Infiltrada
by Nocturnals
Summary: Cuando TenTen decidio infiltrarse en el colegio para chicos no penso encontrar tantas dificultades para hacerse pasar por Kiba ¿No se suponía que era algo marimacha? ¡Y un cuerno! ¡Era una maldita mujer sumida en la mayor concentracion de testosterona!
1. Chapter 1

**Infiltrada.**

:-:

Disclaimer; Naruto no es mío, pero la trama de la historia es mía.

:-:

Un día perfecto según TenTen, mejor imposible. Se había despertado temprano, como de costumbre, desayuno y compro la mercadería para el almuerzo que prepararía. Le gustaban los vegetales bien frescos. Dejo la bolsa en la cocina y subió a su cuarto, se ducho con rapidez y como no planeaba salir ese día se vistió con ropa ligera. Más ligera de lo apropiado, pero estaba en su casa.

Con un par de shorts de jeans sumamente cortos y una remera por encima del ombligo decidió que se dejaría crecer el pelo. Aunque era tonto esforzarse tanto porque él la viera de otro modo… Sacudió su cabeza y tomó el peine que estaba a un lado. Ato su pelo en una coleta alta y fue hasta la cocina. Miro la puerta que estaba al lado de la de su cuarto y negando con la cabeza suspiro. Debía de estar muy cansado, se dijo, después de todo había entrenado todo el día anterior.

Bajo con una sonrisa en la cara, lo bueno era que ya no se sentía tan sola como antes. Recordó la amarga época en la que su madre, una azafata de vuelos internacionales, la dejaba sola en casa un mes entero antes de verla un fin de semana y volver a partir. Aquellos momentos, recordó, deseaba mucho tener un hermano o un padre que le hiciera compañía. Y los obtuvo cuando su madre cayó rendida a los encantos de un apuesto piloto. Los Inuzuka parecían tener ese efecto en las Ama, pensó, eran tan… encantadores. Mientras acomodaba el desayuno en la bandeja recordó el día en que su madre le presento al hombre y cuatro meses más tarde, anunciaron su matrimonio. Ella pensó que todo estaba bien, pero su padrastro viajaba aún más que su madre, por lo que todo seguiría igual… quizá le dieran un hermanito más adelante. Pero unas semanas luego del compromiso un chico llego a su casa preguntando por su futuro padrastro, lo hizo pasar al salón y el le sonrío de modo calido. Agradable, lo califico.

"_¿Cómo te anunció con él?"_- había preguntado y la sonrisa del muchacho se ensancho.

"_Soy su hijo, Kiba"_- Había respondido.

Entonces fue cuando su felicidad se agrando, si bien no compartían sangre, serian hermanastros. Kiba de entrada le cayo bien, algo agresivo quizá, un poco amenazante cuando se lo proponía, pero una compañía de lo más entretenida, en especial porque era muy bromista. Kiba era exactamente igual que su padre, pensó, un poco más bajo, por centímetros, de cabello despeinado y pupilas alargadas, espalda ancha de forma ligeramente triangular y una sonrisa socarrona permanente en el rostro.

-Kiba…- Le llamo, con la bandeja en la mano- Te he traído el desayuno.

-Mhnn.- Gimió, aún dormido.

-Kiba, hermano, abre tus ojos ahora mismo o te prepararas tu propio almuerzo- Amenazo.

El Inuzuka se sentó en la cama y lanzo un gran bostezo antes de abrir sus ojos y sonreírle a su hermanastra. TenTen suspiro de cansancio, por primera vez en semanas no estuvo media hora intentando hacerlo despertar. Aunque eran físicamente algo parecidos- Cabello castaño y poseían la misma forma de labios, algo curioso- sus costumbres eran muy distintas. TenTen sacudía cada mañana a Kiba para que fuera a la escuela, ella no asistía, pues estudiaba en casa debido a su tutora ausente. Y de vez en cuando se daba el lujo de verlo dormir unos minutos… solo un poco.

-¿Escuchaste de lo que hablo papá el otro día?- Pregunto Kiba.

-No, no en realidad… hazme un espacio- Índico sentándose en la cama.

-Quiere meterme en una escuela solo para chicos-Gruño, dándole un mordisco al pan.

-¡Te morirás si no vez el trasero de una chica!- Exclamo, bromeando.

-En serio, TenTen, dice que me "distraigo" de mis estudios con tantas preciosidades alrededor.

-¿Ino, Sakura y Hinata?

Kiba negó con la cabeza.

-No me meto con las amigas de mi hermana.- Declaro.

-Ino piensa que estas bueno- Opino, robándole un poco del delicioso pan que había comprado y deseo agregar; "Yo también pienso eso" -¿Y que tengo que ver yo?

-Bueno, tu ya terminaste la secundaria, rendiste tus materias el mes pasado- Ella asintió- Pero te adelantaste un año, por lo que debes esperar otro para entrar en la universidad.

-Al punto, Inuzuka.

TenTen lo miro y pronto sintió eso que llevaba dentro desde hacia poco más de dos meses. Le gustaba su hermanastro, se había enamorado de él sin darse cuenta, y cuando lo hizo, ya era muy tarde. Se encontró más de una vez delirando en su habitación con el, y se desvelaba pensando que el estaba del otro lado. Tan cerca y tan lejos… Aunque prefería no decir nada, Kiba solo la veía como una hermana y lo sabía, prefería mantener esa relación a declararse y hacer incomoda la convivencia ¿Cómo había hecho ella, la niña perfecta, hija responsable, estudiante ideal, para querer cometer incesto?

Kiba le dio un ultimo sorbo al café que su considerada hermanastra le había subido a su cuarto, la extrañaría horrores, luego de dos años se había acostumbrado a su presencia y la adoraba. La despeino con la mano, de modo cariñoso, joder, la quería millas, era demasiado amable y tierna… ¿Podía pedirle algo así? Bueno, ella no era muy femenina, sabía artes marciales y era algo… bueno, marimacha.

-Ayer me ofrecieron entrenarme para entrar al equipo de Kanoha Club- A TenTen le brillaron los ojos.

-¡Oh, dios, felicidades, Kiba!- Exclamo, pero él no sonrío, por lo que su euforia desapareció.- ¿Qué pasa, Kiba?

-El entrenamiento no se hace aquí, muñeca, es intensivo… nos aíslan dos meses y, bueno, luego nos hacen una prueba y de los diez solo quedaran dos dentro del equipo como en prueba. Uno de esos dos queda en el equipo oficial.

-¿Un año entero? ¡Papá y mamá no te dejaran!- Se lamento.-Y mucho menos si vas a un internado.

-De eso quería hablarte… esta oportunidad no se repetirá, muñeca.- Kiba y su manía de tratarla de "muñeca", rió.

-No pensaras fugarte ¿Verdad?

-No, mi papá me perseguiría, me golpearía sin asco y me metería en el internado.

-¿Entonces?

TenTen sintió una sensación fea cuando Kiba le sonrío de costado, la sensación se extendió en un malestar general que le duro alrededor de un segundo. Kiba suspiro, aparto la mirada un minuto juntando el coraje para pedirle aquello, no tenía derecho, pero la oferta que le habían hecho no se repetiría. Y era única, su futuro como futbolista dependía de que su hermanastra le ayudara.

-Escucha, TenTen, tú ya terminaste la escuela y yo puedo hacerla luego- Oh no, el presentimiento de nuevo- además esto no se repetirá… TenTen, te pido por favor que te hagas pasar por mí hasta que el entrenamiento termine.

-¿Hacerme… pasar… por ti?

-Si.

-¡Pero soy una chica!- Grito, confusa.

-Pero no es necesario que ellos lo sepan… por favor, de ese modo papá y mamá pensaran que estoy en el maldito internado y no se enteraran, el permiso lo falsificare.

-¡Kiba!

-Y tu querías visitar a la abuela, yo ya la convencí de que diga que estas con ella de vacaciones por tu año sabático.

-¡Por favor, es una locura!

-¡Si tu dices que si, TenTen, lo más probable es que cuando termine la secundaría tenga un futuro!- Rogó, tomándola de las manos- Por favor… te juro, TenTen, que si lo haces y quedo en el equipo, que se que lo haré, que te pagare tus estudios de artes marciales mixtas superiores, hasta que te gradúes como profesora, yo lo costeare así me quede nada de dinero hasta que finalices tus estudios.

-Kiba… yo… lo que me estas pidiendo es una locura… ni siquiera hablo mucho con los muchachos y no se como actuar como un chico.

TenTen se llamo estupida, aún si Kiba no le hubiera ofrecido pagarle los estudios ella hubiera terminado por aceptar ¿La razón? Iría hasta el fin del mundo por Kiba, quizá un poco más allá, también. Aparto la mirada un segundo, iba a cometer una locura, pero vería feliz a Kiba y eso la satisfacerla mucho… además, trato de convencerse que no lo hacía solo por él, podría estudiar lo que tanto anhelaba. Ella asintió levemente.

-¿Eso es un si?

TenTen lo miro, dios santo, quería estudiar artes marciales pero su madre le había dado un "no" rotundo y no podía costearse sola la carrera sin ayuda de sus progenitores. Y Kiba le pedía pasar unos meses en un instituto lleno de muchachos, ella lo miro de reojo, era el sueño de la única persona que la valoraba y quería, así no llevara su sangre. Kiba era para ella, la compañía y el cariño nunca tuvo, y la única persona que velaba por ella y la apoyaba. Supuso que podría con ello.

-¿Podrás pagármelo?

-Así me rompa la espalda- Prometió.

Kiba siempre cumplía sus promesas.

-De acuerdo, lo intentare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Infiltrada**

By Nocturnals

:-:

_Disclaimer; Naruto o sus personajes no me perteneces, la trama de la historia sí._

:-:

La rubia que estaba sentada a su lado abrió la boca y la cerro un par de veces, como un pez fuera del agua, antes de sacudir la cabeza y ahogar un jadeo. Por otro lado, Hinata, quien estaba sentada en un puff azul, se tapo la boca con ambas manos, sorprendida, al tiempo que Sakura solo se quedo quieta, mirándola.

-¿Se te murieron las neuronas o que?- Pregunto finalmente Ino.

-No, ya lo pensé bastante bien- Negó- Ustedes mismas me han dicho que soy poco femenina y que parezco más un muchacho que una chica.

-¡Pero no era para que te hicieras travesti!- Exclamo Sakura.

TenTen se rió de modo incontenible, se los había contado en busca de ayuda y consejo, no para que la juzgaran… aunque quizás ella hubiese respondido de la misma manera si alguna de ellas hubiera estado en su lugar. Ino se sentó más cómodamente en la cama, encarándola, mientras Sakura se apoyaba en su escritorio recargando su peso en el mueble.

-Claro, Kiba te pide algo y tu cedes…- Dijo Ino- Sabes, entiendo eso de que lo aprecies pero… ¡Es una locura!

-Eso dije yo… pero piénsatelo, Ino, es su única oportunidad, no vendrá otra tan buena- Explico- Y yo quiero ser profesora de artes marciales mixtas, y para eso tengo que estudiar, y para estudiar tengo que gastar… ¿De donde planeas que saque el dinero si mis padres no quieren dármelo?

-Yo creo que, bueno, ellos deberían, ya saben, si quieres estudiar eso… dejarte y, bien, ayudarte- Opino Hinata.

-Opino igual que Ino, yo digo que no… pero por otro lado, si, es el futuro de Kiba y en realidad, ese tipo de oportunidades no se dan dos veces.

Se hizo un silencio en el cuarto en lo que cada una de ellas lo pensó detenidamente, TenTen había sometido aquello a un tipo de votación, pues si se sometía a aquello necesitaría algo de ayuda por parte de sus amigas. Hinata se acomodo mejor en el puff, ella pensaba que era posible hacerlo ya que TenTen sabia defenderse, era fuerte y en verdad solo serian unos meses… y el internado estaba cerca de la escuela a la que ellas asistían.

Ino, por su lado, seguía pensando que era una locura. Es decir, TenTen interactuaba muy poco con muchachos, sabia poco de ellos y su comportamiento, era muy pequeña para ser un chico y aunque su actitud no era la de una señorita ¿Cómo iba a simular ser un muchacho si apenas y conocía a un par de ellos? ¡No permitiría que TenTen se expusiera de ese modo, metida en un mundo desconocido para ella!

Sakura, siempre sentimental, suspiro pensando que ella también lo hubiera hecho. Si, demonios, TenTen lo hacia por amor aunque ella dijera que no. La pelirrosada cerro los ojos y se dijo a si misma que la morena se ganaría el futuro que quería, Kiba podría hacer lo que quería o en todo caso, si fallaba, sentar cabeza y TenTen dejaría de ser reacia a compartir con los muchachos. Además, experimentaría lo que era ir a una escuela por primera vez, esa era una experiencia que todos debían tener. Incluso, se dijo, TenTen podría pasar, con ayuda y entrenamiento, por un chico menudo y de rasgos demasiado femeninos.

-Yo, como ya saben, digo que si.- Inicio TenTen.

-Yo, obviamente, no dejare que hagas eso, es una estupidez, digo que no.- Explico Ino.

1-1

-¿Sakura?

-Pues, opino que si te entrenas y te arreglamos, podrías hacerlo. Será divertido, hagámoslo.

-¡Frentona!- Exclamo Ino, molesta.

2-1

-¿Hinata, verdad que tu también piensas que esto no saldrá bien?- Insistió la rubia.

-Yo, uh, es por el bien de Kiba-Kun y… en realidad, TenTen saldrá beneficiada… yo, pues, si, creo que ira bien.

-¡3-1! ¡Me voy a Kanoha boys Institute!

Ino bufo y se dejo caer en la cama, eso no pintaba nada bien.

:-:

Kiba se rasco la nuca, se sentía realmente mal por pedirle eso a TenTen, pero no podía pedírselo a nadie más. La morena se removió en la acolchonada silla giratoria, ligeramente incomoda y un poco ansiosa. Se miro en el espejo frente a ella y contuvo el aire, una vez hecho aquello no podía echarse para atrás, aunque esa nunca fue su intención. Miro a Ino a trabes del espejo, ella estaba con los brazos cruzados en un rincón de la peluquería, enfurruñada y molesta.

Encaprichada, diría Sakura.

-Ella quiere hacerlo, así que solo apóyala y si sale mal, bueno, entonces la consolamos- Le susurro, viendo como TenTen hablaba con su hermanastro- Pero deja de mirarla de ese modo, lo único que lograras es hacerla sentir mal, pero no desistirá, es TenTen después de todo.

-Esto no ira bien.-Se limito a responder la rubia.

-Lo mismo dijiste de Tsuigetsu y Karin y llevan más de un año saliendo, cállate y solo déjalo darse, cerda. Será lo dios quiera.

-¡Es TenTen, me importa una mierda lo que dios quiera! ¡Somos sus amigas, debemos ayudarla a evitar los errores!

-Y también debemos ayudarla a aprender, cierra la boca, pon una puta sonrisa y apóyala.

Sakura la dejo con la palabra en la boca y fue hasta la morena que ya estaba hablando con el peluquero. Ino parpadeo y reconoció a Deidara, su adorado primo Deidara, el experto el moda masculina y con una habilidad increíble para cortar el cabello. Camino hasta el con una sonrisa en el rostro y le saludo.

-¡Ino-chaaaan!- Exclamo, abrazándola con tal afán que casi la aplasta.

-Ya, ya, Dei-niisan- Dijo ella, con un ultimo aliento.

-¡Nunca vienes a visitarme, ie, eres mala conmigo!

-Lo siento Dei- Se disculpo- Pero necesito tu ayuda.

Deidara la miro escrutándola con la mirada, señor, su prima ocultaba algo grande detrás de esa mirada inocente.

-¿Qué necesitas, eh, prima?

-Yo no… Dei… ¿Me acompañas un segundo?

Deidara la siguió hasta la parte trasera del local y luego de asegurarse que ni el mismísimo Kiba podía escucharla le susurro a su primo al oído;

-Esa chica morena que esta allí necesita hacerse pasar por el chico que esta parado a un lado- Dijo- Y necesito que la ayudes a parecer un muchacho, caminar como un chico, hablar como un hombre y hasta vestirse como uno… ¿Lo harás?

-¿Y que gano yo, uh?

Ino se lo pensó un segundo.

-¿Quieres el numero de teléfono de Erika o que?

-El móvil y el de su casa- Ino inflo las mejillas.

-El de su casa cuando la transformación este hecha.

-Trato hecho, primita- Dijo, estrechándole la mano.

Salieron de la parte trasera de la peluquería unos minutos después, Deidara examino a Kiba de tal modo que este comenzó a sentirse muy incomodo. En su vida un hombre lo había visto tan meticulosamente, y no estaba precisamente interesado en si tenia hermanas. Deidara observo luego a TenTen y puso una cara indescifrable, luego soltó su cabello, lo humedeció y no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a Kiba, comenzó.

El cabello caía a mechones, largos y cortos, Deidara cambio un par de veces de tijeras y a cada rato miraba a Kiba para comparar el cabello. TenTen contuvo el aire y cerro los ojos mientras el rubio cortaba su cabello. Ella nunca se había considerado muy bonita, lo único que tenia era su nutrido y cuidado cabello castaño… que en ese momento dejo de ser suyo. Contuvo las ganas de llorar y apretó los parpados.

-Listo, muñeca… o debo decir, campeón- Dijo y le permitió verse en el espejo.

-¡Por todo lo santo!- Exclamo, dios mío, era exactamente el mismo corte de Kiba e incluso había logrado las graciosas ondulaciones de su hermanastro en su lacio cabello.

-Haces magia con un par de tijeras- Opino Ino- Aquí tienes el móvil.

Deidara guardo el papel en su bolsillo y le echo una mirada a TenTen, si, podía ser perfectamente un chico flacucho y medio con cara de mujer, pero ya que, hasta el se parecía un poco a una mujer. Suspiro y le quito algunos cabellos de la ropa.

-Bueno, damita, hora de que te conviertas en un chico- Dijo Sakura y miro a Deidara- ¿Nos ayudaras?

-Claro- Dijo y ayudo a TenTen a levantarse.

:-:

TenTen miro detenidamente a Kiba, quien estaba parado frente a ella a unos cuatro metros de distancia. Kiba se cruzó de brazos y ella intento hacer lo mismo.

-No, TenTen, las manos debajo de las axilas, ahora no tienes pechos- La corrigió Deidara, colocándola en buena postura.

-No olvides las piernas, algo separadas, ahora tienes algo en medio de ellas ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo Kiba, su hermana asintió.- Ahora, camina.

TenTen camino un par de metros y Sakura ahogo una carcajada.

-¡Pareces un pingüino!

-¿Quieres intentarlo?- Pregunto la morena, dios, ¿Cómo hacían los chicos para caminar con las piernas abiertas?

-Ahora intenta caminar sin mover los hombros- La animo Deidara.

Entonces, si que parecía un pingüino. Pero contuvieron la risa y dos horas después, ya tenía el andar de un chico… bueno, de un gay, pero ya era algo.

-Ahora, respecto a la voz…- Pensó Kiba- ¿Podrías intentar hacerla un poco más gruesa?

-Lo que sucede, Kiba, es que tu eres un maldito bajo y yo soy soprano, nunca tendré tu voz.

Kiba frunció las cejas, era cierto, TenTen tenía la voz demasiado fina y aguda para intentar fingir la voz de un muchacho.

-¿Y si dice que no le ha cambiado la voz?- Pregunto Deidara.

-No, te cambia como a los dieciséis, supuestamente, ella tiene dieciocho- Kiba se masajeo las sienes- ¿Qué tal hablas despacio y bajo, frases cortas, y todo eso?

-Tú eres hablador, Kiba- Espeto Ino.- Haber, TenTen, lleva el aire hasta el fondo, estira los hombros hacia atrás, habla despacio y firme.

-¿Algo así?

-SI, bueno, es lo mejor que tenemos… ¿Y si le irritamos la garganta?

-¡No vamos a irritarle la garganta todo ese tiempo!- Exclamo Kiba.

-¿Alguna mejor idea, chucho?- Pregunto la rubia.

-¿Y si, bueno… uh, TenTen, si ella, intentara hablar como en clases de teatro…?

-¡Ah, claro!- Exclamo ella y luego, le salio una voz ronca- ¿Algo así, Hina-chan, como el personaje de Michael?

Kiba y el resto de los presentes se le quedaron mirando, TenTen hablaba placidamente como un hombre. Suspiraron en masa y lo dejaron allí, algunas veces TenTen podía ser muy atolondrada. Bien, un problema menos.

-Ahora, señoritas, es mi turno- Indico Ino, cruzándose de brazos- Nos vamos de compras… Kiba-Kun.

Ino tomo el brazo de TenTen y se colgó de el, como si en verdad fuese un muchacho.

-Genial- Dijo esta, sintiéndose algo extraña con el pecho vendado y el cabello corto.

:-:

selene uchiha: Gracias por el reviews, realmente espero que la historia te guste. Fuiste el primer reviews, de la historia :D Ojala te guste este capitulo.

Anika-san; Si, una escuela solo de chicos, para ellos debe tener sus pros y sus contras, depende del juicio de cada uno. En realidad, no conozco ninguno solo de hombres, de mujeres si, pero no de hombres… es algo poco usual, supongo. Gracias por el Rw.

Juno 01; Gracias por comentar J No se muy bien de donde te causo intriga porque no quise que fuera así, es inconciente (?) Jajaja, no importa, uun beso.

Kaila21; Aquí el segundo capitulo, ojala complasca atus espectativas… :D Un beso y agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo de comentar.

Ariasujm-chan; ¡Gracias! Originalmente el inicio era otro, ya sabes, un prologo. Pero me parecio adelantar bastante, así que empeze con la historia directamente. Muchas gracias por comentar, ojala lo hagas de nuevo J

Gabs; Gracias por comentar, estoy diciendo mucho eso, pero es lo menos que se puede hacer cuando alguien se toma la molestia de comunicarte que tu historia les gusta. Nos vemos, adios :D

:-:

Adelanto del proximo Capitulo:

"-¿Tienes algo en la garganta o siempre hablas como niña?

TenTen se puso nerviosa, demonios, no podía haberse equivocado tan horriblemente en los primero diez minutos"

"-Neji, no seas descortez- Reprendio el otro chico- Soy Lee Rock y él es Neji Hyugga.

-Kiba Inuzuka- Respondio.

Se había repetido tantas veces que debia responder, que hasta lo decia con naturalidad, como si en verdad ese fuera su nombre"

"-Te entiendo- Admitio.- Te compadezco, tambien.

TenTen alzo las cejas.

-Ya sabras porque… ¿Sabes quien duerme al lado?- TenTen vio como Neji arrugo el entrecejo- Exacto, otra vez, Kankurou."


	3. Chapter 3

Infiltrada

By Nocturnals

:-:

Cap 3.

:-:

Disclaimer; Naruto no me pertenece, la trama en cambio, si es mia.

:-:

¡Dedicado a Sirenita95 por su regreso de un campamento!

:-:

Ino no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior para contener los comentarios que amenazaban con salirse de su boca. Tomo aire, tenia que tranquilizarse, todo iría bien. Una respiración, luego otra y otra más.

TenTen tenia el pelo corto, los pechos no se notaban en lo más mínimo bajo esa remera azul grande. Los pantalones de jeans ocultaban sus piernas y una gorra de Jean ocultaba más o menos sus cejas. Habían olvidado que las cejas de TenTen eran demasiado arqueadas y finas para ser de un chico, de modo que se las dejaría crecer y mientras tanto, usaría aquella gorra.

-Aun puedes echarte para atrás- Dijo Kiba, incomodo.

Joder, en serio parecía un muchacho flacucho.

-No lo haré, anda Kiba, solo vete- Lo animo, palmeándole la espalda.

Gesto ligeramente masculino.

-Tienes el móvil, por cualquier cosa, solo llámame- Le indico.

-Lo sé- Asintió.-Mucha suerte, ojala el señor Yamanaka no te mate.

Ino giro los ojos.

-No lo matara, TenTen, solo lo hará correr hasta desfallecer- Bromeo, sacándole la lengua.

Kiba la miro de mala forma, pero luego se concentro en su hermanastra, bueno, hermanastro, y le sonrío.

-Anda, que yo soy más guapo- Bromeo, logrando que TenTen riera.

-¡Ya quisieras! ¡Cuidado, modestia aparte!

Ino giro los ojos y empujo a Kiba dentro del colectivo que los llevaría hasta el recinto donde se encontraba el señor Yamanaka, entrenador del equipo y padre de Ino. La rubia beso la mejilla de TenTen, deseándole suerte y le entrego un teléfono celular antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

-Te llamaremos, tiene agendados nuestros números y sin límite de crédito… solo no te pases- Le advirtió y las puertas del transporte te cerraron- ¡Suerte con eso!

:-:

-Bien, creo que será raro si llegas con nosotras- Le Indico Sakura, deteniéndose de repente- Aún puedes retractarte… estoy segura de que Kiba no se enfadara.

-No es por Kiba- Explico ella- Últimamente me lo he pensado, debo expandir mis horizontes, ya sabes. En realidad, averigüe un poco y resulta que la escuela es la mejor en clases de artes marciales… será fantástico.

-¿Nos llamaras… verdad?

-Claro, Hinata.- Dijo -¿Vendrán a verme los fines de semana?

Sakura y Hinata se miraron un instante.

-No lo sé…- Dudó la joven de cabello rosáceo- Es decir, ¿No será extraño? Llamaría mucho la atención.

-Yo… bueno, tengo familiares ahí… quizá pueda ir- Balbuceo Hinata, pensándolo detenidamente.

-Te acompañamos porque es sábado, pero esto realmente está lejísimos de la ciudad y el único modo de llegar es en auto porque el colectivo te deja a un kilómetro de aquí- Le recordó la joven- TenTen, por lo menos durante la semana y no creo que podamos venir los fines de semana, estarás sola.

-Lo sé- Dijo TenTen con total seguridad- Puedo con ello.

Hinata y Sakura se miraron dudándolo. Pero TenTen parecía tan segura de si misma y su capacidad para fingir ser un muchacho que se convencieron. Es decir, era TenTen, si alguien podía darle una paliza a un chico, era ella, si alguien jugaba bien al fútbol, era la morena y si alguien podía hacerse pasar por un chico, era solo esa muchacha.

-Puedo con ello- Les aseguró.

-Ya sabes, si necesitas ayuda, tienes dudas o algo… llámanos.

-Procuraremos tener el móvil encendido, por si acaso- Prometió la joven de ojos grisáceos.

TenTen asintio y tomó de nuevo su bolso negro donde traía ropa y algunas otras cosas. Todo nuevo, pensó. Ropa "cool" según Ino, desodorante y perfume de chico, pantalones largos, cortos, boxers, jabón de pura glicerina, como un millón de remeras, un par de zapatillas, el uniforme de la escuela, los zapatos y otras tantas cosas que creyeron necesarias.

¿Cómo habían hecho para saber que llevaba un chico en su bolso de viaje? Sencillo, abrieron el de Kiba, que había partido tres días antes con Ino, y escarbado a fondo.

TenTen vio alejarse a sus amigas y pensó en las reglas básicas que se había tenido que memorizar.

"No mires fijo a nadie, algunos pueden tomárselo a mal"

Bien, pensó, nada de contacto visual hostil.

"No te quedes callada, si te sientas con alguien en clase, háblale como si lo conocieras de hace días, naturalmente, sin nervios. Cualquier tema menos el clima, por favor"

Hecho, nada sobre el clima.

"Ni en un millón de años, beses a alguien en la mejilla. Esa clase de contacto físico es… ya sabes, medio raro entre los chicos"

¿Qué tenia de malo besar a alguien en la mejilla? ¡Por todos los cielos!

-Ea, tu, ¿Eres nuevo?- Pregunto un chico rubio, que al igual que ella, traía un bolso considerable.

-Si ¿Y tu, nuevo también?

Naruto la miro raro un instante.

-¿Tienes algo en la garganta o siempre hablas como niña?

TenTen se puso nerviosa, demonios, no podía haberse equivocado tan horriblemente en los primeros diez minutos, pero, gracias al cielo, era buena improvisando sobre la marcha.

-Nah, maldita laringitis- Gruño, y vaya si sonó natural.

¡Benditas clases de teatro que Ino la obligo a tomar!

-Oh, ahora suenas mejor- Dijo, restándole importancia- ¿Ya sabes donde te metieron?

-Habitación 72- Respondió, tardándose dos segundos, para evitar que se notara su nerviosismo.

-Estamos en el mismo piso- Dijo él, sonriente- Cuarto 66.

-Numero maldito- Bromeo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Camino en silencio, dejando al chico monologar un rato, hasta que llegaron a la habitación que le tocaba al rubio, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no se habían presentado.

-Ah, cierto, soy Naruto.

TenTen pensó que todo iría bien.

-Kiba- Se presento, usando un nombre que no era el suyo- Nos vemos.

TenTen no pudo evitar soltar el aire contenido hasta que el rubio cerró la puerta del cuarto, luego escucho un par de insultos obscenos salir del cuarto donde un segundo antes había entrado Naruto, la mayoría, dirigidos a un tal Sasuke. Bueno, quizá no todos los chicos fueran tan raros.

-Aquí es- Dijo, rogando por ser la primera en llegar, después de todo, aún era temprano.

Saco las llaves que le habían dado en la secretaria junto con sus horarios e indicaciones y abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose al encontrarla sin llave ¿Acaso las dejaban abiertas para los nuevos estudiantes o solo había sido un descuido? Naruto había entrado sin llave, también.

-¡Tenemos otro compañero, Neji! ¡Ojala su llama de la juventud arda con tal esmero como la nuestra!- Exclamo un chico y TenTen casi da un paso hacia atrás.

"Nunca retrocedas" Recordó ella. "Parecerías cobarde y no querrás que se metan contigo"

-Lee, cállate- Dijo un chico de cabello largo.

-¡Pero Neji, es la primera vez que nos asignan un compañero nuevo!- Exclamo el otro muchacho de cabello corto y negro, de marcadas cejas y vestimenta peculiar antes de jalarla hacia adentro.

No contacto físico, a menos que sea deportes o excepciones aceptadas, pensó TenTen, soltándose sin ser brusca.

-Que maleducado de mi parte- Se disculpo el muchacho raro- No nos hemos presentado.

-Es él quien ha llegado último, él debe presentarse- Acoto el chico que habían llamado Neji.

-Neji, no seas descortés- Reprendió el otro chico- Soy Lee Rock y él es Neji Hyugga.

-Kiba Inuzuka- Respondió.

Se había repetido tantas veces que debía responder, que hasta lo decía con naturalidad, como si en verdad ese fuera su nombre. Respiro tranquila cuando dejo caer el bolso a un lado de la cama. Se había malacostumbrado a que hicieran las cosas por ella, como por ejemplo, cargar cosas pesadas. Kiba lo hacia usualmente por ella.

-Bienvenido.- Animo Lee, sonriente y mostrándole un pulgar arriba como signo de aprobación.

-Cierren la puerta, asustaran a los nuevos- Dijo un chico mayor que pasaba por el pasillo.

Alto, cabello castaño en una coleta, ojos de igual tono, delgado y aparentemente desganado.

-Shikamaru, veo que viniste este año también.

-Si…- Gruño y luego reparo en TenTen, la miro fijamente un instante y luego sacudió la cabeza como queriendo sacarse ideas locas de la cabeza- ¿Eres algo de Etsuko Ama?

Mierda, ese era el nombre de su madre.

-Si, es mi madrastra- Los ojos de Shikamaru brillaron de expectativa.

Maldición, si lo conocía, no lo había visto en un buen tiempo pero si lo conocía. Ese chico había ido un par de veces a su barrio, sus madres eran amigas y de vez en cuando él y sus amigos acompañaban a su madre a visitarlas.

-¿Qué tal esta TenTen?

Un nudo se le formo en el estomago, no pudo evitar sentir que el mismo se lo contrajo y mucho menos frunciera el cejo en plena molestia.

-Ya ¿Dije algo malo o que?- Dijo Shikamaru, encogiéndose de hombros- Eres algo parecido, no lo se, no veo a esa chica desde hace ya cuatro años, que se yo, era una niña de trece.

Niña de trece, que ella supiera, a los trece años ya tenia atisbo de muchacha.

-Bien, supongo.

-Ah…- Shikamaru contesto, y luego miro a un costado haciendo una mueca.- Te compadezco, también.

TenTen alzo las cejas.

-Ya sabras porque… ¿Sabes quien duerme al lado?- TenTen vio como Neji arrugo el entrecejo- Exacto, otra vez, Kankuro… esto será tan problemático como el año pasado, y el anterior y el anterior a ese.

-¿Problemático?- Pregunto TenTen.

-Problemático.- Aseguro Shikamaru.

:-:

MonoChronus: ¿KibaxTenTen? De algun modo no me gusta mucho esta pareja, no lo se, no es que me desagrade la pareja, pero no se si escribiria algo sobre ellos. Aunque si me lo pienso mucho, terminare haciendolo ¡Ojo! Esto es un NejiTen. Menos mal que el titulo y es sumario estan bien, me esforcé :D Respecto a los errores de ortografia ¡No tengo tilde! Una locura, me desespera, pero se desconfiguro y es todo un tema… hare lo que pueda,lo prometo.

Sirenita95: ¡No hay problema! A veces es mejor no poner nada a poner "buen cap, chau" xD. Me alegra que te haya gustado, otra fan loca del NejiTen reportandose ;) ¡Este cap va para vos, espero que te fuera bien en tu excurcion!

Satorichiva: Tienes toda la razon, a pesar de que ser una persona marimacha, medio macho, no puedes comparar ser una mujer asi a ser un hombre, directamente. Oh, ya veras! Gracias por el reviews

JossHyuga: ¡Gracias! Intento que sea un fic ameno y llevadero, que sea un tanto comico para no hartar con tanto drama. Un beso y muchisimas gracias por comentar.

Hidako: Bueno, he aquí la continuación que espero te haya gustado, me esforce en ella. El proximo capitulo quiza lo suba el domingo, si tengo tiempo, pues estoy muy ocupada últimamente, no suelo pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Besos.

:-:

"-¿Dónde hacen café decente por aquí?- Consulto TenTen, Neji la miro un segundo, solo un segundo antes de volver a ignorarla.

Estirado maleducado, penso, si estuviera en mi papel de "TenTen" ya te habria dicho una maldición…"

"-El toque de queda es a las diez y media, si te tardas nos castigan a los tres. No lo hagas- Dijo Neji, leyendo un libro que dios sabra donde habria sacado

¿No podia al menos mirarla para comunicarle algo como la gente normal?"

"Durante la primera clase lucho duramente contra la costumbre de cruzar las piernas, había intentado hacerlo "al estilo masculino" pero no pudo hacerlo, no podia solo hacer de cuenta que tenia algo colgando alli."

"-¿Noticias de TenTen?

Ino frucio ligeramente los labios, adora a TenTen, si, pero por alguna razon no le gustaba del todo que Kiba se preocupara tanto por ella.

Kiba debia concentrarse en mejorar, rapido, y certeramente."


	4. Chapter 4

Infiltrada

:-:

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, la trama al contrario, si

:-:

Cap 4.

:-:

TenTen no entendio de primera mano porque todos pusieron una mueca al decir que ese muchacho dormia al lado ¿No era que poco les importaba todo mientras no los afecte de modo directo? Decidio ignorarlo, pues pensandoselo solo lograria liarse más de lo ya estaba. Shikamaru intercambio un par de frases más con Lee antes de irse a su propio cuarto.

La unica joven de la institución se dio cuenta de que, a excepción de otro par de cuartos, la gran mayoria de los mismos solo contenian dos camas. Pero, se dijo, a ella no le podia tocar solo un compañero, claro que no, a ella nunca le ponian las cosas faciles ¿No podia el destino solo dejarla en paz? ¡Ella no lo jodia para nada!

-¿Te quedaras todo el año?- Pregunto Lee, sonriente.

-No lo creo, solo este trimestre- Se limito a contestar.

Su voz era perfeccta, ignorando su descuido con Naruto, todo iba genial. Había dejado el bolso a un lado, resistiendo la costumbre de desempacar de modo automatico. No era una chica, ahora era Kiba y Kiba nunca desempacaba inmediatamente.

¿Qué haria su hermanastro en ese momento?

-¿Dónde hacen café decente por aquí?- Consulto TenTen, Neji la miro un segundo, solo un segundo antes de volver a ignorarla.

Estirado maleducado, penso, si estuviera en mi papel de "TenTen" ya te habria dicho una maldición…

-¿Me estas escuchando, compañero?- Pregunto Lee, ligeramente preocupado.

-No en realidad ¿Qué me decias?

-Que aquí no venden café, le prohiben al alumnado ingerir bebidas que puedan afectar el metabolismo.

-¿Tratas de decirme que aquí no tengo combustible?

-Bueno, si.

TenTen solto un gruñido, como Kiba siempre hacia cuando estaba molesto o inconforme. El papel de su hermanastro no se le daba tan mal como penso. Sonrio de costado antes de preguntar donde podian calentar el agua para hacer te en el cuarto, ya que no podia ingerir café.

¿Cómo sobreviviria sin su combustible más preciado, su oro marron, su amargo dulce, su café?

-Bueno, veras, los alumnos de cada piso comparten una cocina, y cada cinco cuartos, un baño.

TenTen trato de controlarse. Bien, ya se había planteado eso, un solo maldito baño, pero no tenian horarios, se había molestado en averiguarlo, y siempre podia ser "amable" y quedar ultimo.

-Genial- Bufo- ¿Algo más que sea importante?

-¿El toque de queda?

Bueno, todos los internados tenian uno, eso era más que obvio, no podian ir de un lado a otro a su libre antojo. Tenian limites ¿Cómo sino controlarian a una horda de hombres hormonados locos por la propia adolescencia? Se despeino el cabello a propocito, pues Ino le había dicho que los muchachos hacen eso por costumbre, casi sin darse cuenta, igual que las mujeres enrulaban un mechon de su cabello en un dedo.

Bueno, ella no lo hacia.

-El toque de queda es a las diez y media, si te tardas nos castigan a los tres. No lo hagas- Dijo Neji, leyendo un libro que dios sabra donde habria sacado

¿No podia al menos mirarla para comunicarle algo como la gente normal?

…

¿O como las mujeres? ¿Eso era cosa de mujeres o de hombres? ¡Pero si Lee le hablaba mirandola a los ojos, los chicos eran chicos no extraterrestres! Quiza era porque no los conocia, o solo era un estirado creido que no se dignaria en hablarle durante un muy buen rato.

Bueno, ella ya había concluido el secundario, no era idiota y se las sabia todas. Bien, podia con ello.

"Solo se Kiba" se repitio "Solo Kiba"

-Oh, bien, es hora del desayuno ¿Bajaras con nosotros, Kiba?

Como siempre, penso TenTen, era Lee quien le decia las cosas, pues el señor "cubito de hielo, yo soy más importante que tu" solo se levantaba y se iba. Ese dia comenzaban las clases y se sentia un tanto nerviosa. Era la primera vez que se sentaria en un banco, por lo que, siguiendo las indicaciones de su hermanastro, cogio uno del fondo, cerca de la puerta de atrás o una ventana y se sento de forma desaliñeada.

Durante la primera clase lucho duramente contra la costumbre de cruzar las piernas, había intentado hacerlo "al estilo masculino" pero no pudo hacerlo, no podia solo hacer de cuenta que tenia algo colgando alli.

En el recreo conocio al tal Kankurou, era alto, fornido y no le cayo nada mal. Era agradáble, algo tosco, pero no significaba que fuese malo. Por ello no entendio a que se referian los muchachos cuando se quejaban, hasta que Naruto, durante el almuerzo le dijo "Lleva chicas, ya que el suertudo le toca habitacion individual, y todas las noches el maldito se coje alguna…".

¿Cómo se atrevian a hablar asi de las mujeres? ¡Por más que fueran más putas que las mujeres de un prostibulo seguian siendo mujeres! Bien, si, las mujeres se critican entre si ¿Pero quien les dice algo recriminatorio a los hombres que se meten con muchas mujeres? ¡Oh, no, ellos son increibles y poderosos jefes sexuales que se cojen a la que pasa y su orgullo crece y crece!

¡Idiotas!

Suspiro, no iba a ponerse feminista. Era un chico, un chico feminista era idiota, o gay. O asi lo concideraria el resto. Se comio todo sin mucho apuro, solo tenia un par de clases más que consistian en educación fisica, la alternativa de artes marciales mixtas que había tomado y futbol.

¿Cómo estaria Kiba? ¿Entrenaria duro?

TenTen desvio la vista de la mesa en la que estaba sentado con un monton de hombres que no conocia demaciado y que no la conocian. Bueno, que no conocian al Kiba que interpretaba.

:-:

-¡Vamos, solo una vuelta más!- Animo Ino, con el cronometro en la mano.-¡Anda, solo otra!

Kiba respiro profundo, tratando de respirar concientemente, impulsandose a concluir la ultima de las cincuenta vueltas a la cancha. La maldita enorme y descomunal cancha que en un principio lo había abrumado. Ino lo miraba desde las bancas, con sus shorts de jean y la remera azul que rezaba "No se toca". La gorra le daba un aspecto peculiar a entrenador y la luz del atardecer le sentaba bien.

Ino penso que quiza lo estaba precionando demaciado.

-Eso es todo, bien hecho- Le dijo, felicitandolo, bajando de las gradas en un par de saltos y tocandole el hombro.

-Otra más- Murmuro el- Puedo con otra más.

-Puedes, si que puedes, pero seria idiota intentarlo. Estas agotado, anda, toma algo de agua, debo devolverte vivo- Le recordo la rubia pasandole la botella con agua que había dejado abandonada en una de las gradas.

-¿Noticias de TenTen?

Ino frucio ligeramente los labios, adoraba a TenTen, si, pero por alguna razon no le gustaba del todo que Kiba se preocupara tanto por ella.

Kiba debia concentrarse en mejorar, rapido, y certeramente.

-Ahora duchate, come y duerme- Le indico- Mañana volvere a torturarte.

¿Por qué había tomado la responsabilidad de ser su entrenadora personal despues de las praticas rutinarias y personalizadas de su padre? Sencillo, queria que Kiba quedara en el equipo, para no decepcionar a su mejor amiga, para que el lograse su sueño. Y, además, ver a un chico correr siempre era agradable.

:-:

La hora de gimnacia fue muy dura para TenTen, fue entonces cuando supo que las clases que le daban a ella eran mediocres, "clases para chicas". Gruño, podia con ello, su cuerpo estaba en forma y había corrido hasta desfallecer muchisimas veces antes. Sus pies se ponian uno delante del otro sin que ella lo pensara, era algo natural, era parte de ella.

Le jodio mucho que el resto resistiera más que ella, que ella empezara bien, igualando al idiota que luego supo se apellidaba Hyugga, pero este la dejo en segundo lugar. En un maldito segundo lugar. Para cuando llego a la meta estaba empapada en sudor, más cansada de lo que estuvo nunca en su vida y un sentimiento que nunca había aflorado en su pecho se hundia en el.

Rencor.

Rivalidad.

Molestia.

Joder, no iba a irse de ese colegio sin vencer a Neji Hyugga, era una maldita promesa.

Tenia tres meses.

Tres meses para demostrarle a ese idiota, que no era superior a ella.

.-.

La clase de artes marciales mixtas fue favorable para ella. Aunque Lee dio buena pelea, ella era mucho más flexible, muchisimo más agil, más rapida. Su cuerpo reaccionaba antes y se movia más gracilmente, como si bailara. La ultima patada que le dio logro tumbar a Lee y este solto una risita.

-¡Siento como arde tu llama de la juventud, compañero Kiba!

-Supongo… ¿Estas bien?

-¡Claro que lo estoy!- Lo calmo, levantandose del suelo- ¿Verdad, Gai-sensei?

-¡Claro, ahora todos treinta vueltas a la cancha!

-¡Eso es poquisimo, profesor!

-¡Cuarenta!

-¡Cincuenta!

-¡Sesenta, entonces!

-¡Ochenta, aun mejor!

TenTen los miro un instante antes de intervenir.

-¿Qué tal solo treinta? ¡Deberiamos seguir el plan original!- Propuso.

-¡Treinta, entonces, joven Kiba! ¡Vamos todos, muestrenme como arde la llama de su juventud!

La gran mayoria de los chicos se quejaron, pero terminaron corriendo de igual modo. Cuando le pregunto a Lee porque Neji no estaba con ellos este le respondio que como capitan del equipo de artes marciales mixtas, debia ocuparse del papeleo el primer dia.

-Mierda- Mascullo- Lo que faltaba.

Pero no, no se dejaria vencer en su terreno, no en las artes marciales.

Despues de todo tenia el traje de Kiba, pero seguia siendo TenTen.

-¡Todos, la clase concluyo, no olviden ducharse!

Los jóvenes se fueron aliviados, doloridos y masacrados por los duros entrenamientos del profesor Gai.

TenTen respiro profundo cuando le dijeron que compartia baño con otros tantos chicos. Bien, se dijo, todo ira bien. Solo dejaria que ellos se bañasen primero.

-Deberias ser más cuidadoso- Le dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Te golpee en la clase?- Pregunto TenTen- Perdon.

Shikamaru no respondio, se encogio de hombros y despidiendose con un ademán se fue.

¡Señor, en ese instituto había cada tipo raro!

:-:

-Bien- Dijo Shikamaru- Sacaremos turnos para el baño.

Naruto fruncio el cejo.

-Nunca antes habiamos sacado un maldito turno, que se bañen en cualquier orden, lo mismo es.

Shikamaru se encogio de hombros.

-Este año hay más talleres, lo que significa menos tiempo, además, Naruto, sera menos lio que el año pasado ¿O no recuerdas en incidente con las toallas?

Choji y Kankuro empezaron a reir a carcajadas, TenTen los miro preguntandoles con la mirada, luego a los demas, pero aparentemente el grupo al que pertenecia eran de lo más frios. Para encabezar, Neji Hyugga, el señor yo soy más importante, siguiendolo a poca distancia Sasuke Uchiha "el más frio de la cubitera", luego a Sabaku No Gaara, pelo rojo fuego, alma blanca nieve, y, para completar, Sai "insertar aquí el apellido porque según los rumores se lo ha cambiado tanto que ya no saben cual es el verdadero" que aunque se comunicaba más, sonreia con cinismo, no era de fiar.

¿Podia tocarle un grupo más animoso?

Por otro lado, el contrario, estaba Naruto Uzumaki, "puedo dejarte sordo en un segundo con mis gritos" y proclamado por todos como "el loco del ramen". Despues, Kankurou, que aunque era un mujeriego que seguia a toda alma femenina le caia bien, conocido como "Piernas locas", y no queria saber porque. Chouji era el más normal, por asi decirlo, obviando que tenia el titulo del lugar "come todo lo que puedas" y que el unico que pudo vencerlo fue su padre.

TenTen dejo su mirada en Lee y Shikamaru.

Lee era agradable, se dijo, "la bestia verde del instituto Kanoha", pero agradable. Y de no haber sido por el, quiza no se habria integrado con tal facilidad. Shikamaru era el genio vago del grupo, más vago que nada, o quiza más genio. A saberlo, pero resultaba el más pacifico del grupo.

Si, definitivamente el destino estaba ensañado con ella.

-Tu turno de sacar papel- Le indico Shikamaru- Anda, saca uno.

TenTen tomo un papel de la hurna y fruncio el cejo.

-Ultimo- Naruto estallo en carcajadas.

-Bien, ya esta dicho, Kiba es ultimo, anda, anota, Shikamaru- Lo animo Kankuro.

-Ya, entonces, Chouji primero, luego Naruto, despues Kankuro, de ahí sigue Gaara, más tarde yo, Lee, Neji, Sai, Sasuke y por ultimo Kiba ¿Bien?- Leyo Shikamaru.

Todos asintieron, conformes o no, no tenian muchas ganas de pelear, y quienes pelearian -Naruto- tenian una buena posicion como para reclamar algo.

Todos los chicos se fueron, de algun modo, todos tenian cosas que hacer. TenTen penso que entrenar un poco no le haria mal, por lo que fue hasta el parque de atrás a practicar un poco de basquet. Las vendas le apretaban un poco el pecho, por lo que debia acostumbrarse. Por ello mismo siguio lanzando cuando su cuerpo le pedía bajar los brazos para no expandir su caja toraxica y axficsirse un poco en cada lanzamiento.

Jadeo cuando simplemente no pudo más. Pero siguio, tres lanzamientos más tarde ya no podia seguir. Se dejo caer bajo el aro, sentandose y tratando de recuperar un poco del aire perdido.

-Tienes buena punteria- Dijo un chico que practicaba del otro lado de la cancha.

-Gracias- Le respondio- Soy Kiba ¿Tu eres?

-Shino Aburame.

Shino le habria parecido normal, se dijo, si no estubiese cubierto de pies a cabeza en el más pleno de los veranos. Sonrio, le dio la mano y se levanto del suelo. Necesitaba sacarse las vendas con urgencia, necesitaba respirar bien de nuevo. Converso un poco con el chico, o más bien mologeo, pero ya se había acostumbrado.

Camino con el hasta que sus caminos se separaron, aparentemente no estaban ni en el mismo edificio por lo que lo más probable fuera que no compartieran ninguna clase en particular.

Bajar las escaleras que conectaban el edificio de las habitaciones con el campo era tarea facil, pero subirlas era otro tema completamente distinto. Muy distinto. Para cuando llego al piso, corrio hasta el baño, donde sin importarle el hecho de que alguien estaba alli se encerro en un cubiculo y se quito la camiseta.

Las vendas cayeron al suelo y sus pechos quedaron libres al fin. Se cubrio con la remera por costumbre y por algo de miedo de que quienquiera que estuviera en el baño pudiera jugarle una broma estupida de chicos y abrirle la puerta del cubiculo con algun truco raro.

Se sento con la tapa baja del inodoro y respiro con tranquilidad. Por fin podia hacerlo. Si bien no se le notaba nada con la camiseta puesta, seguia siendo algo voluptuosa, por lo que sus pechos le dolian por estar apretados bajo las vendas. Le dolian mucho, pero más uan cuando rogaba por respirar.

-¿Kiba, eres tu?- Pregunto del otro lado Lee- ¿Estas bien? Tu respiracion suena algo agitada.

Mierda, penso TenTen.

-Estoy bien, mierda, pense que iba a vomitar.

-¿Y por eso cerraste la puerta?

Mierda, de nuevo.

-Odio el olor a vomito, pense que a ustedes tambien.

TenTen se apresuro a vendarse, y agradecio haberlo practicado con anterioridad, porque lo hizo en tiempo record.

-¿Estas mejor?

Se sintio algo mal, Lee parecia realmente preocupado.

-Ya estoy mejor, mierda, no se que me hizo mal.

-La carne no era la mejor- Interrumpio Chouji, entrando, era su turno de bañarse.- A mi tampoco me cayo del todo bien.

Bendito sea Chouji, penso, porque había corroborado a su mentira. Lee los miro con desconfianza pero termino por creerselo ¿Por qué se encerraria un chico en el baño con tanta urgencia si no era para….?

Oh, mierda.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

¿Lee pensaba que ella… bueno, el, había estado, bueno, con "ese" tema?

Los colores se le subieron al rostro, pero bueno, mejor que pensaran eso a que descubrieran lo que realmente sucedia. Nadie la miraria raro, era de conciencia popular que todos los chicos hacian eso. Pero, por dios, se podia colorada cada vez que pensaba que Lee creia eso de ella, o de el, o como fuera.

Bien, no podia ir peor.

:-:

Alexa Hiwatari: ¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Ariasujm-chan: No es que yo tenga algo contra las innombrables, pero tengo algo bien clarito "Neji es de TenTen y Tenten de Neji" ¿Quejas? Pues a su madre. Gracias por comentar, y no, Kankuro no ronca- o quiza si, pero yo no lo inclui-

Vistoria: Con eso del periodo estara jodida, ya me lo hhe pensado y te aseguro que no la pasara muy bien que digamos. Por cierto, aunque prefiero el triangulo de KibaxTenTenxNeji lo de Kankuro me llamo la atencion… xD

Pame cc kakaxpamexneji: Gracias *.* A ti te gusto pero a ella le puso los pelos de punta, ojala te agrade este capitulo, un beso.

Satorichiva: ¿Te parecio corto? Bueno, a este intente hacerlo un poco más largo. Si, supongo que no escogerlos seria muy malo, pero bueno, no conocia a nadie y de igual modo serian desconocidos asi que ni modo. Gracias por comentar.

JossHyugga: Pues nunca escribi algo de Sasori, planeaba ponerlo como un profe o algo pero como que no me gusta escribir de el, además casi no leo nada sobre ese personaje asi que quedate bien tranqui.

Minakushi-chan: Jajajajjaja, ya me imagino la cara de Lee si la descubriera de ese modo, pero no creo que sepan quien es el que la decubre muajajaajajjaajjajaja Nos vemos, gracias!

:-:

"¿Por qué los chicos no se desvestian en el baño? La mitad de ellos andaban medio desnudos por los pasillos, otros solo en toalla y no faltaban las bromas de darse en el trasero con ellas."

"Miro sus piernas y puso una mueca extraña.

Boxers, traia puestos unos boxers.

Se sentia raro, penso, mucho más porque no tenia algo para rellenarlo y había un hueco."

"Al final de las practicas se miraban y ella le decia "la proxima la ganare yo" y el sonreia con suficiencia. Asi de sencillo era, aunque no sabia muy bien como, había terminado siendo más o menos camarada suya."

"Espero que nadie la escuchara, pues todos estaban en clases, cuando alguien la levanto del piso con gran facilidad.

-¿Estas bien?

Si hasta entonces había estado asustada, había entrado en panico. Se giro a verlo y ahogo un quejido más, realmente necesitaba recostarte."


	5. Chapter 5

**Infiltrada**

:-:

_Disclaimer; Naruto ni sus personaje sme pertenecen, por otro lado, la trama si lo es._

:-:

Si, si que podia ir peor, penso TenTen. En su casa se había acostumbrado a ser la unica mujer y supo que su padrastro había hablado seriamente con Kiba respecto a ella. Kiba le había comentado entre risas que su padre le dijo que no "intentara" nada con ella y que procurara no ir medio desvestido por la casa.

Bueno, en realidad dijo "Usa el cuero, pero no el propio ¿Entendiste? Que tu ni eres cachorro ni ella te encela"

Aunque no entendio del todo bien, prefirio no hacerlo. Los Inuzuka parecian disfrutar de las personificación perrunas.

Pero, volviendo al tema, por eso le costaba tanto mostrarse comoda cuando realmente no lo estaba ¿Por qué los chicos no se desvestian en el baño? La mitad de ellos andaban medio desnudos por los pasillos, otros solo en toalla y no faltaban las bromas de darse en el trasero con ellas.

Aunque Ino y Sakura lo habrian denominado "festival de la nalga buena", ella sentia pena. Mucha, mucha, muchisima pena.

-¿Tienes fiebre?- Pregunto Naruto, parandose delanta de ella solo en boxers.

¿No los amonestarian por andar asi? En una escuela normal si, pero alli probablemente no.

-Si, supongo- Dijo TenTen, fijando la vista en su movil y tratando de no mirar fijamente a Naruto.

A cierta parte de la anatomia de Naruto.

¡Mierda, auxilio!

Entonces, como una salvacion divina, su movil sono justo cuando estaba por enviar un mensaje "Sakura Haruno "Sexy-flor", llamando" decia la pantalla. En la misma aparecia una foto de su mejor amiga con una blusa escotada. Naruto le quito el teléfono en broma y le echo un buen ojo a la foto.

-¿Esta tipasa es tu novia?

-No, digamos… una amiga.

-¿Amiga, eh?- Se burlo Naruto y contesto, acallando la cancion de "On the floor".

"_¡Oye, a ver si contestas más rapido, me estaba preocupando!"_- Grito Sakura del otro lado de la linea.

TenTen intento arrebatarle el teléfono a Naruto, pero este se trepo hasta llegar al balcon del piso superior. La joven no era lo suficientemente alta para llegar hasta alli.

-Hola, Kiba no puede atender el movil ahora- Invento Naruto- Soy Naruto ¿Con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?

Sakura suspiro y penso en dejarle un mensaje via el tipo que la atendio.

"_Haruno Sakura una… uh, amiga"_- ¿Cómo debia presentarse? ¿TenTen habria inventado algo ya?- _"Disculpa, pero necesito que le pases un mensaje"_

Naruto sonrio, no era malo, pero queria divertirse un rato. Por otro lado, TenTen había subido al otro piso y trataba de llegar hasta el balcon donde Naruto estaba.

-No malentiendas, pero digamos que Kiba esta ocupado con otra "amiga"

Sakura fruncio el cejo ¿Habria ido alguna de las chicas a verla? Decidio averiguar un poco más.

"_¿Me la describirias, por favor?"_

-Rubia, alta e inflada- Sakura suspiro.

De seguro era Ino.

"_Dile a Kiba, que más vale que me llame en cuanto se "desocupe" ¿Vale?"_

-Claro, Sexy-flor.

Sakura se puso colorada, había puesto ese sobrenombre en broma, de modo que avergonzada se limito a colgar el teléfono.

-¡Naruto, mi movil ya!- Grito TenTen cuando entro al balcon.

-Ahí va- El rubio se lo lanzo- Espero que no te moleste que haya copiado el numero de tu "sexy-flor".

TenTen fruncio el dejo.

-Si me jode, pero ya que.

Naruto rio y se fue, despues de todo, aun tenia que vestirse.

:-:

TenTen estaba sola en su cuarto, ninguno de sus compañeros estaba con ella, de modo que se sintio lo suficientemente segura para tomar el teléfono y llamar.

La cosa iba asi TenTen llamaba gratis a Sakura, Sakura a Ino e Ino a Hinata. De ese modo, usando el modo "inter" hablaban las tres sin gastar ni un centabo.

*¿Por qué no me atendias eh? Llame a Ino y no era ella quien andaba contigo*

-Nadie anda conmigo, Sakura, eran inventos de Naruto…

*¿Para que llamas entonces?*

-Para preguntarte algo… ¿Cómo hago para no… bueno, quedarmeles mirando cuando ellos andan en cueros?"Eso depende"- Intervino Ino.- "¿Cuan buenos estan?"

°¡In… Ino!° Balbuceo Hinata, uniendose a la conversación °Deberias… solo, concentrate en otra cosa°

-Ya lo intente y no funciona, además, son todos unos tipos raritos pero estan más buenos que el arroz con leche.

*Agh, que asco ¿Arroz con leche?*

°Es… delicioso°

"Concentrence, chicas"- Dijo Ino- "Podrias pensar en algo que te centre, ya sabes, yo recito de memoria el numero de teléfono de… algunas personas"

*¡Si, podrias intentar eso! Yo canto mi cancion favorita*

°A mi me abstrae recitar, tambien, las notas musicales de mi cancion favorita°- Agrego Hinata, sorniendole al teléfono.

-Bien, supongo que servira… las llamo luego, creo que viene alguien- Se apresuro a decir y sin un adios colgo el teléfono y lo puso sobre la mesa de luz.

-Tu turno- Se limito a decir Neji.

TenTen asintio, volviendo al tiempo real, tomo una toalla y jabon, no necesitaria nada más. Nada de acondicionador, ni crema, ni nada.

-¿Y Sai y Sasuke?- Pregunto.

-Papeles de sus clubes.

-Ah, bien.

Cuando entraste al baño llevaste tambien ropa, por más que a alguno de los chicos les pareciera raro. Siempre podia hablar sobre aquella cicatriz que llevaba en la espalda y que odiaba mostrar. Si, no le preguntarian más despues de eso. Entro en el baño sigilosa. Reparo en el piso azul claro, las paredes hechas casi enteramente de espejo y el lababo limpio y blanco. Muy higienico, penso.

Miro las duchas, dos duchas, en realidad, pero una estaba descompuesta, le habian dicho, por lo que debian sacar turno hasta que la arreglasen. Abrio la puerta que penso le daria con la regadera, pero había una pequeña mesada dentro, para la toalla, supuso, y tenia llave. Sonrio, bien, se sentia segura, más o menos.

Dejo su ropa en la mesada, la toalla y el jabon. Abrio la ducha para darle tiempo al agua de calentarse y agudizo al oido mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

Miro sus piernas y puso una mueca extraña.

Boxers, traia puestos unos boxers.

Se sentia raro, penso, mucho más porque no tenia algo para rellenarlo y había un hueco. Ino había pensaado en rellenarlo pero Hinata descarto la idea diciendo que no se sentiria comoda. Se rio pensando en si misma con algo de goma espuma alli, no podo evitarlo. Se quito las vendas y sintio como sus pechos, libres al fin, parecian hinchados. Le dolian. Pero no podia hacer nada con eso, por lo que disfruto de sentirse desnuda bajo el agua caliente y se limpio apropiadamente. Tenia panico de ser descubierta, por lo que su oido se agudizo completamente para percibir si alguien se acercaba. Cerro la ducha para no abusar de su suerte y con una habilidad adquirida por medio de la practica, se vendo. Mierda, le dolia. Se puso otros boxers, sintiendose incomoda sin unas bragas debajo del boxer. Tomo aire, lo contuvo y luego exhalo, necesitaba tranquilizarse. Unos jeans ocultaron sus piernas con vello demaciado corto para ser el de un chico.

Que asco, penso, ser tan peludo como un chico.

Pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que hacerlo, debia hacerlo.

La remera siempre un par de tallas más grandes de lo apropiado y unas zapatillas blancas. El cabello mojado, y todo listo.

Salio del baño tranquila, no había tenido ningun tipo de problema, asi que penso que su suerte mejoraba. Fue hasta su cuarto y no pudo evitar sonreirle al Hyugga, estaba dentro de sus costumbres sonreirle a la gente. El levanto una ceja e ignoro el gesto, ese chico era raro.

Es decir, se ponia nervioso de a ratos, depues era demaciado confianzudo, parecia risueño e idiota y depues era directo y centrado. Chico raro, si, pero era uno de los pocos que le hacian frente y lo descubrio un segundo luego.

-Tu tenias el control del televisor- Remarco el joven de ojos claros-Estoy seguro.

-Pues no, no lo tengo yo, hombre- Se defendio TenTen, dejando las sabanas de lado.

-¿Quién veia el canal de historia, entonces?

-Tu, supongo ¿No eres el genio?

Neji fruncio el cejo, no estaba de humor.

-Dame el control remoto- Le indico.

-¿De donde quieres que lo saque si no lo tengo?

-Te vi cambiando de canal.

-¡Hace más de cuatro horas! Ni idea de donde quedo el control.

-Buscalo.

TenTen se giro molesta, eso era una orden. Un directa, poco amable, inconfundible orden, con el tono amenazador de complemento y la mirada altiva.

Ah, no, a ella no la mandonearían.

-Buscatelo tu, que tu eres el que lo quiere.

-Tu lo perdiste.

-Tu lo quieres.

-Buscalo.- Reitero, con poca paciencia.

-Quiza lo tengas en el culo ¿Por qué no buscas alli? He dicho que no lo tengo, Hyugga.

Suficiente, penso Neji. Más que suficiente, corroboraria TenTen. Neji no solia usar la fuerza, pero estaba de muy mal humor y no iba a estar aguantando a un mocoso que parecia mujer. Queria ver televisión para relajarse y ese idiota había perdido el control remoto.

¿Perder ella algo? ¡Claro que no! Ella era la señorita buena memoria, nunca olvidaria donde colocaba las cosas y ella había dejado el bendito control en la mesa, de donde lo había sacado.

-¿Chicos?- Pregunto Lee entrando- Fui a buscar pilas ¿Pasa algo?

Y el control estaba en mano de Lee.

-Idiota- Mascullo TenTen y termino, de mala gana, de tender su cama.

¡Idiota!

:-:

La primera semana transcurrio sin mayores desafios, las competencias entre el Hyugga y ella incrementaron, es decir, ambos le ponian más empeño a ganar la carrera y el siempre las ganaba. No se miraban, no se hablaban más de lo necesario, se evitaban y odiaban respirar el mismo aire, pero alli estaba.

Si, y era casi palpable para ella.

Neji Hyugga era callado, inteligente, de buen andar y bastante guapo. Si, pero era un idiota cabeza dura que nunca admitiria que le gano en futbol o que el puñetazo fue legal. No, el no discutiria a su favor. Por ello, y aunque estuviese más bueno que el mismisimo pan, le caia mal.

Bueno, no tanto como mal, pues ya no le odiaba, era más bien un buen rival.

Al final de las practicas se miraban y ella le decia "la proxima la ganare yo" y el sonreia con suficiencia. Asi de sencillo era, aunque no sabia muy bien como, había terminado siendo más o menos camarada de el.

No se hablaban mucho, pero con las miradas de entera y pura rivalidad que se mandaban eran más que suficiente para saber que si bien no concordaban, se respetaban. Y el respeto era la base de todo.

Fue un dia martes, que tenian clase hasta poco antes de las tres de la tarde que lo sintio. Mierda. Una, dos y tres. Lo supo, tenia que salir de alli como fuese, no podia permanecer alli sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¿Inuzuka-san, esta usted bien?- Pregunto el profesor Sasori, pelirrojo.

-No, ire a la enfermeria- El profesor asintio y ella, sintiendose cada vez peor tanteaba las paredes.

Juro que nunca en su vida había sentido tanto dolor, de aquellos que no la dejaban caminar. Había escuchado de ellos, pero nunca los había sentido en carne propia. Los pechos le dolian más que nunca y necesitaba con urgencia llegar hasta su habitacion y abrir el compartimientu oculto bajo el cuero.

-¡Ah!- Se quejo, subir las escaleras nunca le fue tan difícil.

Apretaba las piernas y los puños, caminaba con los muslos pegados y con la cara descompuesta más por el miedo que por el dolor. Tenia que llegar rapido. Estaba a pocos metros de su cuarto cuando cayo al piso de rodillas con un quejido fuerte y audible.

Espero que nadie la escuchara, pues todos estaban en clases, cuando alguien la levanto del piso con gran facilidad.

-¿Estas bien?

Si hasta entonces había estado asustada, en ese momento ella había entrado en panico. Se giro a verlo y ahogo un quejido más, realmente necesitaba recostarte.

-Aparentemente no.

Kankurou la miro y miro el piso, abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Estas herido?- Consulto, mirando la pequeña mancha de sangre.

TenTen se dio cuenta de que no había llegado a tiempo y no tenia más escapatoria. Necesitaba que Kankuro la ayudara, ya que no podia irse sin que este la llevara a la enfermeria y alli descubririan todo.

No, aun era muy pronto para que todo acabara.

-Kankuro, llevame a mi cuarto.

-¿Estas borracho o que? Iremos a la enfermeria.

-No estoy herido, llevame a mi cuarto.

-Eso de alli, idiota, es sangre.

TenTen lo miro con el ceño fruncido, se puso de pie como pudo, recargandose contra la pared luchando con Kankuro para que no la llevara a la enfermeria. No tenia otra opcion.

-Dame una buena razon para no llevarte a la enfermeria, idiota.

TenTen respiro profundo.

-Porque soy mujer, Kankuro, y si me llevas alli lo descubriran.

Kankuro lo miro sorprendido y se echo a reir, a carcajadas, pero ella no tenia tiempo.

-¡Mierda, mirame!- Le grito.

-Ya, ya, ¿mujer? ¿No podias inventarte otra cosa más creible?- Se burlo- ¿Y donde estan tus pechos, entonces?

TenTen miro a todos lados antes de quitarse la remera, dejando a la vista las vendas y dos casi imperceptibles monticulos.

-Alli, donde se supone que tienen que estar- Dijo, volviendose a colocar la playera con rapidez.

Kankuro la miro de nuevo, abrio la boca para decir algo que no le salio y vio como TenTen huia hasta su cuarto y tomaba una pequeña bolsa negra. Se quedo quieto hasta que ella salio del baño con otros pantalones y una pastilla en mano.

-¿Ahora me crees?

-Mierda- Gruño- ¿Qué carajo haces entonces metida aquí?

TenTen le cubrio la boca.

-Hablemos de esto en mi cuarto, nadie puede saberlo.

-¿Y que me impide a mi decirselos?

Ella respiro resignada.

-Nada, pero me arruinarias una oportunidad incomparable.- TenTen nunca había usado esas habilidades femeninas, pero imploro por ellas- ¿Lo ocultarias… por favor?

Kankuro se sintio extraño, es decir, acababa de comprobar que era una chica pero perfectamente podria ser relleno.

-Esto puede ser una joda, bajate los pantalones.

TenTen furncio el cejo.

-Quiero comprobar que no traes paquete.

Ella se rio un poco y luego de meterse en su cuarto, procurando que los boxers no se le movieran, se quito los pantalones.

-¿Ahora me crees?

Kankuro parpadeo.

-¿Y como te llamas, entonces?

-TenTen Ama, hermanastra de Kiba… un gusto conocerte, conocerte de verdad.

:-:

Alexa Hiwatari: Gracias! Eres la primera en comentar de nuevo, te lo agradezco mucho. Pues si crees que a TenTen se le ha complicado, esperate un ratito y vas a ver…

Sirenita95: Eres la segunda persona que me lo dice! (¿mi hermana cuenta?) Mis padres tambien suelen castigarme asi, sin salir, pero para eso esta anfictión, bien dicho! Te adorooo espero tu siguiente actualización!

Juno01: Si, ya se, no queria que fuera tan obvio lo de Shikamaru pero que se le va a hacer. Pero lo de Kankuro esa, si que no se la esperaba nadie! Gracias por comentar :D Y lo del calcetín… pues, depende del tamaño que le quieramos dar! O.O

Yui makino: Nop, Shika no es el primero, hasta ahora no se sabra nada de si va a haber o no triangulo o rectangulo o algo de eso -depende de cuan retorcida este mi mente ese dia- pero y alo veras ;)

Ariasukim-chan: O.O reviews increíblemente largo. ¡Me encantan :D! Lo de la regla eso, lo adelante para ti porque planeaba ponerlo recien en el siguiente, pero no me resisti. Jajajaja, "temas de hombres" oh, ella tiene mucho para decir pero lo hara porque tendra que por molestarte en escribir tanto y me siento alagada por que te guste tanto mi fic, gracias *o*

Vistoria: Tu quieres y yo te dare más, más, más de esta historia xD Bueno, de momento no quiero que el fic pase a otro ranting asi que lo de verla desnuda ya vere, pero es buena idea. Con lo del trio, por dios, todas quieren triangulo amoroso- a mi tambien me encantan- Tienes razon, TenTen es un personaje femenino dejado de lado en FF y bueno… ok, yo tambien adoro a Kankuro- pero más a Kiba xD. Gracias por molestarte en escribirme un reviews, me alegran el dia.

Satorichiva: La verdad, es mucho para una pobre chica. Yo no se si soportaria tanto tiempo las vendas- en una ocacion me lecione la costilla y me obligaron a usarlas porque no queria enyesarme y casi me asfixio- este cap si es largo ojala te guste. Gracias.

JossHyuga: Am… bueno, lo del baño ¿No tienes hermanos varones o algo asi? Bueno, supongo que no y quiza no seas lal unica que no entendio. Algunas veces, cuando los chicos se "encierran" en el baño es porque esta ocupandose de sus otras necesidades. Ok, se esta paj…ando. o/o

Alexandra: Gracias por comentar :D, si, dios, yo ya me habria sacado las vendas para cualquier lado. No se si aguantaria tanto…

Kytty nara asakura: Pues gracias, me alegro mucho de que te guste, la verdad como que si te pones a ver los personajes de por si ya son bastante comicos. Un beso y espero que este capitulo te guste.

:-:

Adelanto del capitulo 6:

"Kankuro- El chico se volteo a verla- Gracias.

Kankuro no pudo evitar pensar que era bonita, incluso vestida asi, se veia bastante mona.

-Ni que lo digas- Contesto, nervioso."

"-Aja, deja de mentir Yamanaka, haz lo que tengas que hacer y largate rapido- Les dijo, cerrando el porton tras de ellas- Que si mi padre se entera de esto, la pago y yo y ustedes."

"-¿Y que hay con mi hermanastro?- Pregunto ella, interesada.

A Ino le pico un poco, cosa que le molestaba de si msima y no podia evitar. Despues de todo, le gustaba Kiba, y no le gustaba nada que el se interesatra tanto por TenTen, incluso si era un interes sano.

-Bien, entrenando duro… es uno de los favoritos- Se animo a opinar."

"Por qué se mostraba tan comunicativo con un chico tan revoltoso? Se suponia que no deberian llevarse bien, el era demaciado escandaloso y a el le agradaba la paz y e orden, no los lios y la vida loca. Fruncio el cejo, bien, ahora estaba confundido."


	6. Chapter 6

**Infiltrada**

:-:

_Disclaimer; Naruto no me pertenece, de lo contrario, el NejiTen ya seria cannon._

:-:

Cap 6:

:-:

Kankuro se quedo en silencio un par de minutos y durante ese tiempo TenTen estuvo más nerviosa que nunca en su vida. La habian descubierto, y un chico con el que no había conversado mucho y que ya le había cuestionado el derecho de mantenerse callado. Tomo aire y se sento frente a el, ya no pendiente de tener posturas de hombre o expreciones viriles.

-¿Por qué estas aquí… de todos modos?

-Es largo de explicar- Evadio TenTen.

Kankuro tomo una silla y se sento frente a ella, estirando las piernas.

-Tenemos toda la mañana.

TenTen bajo la vista y con su voz original, que fue la que termino de convencer al chico, le relato el hecho de que el autentico Kiba estaba entrenando y que ella estaba alli en su lugar para que sus padres no sospecharan pues el permiso le fue negado a Kiba desde un principio y ella ya había terminado la escuela.

Le conto incluso todo lo que había tenido que hacer para parecerse a su hermanastro, desde cortarse el cabello, pasando por la ropa, vendarse los pechos y al final, acudir a ese colegio.

-¿Y lo de recien…?

-Estoy indispuesta, me adelante unos dias- Contesto, avergonzada.

Nunca hablaba de eso con nadie que no fuera su circulo intimo de amigas, ni siquiera con su madre, mucho menos con un chico. Nunca con un chico.

-Chica, estas jodida- Admitio el- Bien, dijiste que ya terminaste el curso.

TenTen asintio.

-Bueno, yo no hice nada los ultimos dos años, por lo que no termine la secundaria y repito por tercera vez el curso. Sinceramente, lo hago para fastidiarle la vida a mi padre, y lo unico que me cuesta es algebra ¿Eres buena en ello?

-¡Claro, soy estupenda!- Acepto, sonriente.

-Genial, porque si quieres que me quede calladito, haras mis tareas y examenes.

TenTen fruncio el cejo. Nada en esa vida era gratis.

-¿No le diras nada a absolutamente a nadie?

-Exacto, no tengo nada contra ti y todo contra alegebra. No te ayudare en esto de hacerte pasar por un chico pero tampoco te lo hare difícil… solo quiero sacarme una materia.

-Trato hecho.

Kankuro sonrío y la miro fijamente, si se lo pensaba detenidamente si se parecía a una mujer, demasiado. Aunque por la ropa y demás, podía ser un chico afeminado.

-¿Tanto quieres a tu hermanastro?

TenTen sonrío.

-No tanto, el sueño de toda chica es vivir rodeada de muchachos- Bromeo- Aunque, en realidad, es algo molesto.

-¿Vivir con chicos? Pues si eres una mina si.

-¿Mina?

-Chica, mujer, muchacha, nami, mina…

-Ya, ya, entendí, lenguaje masculino.

Kankuro rió.

-En realidad es una jerga, la usamos mucho.

Kankuro se levanto y estiro antes de sonreírle. Bien, se había librado de algebra y siempre podía amenazarla si se enteraba de algo más o, en todo caso, de alguna forma lograría sacarle provecho a la situación. Se giro y fue hasta la puerta antes de que ella lo llamara.

-Kankuro- El chico se volteo a verla- Gracias.

TenTen inclino la cabeza hacia un costado, logrando que algunos mechones de su cabello se ladearan, dándole un aspecto bonito. Cerro los ojos en un gesto natural y le sonrío, luego soltó una risa y soltó un "en serio, muchísimas gracias". Kankuro no pudo evitar pensar que era bonita, incluso vestida así, se veía bastante mona.

-Ni que lo digas- Contesto, nervioso.

:-:

-¡Sakura!- Exclamo Hinata- No creo que te permitan pasar.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto, deteniéndose en la entrada de la escuela.

-No tienes familiares aquí.

Sakura giro lo ojos, a veces Hinata era demasiado inocente. Sakura lo soluciono en un instante, dirían que sus madres eran primas, pero que se habían criado prácticamente juntos. Además tenia a su novio allí dentro, Sasuke, por lo que le permitirían verlo cuando acabaran las clases, después de todo, era viernes.

-Tenemos que verla, quiero cerciorarme de que todo va bien.- Insistió Ino- Puedo llamar a Shika…

-¿Shikamaru?- Pregunto Hinata.

-Aja, le diré que me haga pasar por su prima.

-¿No será sospechoso? ¿Qué somos, primasas a la prima?

Ino cerro su teléfono celular y lo apoyo contra sus labios, pensando. Bien, prima no, quizá podía decir que era su hermana, no, no, no era ni por asomo parecida a Shikamaru y mucho menos a Chouji, entonces algo le hizo clic en lo más hondo de la mente.

-Bien, solucionado, soy amiga de Temari.

Ino explico entonces que la muchacha era la bibliotecaria momentánea de la escuela puesto que el anterior encargado había fallecido repentinamente y hasta encontrar un reemplazo ella se había ofrecido a atenderlo. Temari era más o menos la "amigovia" de Shikamaru, uno de sus mejores amigos, y se llevaban más o menos bien, por lo que podía pedirle que la hiciera pasar para ver a Chouji, pues si le decía que era a Shikamaru, probablemente ella se mostraría recelosa.

-Tienes muchas ganas de joder, ¿no, Ino?- Pregunto Temari, de veintiún años, abriéndoles el portón que se interponía entre ellas y la escuela.

-Si, la novia de Chouji no pudo venir y me pidió que le diera esto- Mintió, enseñando una caja de chocolates recientemente adquirida.

-Aja, deja de mentir Yamanaka, haz lo que tengas que hacer y lárgate rápido- Les dijo, cerrando el portón tras de ellas- Que si mi padre se entera de esto, la pago yo y ustedes.

Todas asintieron y agradecieron a regañadientes la ayuda de la joven rubia antes de irse hasta los edificios. Según la descripción de TenTen, el cuarto de ellos era el quinto del segundo piso del edificio 4 a la izquierda del patio central.

Si, claro, como si fuera fácil guiarse en ese edificio.

Subieron al edificio 4 por la escalera del lateral derecho, llegando al segundo piso en unos instantes. Ino abrió la quinta puerta de golpe y ahogo un grito de sorpresa.

Allí, definitivamente, no estaba TenTen.

-¡Cierra la puerta, problemática!- Le grito Shikamaru, tratando de cubrirse con la toalla.

La chica hizo caso sin rechistar y con las mejillas rojas comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. No es que nunca hubiera visto a un chico desnudo, pero ver a Shikamaru avergonzado era muy cómico.

-¿Nunca te han enseñado a tocar la puerta, Ino?- Pregunto un segundo después, ya con los pantalones puestos y una remera ligera.

-Lo sentimos, nos equivocamos Shikamaru- Se disculpo Sakura tratando de hacer que Ino dejara de reír.

-¡No volverá a ocurrir!- Se disculpo Hinata.- ¿Sabes donde, bueno, que cuarto ocupa mi primo?

-Neji esta allí- Dijo, apuntando a dos puertas más allá.- La quinta puerta contando desde la izquierda.

-¡Oh, vamos, no pudo haber olvidado decirnos eso!- Se quejo Sakura una vez que Shikamaru hubo cerrado la puerta.

-Ya, dejen de…- Intento decir Ino cuando vio salir del lugar a la misma TenTen- ¡Oye, guapo!

TenTen no se giro pero cuando sintió un peso encima y descubrió a Sakura sobre su espalda sonrío. Se dejo abrazar por las dos muchachas más efusivas y sonrío en modo de saludo a Hinata.

-¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de mi primo, Kiba-kun?- Pregunto, no sin agregar el nuevo nombre de su amiga.

-¿Primo?

Aunque en un principio la idea le había pasado por la cabeza, nunca se lo había planteado seriamente, es decir "Hyugga" no era un apellido común, pero no por eso tenían que ser familia necesariamente. Habían pocos Ama, y aunque eran parecidos, no eran familia.

-¿Neji?

Hinata asintió.

-¿Eres su amigo?- TenTen contuvo las ganas irreprimibles de girar los ojos.

-Somos compañeros de cuarto- Dijo, restándole importancia- ¿Cómo las dejaron pasar?

Sakura rió y señalo a Ino.

-La cerda tiene sus contactos- Ino le saco la lengua.

-¿Algún lugar donde podamos charlar tranquilos… Kiba?- Consulto Ino, en su pose seductora, para hacer reír a las demás, cosa que logro.

Bajaron la escalera y caminaron por el campo con rumbo hasta la cafetería, donde vendían de todo menos café. TenTen reparo en que Ino y Sakura se colgaban de ella a propósito, sonriéndole de modo coqueto y riendo como niñas para darle credibilidad a la mentira y era, también, una broma personal.

Cada vez que pasaban cerca de un grupo de chicos, y estos las miraban, algunos sorprendidos y otros envidiosos, ellas realizaban una pequeña broma.

-¡Kiba… hace tanto que no vas a mi casa!- Se quejo Ino, riendo en forma coqueta- ¡Esa noche vaya si nos divertimos, lobito!

Algunos chicos tragaron en seco, viendo sin reparo el escote de Ino que en TenTen, obviamente, no causaba impacto alguno.

-¡Ea, Ino, no seas egoísta!- Exclamo.

-¡Tu ya tienes novio!

-¡Pero Kiba es mi mejor amigo!

Hinata se reía internamente del escándalo que todas hacían. Pero cuando las miradas de envidia se convertían de a poco, en miradas de odio, decidieron dejarlo allí por la integridad física de su amiga. Se sentaron en la cafetería, apartados del resto que no solían ir en esos horarios.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con esto?- Susurro Hinata.

-Más o menos bien… pero tuve un problema.

La joven de cabello castaño les contó sobre su problema con Kankuro, precariamente solucionado y aunque mostraron cierta preocupación lo dejaron pasar, no era lo más importante.

-¿Y que hay con mi hermanastro?- Pregunto ella, interesada.

A Ino le pico un poco, cosa que le molestaba de si misma y no podía evitar. Después de todo, le gustaba Kiba, y no le gustaba nada que el se interesara tanto por TenTen, incluso si era un interés sano.

-Bien, entrenando duro… es uno de los favoritos- Se animo a opinar.

-Es bueno oír eso- Hinata dijo mientras se acomodaba su largo cabello azulado.

-TenTen, cuídate de Shikamaru- Le advirtió Sakura e Ino asintió.

-Puede que parezca un vago idiota, pero es muy inteligente y si te descuidas, el sabrá de tu condición y ya tenemos mucho con que Kankuro lo sepa, apenas llevas dos semanas aquí.

-Lo tendré, no se preocupen- Les confeso, sonriente.

:-:

Neji había terminado sus practicas de artes marciales cuando se entero del gran revuelo ¿Y como no? Si la gran mayoría de los chicos no veía atisbo de mujer en varios meses y sin previo aviso se metían tres en la escuela. En pocos minutos la cafetería estaba repleta y el no quiso tomar su te en un lugar atestado de gente y mucho menos si eran tan ruidosos como babosos.

Fue por eso que se dirigió a la cocina de su piso para prepararse una tasa de te e ir a estudiar antropología cultural, que rendía al día siguiente. Miro los turnos del baño antes de ir a la cocina, aun faltaban dos antes de el y le urgía bañarse.

Entro a la cocina y se topo con su compañero de cuarto, Kiba, quien estaba en la actividad que el planeaba realizar; hacer te. Kiba le sonrío apenas lo vio, una sonrisa demasiado amigable, pensó. El Inuzuka le ofreció una tasa de te y Neji observo sorprendido como el hacia el servicio correspondiente con una capacidad impresionante. Nunca había esperado que un chico descuidado y dejado como el lo hiciera tan bien.

Quizá, no era tan malo.

-¿Has visto el lío que se armo en la cafetería?

-¿Cuántas eran?

TenTen fingió pensárselo un instante.

-Eran amigas mías, una de ellas es prima tuya, creo. Hinata.

-¿Hinata esta aquí?- Pregunto, bebiendo su te.

¿Por qué se mostraba tan comunicativo con un chico tan revoltoso? Se suponía que no deberían llevarse bien, el era demasiado escandaloso y a el le agradaba la paz y e orden, no los líos y la vida loca. Frunció el cejo, bien, ahora estaba confundido.

Pero de alguna forma se sentía cómodo con el moreno, pues no parecía ser el tipo de persona cínica que le desagradaba. Era honestidad y fortaleza, lo que buscaba en un amigo.

:-:

Hidako : Yep, Kankuro, la verdad en un principio no iba a ser el, pero en un arranque de locura donde mis dedos se mandan solos, termino siendo el. Ademas, un rato antes había leido un fic TenTen x Kankuro y eso afecto… solo un poco, me sigue gustando más el NejiTen.

Alexa Hiwatari: Oh, si, no me gusta ser muy especifica con el tiempo, es como si me restara libertad a mi al escribir. Si, tales colicos deben ser horribles, encima no puede decir nada, porque los chicos no los tienen- grandicimos suertudos hijos de…- en fin, gracias por comentar. Besos.

Eradril: Gracias J me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto como me esta gustando a mi. Espero que el capitulo te interese tanto como los otros, besos.

Kaila21: NO tienen idea de lo lindo que es que te digan que tu historia es divertida, me suben el ego xD. Ah, si, procuro no cambiar la personalidad de los personajes o exagerarla, ya sabes, a mi eso no me gsuta mucho, aunque a veces es necesario para el fic. Prefiero adaptar la historia a los personajes y no los personajes a la historia. Gracias por comentar, chau!

Satorichiva: La verdad, si huviese sido Naruto probablemense te hubierha ido todo por el caño. En realidad, no creo que Kankuro sea un aliado, porque el mismo ha especificado que no se metera en sus asuntos pero ya veremos. Si, la verdad, compiten demaciado- Nosotras tambien, si, pero en otras cosas -.- - SIP, según ellos, las mujeres somos raras, y ellos son perfectamente normalitos (?)

Kytty nara asakura: Yo tambien veo doramas, pero ese no me lo conocia, me gustaria verlo pero para qu einconcientemente no se me pegue una idea- ya me ha pasado antes- lo vere despues ¿Me cuentas de que va?

Camila Castillo: Bueno, gracias por comentar, es bonito saber que te gusta. Actualizacion lista :D.

Ariasujim-chan: Me encanta sorprender (?) esas son cosas que salen en mis momentos de dudosa inspiración xD. Bueno, en realidad cree que Kiba es gay y Neji es homo fóbico, pero vamos, si Neji se cree gay, pues antes Sasuke se hace poeta!- Ok, Sasuke nome cae mal pero ¿Neji gay? ¡Me muero!- Y yo creo que con lo de Kankuro tienes toda la razon, pero no adivinas quien empezara a sacar concluciones erradas. ¡Adoro tus reviews! ¿Te lo hhe dicho? :D

JossHyuga: No, yo creo que diez años es muy pequeño- Aunque viendo el mundo de ahora…- pero eso no importa. Gracias por comentar y les dije que se sorprenderia con quien descubriria primero a TenTen.

:-:

**Adelantos del proximo capitulo**

_"Bien, era mucho esperar tambien de Neji Hyugga algo cortez de buena gana._

_-Supongo, me gustan las utopías._

_-Eso no tiene sentido, las utopías no existen, por algo son utopías._

_TenTen rio y sin querer, le salio más femenina de lo apropiado._

_-A veces, si algo tiene sentido, lo pierde al mismo tiempo._

_-Repito; no tiene sentido._

_TenTen sonrio._

_-No lo necesita, hay cosas que solo no lo necesitan."_

_"-¿Gay?- Pregunto Naruto unas horas más tarde- ¿Cómo que gay?_

_-Asi es, digo… gay, homosexual… quiza bisexual pero eso no importa- Dijo Lee."_

_"-Yo…- TenTen estaba tan sorprendida que tomo la toalla por inercia y su voz original fue la que salio de su garganta._

_Cerro la puerta y se cubrio con la toalla, se apoyo contra la pared y dudo si decir algo._

_-¿Hace cuanto lo sabes? ¿Alguien te lo dijo?"_

_"-¿Y tu, Kiba, ya te has ido a la cama con alguna chica?_

_-Claro, solo con una, pero sali mucho tiempo con ella._

_-¿Y como fue, eh?- Pregunto esta vez Sai, quien tambien pensaba que ella era gay._

_Bueno, eso sono raro "que ella era gay"."_

_"-Menudas- Neji dijo, algo tenia que decir despues de todo, lo habrian acosado hasta que lo dijera._

_Menudas._

_Ella era menudita, pequeña, petiza, no muy alta, cortita… ¿Por qué estaba planteandose eso? De todos modos, tambien era el tipo de Kankuro"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Infiltrada**

:-:

_Disclaimer; Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

:-:

**Cap 7**

:-:

Otra tasa más de se te sumo a la larga lista que ya llevaban, esta vez, probaban el te de jazmin, demaciado dulce al paladar del Hyugga. Pero alli estaban, Neji escuchando y el Inuzuka hablando sin parar en un monologo.

-Por lo que pienso que el gobernador deberia dejar de inventir en estupideces que no son otra cosa más que propagandas politicas mal disfrazadas de actos caritativos, ponerse bien los pantalones y hacer lo que le corresponde…

TenTen se había dicho que no ganaba nada teniendo a uno de sus compañeros de clase en contra, por lo que decidio amainar un poco el tira y afloja y poner pie bueno a la relacion. Sirvio de nuevo el te, esa vez de canela. Estaban probando todos los sabores que la escuela les permitia ingerir y ella penso que era una buena oportunidad para comprobar lo que Hinata le había dicho; "Neji no lo parece, pero es moralmente muy correcto y bueno".

-Los politicos, como dijiste, solo hacen propaganda.

TenTen miro sorprendida, pues no esperaba que el le contestara, mucho menos que le diera la razon.

-Pero es estupido esperar otra cosa de ellos- Remato.

Bien, era mucho esperar tambien de Neji Hyugga algo cortez de buena gana.

-Supongo, me gustan las utopías.

-Eso no tiene sentido, las utopías no existen, por algo son utopías.

TenTen rio y sin querer, le salio más femenina de lo apropiado.

-A veces, si algo tiene sentido, lo pierde al mismo tiempo.

-Repito; no tiene sentido.

TenTen sonrio.

-No lo necesita, hay cosas que solo no lo necesitan.

Neji se encogio de hombros, termino su te y se fue sin decir una sola palabra más. TenTen giro los ojos, riendo y se sirvio un poco más de te… uh, tenia que repasar antropologia y hacer la tarea de Kankuro.

Neji giro en la esquina y desacelero su paso. Demonios, estaba alucinando, si, esa era la respuesta. Tanto te le había afectado el cerebro y se estaba imaginando cosas que sencillamente no existian… Pero eso había sonado demaciado femenino, es decir, ¿poeta? ¿Por qué demonios seria el un poeta? "A veces, si algo tiene sentido, lo pierde al mismo tiempo"* Eso era, definitivamente, algo que no encajaba en el perfil de chico que creyo que era.

Con el tiempo había entendido que habian estandares, modelos repetitivos de hombres, como si fuesen productos en serie. Hasta el mismo encajaba en uno de ellos. Pero Kiba no entraba en ninguno, por momentos entraba en uno y luego, saltaba a otro totalmente opuesto.

Opuesto.

¡Claro! ¡ahí estaba la respuesta!

¡Kiba Inuzuka no era otra cosa sino bipolar! Bipolaridad, claro, eso lo explicaba todo. Paro en seco y respiro profundo, todo iba bien, el no estaba alucinando, eso estaba alli y tenia una explicación totalmente normal, una explicación totalmente racional. No tenia de que preocuparse, las pastillas que lo había visto sacar eran probablemente su medicacion.

Bien, problema resuelto.

Entro a su cuarto, vio que Lee estaba meditando en una esquina y se tropezo con un bolso de Kiba. Gruño, quiza lo habia olvidado al salir. Lo empujo con el pie y de este cayo una tableta con pastillas. La recogio, para guardarla de donde la había tirado, pero la curiosidad le gano y penso en, otra vez, reafirmar su teoria pero esta vez con pruebas tangibles y no conjeturas.

-¿Ibuevanol Forte?- Leyo, sorprendido.

-¿Eso no es para mujeres?- Pregunto Lee, parandose de su sitio y caminando hasta donde su compañero estaba.

Lee Rock le quito la tableta y leyo el dorso de la misma, cerciorandose de que su compañero hubiese acertado. TenTen entro en ese mismo instante, con una remera rosada que por culpa de Naruto había terminado terminado asi en vez de roja, una pulsera de la suerte que Sakura le había dado esa tarde y un toallon verde claro en la mano.

-¿Pasa algo?

Neji y Lee se miraron.

-Nada- Dijo Neji y disimuladamente, dejo la tableta donde estaba.

Pero una palabra les rondo la mente, "gay".

:-:

-¿Gay?- Pregunto Naruto unas horas más tarde- ¿Cómo que gay?

-Asi es, digo… gay, homosexual… quiza bisexual pero eso no importa- Dijo Lee.

Kankuro se concentro en ver una revista, sin leerla. No era su obligación, nunca había dicho o se había comprometido a ayudarla pero…

-Oh, vamos, quiza tenga pinta de mujer, pero no creo que sea gay- Dijo Chouji.

-¿Le has visto las cejas?- Cuestiono Neji- Estan depiladas ¿Tu te depilas?

-Quiza metro sexual…

-Oigan, imbeciles- Intervino Kankuro- ¿Ibuevanol forte, dijiste?

Lee asintio.

-Eso, pedazos de idiotas, es en general, no solo para los ovarios… una vez Temari me los dio cuando no habian más analgesicos.

-Oh- Dijeron todos.

-Eso lo hace solo metro sexual- Chouji dijo.

…era demaciado pedirle que no ayudara a una mujer que incluso lo había excusado con un profesor antes de saber su secreto. Ademas, la chica era agradable y podia sacarle provecho más adelante.

:-:

Neji había decidido observarlo, ya había tenido una mala experiencia con un hombre que, por su cabello largo y sedoso, le había tocado el trasero pensado que el tambien era gay. Ademas, no es que el fuera homo fóbico… bueno, quiza un poco, si, demonios, procuraba alejarse un poco de ellos y solo queria saber.

Comenzo a obsevarlo más detenidamente;

*Caminaba de a ratos como mujer, contoneandose levemente.

Gay: 1 Macho: 0

*Hacia ademanes claramente masculinos

Gay: 1 Macho; 1

*Por otro lado, tenia risa de mujer, y de vez en cuando se le afeminaba la voz.

Gay; 2 Macho; 1

*Una vez lo pesco con las piernas cruzadas como mujer y los brazos cruzados un poco arriba del ombligo, como niña.

Gay: 3 Macho: 1

*En su teléfono tenia fotos de puros cantantes hombres, de esos que cantan canciones bobas para adolecentes hormonadas

Gay: 4 Macho 1

¿Qué se suponia que debia pensar?

:-:

Nuevamente, ultima en el baño, penso TenTen, quien corria al baño pues se le había hecho tarde y el toque de queda se aproximaba. Entro en el baño, abrio el agua y trabo la puerta. Se desnudo, desdoblando cuidadosamente las vendas y dandole un descanso a sus aplastados senos que doloridos disfrutaban de la libertad de bambolearse unos instantes.

Se metio bajo la ducha y se limpio el sudor del cuerpo. Los entrenamientos eran realmente duros alli.

Se enjabono dos veces el cuerpo, por alguna razon sentia que la tierra y el sudor no querian salirse de su cuerpo. Disfruto del agua caliente hasta que se corto el agua. Lo que significaba que el toque de queda era en diez minutos. Se giro para tomar la toalla.

Una toalla que no estaba ahí.

¡Mierda!

Se desespero cuando unos minutos luego, las luces disminuyeron gradualmente hasta dar una luminosidad baja, pero suficiente para revolver la ropa en busca de la toalla. Mierda, se había confiado en que los chicos no tomarían su toalla, la que dejaba siempre para ahorrarse el ir a buscarla en el cuarto. Demonios.

¿Qué se suponia que haria? Su ropa estaba afuera de la ducha, pues dejaba la ropa limpia para cambiarse dentro de la ducha y la sucia afuera porque ocupaba mucho espacio. Salir de la ducha para buscar una toalla de mano para secarse minimamente que tenia en la mochila era una opcion alocada.

No había otra opcion, lo haria rapido, saldria de la ducha tomaria su mochila que estaba a un metro o menos y entraria de nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Abrio la puerta cubriendose con la remera limpia.

-Deberias ser más cuidadosa.- Le recordo Shikamaru, apartando la vista, y tendiendole una toalla blanca- Podrian descubrirte, TenTen.

-Yo…- TenTen estaba tan sorprendida que tomo la toalla por inercia y su voz original fue la que salio de su garganta.

Cerro la puerta y se cubrio con la toalla, se apoyo contra la pared y dudo si decir algo.

-¿Hace cuanto lo sabes? ¿Alguien te lo dijo?

Shikamaru nego con la cabeza aunque ella no podia verle.

-No, lo pense cuando te vi el primer dia, lo confirme en clase de gimnacia, ningun chico puede tener tanta flexibilidad y termine de asegurarme hace poco, cuando Ino no vino por mi, por Chouji, sino por ti… Ino me hablo de ti.

-Oh- Se limito a decir, mientras se vestia.

-Yo tome tu toalla, lo recorde hace unos minutos.

-¿No ibas a decirme que lo sabias?

-¿Hubiera servido de algo?

TenTen se lo penso y se dijo que no, no habria servido para otra cosa que para ponerla nerviosa. Ino tenia razon, debio haber tenido más cuidado con Shikamaru, era demaciado listo, pero, sin saberlo, Ino había confirmado las sospechas del Nara. Sonrio, realmente los chicos de ese instituto eran mue interesantes.

-Gracias.

TenTen salio del baño lista, de nuevo con el disfraz de chico.

-No hay de que… por cierto- Llamo su atencion- los chicos piensan que eres gay.

-Oh, mierda.

:-:

Bien, el primer mes ya había pasado sin menores incidentes. Shikamaru no tenia intencion de hacer problemas respecto a su condicion y Kankuro se estaba portando muy bien con ella. Es decir, muy pero muy bien con ella. Incluso aquel detalle en el pasillo, en el que le acomodo el cabello, como si fuera… una chica.

Se estaba imaginando cosas, penso, Kankuro solo estaba siendo amable.

Por otro lado, Neji se había apartado un poco al principio, pensando que quiza era gay. Penso que deveria reafirmar su "hombria", y ya había encontrado la manera, siempre había sido muy buena describiendo. Le sacaria mucho provecho a ello.

El sabado se les había permitido ingerir bebidas alcoholicas en pequeñas cantidades en celebración por el dia del estudiante. Una fiesta que en realidad, por que no habia chicas para mirar, se la pasaban bebiendo y conversando.

Y alli estaba ella, en la charla de chicos propiamente dicha. Se hundio en el asiento y espero la oportunidad. Ya lo había planeado todo en su mente, Ino y Sakura le habian dado suficientes detalles para dar una descripción creible y buena, además, había leido muchos libros que le servirian de material.

-¿Cuántas este verano, Kankuro?- Pregunto Sasuke.

-Catorce- Sonrio el, complacido.

-EL cabron no tiene novia fija, por eso tantas- Dijo Sai.

-Envidia, hombre, pura envidia.

Entonces, penso Neji, la prueba de fuego. Naruto fue a quien vencio la curiosidad.

-¿Y tu, Kiba, ya te has ido a la cama con alguna chica?

TenTen sonrio, si alguien sabia de chicas, era claro, una chica.

-Claro, solo con una, pero sali mucho tiempo con ella.

Kankuro la miro sorprendido y Shikamaru la miro de reojo

¿Qué planeaba?

-¿Y como fue, eh?- Pregunto esta vez Sai, quien tambien pensaba que ella era gay.

Bueno, eso sono raro "que ella era gay".

-La ultima vez fue en su casa, ella se llamaba Yumiko y era una preciosura- Dijo, cerro los ojos como imaginandose algo y luego los abrio- Tenia los pechos redondos, los pezones rosados, un poco más grandes que una moneda, erguidos… me cabian en las manos, y ella gemia cada vez que los apretaba. Pero eran tan… suaves y perfectos que no podia evitar querer mordizquearlos un poco.

Los chicos tragaron, escuchando atentamente la descripción.

-Pero era algo loca, ya saben, loca en serio.

-¿Cuan loca?-Pregunto Naruto.

Ella hizo una mueca extraña para darles a pensar algo.

-Le gustaba el sexo sadomasoquista.

Los chicos la miraron y Shikamaru se ahogo con su propia saliva ¿S&M, en que pensaba esa mujer?

-¿Cómo que sadomasoquista, le gustaba que le pegues?

-No tanto asi, pero le gustaba que la mordiera fuerte, hasta lastimarla, recuerdo que me hundia las uñas en la espalda como si quisiera atravezarla. Ademas, una vez me pidio que la atara a la cama ¡Atarla!- Nego con la cabeza, fingiendo y luego siguió- Cuando lo haciamos ella se cortaba los pechos y me hacia lamer su sangre, no es tan exitante como suena, creanme.

Kankuro la miraba sorprendido ¿De donde sacaba eso la chica?

-¿Y… porque cortaron?

-Porque una chica sadomasoquista no puede hacerse tanto daño sola… pero dos chicas locas, no gracias, paso… además, creo que era bisexual y eso me dolio un poco en el ego.

-¿Rechazaste un trio?- Pregunto Sasuke, quien no había dicho nada hasta el momento.

-¿Tu golpearias a una chica?

El chico se encogio de hombros y le dio un trago largo a su cerveza. Los otros chicos tambien describieron sus noches del verano, el Hyugga levanto dos dedos para señalar con cuantas mujeres lo había hecho hecho ese verano. Y luego, de algun modo, la conversación giro para otros temas.

TenTen no había planeado quedarse para tanto.

-Pobres chicas, han de haberse decepcionado contigo en la cama- Dijo Sai a Naruto- ¿Cómo las complacerias con esa cosa tan pequeña?

Quiza fue asi como comenzo, recapacito la morena.

Y luego, el tema principal, las chicas.

-Mulatas, son super sexies- Dijo Kankuro- Morenas, claro.

¿Eso contaba como indirecta?

Shikamaru penso que si.

-Rubias, claro- dijo el genio vago.

-Me quedo con las timidas- Decidio Naruto.

-Altas- Sai confirmo.

-Molestas- Sasuke se encogio de hombros.

-Menudas- Neji dijo, algo tenia que decir despues de todo, lo habrian acosado hasta que lo dijera.

Menudas.

Ella era menudita, pequeña, petiza, no muy alta, cortita… ¿Por qué estaba planteandose eso? De todos modos, tambien era el tipo de Kankuro, era algo molesta si se ponia a ver, por lo que tambien entraba en el de Sasuke, pero lo que más se le notaba era la altura y… ¡No! ¿En que demonios pensaba? Joder, que estaba enloquesiendo.

:-:

***¡la frase es mia! -Dudo que a alguien le interese pero bueh…**

:-:

**Kytty nara asakura**: Gracias por recomendarme un dorama, estaba buscando uno bueno desde hace rato que estaba buscando uno pero ninguno decente aparecia. Los coreanos son muy buenos, perocomo que los japoneces tienen su toque. Gracias por comentar, tambien.

**Pame**: Oh no, Neji, para mi, no es del tipo que pregunta las cosas cuando se le ocurren, más bien es el que se formula una pregunta, la analiza, busca una respuesta y si no la encuentra, de ahí pregunta. Pero bueno, gracias por comentar, espero que este tambien te haga gracia. Besos.

**Andiee**: Si, yo tambien amo esta pareja, es increible y adorable, además de que no es empalagosa. Tiene su toque sin estar demaciado acaramelada. Gracias por le reviews.

**Ariasujim-chan**: Oh linda, la palabra "menudita" me ha dado muchas cosas para explorar, pero entiende, TenTen no puede lanzarse y ponerse a preguntas porque, como, tal y donde. Ya es genial mi cerebro, nah, es de tamaño normal, solo alguito retorcido… :P. Si Neji es gay, se arma contra el mangaka y que se cuide! El monologo de Neji no sera hasta dentro de unos capitulos y la exploracion de la jerga masculina no la usara, porque no sabe y tiene miedo de mandarse una tonteria, yo lo tendria. Oh y lo de Kankuro, pobrecito, todos me lo van a tachar. Eh, respecto a la terapia, tendrian que enyesarme los dedos para qu eno escribiera y aun asi, escribiria con palitos, no te preocupes. Nunca me canso de tus reviews, sabelo!

**Yui makino**: La verdad, seria muy AU imaginarte a un Neji gay. O sea, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, aquí habrian muchos problemas si al algun idiota- ejem, mangaka, ejem- se le da en una borrachera poner a nuestro sper macho calladito sexy como gay. LO mato- matamos, supongo- Que es Hana Kimi? Perdon por mi ignorancia pero es que la verdad me has agarrado, ni idea. Ah, si, lo de Kankuro, bueno, a ti no te sorprendi, supongo que eres astuta! Ya vere si logro hacerte reir aunque sea un poquito. Besos!

**Dany**: No se si llegare a incluir un leemon, es apto todo publico, no me des ideas… no me den ideas asi que mi mentecita maquiavelica ya empieza a imaginarse cosas y son solo tres meses y Neji aun piensa que es chico ¿Amor yaoi? ¡No, no, no! Gracias por comentar -No tengo nada contra el yaoi, pero Neji es solo de TenTen ¿captado?-

**HinataWeasley789**: ¡Hola chica! Concuerdo contigo, pero eso ya lo sabes xD, los detalles importan muchisisisisisisimo. Espero que eso de "actuar como hombres bien hombres" me salga bien porque soy mujer, entiendan, no puedo imaginarme a la perfeccion el mundo de los chicos. Es mucho para mi y mi cabeza se quemaria. Proximo capitulo reportandose, espero que te guste, saludos!

**Sirenita95**: Amo escribiir, no se si vale como secreto, porque tengo varios capitulos adelantados. Bueno, bueno, tranquila mujer, Kankuro tiene su propio rol en este fic, y ya te dije que no quedara con TenTen- sobr em cadáver ¿oyeron?- Si, me gusta la pareja que hacen, pero si tuviera que elegir prevalese el NejiTen. Y lo del chantaje es muy suyo, no iba a guardar el secreto porque le caia bien y ya. Ah, si, el KibaxHanabi, adoro a esa pareja- Culpen a HinataWeasley789, si, si, tu, tu- Besos y gracias por pasarte ¿Cuánto falta para que actualices tu historia? TToTT

**Minakushi-chan**: Gracias J y tienes razon, seria muy problemático, además, no serviria de mucho andarlo pregonando por alla, o por lo menos para el, además, Ino lo mataria. XD Muchisimas gracias por leer y comentar, un beso, chao!

**Okashira Janet**: Te entiendo, cuando un personaje o una pareja no te va, solo no te va y por eso aprecio muchisimo que estes leyendo el fic y que te paresca interesante porque eso quiere decir que más alla de que lo leas por la pareja, lo lees porque te agrada o te llamo la atencion. Un beos, chao!

**Camila Castillo**: Mira que me has dejado un reviews justo cuando le estaba dando un toque al capitulo, has llegado justo a tiempo para hacerme feliz xD. Gracias por esperar tanto de mi, sin preciones- :| - la verdad, muchisimas gracias, me encanta el hecho de que pienses que es diferente del resto y que lo leas porque te parezca bueno y no por el paring. Adios y besos!

:-:

Adelantos del proximo capitulo:

"Mierda, era una travesti con complejo de amor incesto. ¿Por qué le llamaba tanto la atencion entonces? Quiza eran sus instintos, si, era muy probable que fuera por eso. Era la unica estrogeno en kilometros y el, como buen macho, le olia el trasero. Bueno, no tanto asi."

"Por otro lado, Neji era demaciado atrayente. El y su maldito aire de misterio. Su voz profunda pero negada. Tan desafiante, tan seguro de si mismo, tan correcto que te hacia pensar que era demaciado perfecto, que un ser perverso estaba tras esa fachada y tu querias descubrirlo. Tan bello como su cabello, largo, en el que querias enredar tus dedos y susurrarle cosas inmorales que lo enloqueserian."

"¿Cuánto tiempo podia pasar un hombre de veinte como Kankuro, acostumbrado a la fornicacion, sin una mujer en su cama?

-¿Qué parte de biologia… citologia?

Kankuro giro los ojos y se paro, mirandola a los ojos.

-Anatomia.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda ¡Mierda!"

"-…El fémur es un hueso del muslo. Eso es obvio, es el hueso que va unido a la cadera, el más largo y duro del cuerpo…

"Largo y duro" eso tambien podia aplicarse a otra parte de su propia anatomia.

-… alli es tambien donde se produce la sangre que recorre el cuerpo…

El podia recorrerle el cuerpo de muchas maneras…

-… Esta debajo de los gluteos y por detrás de…

"Debajo de" y "por detrás" eran dos frases que tenian varios significados para el.

¡Dios, tenia que dejar de pensar en eso!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Infiltrada**

:-:

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de su respectivo mangaka, la trama si es mia._

:-:

**Cap 8**

:-:

Bien, penso Kankuro, eso ya se estaba pansando de raro. Es decir, bien, resulto que "Kiba" era en realidad "TenTen", pero se le estaba escapando de las manos. Se concentro en la clase, o eso intento, hasta que miro hacia la izquierda tres bancos más alla y ella estaba sentada alli.

Con la camisa blanca del instiituto, los pantalones negros y los zapatos de igual tono. Mierda, era una travesti con complejo de amor incesto. ¿Por qué le llamaba tanto la atencion entonces? Quiza eran sus instintos, si, era muy probable que fuera por eso. Era la unica estrogeno en kilometros y el, como buen macho, le olia el trasero. Bueno, no tanto asi.

Gruño y su hermano lo miro de reojo. Se había comprometido a no decir nada, y no lo haria. Hizo un ademán para quitarle importancia y su hermano volvio a ignorarlo. Gaara no lo parecia, pero era muy perceptivo.

TenTen anotaba lo que el profesor decia y de a ratos bromeaba con Naruto, su compañero de banco y molestaba a Chouji, robandole algunas patatas fritas. Sonrio, realmente la chica era buena en su papel.

¿Y porque pensaba el tanto en eso? Sacudio su cabeza, lo que menos necesitaba era distraerse. Había decidido que terminaria la escuela ese año, no por su padre, si no por si mismo pues ya sabia que queria de la vida. Ser arquitecto.

-La clase termino, pueden irse- Dijo el profesor Kakashi.

Todos suspiraron de alivio y algunos gritaron. Kankuro se limito a tomar sus cosas y observar detenidamente a TenTen. Ella estaba conversando con el estirado Hyugga, si un monologo entra en la palabra "conversación". Gruño, el maldito Hyugga la ignoraba ¿No podia ser un poco más amable con ella?

-Kankuro- Le llamo Gaara- ¿Eres gay?

Kankuro parpadeo.

-No, claro que no, ¿Cómo se te ocurre esa barbaridad?

Gaara se encogio de hombros.

-Has quedado de curso dos veces para permanecer en un colegio enteramente de hombres y no dejas de mirar al chico nuevo que es probable que sea gay- Explico.

Todos pensaban que Gaara no hablaba, pero en realidad, el solo se extendia de ese modo con el y su hermana.

-No seas idiota, es solo que el chico es raro- Se excuso.

Gaara lo miro un instante antes de ignorarlo y tomar sus cosas.

Tendria que ser más precabido.

:-:

Todos iban caminando con rumbo a la cafeteria, para comprar un par de gaseosas y negociar para ver si les daban algo de cervesa. Compraron papas, jugo, galletas y Shikamaru consiguio de contrabando unos cigarrilos. Fueron hasta el campo trasero, cargados con todo para joder un rato.

La música de los celular resono, a TenTen le gustaba toda la música, por lo que no tenia problema con nada. Se sentaron en la hierba, hablando de todo y nada. Los profesores fueron criticados como era debido y Naruto y Lee los distrajeron con sus peleas estupidas.

-Oh, por favor- dijo TenTen a Neji, cuando este ignoraba los multiples mensajes- Veamos.

TenTen ignoro las miradas fulminantes del Hyugga y abrio el teléfono sorprendida. 23 mensajes recibidos, rezaba el cartel y todos de la misma chica "Hana". Fruncio el cejo, nunca le habian gustado esas chicas pesadas que se pasaban la vida enviando mensajes a sus chicos, llamandolos y acosandolos hasta ponerse insoportables. Las mujeres tenian mala fama por esas locas.

-Wow, Hyugga, eres muy solicitado.

Ella nunca fue posesiva, no con algo que no le pertenecia y no es que estuviera loquisima por el chico, pero no iba a negar algo que no podia. Le gustaba si, por su forma de ser tan reservada y atrayente más que su fisico envidiable. Aunque Kiba tambien le gustaba, el era tan amable, dulce, alocado, sexy, e inconteniblemente atrapante.

Si, atrapante. Como todas las tardes en que ella se sentia deprimida y el la montaba en su moto y la llevaba a algun lugar que ella no conocia. Le sonreia, le convidaba un sorbo de su gaseosa, pues nunca bebia en su presencia y le decia "hey, muñeca". Con Kiba todo era relajado, facil. Era sensual, como su espalda morena con los musculos marcados y un aire masculino casi tangible. Era demaciado atrapante, en especial con ese perfume suyo…

Por otro lado, Neji era demaciado atrayente. El y su maldito aire de misterio. Su voz profunda pero negada. Sus silencios significativos y su mirada altiva, tan desafiante, tan seguro de si mismo, tan correcto que te hacia pensar que era demaciado perfecto, que un ser perverso estaba tras esa fachada y tu querias descubrirlo. Tan bello como su cabello, largo, en el que querias enredar tus dedos y susurrarle cosas inmorales que lo enloqueserian.

Joder, te gustaban ambos.

Y eso estaba mal, muy, muy mal. Porque tenias dos pares de ojos vigilantes que sabian tu secreto y no podias ponerte en evidencia. En especial porque Kankuro dijo que si se lo preguntaban, el diria le verdad.

TenTen se removió en su sitio, incomoda, ya habian pasado los examenes y aunque le había ido bien no podia relajarse. Por más que su apariencia asi lo mostrara, no podia vitar sentirse tensa.

-¿Quieres?- Pregunto Kankuro.

TenTen miro la botella de gaseosa que el le ofrecia y la tomo con un asentimiento y un "gracias". Naruto se rio y dijo que Kankuro le mezquinaba la cerveza. Pero Shikamaru supo que en realidad, no le daba cerveza porque Kankuro estaba, aunque nadie lo creeria, chapado a la antigua. Para el, las mujeres decentes debian ser protegidas del mundo exterior, de sus maldades y demas. Y bueno, respecto a las no tan decentes ¿Para que molestarse en ellas? Por más que lo tacharan de machista, y el nunca lo reconociera, asi lo criaron.

Naruto se levanto de su sitio escandalosamente y gritandole improperios al Uchiha. TenTen miro al novio de Sakura, el era tan frio como Neji pero no le atraia en lo más minimo. Quiza era porque no había intimado mucho con el o era solo el hecho de que el tipo le daba mala espina.

No es como si planeara enamorarse de todos los chicos del instituto.

Neji le rozo la mano sin querer y ella sintio como todo el cuerpo le daba escalofríos. Retiro la mano sin que el se percatara, pero si lo hizo, el contacto directo la ponia nerviosa y no queria sonrojarse por eso. Seria raro.

Pero no hizo, se sonrojo y no pudo evitarlo.

-¡Oye, Kiba a un lado que quiero mear!- Le grito y TenTen encontro una excusa para salirse del lado de Neji.

Fue al lado de Shikamaru, con quien se sentia un poco más comoda. Tomo un vaso de cerveza, a la cual ya se había acostumbrado, y le dio un buen sorbo. Trato de no mirar a Naruto mientras este se bajaba la brageta del pantalón pero Kankuro se paro de su sitio y agarro a Naruto del cuello de la camiseta.

-Ve a mear a otro lado.

-¡No te pongas delicadito, anda, que quiero orinar!

-¡Pues a otro lado!

-¡Me meo, no llego al baño!- Gruño- ¡Ademas ni que hubiera chicas aquí o algo, sueltame carajo!

Kankuro lo bajo, dandose cuenta de que todos lo miraban en la silenciosa espera de una explicación. Mierda, eso le pasaba por actuar sin pensar. Gaara afilo la mirada.

-Me da asco el olor a meado cuando como ¿Qué con eso?

TenTen sonrio.

Puede que Kankuro no quisiera aceptarlo, pero lo hacia por ella y eso lo apreciaba. Le envio una mirada que no paso desapercivida por Gaara quien cada vez más afianzaba sus conjeturas, mucho más cuando Kankuro aparto la vista y se sento de nuevo. Naruto se acomo la camisa y meo en otro arbol, molesto.

:-:

-Oye- Llamo Kankuro, quien estaba apoyando en la pared.

TenTen se giro y reviso el pasillo, atenta a cualquier signo de otra presencia ajena al secreto que tres personas detro del instituto sabian.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero que me ayudes con Biologia- Dijo, mirandola un instante y apartando la mirada.

TenTen quiso decirle que tenia que estudiar, que iba a algun sitio o alguna tonteria con tal de no quedarse con el. Es decir, estar con Kankuro era peligroso porque el tenia un enorme poder sobre ella y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ella llegaria a hacer muchas locuras por mantener el secreto como tal.

Y Kankuro no tenia muy buena fama respecto a las mujeres, y ella era una, despues de todo.

¿Cuánto tiempo podia pasar un hombre de veinte como Kankuro, acostumbrado a la fornicacion, sin una mujer en su cama?

-¿Qué parte de biologia… citologia?

Kankuro giro los ojos y se paro, mirandola a los ojos.

-Anatomia, voy a tu mismo curso.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda ¡Mierda!

-¿Sobre el esqueleto?

Kankuro la miro un instante y al notar el nerviosismo, el hecho de que se removia incomoda y miraba hacia todos lados tratando de huir, hicieron que en su mente algo hiciera "click".

-¿Tienes miedo a que te haga algo?

TenTen lo miro fijamente.

-Puedo defenderme- Aseguro.

-Lo se, te he visto patearle el culo a varios en clase de gimnacia.

-¿Entonces por que…?

Kankuro nego con la cabeza y tomo una carpeta del suelo que hasta entonces la morena no habíha visto.

-Quiero que me explique los musculos del cuerpo- Aseguro, enseñandole varias hojas- Anatomia.

TenTen se rio de si misma y tomo la carpeta sonriente. Cuando Kankuro le abrio la puerta ella entro aun leyendo la carpeta y murmurando cosas que no entendia de la letra del joven ¿Por qué la gran mayoria escribia para el asco? ¿Acaso no sabian que existia la regla y las lapiceras de colores?

:-:

-Dios santo ¿Acaban de ver lo que yo vi?- Pregunto Lee.

-Kankuro…- Nombro Chouji

-…acaba de…- intento terminar Lee

-…metido a un hombre a su cuarto.- Concluyo Sasuke.

-Gaara, tu hermano es probablemente…

-¿Gay?- Pregunto este, mirando fijamente la puerta, se giro y se fue sin decir nada.

-No lo creo, chicos, Kankuro es... ya saben, mujeriego- Chouji defendio.

-Si, supongo... quiza Kiba le tire onda.

A los chicos les recorrio un escalosfrio.

¿Y si Kiba trataba de hacerlos pasar al otro bando?

:-:

Kankuro estaba sentado en la cama, algo incomodo, dejandole la silla a la chica. TenTen había dejado los además masculinos de ldo y se sentaba cruzando las piernas como le era costumbre y le había pedido a Kankuro que se volteara para aflojarse un poco las vendas. Ese poco era bastante para que los pechos se le notaran un poco, pero si se prendia la campera, ni siquiera se atisbarian.

Pero con la campera desprendida, sentada de ese modo y con la voz natural, fina y soprano, Kankuro podia asegurarle a cualquiera que era una chica. Ella parecia concentrada y penso que debia de verse muy linda con un vestido, un par de tacos y el pelo arreglado.

-…El fémur es un hueso del muslo- Leyo y luego alzo la mirada- Eso es obvio, es el hueso que va unido a la cadera, el más largo y duro del cuerpo…

"Largo y duro" eso tambien podia aplicarse a otra parte de su anatomia.

-… alli es tambien donde se produce la sangre que recorre el cuerpo…

El podia recorrerle el cuerpo de muchas maneras…

-… Esta debajo de los gluteos y por detrás de…

"Debajo de" y "por detrás" eran dos frases que tenian varios significados para el.

¡Dios, tenia que dejar de pensar en eso!

-Recuerda asi: Femur, es largo y duro, en el se produce la sangre que recorre el cuerpo, esta debajo de los gluteos y detrás de los cuadriceps…

-Claro, claro- Dijo- largo y duro, que recorre el cuerpo, por debajo y detrás ¿No?

-¡Wow! ¡Realmente lo recuerdas!

Si, y no era precisamente por las razones que ella creia.

TenTen le pidio que se volteara otra vez y se ajusto las vendas, practico su voz masculina unos minutos y le mostro una sonrisa.

-Si quieres que te explique otra cosa, solo llamame- Le dijo- Pense que seria un pervertido idiota que solo pensaba en sexo, pero te comportaste, pareces un buen tipo. Me disculpo contigo, fui una idiota creyendo esas tonterias.

Kankuro sonrio.

-No es necesario, el que se hace la fama, a dormir a la cama.- EL se encogio de hombros- Aunque los rumores no hablaban específicamente de dormir.

TenTen rio.

-¡Nos vemos en la cena!

Salio del cuarto con una sonrisa cuando se dio contra alguien. Iba a disculparse cuando miro hacia arriba y su sonrisa se esfumo.

-Neji.

El la miro, luego al cuarto de Kankuro, la miro de nuevo y siguio caminando.

Cada dia, se confundia más y más.

:-:

**Satorichiva**: Si, dios, pobre Kiba, su nombre se ve difamado. Es cierto que muchos intentarian meterse con ella, porque pensaban que era gay, y eso me molesta muchisimo. Yo conosco gente homosexual realmente muy buena y educada y me jode cómo los mil demonios que los traten mal por eso y me estoy llendo del tema… bueno, queria darte las gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios. Gracias ;)

**Alexa Hiwatari**: Gracias, en realidad espero que este capitulo te saque aunque sea una sonrisita. Muchisimas gracias por comentar. Nos leemos.

**Vistoria**: ¡Que bueno que volviste a pasarte! La verdad no se, actualizo con frecuencia si Dios me lo permite, en una semana puedo llegar a actualizar dos o tres veces. Si, dios, Kiba tendra que limpiar su masculinidad cuando regrese. Lo de Neji, anda, que esta bueno y es hombre… y "faciles" nunca faltan en la vida -.-. ¿Quieres leemon? Porque si realmente lo quieres, puedo ponerlo y es cierto, nunca te satisfache leer algo tuyo, no tiene sentido. Lo de Kankuro, mujer, no tienes idea xD pero no puedo adelantarte nada. Me acabas de dar una idea, gracias por ello ;) Bien, he desicidido complacerte… pero no exactamente asi, ya veras. Tus necesidades seran satisfechas, te lo aseguro jejejej Gracias por comentar, besooos!

**Yui Makino**: No puedo ver el manga porque estoy escribiendo sobre ello y como que te dan ideas y nop, quiero que sea enteramente mio. Lo del triangulo supongo que ya lo habras asegurado. No se si pondre con Kiba porque soy fanatica del KibaIno y me estoy tentando… pero no, la pareja principal aquí es NejixTenTen y sigo segura de eso. Besos gracias por molestarte en comentar, te lo agradezco. A mi tambien me gusto la lista "macho vs gay".

**Eradril**: Intriga, SIP. Creo que eso es por los adelantos, gracias espero que no te aburra. Un beso, gracias por dejar un reviews, me alegra el dia J

**Ariasujm-chan**: ¿Te hice reir? ¡De lujo! La verdad, cada uno tira por su lado y van a terminar en npuro lio si siguen asi. TenTen hormonal, me mataste. No se si tanto asi como oleadas pero me encanta hacerte reir, asi que vamos a ver que sale. Dios, Neji realmente es todo un caso, pero yo creo que el realmente reaccionaria asi, me lo imagino asi, medio homo fóbico ¿Tu no? Porque yo se que los hombres que no estan acostumbrados a andar con homosexuales se ponen super incómodos ¡Imaginate dormir con uno! Ya, ni que fuera a violarlo… o quiza si, pero no como gay! XD Gracias por pasarte, un beso y nos vemos!

**Gambacho**: Me alegra que hayas podido pasarte. Te prometo no hacerte esperar demaciado por otros capitulos, intento actualizar rapido. Un besom muchisimas gracias por dejarme un reviews. :- )

**JossHyuga:** Supongo que el mismo capitulo respondio algunas de tus dudas sobre Kankuro e incito otras a aparecer. El romance de otras parejas lo he tenido que dejar para el proximo capitulo, el nueve si no me quivoco, porque necesitaba explicar algunas cosas que son necesarias para más adelante. Un beso, gracias por comentar y nunca creeria que me estas precionando ;)

**Andiee**: Gracias, pongo los adelantos porque soy mala y me gusta alentarlos a que piensen que va a venir. Nah, en realidad lo hago para que saquen sus propias concluciones, a mi me gusta hacerlo cuando leo un fic. Muchas gracias por comentar, un beso y ojala el capitulo te haya gustado.

: Si ya de por si es horrible andar indispuesta ¿te imaginas estarlo haciendote pasar por mujer y rodeada de puros hombres? Yo me muero. Y las vendas, supongo que terminas por acostumbrarte, pero yo me lo sacaria. Gracias por pasarte, un beso. Chao!

**Camila Castillo**: Supongo que yo tambien pensaria que era gay, o al menos afeminado, porque es mujer al fin y al cabo. Si, parece que a todos les sorprendio que dijera dos, no se de donde me salio. Gracias, ojala te guste el capitulo. Un beso, gracias por el reviews, espero que tambien te rias con este capitulo.

**Kaila21**: Muchisimas gracias, es bonito saber que te gusta la historia, le pongo ganas. Espero que te haya gustado, intento ponerle algo gracioso a cada capitulo, aunque sea un humor suavecito. Un beso, gracias por comentar, nos leemos pronto, beso!

:-:

Adelantos del proximo capitulo.

**Dato: ¡Neji descubre a TenTen! Aparecen otras parejas: _ShikaTema, SasuSaku y KibaIno._**

_"Se acerco sigiloso y despacio, con cuidado, la quito la sabana. La remera de Kiba se había subido hasta poco debajo de la cintura y el tomo con cuidado la remera y se detuvo en seco_

_¿En que estaba pensando? Era gay, no mujer."_

_"Mierda, eso si que no se lo esperaba._

_¡Era travesti! ¡Travesti!_

_-¿Neji?- Pregunto despertando."_

_"-¿Y lo de Kankuro?_

_Neji se lo penso._

_-Podriamos…_

_-Si es su amante, no dira nada- Lo interrumpio el Hyugga- No si la quiere para el resto del periodo escolar._

_-¿Pillarlos mientras "estudian"?"_

_" Era muy alto, muy fornido, demaciado fuerte, simplemente no tenia la fuerza para sacarselo de encima._

_¿Era asi la impotencia que sentian las jovencitas violadas cuando no podian quitarse a su agresor de encima?"_

_"-Antes de encacillarme- Le advirtió- de llamarme travesti, gay o lo que sea… Hyugga, deberias saber mi historia ¡Eres un maldito estirado prejuicioso!"_

_"Neji no dijo nada, no sabia que decir, aunque nunca lo admitira. TenTen por su lado se avergonzo ¿El primer chico que la veia desnuda tenia que ser justamente el?"_


	9. Chapter 9

***Bien, tengo que decirles que puse a un Neji de lo más machista- si, a mi tambien me choca- solo para que TenTen lo haga cambiar, o sea, para ponerselo más difícil. Espero no les moleste. Se lo advierto y eso que yo no suelo poner nada antes del capitulo. Recuerden que es un AU en donde Neji nunca aprendio a ver a las mujeres como algo más que un instrumento, además, la familia de Neji es de por si machista. Es necesario.**

Ahora si, ya advertidos, aquí va el capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Infiltrada<strong>

:-:

_Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes, son de mi propiedad._

:-:

**Cap 9**

:-:

Bien Hyugga, se dijo Neji, probablemente el sea gay, si, pero eso no lo hace malo. Ademas no había nada de que preocuparse, es decir, quiza Kankuro se había acostado con tantas porque era un gay reprimido y ahora salía a flote su verdadera sexualidad porque había otro gay en el grupo. O tal vez, se lo pensaba demaciado.

Kankuro no era gay, eso seguro, era un maldito tipo que no sabia lo que significaba ser prudente, un poco idiota si y pensaba con el pene, por eso era más que improbable que fuese homosexual.

Kiba era un buen compañero, se dijo, corria tan veloz como una bala aunque su resistencia no se comparaba con la propia. Suspiro, si, se lo estaba pensando demaciado. Se giro en la cama y clavo sus ojos en la espalda de el. La diminuta espalda de el. La espalda con una cintura demaciado marcada y caderas…

-Un segundo- Murmuro.

¿Caderas anchas? ¿Cintura estrecha? Es decir, no tenia ni atisbo de espalda masculina, era más bien como un reloj de arena, tan… femenino. Agarro el teléfono cuando las luces se encendieron, apagando la alarma antes de que esta sonara y se levanto. Descubrio que Lee había salido a correr al alba, como le era costumbre y estaban de nuevo solos.

¿Espalda femenina? ¡Era un chico! ¡Los chicos no tenian la cintura tan alta ni mucho menos las caderas marcadas! Se acerco sigiloso y despacio, con cuidado, la quito la sabana. La remera de Kiba se había subido hasta poco debajo de la cintura y la tomo con cuidado la remera y se detuvo en seco

¿En que estaba pensando? Era gay, no mujer. Dio un paso hacia atrás y volvio a mirarlo. Lo parecia tanto… entonces lo escucho murmurar algo parecido a "uh, Ino… quitale… las manos a… Kiba". Bien, eso si era rarito ¿Referirte a ti mismo en tercera persona? Y ese fue el ultimo impulso que necesitaba para hacerlo, iba en contra de todo lo que el era, pero queria saber… quiza hasta fuera hermafrodita.

Levanto la remera y se encontro con vendas, ajustadicimas. ¿Cómo podia dormir con eso asi? Entonces, cuando Kiba se acomodo en la cama, de costado, la silueta de mujer se hizo indudable además, unas pequeñas formas se notaban apenas bajo las vendas, dio un paso hacia atrás.

Mierda, eso si que no se lo esperaba.

¡Era travesti! ¡Travesti!

-¿Neji?- Pregunto despertando.

El decidio que lo mejor seria no decir nada.

-Despierta, ya sono la alarma.- Mintio.

Mujer, Kiba era una condenada, loca, y travesti mujer.

Genial, compañeros más raros a la lista.

¿Travesti?

:-:

Neji no pudo evitar mirarlo o mirarla de reojo todo el tiempo. Entonces, cuando se enfoco en ello, descubrio pequeños ademanes femeninos en ella. Esas pequeñas cosas que, aunque a siemple vista no eran notables, entonces lo eran para el. Por otro lado, se sentia enfadado, había sido engañado estupidamente por una niñita ¡Lo había vencido una niñita!

Gruño y Lee, su compañero de banco, lo miro confuso.

-¿Pasa algo, Neji?

-Nada- Sentencio.

Vencido por una mujer, había quedado segundo por una muchacha, por una chica mentirosa con complejo de chico. Mierda, era humillante. Una cosa era perder contra un compañero, un camarada y otra muy distinta era perder con una niña mentirosa. Apreto el lapiz que tenia entre manos enfadado, o no, eso no volveria a pasar.

-¿En serio estas bien, compañero?- Insistio Lee.

-Lee, callate, no estoy de humor.

Lee se encogio de hombros, si el queria, le diria, mientras tanto era inútil intentar que le contara. Suspiro, su amigo Hyugga y los pensamientos que no lo dejaban en paz. Lee siguio con la mirada la de su compañero y encontro a Naruto conversando animadamente con Kiba. Probablemente Naruto lo hubiese ofendido o estuviera hablando tonteria inmorales.

-¡Y entonces yo salte, de veras!- Grito.

La profesora Anko ya lo abria degollado, penso Lee, pero ella estaba de licencia obligatoria debido a que se había quebrado una pierna y estaban en hora libre. Al otro lado del curso, había un casino en marcha. Kankuro, Gaara, Shikamaru y Shino jugaban a las cartas. Kiba se hhabia llevado una sorpresa al saber que el chico si tenia una clase con ellos, descubriendo que compartir edificio no significaba ir en las mismas clases.

En el otro extremo algunos chicos fumaban y misteriosamente una botella de cerbeza habíha ido a parar a sus manos. Estaban, en otro rincon los que esuchaban música y hablaban fuerte- Donde estaban Kiba y Naruto- y por ultimo, los que sencillamente ya se habian hartado y preferian esperar a que la ultima hora terminara.

-Lee- Lo llamo Neji, mirando fijamente al frente- Hoy cuando te fuiste, intente despetar a Kiba.

Lee asintio, a sabiendas que la vision periferica del joven superaba a la suya por creces.

-Cuando lo hice, tenia la remera subida- Mintio, no iba a decirle que le subio el mismo la playera- y… mierda, Lee, es una chica.

Lee fruncio sus marcadas cejas y no supo si reir o darlo por loco. Quiza tanta meditacion y practica rigurosa no era tan buena para la salud como presumian los medicos, podrian hacer a algunos adictos, como Neji, volverse locos.

-¿De que hablas?

-Tiene cintura.

-Todos la tenemos- Contradijo y Neji tomo un papel.

-Cierto, pero los hombres tienen la pelvis más pequeña, por lo que la cintura es más baja y la espalda triangular- Explico, dibujando trazos firmes- La de el tiene una forma más pronunciada, en forma de reloj de arena ¿Qué hombre tiene esa forma, Lee?

Lee nego con la cabeza.

-Es una conjetura poco creible, amigo.

Neji suspiro.

-Lee, tiene el pecho vendado hasta para dormir porque tiene busto.

-No creo que el…

Y entonce TenTen rio a carcajadas a causa de la historia de Naruto. La risa resono en todo el salon, como si el silencio quisiera hacerla resaltar y afirmar la teoria del Hyugga. Cuando el bullicio de siempre, los juegos, la bebida y las conversaciones volvieron a su tono natural, Lee se sento derecho en su silla y disimuladamente miro a su "compañero".

-¿Lo has visto?- Neji asintio- ¿Lo has visto bien?

Neji fruncio el cejo.

-Para verlo bien, tendria que hacerlo sin ropa.

-¿Hablas de…?- Neji asintio y a Lee se le subieron los colores al rostro.-Hombre, no, no, no, mucho menos si se trata de una jovencita.

-No he dicho que vayamos a hacer algo tan bajo.- Gruño el Hyugga- No mancharia nuestro honor y el suyo de tal forma.

Lee se lo penso un instante. Una mujer, eso era una demencia ¿Qué haria una mujer en un instituto para muchachos? ¿Aceptaban travestis en el instituto? Bueno, esa era una pregunta estupida, claro que no los aceptaban. Tomo aire y lo expulso de su cuerpo con lentitud.

-¿Y si hablamos con el… o ella?

-Nos lo negara.

-¿Y si le pedimos que se quite la remera?

-Ha de tener una cohartada, no parece idiota, no ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo infiltrada si no se hubiera preparado…

-¿Y lo de Kankuro?

Neji se lo penso.

Quiza Kankuro sabia la verdad y la había metido a su cuarto por esa razon, porque era una mujer. Y en todo caso, un chico con otro chico en un cuarto, cuando se sospecha son gays, no es bien visto pero… ¿Un chico y una chica en toda regla juntos por más de media hora en un cuarto… completamente solos? Eso, se dijo, iba muy mal. Es decir, una cosa era ser travesti pero una "facil" ya no le agradaba¨*

-Podriamos…

-Si es su amante, no dira nada- Lo interrumpio el Hyugga- No si la quiere para el resto del periodo escolar.

-¿Pillarlos mientras "estudian"?

-Las puertas tienen cerrojo.

Lee suspiro.

-Sigo pensando que hay que preguntarle.

-Hace unos minutos, pensabas que era un chico- Contraataco el Hyugga, afilando la mirada.

Era una chica, lo sabia muy bien, lo había visto. Pero claro, no importaba mientras eso no lo afectara ¡Demonios! ¡Había perdido contra una chica! Eso era muy humillante. Y no lo permitiria de nuevo.

:-:

Shikamaru le dio una pitada a su cigarrillo, sentado bajo un arbol, mirando las nubes ir y venir. Sabia que tenia que gozar de esa paz, pues era muy probable que esta pronto se acabara. Giro la cabeza y vio como TenTen hablaba con Chouji de comida, ambos parecian llevarse bien.

Pensandoselo un poco, TenTen parecia llevarse bien con todos, es decir, hasta el mismo le tenia una pizca de aprecio. Sacando a Gaara y Sasuke, la chica parecia socializar con cualquiera, con gran facilidad por lo que dedujo que era una cualidad propia de su persona ¿Cuánto tiempo podria sostener la farsa? Si bien nadie pensaba claramente que ella era gay o algo asi, ninguno afirmaria su hombria.

Eso desembocaba en que, si en algun momento salía una discusión, se separarian los bandos. Lo más factible era que Chouji y Naruto, lo más despistados y confianzudos, apoyaran que era un chico, pensando que la escuela no permitiria el ingreso de una mujer. Y si era gay, dirian, ¿Cómo habria descripto con tal capacidad los encuentros con mujeres?

Entonces el otro bando se lo pensaria mejor, es decir, un gay no se acuesta con mujeres, por ende, no saben como es. Nunca se les pasaria por la cabeza que era una mujer, y quienes tenian la capacidad para deducirlo como Gaara, Sai o Sasuke, no hablaban mucho con ella, por lo que no opinarian y mucho menos hablaban de sus conjeturas.

Sin saberlo, la chica había ganado un buen lugar, alejada de quienes podian descubrirla y cerca de quien la defenderia a muerte.

Suertuda, penso, o muy astuta.

Aunque, si lo pensaba, no lo era tanto. Había quedado con el genio Hyugga, y aunque el mismo nunca pensaria que ella era una mujer porque esas ideas no revolotearian en la cabeza del chico, la observaria. Y el ya había visto como la observaba, con que tenacidad y como la analisaba. Si ella no tenia cuidado, el iba a descubrirla y a su modo de ver, el quiza ya sospechara que eso iba más alla de preferencias sexuales.

-Problemático…- Susurro y luego sintio como alguien le quitaba el cigarro.

-Demonios vago ¿De donde carajo sacas estas cosas?- Le espeto Temari- Anda, que vengo a verte y hueles a tabaco.

Shikamaru sonrio. La paz podia irse a la mierda, el queria un poco de guerra.

-Deja de molestar… Temari.

-¡Molestar tu abuela!- Grito ella.

Shikamaru sonrio, si, amaba pelear con ella.

Era un estratega y su terreno era la guerra. Para su suerte, Temari era una guerrera de temer.

:-:

El sudor le recorria la frente y un par de gotas se perdieron bajo el cuello de su camiseta. Le dolia todo, sus musculos se contraian de dolor y gemian por un descanso. Si su cuerpo gritara, los sordos le oirian. Jadeo en busca de aire y se dijo que si seguia a este ritmo, mejorando asi de rapido, llegaria más lejoz de lo que penso, si, pero muerto si no descansaba un poco.

-Otra vuelta más- Indico el entrenador.

Mierda, podia ser muy jovial, pero era despiadado.

Cuatro chicos calleron rendidos, negandose a seguir, caprichosos. Por otro lado, a mitad de carrera cinco muchachos calleron o desistieron. Fue asi que para cuando atravezo la linea de llegada, solo habian cuatro chicos en total, el y otros tres.

Ino sonrio desde las bancas, complacida. Kiba había mejorado mucho, llevaba un mejor tiempo, sabia respirar a buen ritmo y ya no se apresuraba por ganar. Sonrio, el chico era perseverante y muy cabeza dura. Kiba levanto la mirada y vio a la rubia en las bancas, con las piernas cruzadas y el cabello trenzado, le sonrio y la saludo, levantando un pulgar en simbolo de triunfo.

Ino rio, definitivamente había mejorado. Se sento más comodamente y espero hasta que su padre les hablara de algo a lo que poca atencion le puso y noto que le palmeo la espalda a Kiba y a otro chico que no conocia más alla de vista, eso era en pocas palabras, aprobacion por su mejoria y eso era mucho esperar por parte de su padre.

-Pareces medio muerto- Bromeo Ino cuando el se dejo caer a su lado, echandose hacia atrás y luchando por recuperar su ritmo respiratoria y cardiaco normal.

-Necesito una gaseosa- Ino fruncio el cejo.

-Eso iria en contra de tu dieta.

-Vamos, una gaseosa.- Insistio.

Ino se lo penso, se lo merecia despues de todo.

-Una gaseosa ligth.-Kiba fruncio el entrecejo.

-Eso no cuenta.

-Jugo, entonces.

-Nah.

-Agua mineral.

-¡Ino!

Ella rio.

-Aceptare una gaseosa solo si va con cena incluida.

¿Estaba mal cooquetearle a Kiba tan obviamente cuando tu mejor amiga estaba en una guerra campal por el? Si, lo estaba, pero por otro lado ¿Quién pensaba por ella? Le gustaba Kiba, si, lo aceptaba. Ella le gustaba a el, era notable. Entonces, solo se quitarian las ganas de una cita, un besuqueo y quiza tercera base y TenTen nunca se enteraria, no le harian daño. De todos modos, Kiba no queria a TenTen y ella no queria hacerle daño. Pero si el le daba luz verde, ella aceleraria, y lo haria para demostrarse que solo ansiaba lo que no le correspondia tomar.

Exacto, se provaria a si misma que estaba a su alcance y listo, se le irian las ganas. No heriria a TenTen y se ganaba cena gratis.

-Hecho.

Eso mismo, luz verde, hora de acelerar.

A fondo.

:-:

-Por favor, Sasuke- Dijo Sakura, el unico fin de semana que podia salir con su novio, el se encaprichaba.

-No.

Bien, una cosa era sugerir algo, otra pedirlo amablemente y con un suave y tierno "por favor". Pero no iba a revajarse como lo hacia antes, cuando era niña, por el. Mucho menos cuando se había demostrado a si misma lo que valia y lo que era, no se haria menos por un hombre, ni siquiera por Sasuke Uchiha. Bien, hora de enojarse.

-Sasuke, vamos a ir a esa fiesta.

-No- Insistio, en un tono inpersonal.

-Bien, no quieres ir tu- El asintio- Pues yo ire ¿Vienes conmigo? Porque sino, se donde esta la puerta.

-Sakura,no iremos, yo no voy, tu no vas- Contradijo, ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

Sakura le sonrio sin una pizca de simpatia, tomo su abrigo, recogio su celular de la mesa de luz donde lo había depositado y las llaves fueron a parar a sus manos. Si Sasuke Uchiha pensaba que iba a dejarla su unico sabado sin trdebajo de medio tiempo encerrada en su cuarto para tener sexo, estaba muy pero muy equivocado.

Ella era su novia, no su concubina. Y Sakura queria bailar.

-Sasuke, quiero ir a bailar ¿No puedes solo aceptar ir conmigo?

Sasuke fruncio el cejo.

-No. En esa fiesta no hay nada interesante.

-Lo hay- Contradijo Sakura- Saber que voy a ir contigo o sin ti. Anda Sasuke, vamos… prometo que seras recompensado.

Bien, si no podia convencerlo con enfados, recurriria a lo que todas las mujeres usaban a su favor desde el más remoto de los tiempos. La persuasión.

-Hmp.

Sasuke tomo su abrigo y las llaves de su automovil, oh, si, a veces ser mujer era muy bueno.

:-:

Neji estaba sentado en su cuarto intentando concentrarse y estudiar como correspondia, pero no podia porque a Lee se le había dado por irse a ver a su familia ese fin de semana y dejarlo solo con ella. Con la intrusa mentirosa travesti que se hacia llamar "Kiba". La escuela estaba más que medio vacia, además de Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji, no había nadie más en su piso. Bien, no podia concentrarse hasta que no arreglara los asuntos.

Iba a hacerlo, al demonio con todo.

-Oye- Llamo a la joven.

Para cuando TenTen levanto la vista, Neji ya estaba prácticamente sobre ella y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el ya le había desabrochado la camisa que llevaba ese dia. Mierda, penso ella, y no podia sacarselo de encima. Era muy alto, muy fornido, demaciado fuerte, simplemente no tenia la fuerza para sacarselo de encima

¿Era asi la impotencia que sentian las jovencitas violadas cuando no podian quitarse a su agresor de encima?

-¡S…!- Intento gritar ella, pero el no la dejo.

Le desanudo las vendas y las primeras cayeron, dejando en evidencia el inicio de sus pechos. Apreto los parpados, conteniendo la humedad que el panico había causado en ellos. Neji la solto inmediatamente, apenas vio lo suficiente, menos de lo que mostraba un escote jugoso la solto como si quemara.

-Eres mujer- Sentencio.

Se sentia tan bien tener la razon, penso, pero por otro lado se arrepintió de no haberse quedado callado porque ella estaba quieta, sentada sobre su colchon, mirando hacia el suelo. Ni siquiera había intentado acomodarse las vendas, penso Neji ¿Acaso no le importaba que el pudiera ver más de la cuenta? Aunque quiza estaba asustada, despues de todo, la había sometido con gran facilidada por el factor sorpresa y prácticamente la había desvestido. Bueno, si, no había sido su acto más noble, pero estaba harto.

En su defensa podia decir que ni siquiera vio demaciado, apenas una insinuación.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el chico unos instantes despues, cuando la chica seguia sin moverse ya pasado un buen rato.

¿Cómo se suponia que tenia que reaccionar? ¡Acababa de intentar desvestirla! La había descubierto, con Kankuro tenia un acuerdo, con Shikamaru sabia que era demaciado problema para el pero ¿Neji? ¿Cómo persuadiria a Neji de que no dijera nada? Apreto los ojos, cuando pensaba que todo iba para mejor, las cosas se iban por el tubo.

-No.- Aunque no lo quizo, su voz sono masculina.

-No pretendia asustarte.

-¿Asustada?- Pregunto, con irionia y enfado.- ¡Acabas de tumbarme, encimarte, abrirme la camisa y ya sabias que yo soy…!

-Queria confirmar mis sospechas.

TenTen se paro, furiosa.

-¿Confirmar que era mujer? ¡Pense que tu…!

-¿Qué iba a violarte?

TenTen estaba por gritarle algo pero el continuo.

-Las travestis no me atraen.

Suficiente, dijo ella y le dio la bofetada más grande de su vida.

-Antes de encacillarme- Le advirtió- de llamarme travesti, gay o lo que sea… Hyugga, deberias saber mi historia ¡Eres un maldito estirado prejuicioso!

Neji se volteo, sorprendido, penso que ella estaba asustada, que se haria para atrás, que le lanzaria cosas para que se alejara. Nunca paso por su mente que ella se levantaria de su sitio y le gritaria, que lo enfrentaria despues de que indirectamente le había demostrado que podia someterla sin gran esfuerzo. Quiza se había acostumbrado a las mujeres sumisas y estupidas.

TenTen movia sus brazos mientras le gritaba, insultandolo, molesta, se movia por todo el lugar, tan metida en su propia furia que no reparo en su propio estado. Y Neji estaba demaciado atonito para notarlo y no fue hasta que era demaciado tarde que pudo hacerlo.

Las vendas cayeron y TenTen se quedo estatica de sorpresa, había quedado medio desnuda enfrente del Hyugga quien sin quererlo realmente había clavado sus ojos que los pechos de la muchacha.

Los senos de ella, libres al fin de las vendas, eran más voluptuosos de lo que cualquiera pensaria. Redondos, suaves y perfectos. Hinchados y libres, con los pezones erguidos por el contacto con el aire frio, rosados, eran más que apetecibles. La jovencita sintio los colores subírsele al rostro y se cubrio un segundo luego, pero para entonces, el joven ya habíha visto más de lo que el mismo quisiera admitir.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamo ella, se volteo y prendio su camisa olvidandose de las vendas.

Neji no dijo nada, no sabia que decir, aunque nunca lo admitira. TenTen por su lado se avergonzo ¿El primer chico que la veia desnuda tenia que ser justamente el?

:-:

**Gambacho**: Muchas gracias, los hice esperar más de lo normal, pero me estoy volviendo loca. Los cursos estan intentando decidir con que empresa realizar el viaje de egresados y es todo un solo lio asi que recien puedo actualizar. En fin, te agradezco que comentes : )

**Pelirrosa**: Gracias por tu observación, en realidad, iba a aclararlo despues, pero tienes razon, como que no daba. Lo correji inmediatamente. Espero no te haya molestado.

**Alexa Hiwatari:** Ojala disfrutes este tambien, te aviso que el proximo capitulo esta algo flojo y pero que es necesario y no quiero que se aburran de modo que intentare subir el proximo y el siguiente sin mucho tiempo de diferencia. Gracias por comenar, besos! ;P

**Vistoria**: Debes de haber odiado este capitulo… a mi me desagrado algo escribirlo. De nuevo, remarco que es un AU, no el Neji enteramente del anime. Aquí tendra que aprender desde cero la evolucion que tuvo desde Naruto hasta Shippuden. Yo no soy feminista ni nada de eso, soy de las que dicen "viva la diferencia". Y pienso igual que vos, eso de que una es "facil" que va, faciles son aquellas que se la pasan SIEMPRE de mano en mano, no esta mal disfrutar un rato pero con decencia. Aunque estoy chapadita a la antigua, soy hiper fiel a mi pareja. Pero aun asi ¿Quiénes son ellos para decirnos faciles? ¡Si ellos hacen lo mismo! Y la respuesta que más bronca me da es "pero queda mal VOS SOS MUJER y el, bueno, EL ES HOMBRE" y mi respuesta, linda, es "si, perfecto ¿Qué diferencia hay con eso? ¿Qué a el le cuelga y a mi no?" De nuevo, debes odiarme a esta altura, pero bueno, yo sigo amandome (?) nah, que va, ojala no desee mutilarme. Besos.

**Ariasujim-chan**: Espero que tu tampoco desees matarme. Siempre me imagine a Neji Homofobico, no se porque, supongo que se lo ve asi. Dios ¿Te haces una idea de lo que fue para mi escribir tan mal de un personaje tan… dejemoslo en "genial"? Bien, señoras y señores, yo no creo en romances NejiTen que salgan de la nada, no, no, lo de ellos sera más suave, ira cambiando. Por cierto, una cosa es atraccion y otra amor, y lo del leemonn ya me estoy pensando donde meterlo. ¿Te has vuelto adicta? Mujer eso es… retorcidamente halagador! Nos vemos y ojala te guste algo del capitulo. Besos.

**Kytty nara asakura**: Ah, me he tardado más de lo usual en actualizar, pero son cosas que pasan. He estado muy pero muy ocupada y el sueño no ayuda. Un beso y gracias por tirarme un comentario. Besos.

**Sirenita95**: ¡ja! Logre que te gustara un tantito más Kankuro, no pense que podria contigo pero si pude, eso me hace feliz ajajá. Si, me di cuenta de que soy muy propensa a dejarlos con la intriga, es un defecto mio… pero vamos, te encanta la intriga! Lamento decepcionarte actualizando cuando se me da la gana, pero tengo buenos motivos. Ya lei tu actualización, tu tambien sabes dejarme ansiando más, mujer. Perdon por causante insomnio, un beso Irene! Chao!

**Eradril**: Gracias por leer y dejarme comentarios, me alegran muchisimo el dia. Espero que le hayas encontrado algo lindo al capitulo. Besos!

**Minakushi-chan**: Respecto a lo de las otras parejas, ya apreceran, todas juegan algun papel dentro de la historia. En verdad, a mi Sasuke no me desagrada, pero tampoco es mi faavorito- ejem, maldito hombre abandonador de aldeas, ejem- Y lo de Hana… te lo dejo a tu imaginación. XD

: Ah, yo creo que me lo pensaria más antes de meterme en un instituto asi, dios santo, ya habria fallecido de asfixia muy probablemente. Gracias por tomarte el rato y dejarme un comentario. Cuidate, chau!

**MonoChronus:** Wow… de nuevo, wow. Un comentario me hace feliz pero…5 me hacen dichosa. Todos quedaron con la intriga con eso de las niñas violadas por el amor del cielo ¿Poner violaciones esta permitido en FF? Bueno, bueno, eso no importa. SI, pobre Naruto, el tiene que pagar los lios de los demas. Y de las intenciones de Kankuro, no firmes nada, porque anda a saber que onda con el. Una cosa es la costumbre y la crianza y otra la situación y los condicionantes del momento. En fin, por dios, menuda forma de alegrarme. Besos!

**Yui Makino**: ¿Todas a por el leemon? Bien, trato hecho, ya más o menos mi cabeza le ha dado un lugar en el fic y como veran las cosas no estan muy condicionadas para meter una situación asi. De modo que las cosas tendran que irse apropiando hasta que se de o algun modo encontarre de insertarlo en la historia. Siempre se puede :P

**JossHyuga**: De nada ¿Sos de cordoba? ¡Yo soy de Tucuman! No estamos tan lejoz che. TenTen ha de estar de los nervios, es decir, tiene que estar pendiente de todo en todo momento ¿Asi quien puede relajarse? Gracias por comentar, aprecio mucho que se tomen el tiempo para hacerlo. Besos :D

**Riuhmy**: Claro que habra continuación, me alegro de que la historia te haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirla. Un beso!

**Satorichiva**: Si, pobre Kankuro, ser amable no siempre trae buenas cosas jaajja. Cierto, pobre, todos piensan mal, somos una sociedad muy malpensada. Pero vamos, que todos somos un grupo de malpensados. Especialmente yo jeje. Un beso y cuidate mucho : )

**Kaila21**: Perdon pero no entendi muy bien eso de "te la rifas" en donde yo vivo eso no suena muy bien, es algo asi como "te vendes". No creo que me hayas ofendido ni nada, pero explicamelo que adoro las expreciones. Un beso y en serio, me gustaria saber xD

**Camila Castillo**: Muchas preguntas que ya se iran aclarando sola, no te enloquescas con ellas :P por cierto, los hermanos son muy peligrosos porque son los que mejor te conocen y más saben de ti… eso les da poder -.-' Que estes de lujo, bye!

**PamelaHaruno:** Bienvenida al club de "Si, somos unas pervertidas, ¿algun problema con eso?" Estamos muy felices de que te unas al club ajajá. Aquí la actualización y los adelantos que me he tardado porque no podia terminar el capitulo diez, al nueve hace dias que lo tengo encima. Nos vemos!

**HH789**: Me tome el lujo de abrebiar tu nick jeje, a mi tampoco me llegan mucho las alertas, algunas veces se saltean y otras directamente nunca me llegan. Ojala se arregle pronto. La verdad, pobre Kiba, su nombre se ve difamado en manos de su hermanastra. Besos!

**KAKAxPAMExNEJI**: jajajaj, esa frase no es del todo mia, es de mi compañero de clase, Pablo, a el el credito. Literalmente dijo "ese nos quiere hacer pasar para el otro bando… pero no, no, no…" pero yo la adapte. Si, estan algo cortos pero prefiero hacerlos asi antes de no actualizar ¿No crees? Nos leemos pronto espero! Besotes

**Citrus-Gi**: Creo que es la primera vez que me dejas reviews. En fin, muchisimas gracias y espero que el capitulo no me haya quedado tan mal.

:-:

Sin más…. Los Adelantos del proximo capitulo:

"-Te dire una cosa- Llamo su atencion- Algo que puedes hacer si no quiere callarse por las buenas. Nadie ha hablado de un acuerdo, yo estoy hablando de amenzadas.

-¿Amenazar?

-Hay cosas que tu no sabes del Hyugga, que nadie sabe del Hyugga"

"¿Podria, acaso, Kankuro saber algo que mandara esa perfeccion por el tubo y la salvara?

-Pero no te saldra gratis.

TenTen bajo la cabeza y tomo aire antes de levantarla.

-Nada en este mundo es gratis, Kankuro. Dispara."

"¿Por qué cuando ella "era hombre" la trataba bien? Fruncio el cejo, no es que ella fuera feminista… ok, bien, si era feminista. No le gustaba esa actitud de menosprecio ¿Por qué de repente sus meritos no era apropiados porque era mujer? Bien, se dijo, habra que demostrarle de lo que las mujeres cojudas estamos hechas."

"¿Por qué Lee había tenido que irse? ¿Por qué el maldito destino la dejaba a ella sola con Neji? ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan condenadamente guapo? ¿Y por que sentia la necesidad de tirarse encima de el y arrancarle la ropa de pura rabia?"

Por favor, no me maten : |


	10. Chapter 10

**Infiltrada**

:-:

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, la trama si :D_

:-:

No supo como reaccionar, pero lo primero que sintio luego del panico fue enojo. Se acomodo precariamente la ropa y salio del cuarto. Neji se quedo parado alli unos instantes. ¿Por qué se había comportado de un modo tan impropio? Nego con la cabeza y miro la puerta. No iba a ir tras ella, el incluso ya se había… bueno, no, no se había disculpado pero había aclarado que sus intenciones no eran asustarla. Ya era mucho, viniendo de el, por lo que tomo su libro y volvio a su lectura.

Algunas veces, era mejor dejar las cosas ser y el no tenia ganas de lidiar con ello.

TenTen por su lado se reprocho el haber salido sin siquiera haberse vendado ¿Y si alguien la veia asi…? ¡Y una mierda! ¿Por qué de todos tenia que ser el? Le había costado un infierno ganarse una milesima de respeto de su parte, pero más alla de eso, era su cuarto y debia volver en algun momento.

-Quiza…

TenTen escucho pasos acercandose, eran chicos del piso superior, bajando riendo a carcajadas por la escalera. No tenia más opcion, pero cuando tomo el pomo de la puerta de su cuarto, la solto como si quemara. No, debia pensar que hacer. Se movio y entro en la siguiente puerta. La habitacion de Kankuro. Entro sin siquiera pensarselo, fue un impulso y en ese momento no concidero que quiza la puerta estuviese cerrada.

Pero gracias al cielo, Kankuro era un confianzudo idiota que dejaba siempre la puerta abierta.

Entro y cerro la puerta tras de si, volteándose inmediatamente y pegando la frente contra la puerta de madera, asustada. Mierda, cuando entro al colegio no penso que las cosas se pondrian asi de feas. Dio un paso atrás y bajo la vista de la madera hasta sus muñecas, antes retenidas por las manos fuertes de Neji, tenian un par de marcas rojizas. La había apretado demaciado.

La humedad volvio a sus ojos, quiza era porque hace unos dias su periodo había pasado y estaba algo hormonada*.

Tomo aire despacio y trarto de controlarse cuando noto que había otra respiracion y escucho una risa queda y corta que reconocio al instante ¿Qué esperaba? Había entrado a su cuarto y la puerta estaba abierta.

-¿Pasa algo, chica?- Pregunto y TenTen se volteo.

Kankuro clavo sus ojos en los de ella, rojizos.

-Veo que si- Se contesto a si mismo y movio una silla, invitandola a sentarse.- ¿Lee se ha pasado otra vez contigo en artes marciales?

Ella nego con la cabeza.

-¿Qué, indispuesta otra vez?

TenTen rio de forma corta.

-No, yo… el me… es decir…- Balbuceo, sin saber si contarle algo o no.

Era Kankuro, no era realmente su amigo, le caia bien pero no lo suficiente. La había descubierto y no la había mandado a la oficina del rector. Había intentado ayudarla en el picnic improvisado. Incluso no la había echado de su cuarto, porque no tenia ningun derecho de entrar alli. Entonces recordo que no estaba vendada ¿Qué importaba? Despues de todo, Kankuro ya sabia que era mujer.

-Neji lo sabe

-¿Le contaste al sabelotodo?

-No, lo descubrio.

Kankuro no dijo nada más, no tenia nada para decirle ¿Un "lo siento tanto", tal vez? No, el no lo sentia, el hecho de que el lo supiera o no debia serle indiferente, mientras ella cumpliese su parte del acuerdo, el tambien lo haria. El Hyugga era algo que ella sola debria resolver. El ya no queria más problemas de los que ya tenia, deberia concentrarse en estudiar y aprobar su ultimo curso de una buena vez.

Pero el le había dado la espalda a muchas obligaciones y deberes para no hacerlo una vez más.

-Te dire una cosa- Llamo su atencion- Algo que puedes hacer si no quiere callarse por las buenas.

-No puedo ofrecerle mis conocimientos, Kankuro.

-Nadie ha hablado de un acuerdo, yo estoy hablando de amenzadas.

-¿Amenazar?

-Hay cosas que tu no sabes del Hyugga, que nadie sabe del Hyugga

-¿Y tu como lo sabrias?- Kankuro sonrio.

-Sali con una chica que antes había andado con el, una mujer ebria y despechada habla demaciado.

TenTen parpadeo y lo analizo. Neji Hyugga parecia perfecto, recto, discreto y decente ¿Podria, acaso, Kankuro saber algo que mandara esa perfeccion por el tubo y la salvara?

-Pero no te saldra gratis.

TenTen bajo la cabeza y tomo aire antes de levantarla.

-Nada en este mundo es gratis, Kankuro. Dispara.

-¿Segura? ¿Incluso despues de saber sobre lo que puedo pedirte a cambio?

TenTen se mordio el labio, pensandoselo ¿Cuan dispuesta estaba? Su futuro como profesora de artes marciales mixtas dependia de aquello, el futuro de su hermanastro dependia de ella. Pero eso iba más alla, entonces era personal. Estaba decidida a demostrarse que una mujer podia con lo mismo que un hombre.

-¿Me pediras que ceda a acostarme contigo?

-Puede que si- Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Aceptaras las condiciones que te impoga?

TenTen lo miro a los ojos y suspiro.

Despues de todo, la primera no tenia que ser especial, solo ser buena.

-Acepto.

:-:

Sakura bailaba con una de sus amigas. Había sacado a Sasuke del instituto no solo para bailar, no, claro que no, ella queria sacarle información. Ino le había dicho que pensaba que Shikamaru probablemente sospechara y pensaba que Sasuke era muy rapido para captar detalles y sacar conjeturas, que lo mejor seria ver cuando sospechaban y que tal iba.

Aun podian convencer a TenTen de salirse.

Se salio de la pista de baile, excusandose con sus amigas de la escuela y se dirigio a la barra. Sasuke podia ser callado, pero no existia hombre que no cediera ante el alcohol y una mujer bonita. En realidad, ella nunca había sido muy buena actriz, no era Ino, pero siempre ayudada por el alcohol, quiza podria ser un poco más sutil.

-Lamento haberte dejado tanto tiempo solo- Se dilcupo ella, dejando un par de vasos con Ron Stroh 80.- Te traje un par de tragos… despues de todo, los Uchiha tienen una enorme resistencia y ya que siempre dices…

-Hmp.

Sasuke tomo uno de los dos vasos y lo tomo rapidamente. Sakura fruncio el cejo y giro los ojos, actuando mejor de lo que penso. Benditas clases de teatro de Ino la obligo a ver. Sasuke se lo termino y ella le ofrecio el suyo mientras, decia, iba por otros dos que Sasuke tambien bebio.

Y ningun hombre podia permanecer sobrio despues de una botella de Ron Stroh 80, penso ella. Claro que había averiguado sobre bebidas altamente alcoholicas, y averiguo cuales se bendian en ese local. La tercera, el Ron Stroh 80, era su unica opcion y le funciono muy bien. Sasuke Uchiha estaba experimentando su primera gran borrachera de la cual, para suerte de Sakura, no recordaria nada.

-Hora del cuestionario, señor Uchiha- Bromeo ella, llevandolo hasta su departamento.

:-:

Bien, eso no deberia haber llegado a tanto. El plan original al que había decidido arraigarse era otro distinto. Habian limites, autoimpuestos, en respeto por los otros y si misma. Tenia que parar.

-Yo..- Intento decir, pero un gemido interrumpio la frase que habria podido salvarla.

La blusa llego al suelo, los labios del hombre a su piel y los dientes a su cuello, la lengua se delizo por su hombro y casi enloquesio. Tomo aire y trato de volver a formar otra oracion coherente, pero un jadeo anulo su patetico intento.

-Kiba, yo…- Nuevamente, otro intento vano.

Entonces Kiba la beso, con uan pasion desmedida y ella se dejo hacer. Ella no era asi, pero una cosa era lo que ella pensaba y otra la que su cuerpo hacia. Y no podia parar, no podia, ya no se controlaba a si misma, hasta que la imagen de su amiga, TenTen, paso por su mente diciendo "Kiba es encantador" para que despertara de su hechizo. Lo aparto tratando de no ser brusca.

-Kiba, no- dijo, arreglandose la blusa- Me gustas, te gusto, pero no.

Kiba no se movio.

-¿Por qué no?

Ino bajo la vista, no podia decirselo, eso solo lograria que TenTen se enfadara más.

-No me corresponde decirtelo.

-Entonces no quieres.

Ino nego.

-Quiero, lo acepto. Pero una cosa es querer Kiba, y otra poder. No, no hoy y probablemente no mañana. Solo no. Hoy no.

Kiba se rasco la nuca, sin saber que responder. Quiza se había pasado.

:-:

Cuando Kankuro se le acerco, el corazon le dio un salto, realmente el iba a hacerlo. Penso en echarse para atrás, pero ella no era asi. Por lo que se quedo quieta y cerro los ojos cuado su nariz rozo la de el. Sintio su respiracion contra la suya y la nariz de el, recta, la acaricio desde el punte hasta la punta, solo logrando ponerla más nerviosa.

No iba a ser su primer beso, claro que no, el primero había sido en jardin de cinco años, jugando al papa y a la mama. Bueno, el juego se repetiria, solo que más fiel al argumento.

Kankuro paso su mano por los pomulos de ella y TenTen contuvo el impulso de moverse, asi fuera hacia atrás o hacia adelante. Entonces el la beso sin más. Al principio fue lento, solo un roce, tanteando el terreno. Pero luego empezo a moverse y ella le siguio, los labios apretandose entre si. La lengua de el lamio su labio inferior y ella, de modo casi instantaneo, abrio la boca.

Descubrio que la experiencia ayudaba mucho. Kankuro vaya si sabia como besar.

Paso su mano por su cuello y hombros, notando una intensa suabidad. No cabia duda, era piel de mujer. Le mordio el labio y se retiro, se sento en la silla y la miro. TenTen abrio los ojos apenas el se levanto y se contuvo de decir algo.

-Neji Hyugga se metio con una prostituta y la dejo sola en hotel. La chica no sabia como había llegado, sabia que con un hombre, pero Neji la llevo a otra ciudad, bastante alejada.

-La prostitucion es…

-… ilegal.- Kankuro sonrio.- La chica dijo que fue con el Hyugga, pero Neji dijo nunca haberla llevado a ningun lado.

-¿Y que se resolvio?

-Discretamense llegaron a un acuerdo oral, se le pago a la chica para no difundir nada. La chica era compañera de clases de Larissa.

-Oh… Eso quiere decir que…

-Si la escuela se enterara que el comentio un delito nacional, lo expulsarian sin dudar. Mi padre es un estirado moralista.

-¿Neji…?

-Otra vez, si, te lo repito TenTen, nadie sabe que yo lo se, por eso mismo…

-No dire como me entere.

TenTen se levanto.

-Por cierto- Kankuro dijo, haciendo que se volteara- Según tus pezones, hace frio ¿Quieres dejar de anunciar el clima?

TenTen se cubrio los pechos y se sonrojo. Mierda, si importaba.

-Callate, Kankuro.

El rio. Y ella se apresuro a salir por la puerta un segundo despues de acomodarse las vendas como era debido. Kankuro se echo en la cama, bien, ya lo había comprobado. No le gustaba en realidad, solo le caia bien y tenia unas ganas increibles de tirarsela. Si, bien, podia hacerlo si actuaba adecuadamente, se dijo, pero por alguna razon, no queria herirla.

Quiza fuera porque de alguna forma, le recordaba un poco a Temari, en lo testaruda, y por ello pensara que hacerla sentir mal era nefasto.

Necesitaba dormir… y un revolcon.

:-:

-Bien, terminemos con esto- Dijo TenTen cuando entro a su cuarto.

Neji ni siquiera levanto la vista para mirarla ¿Acaso tenia que desnudarse de nuevo para que la mirara tan atentamente como en ese momento? Cerro la puerta y le dio vuelta al pestillo, trabandola. Era sabado en la noche, todos habian salido, incluso Kankuro estaba por irse, todos menos ellos. Se acerco y de modo violento le arranco el libro de las manos.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le pregunto, molesto.

-Hablar contigo- Respondio, usando su voz usual, cosa que había descubierto incomodaba un poco a quienes ya sabian que era mujer- ¿Diras algo sobre… mi condicion?

Neji cerro sus ojos, ya se lo había pensado ¿Qué sacaba el diciendole a todo el mundo que era mujer? ¡Como si fueran a creerle! Ni Lee, su mejor amigo, estaba convencido de lo que el le dijo. Lo analizo, no, no tenia buenas razones o argumentos validos. Por otro lado, el había sido vencido y si le creian, seria humillado indirectamente.

Demonios, le había ganado una mujer.

-No tengo una razon, de momento.

En esa corta y certera oracion había una clara amenaza hacia ella "solo basta que me niegues algo y estaras perdida". Era un Hyugga, supuso que si el decia algo, todo el mundo se lo creeria y de repente muchas cosas empezarian a encajrles al resto. Había cometido varios errores no enmendables

-¿Eso quiere decir?

-Exactamente lo que dije, no tengo razon alguna para pregonar que eres mujer, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Neji le quito el libro de las manos, la fulmino con la mirada y la ignoro, como si acabara de arruinarle la vida. Ella se movio y se refugio en su cama, sentandose y empezando a garabatear en una hoja. Bien, pudo ser peor, se dijo. Ella no le interesaba en lo más minimo y eso la molestaba.

¿Por qué cuando ella "era hombre" la trataba bien? Fruncio el cejo, no es que ella fuera feminista… ok, bien, si era feminista. No le gustaba esa actitud de menosprecio ¿Por qué de repente sus meritos no era apropiados porque era mujer? Bien, se dijo, habra que demostrarle de lo que las mujeres cojudas estamos hechas.

La cuestion se puso incomoda unas dos horas despues, cuando del cuarto de al lado, el de Kankuro, salian sonidos guturales. Mierda, penso TenTen, si el hubiese decidido hacerlo y no solo besarme Neji habria escuchado todo. Una voz femenina interpretaba los gritos más audaces. TenTen se sonrojo y apreto la lata de gaseosa que estaba tomando hasta abollarla de modo increíblemente profundo ¿Acaso Kankuro no podia llevarlas a un hotel y ya?

Neji parecia impacible, sentado frente al escritorio resolviendo problemas que ella hace horas había terminado. El los hizo en tiempo record, se dijo, mucho más rapido de lo que ella pudo la primera vez que se los dieron. Se sonrojo cuando la chica grito con una voz que le dieron ganas de vomitar… o participar, lo que fuera, un increíblemente audible "¡Más duro, si, si, si, asi, si!", que, sinceramente, no deseaba oir.

La atmosfera se hizo más incomoda cuando Neji concluyo sus deberes y ella no tenia nada más que hacer. Los gemidos y grititos continuaban, logrando que todo se pusiera aun más incomdo. Mierda, penso, Kankuro tenia que escoger el dia que el la descubria para traerse una damita.

Neji se acomodo en el pequeño sofa que tenia la habitacion y encendio la televisión. Aunque poco escuchaba del programa estupido que había sintonizado por falta de concentración sus ojos seguian enfocados en las imágenes. La verdad, pasaria de largo de ella por algun tiempo, solo para dejarle más que en claro que poco le intersaba que le sucediera.

La vida no era un cuento de hadas, el no era principe, ni ella princesa. Era hora de que supiera que las cosas no son siempre como uno las planea. A el ya le había tocado saber eso.

"Larissa, hija de puta"- penso el y cambio de canal.

Al fin, los gemidos se detuvieron y la puerta de Kankuro se abrio y volvio a cerrar poco despues. Estaban solos en el piso, los de arriba se habian ido y los del tercer piso no escuchaban nada de lo que alli sucedia

¿Por qué Lee había tenido que irse? ¿Por qué el maldito destino la dejaba a ella sola con Neji? ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan condenadamente guapo? ¿Y por que sentia la necesidad de tirarse encima de el y arrancarle la ropa de pura rabia?

Bien, ahora tenia dos misiones para lo que le quedaba de clase.

El primero, demostrarle al Hyugga que las mujeres podian ser iguales que los hombres. Y segundo, lograr que se disculpara con ella.

Por haberla menospreciado.

Por haberla desnudado.

Por haber dicho que tenia mejor cosas que hacer que decir algo sobre ella.

Pero sobre todo, ganarle una segunda vez, enfrente de todos.

Solo una vez más.

:-:

**Gambacho**: Muchas gracias por el comentario, te lo agradezco mucho, no sabes como me animan a seguir. Es decir, son como mi gasolina para seguir escribiendo y por eso me siengto un poco mal por haberme tardado tanto. Realmente espero que este capitulo de guste, en compensacion.

**Ariasujm-chan**: Si, ya se, por eso dije que tomaria más o menos la idea de que la vea desnuda pero no me parecia bien meterlo tan de prepo. En fin, a mi tambien me gusta en ShikaTema y respecto a lo del leemon no creo que lleguen a ser la gran cosa, es decir, no creo que me salga super mega ultra bien, quiza solo pasable. En fin, eso de hacerte caricatura, creeme supongo que muchos quieren eso ¿Quieres intriga? Lee más abajo los adelantos jejej ;P

**Cane el Lindo Gatito:** Claro que la mencion del Sasusaku tiene su motivo, al igual que el de Shikatema, no estan alli solo por estar, no, no. Pero bueno, no puedo decirte nada de la condicion de TenTen porque adelantaria muchas cosas y como habras notado, las demas no son precisamente inmaculadas. Oh, claro, me olvidaba, no me molestan tus preguntas, pero se iran aclarando a lo largo de la historia. UN beso, oh, por cierto, bonito seudonimo : )

**MonoChronus**: ¡Hola! Pues en realidad yo tambien entiendo a Ino, es decir, uno siempre priensa por si mismo y a veces, aunque concidera a los demas, las ganas pueden más. Y es muy difícil no tomar algo cuando te encanta y te lo estan ofreciendo. Oh, en verdad Neji tiene una atmosfera netamente masculina. Y de seguro no eres la unica loca que le encantan los hombre asi… es que son tan ¡Agh! Tu entiendes : /

**Pelirrosa**: ¡Yo pienso exactamente lo mismo! Pero no creo poder incluirlo porque de momento no es apropiado para el hilo de la historia ¿Podrias aceptar?

**Bella Scrullw**: Muchas gracias : ) Creo que podriamos armar un club de mujeres peligrosamente feministas aquí. Comparto tu opinion de que me choca las gente que juzga a las mujeres por un acto como putas y a los hombres no les dicen nada, prácticamente los alaban- ejem, machistas, ejem- pero en fin, me alegra muchisimo que el capitulo te hay gustado.

**KAKAXPAMEXNEJI**: Si, Neji tenia que ser grosero xD. Respecto al secreto de Neji, supongo que no te lo esperabas. Pero las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen, a veces pueden ser incluso peores muajajajja. A mi el KibaxTenTen tampoco me cae del todo bien, no lo bardearia, pero tampoco es de mis favoritos. Muchas gracias por dejarme un comentario ;P

**Eradril**: Espero que no te moleste que me haya tardado tanto, quiza si no tienes pagina y no te llegan las alertas de actualizaciones debe ser odioso tener que revisar cada tanto y a veces entras y te perdiste tres o cuatro capitulos. Pero, en fin, como dijiste, las cosas se van a poner buena =)

**Javihyuuga**: Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que la historia te este gustando y ojala este capitulo tambien te guste porque personalmente no es mi favorito.

**HinataWeasley789**: Mujer, encantada de tenerte en este fic xD. La verdad me parecio la actitud más apropiada porque Neji apenas y conoce a TenTen. Menos mal que se te arreglo lo de las alertas, las mias llegan cuando se les da la regalada gana. El clan Hyugga es muy machista, una mujer no puede ser la cabecilla del clan si esta no se casa con otro Hyugga- eso lo lei en Internet, no se si es verdad- pero en fin, no viene al caso. AH, yo amo que actualices, y adoro el hecho de que lo hagas seguidito. Besos

**Tenny-dessu**: Probablemente yo tambien le habria dado un golpe, pero ella no estaba en condiciones favorables para hacer eso, esta prácticamente bajo amenaza asi que no resultaria mue inteligente. Bueno, gracias por leer, espero nos leamos pronto.

**PamelaHaruno**: Eso de "enamorarme de ti" es curiosamente halagador ajajá. Si, últimamente todos me dicen que los dejo con la intriga, si, soy malvada o.ó. Ahhh, mi mente no es del todo cochina… solo un poquito pervertida ¡Pero es culpa de FF! Y de algunos fics en particular- Ejem, Vistoria, ejem- Muchas gracias por tirarme un comentario, besos!

**Riuhmy**: Sip, a eso llamo yo "ir bien de frente" jajaj. Nadie entiende que la pobre TenTen se dio un susto de muerte ¡Yo hubiera gritado como loca! Gracias por comentar y me dice que tal el capitulo =)

**Temari del Desierto**: Muchisimas gracias y me alegra que la historia te haya gustado, le pongo lo mejor de mi ;)

**Piffle Priincess**: Wow, nueve comentarios de un solo tiron, muchisisisisimas gracias. Me alegra un fardo el hecho de que te haya gustado cada capitulo un poco para que comentaras cada uno y no solo al final, te lo agradezco muchisimo. Me mate pensando el summary y me da satisfaccion el saber que entraste gracias a el. Besos!

**JossHyuga**: ¿Santiago del estero? Algun dia nos cruzaremos por ahí. Yo en semana santa me fui a Catamarca y me mori de calor. En Tucuman hacia un frio imprecionante. Pero bueno, eso no importa. Perdon por tardarme tanto, ya se que no da che, pero tenia que estudiar muchisimo. Y hablo en serio, hoy viernes, por ejemplo, el unico tiempo libre que tuve sin pruebas en la escuela eran los recreos, y los usaba en repasar. Hoy llegue muerta ¡Muertisima! Gracias por comentar y espero que no te decepcionara el capitulo.

**Clarichibi**: Muchas gracias por comentar y lamento mucho la tardanza

**Vistoria**: La verdad, te concedo la razon, el verdad hay mujeres que hablan mal de otras y es por eso que es socialmente aceptado catalogar a una mujer como put… Con lo del final, eres la unica que me ha dicho que le ha gustado, pero a mi me dejo satisfecha, no lo se, si lo hubiese cambiado no habria sido lo mismo. Por supuesto que las mujeres tambien podemos ver a los hombres como objetos ¿O solo creen que ellos pueden ser picaron y poderosos? Dios e.e. Gracias por comentar y cada vez que leo un comentario tuyo, se que "hablo" con una mujer inteligente… y quiza algo pervertida xD

**Pame18**: Muchisimas gracias por dejarme un comentario, espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como el anterior. Te mando un beso, chau!

**Alexa Hiwatari**: Pobre TenTen, la verdad, a lo que tendra que afrontarse. En fin, ya sabes, las cosas pasan "por algo" y en lso fics "para algo" xD Te agradezco me dejaras un comentario, besos =)

**Kaila21**: Ah, menos mal, en realidad, me gustan mucho las expreciones del español, o sea, los regionalismos o como sea que se llamen xD. A algunos me los se, pero otros los anoto porque a veces aparecen dentro de los fics y me pierdo un poco. Muchas gracias por explicarme, besos!

**Chibi . Alexandra** : No se porque tu nick se borra cada vez que lo subo a FF. Pero bueno, espero que no hayas pensado que lo hacia a proposito. No todos van a enterarse del sexo de TenTen, pero cada vez más personas van sacando sus propias concluciones. Muchas gracias por comentar, besotes!

**Dany**: Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que este capitulo no te defraude. Besos =)

**Kytty nara asakura**: Muchas gracias, la verdad creo que si Neji fuese un hombre de carne y hueso, seria bastante machista, en especial si nunca hubiese tenido contacto con TenTen quien a mi parecer lo suavizo un poco.

**Satorichava**: ¿Qué tal te quedo el ojo? Jajja, ojala no te haya decepcionado la "amenaza" Respecto a Neji, no me parecio probable que el fuera y le dijera a todo el mundo que su "compañera" era mujer porque lo tomarian por loco, o por idiota. Muchisimas gracias por soltarme un comentario, besos y cuidate mucho!

**Andiee**: que es un psp, perdon por mi pregunta, pero no había escuchado de el. Lamento decirte que me tarde más de lo esperado. Lo siento, pero aun asi me encantaria que dejaras un comentario en este capitulo.

**Yui makino**: Pues lo de Ino, todos tiene defecto, sino seria "mary sue" es decir, Ino es muy imprudente, Sakura es muy exagerada, Hinata timida, Temari algo furibunda y TenTen competitiva. A ver que opinas del "secretito" se Neji xD

**Indigoooo**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, yo espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Que te vaya bien, besos!

**Citrus-Gi**: Gracias por comentar, en realidad me he tardado mucho más de lo habitual. Besos, ojala el capitulo te guste.

:-:

**Adelantos del proximo capitulo:**

_" No podia solo andar improvisando y confiada en que todo saldria bien. Las cosas no estaban nada bien, no para ella._

_-Que asi sea- Se dijo a si misma, sonriente."_

_"Sacudio la cabeza ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso cuando tenia cosas mucho más importantes sobre las cuales reflexionar?_

_Dios, penso, tanto tiempo entre hombres realmente afecta."_

_"Si a los siete meses, casi ocho, había nacido y sobrevivido contra todo pronostico, no se dejaria tirar al suelo, no por un idiota estirado que se creia la gran cosa._

_Bueno, ok, un hermoso idiota super guapo estirado que se creia la gran cosa y tal vez tubiese una entre las piernas._

_Pero no es como si planease averiguarlo."_

_"Bueno, eso no iba al tema, pero era una pregunta que algun dia responderia. Sino, le preguntaria a Dios… o al diablo ¡¿Por qué había tenido que saltarse la ultima clase? ¡¿Por qué?"_

_"Siempre en todos lados, en cada asqueroso rincon de su mente y la tierra. Todo era Neji y todo parecia pertenecerle. Suspiro, mierda, eso solo le traeria problemas."_

:-:

**Ademas**… les prometo un pequeño **capitulo extra** por que llegue a los 100 comentarios, que se titulara _"no es como si le gustara"_ Lo subire mañana, lo prometo, pero ahora debo ir a hacer la tarea de ingles que mañana tengo curso y es en la mañana temprano. Besos


	11. Extra 1

_**Infiltrada**_

_**:-:**_

_**Disclaimer; Naruto no me pertenece, yo uso sus personajes para esta historia sacada de mi imaginación.**_

_**:-:**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo =)**_

_**:-:**_

_**Extra por los 100 comentarios : "No es como si le gustara"**_

_**:-:**_

_**Trago en seco afilando la vista sin proponerselo ¿A quien queria engañar? Estaba afinando la vista para verlo mejor. Oh, si, mucho mejor. Sacudio su cabeza pero sus ojos se dirigieron incontrolablemente hacia el ¿Por qué la vida le ponia en frente algo que sabia no tenia que tomar? Es decir, el destino era un patan hijo de su madre con ganas de joderle la vida a los demas.**_

_**Y últimamente, la jodia demaciado a ella.**_

_**¡Por favor! ¡Pero si le estaba dando una vista asombrosa!**_

_**Desde su sitio en la ventana del cuarto donde estaba sola, se oculto, dejando solo sus ojos para captar la imagen. Mierda, reconocia esa inquietud en sus manos, el morder el labio y esa sensación extraña y fuerte en lo hondo den vientre. Queria tocarlo.**_

_**No, no, no, no es como si le gustara Neji Hyugga, claro que no.**_

_**Pero ella era objetiva, si, exacto, ella era muy objetiva. Y por eso mismo no podia decir "se ve mal" cuando Jesus, estaba más bueno que el pan ¡Podia lavar ropa en su torso! **_

_**TenTen trago duro, sintiendo como la saliva no queria entrar en su garganta, sino caer al suelo en charcos. Dios mio, se estaba babeando por su idiota compañero de habitacion… ¡Y vaya que los idiotas eran cada vez de mejor calidad!**_

_**A pesar de que su piel era palida, parecia resplandecer bajo la insistente luz del sol, que más que quemarlo, lo hacia brillar. La espalda ancha y fibrosa, los musculos siempre tensos. Parecia que lo había modelado un artista detallista, porque cada detalle de su pecho era perfecto. Malditamente perfecto, desde los anchos hombros, hasta las caderas donde la piel se ocultaba bajo un grosero pantalon.**_

_**-Dios…- Gruño.**_

_**No era como si le gustara el, en conjunto. Claro que no, ya se había dicho que si lo negaba constantemente, terminaria por creerselo. A ella no le gustaban los idiotas machistas con complejo de superioridad, claro que no, a ella le gustaban los honestos y alocados. EL aire se condenso en su garganta.**_

_**No le gustaba, claro que no, pero no era idiota para no admitir que tenia un cuerpo para morirse. O para matar, tambien ¿Y si lo mataba y luego lo…? ¡No! Dios, estaba locamente llena de hormonas.**_

_**Por otro lado, no es como si pudiera gustarle un tipo tan arrogante y altivo, que se creia el rey del lugar y cuya presencia acaparaba todas las miradas. Claro que no, el era un tipo helado de mirada fria y calculadora, impertinente, desagradable, altivo y gruñon ¿Cómo iba a gustarle alguien que la hacia menos? ¿Qué no aceptaba sus logros? Claro que no.**_

_**No era idiota, habian cosas que no le gustaban de las personas y de si misma. No es como si le gustara tener que admitir que si, le tenia unas ganas insoportables a Neji Hyugga.**_

_**No, no es como si le gustara tener que aceptarlo, pero no era idiota, las cosas como son.**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Infiltrada**

:-:

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, la trama si :D_

:-:

Esa fue, sin duda alguna, la noche más larga de toda su vida. Se movia inquieta en la cama, acomodandose, permaneciendo asi un instante y cambiando de posicion para repetir el proceso. El había caido dormido poco despues de acostarse, ella en cambio se torturo a si misma intentando averiguar si el estaba realmente en sueños o fingia.

En todo caso ¿Para que fingiria estar dormido? Es decir, el mismo le había aclarado que no pensaba en ella. En aquellas horas tambien se dedico a pensar una estrategia, tenia demaciadas cosas en contra y ninguna a favor. Kankuro era neutral, no le salvaria el pellejo si debia arriezgar el propio. No, el podia ser de ayuda ocasionalmente, pero no era un apoyo.  
>Estaba jodida.<p>

Si lo analizaba detenidamente, como lo hizo esa noche, descubria cosas que no eran favorables. Neji y Kankuro, eran neutrales, cado uno con una leve inclinación hacia y contra ella. Shikamaru era definitivamente neutral, más por Ino que por ella. Realmente, había hecho las cosas sin un plan especifico. Entonces las palabras de Sakura, un mes atrás en una conversación casual, rebotaron en su mente "Los amigos son eso, amigos, pero los aliados son aliados. No escoges a tus amigos con cuidado, pero si a tus aliados."

Y entonces fue cuando le concedio a Sakura que en argumentos tontos, tenia razon. Sonrio, le enviaria un texto agradeciendole por las buenas ideas… en cuanto saliera el sol.

:-:

Aliados

¿Quién era lo suficientemente digno de confianza, cercano a ella, amable y comprenivo para ser su aliado? Miro a Naruto, muy escandaloso y no sabia guardar un secreto.

Descartado. Siguio por Sasuke, no, ni en un millon de años, Gaara, mucho menos, ni hablar de Shino. Parecia no haber nadie que pudiera ser un buen aliado. Y, por otro lado ¿Con que argumentos podia convencerlos?

No le gustaba faltar a clases, claro que no conciderando que seria su unico año escolar, pero necesitaba pensar y descansar un poco antes de la clase de artes marciales. ¡Artes marciales! ¡Lee!  
>Lee, esa era su solucion. Podia ser algo imprudente y exagerado, pero sabia guardar un secreto y lo apreciaba. Era un sentimental, por lo que si le contaba su historia y conciderando que el era un exagerado, la apoyaria. Genial, eso era genial. Solo tenia que encontrar el momento para decirle la verdad y lograr que no gritara.<p>

Eso era lo más difícil.

Suspiro y decidio que, si queria tener aunque fuese una persona de su lado, tenia que armar bien las cosas, un buen plan. No podia solo andar improvisando y confiada en que todo saldria bien. Las cosas no estaban nada bien, no para ella.

-Que asi sea- Se dijo a si misma, sonriente.

Ahora solo tenia que encontrar la ocacion propicia para agarrar a Lee solo quien por razones más que obvias, conciderando su relacion con Neji, la evitaba "disimuladamente" los ultimos dias. Pero ella no dejaria que el se le escapara, no, necesitaba confiar en alguien dentro del lugar o explotaria. Se sentia constantemente presionada, si antes no podia relajarse, entonces aun menos. Tenia que estar todo el tiempo pendiente de todo, absolutamente todo ¡Estaba paranoica incluso cuando orinaba! ¿Y si se daban cuenta que se sentaba en el retrete en vez de apuntarle?

Sacudio la cabeza ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso cuando tenia cosas mucho más importantes sobre las cuales reflexionar?

Dios, penso, tanto tiempo entre hombres realmente afecta.

Se levanto del suelo y miro el arbol bajo el cual se había quedado a descansar ¿Realmente valia la pena todo eso por ser profesora de artes marciales? Observo como el viento agitaba las hojas y algunas cedian, acabando en el piso siendo aplastadas por las personas. Ella no queria ser una hoja que bailaba en el viento, disfrutando de la vida loca, y luego caer al suelo para ser pisada, aplastada por los que resistieron.

No, ella resistiria. Ella seria una profesora de artes marciales mixtas, lo haria porque era fuerte, porque podia hacerlo y luego restregarselo al Hyugga en la cara. Y lo haria. Sonrio, satisfecha con su decision. Podria ser que ella no fuera la más fuerte de la clase, ni mucho menos la más especializada, pero era habilidosa y terca.

Lo que no sabia era si iba a lograrlo gracias a cual de las dos cualidades. Sonrio de nuevo, inevitablemente, mirando como las hojas verdosas valientemente se resistian al viento.  
>Ella no se dejaria vencer, su misma madre se lo dijo; "Tu naciste resistente porque naciste para resistir".<p>

Si a los siete meses, casi ocho, había nacido y sobrevivido contra todo pronostico, no se dejaria tirar al suelo, no por un idiota estirado que se creia la gran cosa.

Bueno, ok, un hermoso idiota super guapo estirado que se creia la gran cosa y tal vez tubiese una entre las piernas.

Pero no es como si planease averiguarlo.

:-:

Lee estaba en la azotea de la escuela solo, había decidido que queria un poco de privacidad para pensar. Bajo la vista y se encontro con la imagen de su compañero, Kiba, bajo un arbol, resguardado por su sombra. Se inclino y estaba por gritarle un saludo, pero recordo que se había escapado de clases y no queria una amonestación… más.

Lo observo cuidadosamente, deteniendose en cada parte de el ¿Qué tal si Neji decia la verdad? Despues de todo, su compañero no era un mentiroso y no tenia motivos para hacerlo. Del mismo modo, dudo que una jovencita tuviese una razon de fuerza mayor para ingresar a un instituto lleno de hombres.

Por otro lado, tenia la evidencia sobre el sentido comun. Hombros muy pequeños, caderas demaciado anchas en comparación y razgos demaciado femeninos. Nunca le habíha visto el torso, pero siempre podia ser algo de tradiciones de familia, como el en caso del Hyugga o solo porque nunca tuvo la ocacion. Se fijo en la forma en que se sentaba, con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio, normal. Lo observo mirar la copa de los arboles con especial encanto, sonriente.

Neji no era exagerado y nunca hablaba de más, jamaz pronunciaria una conjetura sin evidencia y mucho menos lo haria con la misma intencion de pudrir a alguien. Pero Kiba era Kiba y el tambien parecia honesto.

¿Por qué mentiria alguno de los dos? Suspiro, necesitaba entrenar para sacarse las cosas de la cabeza, lo mejor seria adelantarse a las clases de artes marciales y calentar un poco, quiza unas trecientas vueltas al campus.

Se sorprendio cuando supo que el y Kiba habian tenido la misma idea, pero, despues de todo ¿Qué mejor calentamiento que trecientas vueltas al campus? Es decir, era exelente. Sonrio, intentando fingir que no estaba incomodo.

-¡Veo que tambien decidiste sabiamente entrenar más duro!- Exclamo, aunque una mota de nerviosismo de filtro en su tono de voz.

-Claro ¿Damos una vuelta más?- Pregunto, sacando las manos de sus bolsillos.

Lee lo miro, buscando alternativas.

Pero no las habian.

-Seria genial.

TenTen sonrio, no penso que resultaria tan sencillo encontrar un momento. Solo le quedaba encontrar un lugar donde explicarse y ver el modo en que lo haria. Se despeino el pelo y comenzaron a correr, ella decidio que el mejor sitio seria por medio de los arboles y por supuesto, necesitaba que fuera alejado del camino porque por más que estuviesen en horario no queria confiarze.

No otra vez.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamo TenTen, parandose repentinamente- ¡Demonios, olvide mi teléfono movil!

Lee lo miro, preocupado, el teléfono de su compañero era uno de los ultimos modelos en salir, bastante caros. Lo observo mirar el paisaje con desesperación y se compadecio de el. Es decir, de seguro sus padres se enfadarian y extrañaria su teléfono. Suspiro ¿Por qué seguia portandose como un idiota cuando lo peor que podia hacerle era molestarlo? Kiba, fuese gay o no, era su amigo ¿Quién era el para discriminarlo por sus preferencias personales? No les gustaban las mujeres, esta bien, pero eso no significaba que fuera a violarlo. El era, de todos modos, más o menos inofensivo.

-¿Recuerdas donde lo pusiste?

TenTen fingio pensarlo un instante, como supuso, la naturaleza amable y entusiasta de Lee lo abligaria a ayudarla. Se rasco la cabeza y supuso que ya había fingido pensarlo lo suficiente.

-Más alla, entre los arboles, creo que detrás del de algarrobo.

-¿Qué hacias ahí?- Pregunto, recordando que en realidad lo había visto mucho más cerca de los caminos.

Bueno, quiza no tan "inofencivo".

-Estaba descansando.

Bueno, no podia ser tan desconfiado, quiza luego se había cambiado de lugar o algo asi… siempre podia salir corriendo. Lo siguio hasta dentro del parque, bastante lejoz de los caminos, un lugar perfecto para violar, mutilar y luego esconder el cadáver de alguien que no debio saltarse la clase de aritmetica. Trago en seco ¿Dónde traeria la navaja? ¿Lo cortaria con una navaja de afeitar? ¿Los gays se depilaban?

Bueno, eso no iba al tema, pero era una pregunta que algun dia responderia. Sino, le preguntaria a Dios… o al diablo ¡¿Por qué había tenido que saltarse la ultima clase? ¡¿Por qué?  
>Aunque quiza debia tomarlo como un halago, Kiba, con los gustos exigentes de un gay, lo había escogido a el para ser victima de su acto de abuso. ¿Seria por su cabello? ¿Sus compañeros habrian notado que se hizo la permanente despues de que su prima le rizara el pelo? Tal vez se había pasado con el gel… ¿Por qué el y su perfectamente cortado y nutrido pelo?<p>

-Lee- Lo llamo.

Oh, no, alli estaba, el monologo maligno donde le describia que pensaba cortarle, como lo mataria, porque estaba alli, donde había comprado su crema acondicionadora para pelos lacios, como lo mataria y donde enterraria su cadáver.

-¿S…s…si?- Tartamudeo, asustado.

TenTen ignoro eso.

-¿Puedo decirte un secreto?

Oh, dios santo, le confesaria que el había robado su gel la semana anterior y que había hecho rituales satanicos con el para asegurarse que su crimen fuese perfecto en un tributo a algun dios de una secta prohibida.

-¡Por favor, no me violes, me mates, cortes ni me entreges en un ritual satanico a mi ni a mi pelo de propaganda de Pantene Pro-v!

-¿Qué yo que?- Pregunto, echandose para atrás- ¡Dios Lee, no voy a violate!

-¡Entiendo que te atriga, yo reespeto tu sexualidad pero yo…!

-¡Lee, carajo, callate!- Le grito exasperada y el se quedo mudo por su voz- Dios mio, no soy travesti ni gay.

-¿Entonces no vas a hacerme nada?

TenTen se rio.

-Claro que no, no soy gay, ni travesti y mucho menos asesino.

-Oh, gracias al cielo.

-Pero tampoco soy hombre- Ella sonrio- Lee, soy mujer, y me llamo TenTen… ¿Sigues pensando que quiero matarte?

-Eres una… jovencita ¿una bella flor sumida entre animales salvajes?

-Ah… yo creo.

-Eso es…- Intento decir, dejandose caer en la hierba.

-¿Inesperado?- Intento decir, sorprendiéndose de que el realmente le creyera a la primera.

-… una locura, es decir, Neji tenia razon.

TenTen giro los ojos, el tenia que estar metido en todos lados, Neji no podia solo salir de su cabeza, no, el era omnipresente. Siempre en todos lados, en cada asqueroso rincon de su mente y la tierra. Todo era Neji y todo parecia pertenecerle. Suspiro, mierda, no deberia sentirse tan posesiva y mucho menos quererlo cerca. No, estaba mal, y eso solo le traeria problemas.

-Si, Neji siempre tiene la maldita razon- Gruño, pero se contuvo y decidio que definitivamente no queria arruinarlo- Lo siento, pero crei correcto contartelo… puedes olvidarlo si quieres.

No iba, bajo ningun concepto y quiza si, en estado de desesperación, aprovecharse de la bondad de su amigo.

-Fue correcto… es decir… ¿Por qué estarias metida aquí?

TenTen sonrio con dulzura y melancolia.

-Por que tengo un solo sueño en mi vida, y, bueno, cuando tome la decisión estaba profundamente enamorada.

Lee parpadeo y un brillo en sus ojos se encendio.

-¡Los has hecho por amor!- Exclamo, entre sorprendido y feliz.

-Bueno, supongo- Expreso.

TenTen le relato la siguiente media hora como había acabado asi, entre las multiples reacciones de Lee estuvieron el enfado, la confucion, la tristeza, la felicidad y la risa. Claro que omitio el hecho de que Neji prácticamente le había saltado encima, nadie tenia necesidad de saber seria un secreto que guardaria celosamente para si misma. Lee le desordeno el pelo y le sonrio.

-Mi querida TenTen, como caballero que soy no puedo dejar que una dama se enfrente sola a tremenda adversidad- Le dijo- Puedes contar conmigo para terminar tu hermosa historia de amor y sueños.

TenTen sonrio nerviosamente soltando una pequeña risita. Ahora solo quedaba ver si la ayuda de Lee era buena o resultaba mal.

:-:

**Satorichiva**: Hola! Respecto a lo del delito, bueno, en realidad dicen que los mejores asesinos en sus barrios los conocian como los mejores veceinos. Cosas de la vida xD. Realmente el moralista Neji con una prostitugta mancharia no solo la reputacion de su familia sino tambien la de el, claro. Y no creo que a Neji le guste que toda la escuela se entere.

**Eradril**: Lamento mucho el decepcionarte, me he tardado una eternida y quiza sea asi hasta que pasen las pruebas : (

**Tenny-dessu**: Jajajajaja, yo creo que pediria toda la ropa socia del barrio y lavaria hasta que mis manos no den más… y empezaria a lavar con los pies =)

**JossHyugga**: Supongo que si solo que no es muy chistoso que digamos. Tendrian que regalarle un balde por su cumpleaños, seria un regalo muy util de esos que usas a menudo. Muchas gracias por dejarme comentarios siempre y perdona que me haya demorado tanto, culpa a la asquerosa escuela que exprime mis pobres neuronas.

**Pamelaharuno**: Gracias por ofrecerme ayuda, lo que pasa es que yo tengo que escribir todo de un tiron, no puedo escribir de a ratos porque no es lo mismo, nunca me gusta del todo lo que escribo de a tajos. Por eso me tardo tanto. Besos y gracias ;-)

**Yui makino**: Me maldijiste! Oh, dios mio xD. Naah, ya sabia que alguien iba a putear hasta a mi abuela por la escena cortada jajá jajá. Y eso de que TenTen le de su merecido no es necesario que lo golpee para hacerlo muajajajjajaja- recobrando la coherencia- Gracias!

**Bella Scullw**: Exacto, Neji esta buenisimo xD. Todas coincidimos en ese punto, que raro e.e. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el extra porque realmente me esforce mucho en el. Besos.

**Gambacho**: Querida, si pudieran demandarla por mirar, la demandarian por acoso y si Neji supiese de que piensa de el y cuanto, seria por acoso mental. Oh si, a muchas podrian meternos en la carcel por ello ajajá.

**Kaila21**: Claro, en los proximos capitulos me vi obligada a poner expresiones argentinas que en realidad no se si muchos entenderan. Ya le explique a algunas amigas por chat y más o menos le agarraron. Uso mucho el "Chamuyar" ¿Lo conoces?

**Ariasujm-chan**: Anda que lo has descripto mucho mejor que yo "estupido y sensual" jajajajaj, te pasas!. Muchas andamos en ese dilema :S Gracias por comentar, no puedo creer que haya pasado lo 100 reviews.

**Camila Castillo**: No te preocupes por no poder comentar, creeme que yo ando igual o peor que tu de atareada. "Momento peludo" me dio gracia. Lo de describir a veces se me va la mano con eso, lo hago muy largo pero me alegro de que te haya gustado. Aparentemense te estan dividiendo en "apoyamos a Kankuro" y "Odiamos a Kankuro" xD por mi lado, a mi me cae bien.

**Chibi . Alexandra**: ¿Eres colombiana? Oh, eso es genial, aguante Latinoamérica! Bueno, bueno, de nuevo me disculpo por la irremediable tardanza. Eso de casi morirte con lo de Kankuro, lo corte para matar a todos muajajajaj. Naaah, pense que iria bien cortarlo ahí para que saquen conjeturas, me encanta :D Besos.

**Andiee**: La verdad, aunque en parte es cierto que una amiga no actuaría asi, hay que ponerse en su lugar, es decir, desde yo pensando en mi, por asi decirlo. Gracias por comentar, besotes y suerte con todo : )

**Dany**: Se que de momento el NejiTen no es muy claro, pero todo a su debido tiempo, porque yo creo que ellos son asi, más lentos, que todo se de suavemente. Ademas, sino saldria muy de la nada y muy occ. Porque ninguno de los dos son lanzados ni nada. Besos :D

**Juno 01** : Lo que dijiste es realmente cierto, una mujer debe esforzarse el doble para que te den el credito que por la mitad del trabajo le dan a un hombre. Si bien el la escuela la diferencia se inclina más por las mujeres, el porque la gran mayoria del personal es femenino. Y no entiendo muy bien porque les resulta humillante perder contra una mujer, como si fuesemos poca cosa y me estoy poniendo feminista ¡stop! Bueno, gracia spor comentar :D me estaba llendo del tema.  
><strong><br>****Citrus-Gi**: Ya explique eso de la interaccion, pero no te preocupes que empezara cuando digamos un par de cosas más se acomoden porque con varias ocsas que suceden al mismo tiempo. Bueno, lo de Kankuro no puse que lo hiciera con TenTen porque en primer lugar la compara con su hermana, segundo que le tiene cierto cariño y tercero porque Neji escucharia todo y eso solo significarian problemas. Besos.**  
><strong>**Brendittha Uchiha**: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar el fic, me alegra que te guste y te dejo aquí la continuación y más abajo los anticipos del proximo capitulo. Besotes.

¡Saludos desde Argentina!

* * *

><p>Adelantos de proximo capitulo:<p>

_"-¿Qué te tiene tan distraido?- Cuestiono Temari._  
><em>-Nada importante.<em>  
><em>-¿Tiene que ver con esa chica que te llamo el otro dia mientras peleabamos en el campus?<em>  
><em>-No puedo decirtelo. Pero puedes averiguarlo por ti misma.<em>  
><em>Temari entrecerro los ojos. Eso sonaba a un reto.<em>  
><em>-¿Observando que?<em>  
><em>-Kiba Inuzuka."<em>

_"Gruño, mierda, realmente era patetica. Lee por otro lado, era el oponente más duro que tenia Neji y viceversa. Ella no entraba en le grupo y no por ser mujer, sino porque no era tan buena, y eso no era discriminar"_

_"-Bien, mocosos, aquí habran un par de reglas mientras reemplaze a Gai- Explico._  
><em>-¿Reemplazar?<em>  
><em>-¿Una mujercita va a enseñarnos a pelear?- Se burlo alguien detrás, en voz alta y clara.<em>  
><em>TenTen apreto los puños.<em>  
><em>Si, idiota, una mujer puede patearte el culo y encima ser tu profesora, penso TenTen."<em>

_"-¿Qué te pasa?- Espeto la rubia._  
><em>-¿Qué que me pasa, Ino?- Gruño ella, apretando los puños a los costados de su torso- ¡Me pasa que mientras TenTen esta jodida en un puto instituto para chicos arriezgando su pellejo tu aquí chamuyandote a su razon de que este ahí! ¡Querias sacarla del camino, eso es de putas, Ino!"<em>

Los amo


	13. Chapter 12

Infiltrada

:-:

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la trama absolutamente si.

:-:

Se acomodo mejor en su silla, poniendose comoda para lo que planeaba seria una tarde decente de un martes. Ajusto su cabello un par de veces, por rutina y pidio, como siempre, café negro con crema y azucar. Sonrio y abrio el libro de texto, dispuesta a leer unos capitulos y de una buena vez redactar sus apuntes. Definitivamente la maldita escuela le estaba restando tiempo de autentico estudio. Pero, por otro lado, tenia sus cosas buenas.

-Llegas tarde- Dijo levantando la mirada.

-No armes problema, que son solo diez minutos- Se quejo Shikamaru dejandose caer en la silla frente a ella, cobijandose en el ambiente fresco de la cafeteria, es decir, no la que usaban para comer sino el unico lugar donde podian servir café y el unico que le daban a los alumnos era el suavecito descafeinado con más crema que cafeina. Sonrio de lado ligeramente, robandole el libro de texto.

-Es sencillo- Opino el Nara- ¿Quieres acabar tu café antes?

Temari alzo una ceja, su café aun no llegaba y el ya sabia que había pedido. Giro los ojos, seguia sin saber porque no había querido saltearse años del instituto e ir directamente a la universidad, se ahorraba muchos años. Solo era un vago.

-Y aquí es cuando los vectores de juntan y…

-No soy tan bruta, bebe lloron, al grano- Le interrumpio, sorbiendo un poco de su café sin apartar los ojos del libro.

Temari no lograba recordan con presicion como habian acabado alli, el explicandole algo que ya sabia y ella escuchando como si realmente le costara entender lo que decia. Sornio de costado, quiza solo buscaba un poco de compañía decente en ese sitio lleno de adolecentes irrespetuosos y que nunca devolvian los libros a tiempo, personas en su mayoria sin opinion propia y quejosos. Adolecentes.

-¿Qué te tiene tan distraido?- Cuestiono Temari al verlo fruncir el cejo varias veces, tratando de ordenar las ideas en su cabeza.

-Nada importante.

Shikamaru la miro a los ojos y ella parecio querer reirse de incredulidad, por favor, ella no era estupida y no podría engañarla fácilmente con un simple "nada importante". Sonrio, no era sencilo lidiar con la hermana mayor de sus compañeros de clase, en especial si era tan astuta y estaba tan buena. Eso y claro, los cuatro años que se llevaban lo hacian sentir raro.

Ella era distinta a las demas, intrepida, de pensamiento rapido, sin prejuicios, astuta y audaz. No había conocido hasta entonces una mujer tan inteligente, en pocas palabras, y que le llamara tanto la atencion. EN especial cuando sus ojos de un color curiosamente verdoso brillaban de decision y curiosidad.

No sabia cual de los dos sentimientos le daba más panico en ella.

Shikamaru suspiro.

-No me lo creerias- Se limito a decir.

-¿Tiene que ver con esa chica que te llamo el otro dia mientras peleabamos en el campus?

Touche.

-No en realidad, más o menos- Intento decir- Pero no esta directamente ligado a Ino.

-¿Entonces?

-No puedo decirtelo- Gruño, Ino lo mataria y se enteraria, siempre lo hacia- Pero puedes averiguarlo por ti misma.

Temari entrecerro los ojos. Eso sonaba a un reto.

-¿Observando que?

-Kiba Inuzuka.- Declaro y la muchacha rubia sonrio.

Eso era definitivamente un reto.

:-:

-Lee, deja de hacer eso- Le dijo TenTen a su amigo quien no paraba de mirar paranoicamente a todos lados- Si lo haces terminara por se obvio.

Lee la miro preocupado, pero tenia razon, debia ayudarla a terminar el trimestre, no a mandarla al frente. Giro la cabeza, se había metido en un lio, pero no podia solo ignorar que su compañera necesitaba de el. Se acomodo el traje de artes marciles y penso en decirselo a Neji, el de seguro le ayudaria, si, claro que lo haria. Despues de todo, Neji parecia haber mejorado su relacion con TenTen.

-Oye… uh, Kiba- TenTen sonrio.

-¿Si?

-Bueno… ¿En nuestras peleas anteriores te golpee muy fuerte? Es decir, su piel es más delicada y sensible y…

-Lee, esta bien, peleo desde que soy una mocosa, creeme, me han golpeado realmente duro en mi vida y estoy acostumbrada. No te contengas por esa tonteria.

Lee la miro mientras "el" caminaba hasta la puerta de entrada del salon de artes marciales. No puedo evitar pensar en cuantos golpes le había dado con toda su fuerza, cuantas veces las patadas se dirigieron a sus costillas y ella había logrado esquivar… si la hubiera golpeado realmente y de no haber sido porque ella era exelente bloqueando ataques…

-¿Vienes o que, Lee?

-Si, voy.

El chico de pelo negro brillante entro rapidamente en el salon y vio a casi todo el equipo dentro del mismo, al fin habian concluido los arreglos del piso del salon que Neji y TenTen habian roto en una pelea la semana anterior y podian volver al autentico salon equipado.

Cuando TenTen entro al salon sus ojos automáticamente buscaron a Neji y como siempre estaba al fondo del salon, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija al frente ¿Quién creeria que ese tipo serio se enredaria con una prostituta? Es decir, más alla del trabajo que esas mujeres llevaban a cabo, era… mal visto. Aparto sus ojos de el, decidiendo que lo más sabio seria alejarse por un tiempo.

-Bien, bien, adorados jóvenes- Intruyo el profesor Gai, quien se encargaba de ese club- He visto sus entrenamientos hasta ahora y creo que es momento de formar equipos de cuatro que iran rotando en peleas dentro del mismo grupo.

Como todos los años, penso Neji.

-Esto quiere decir que entre los cuatro participantes del grupo uno el intrigante "a" peleara con el integrante "b" y el integrante "c" con el "d" e iran rotando. Luego "b" con "c" y "a" con "d" y asi sucesivamente ¿Alguna duda que acose sus conciencias jóvenes estudiantes?

-Si- Dijo un chico- ¿En caso de que el grupo no funcione, podemos cambiarlos?

-No, eso sera imposible, los he vigilado y unido según sus habilidades, estaria mal hacerselos facil o difícil poniendolos en otro grupo cuya flama de la juventud arda con distinta intencidad.

-Esta bien, supongo- Contesto el otro chico.

TenTen afilo la mirada, quedaria con Neji, lo haria, estaba a su nivel. Solo tenia que confirmarlo. O eso pensaba ella, pero a medida que nombraban gente, descubrio que no iba a ser asi. Si bien no había quedado con Neji de primera mano cuando leyeron la lista, descubrio que lo hizo porque uno de los chicos había salido del club. Maldijo mentalmente, había quedado un grupo por debajo del de Neji y Lee. Y eso era un golpe duro para su orgullo.

¿Pero como iba ella a quedar en su mismo equipo? Si bien había podido igualarlo en ciertos aspectos y bloqueaba algunos de sus movimientos no había logrado siquiera rozar su cuerpo en un ataque. Gruño, mierda, realmente era patetica. Lee por otro lado, era el oponente más duro que tenia Neji y viceversa. Ella no entraba en le grupo y no por ser mujer, sino porque no era tan buena, y eso no era discriminar.

No era lo suficientemente buena en artes marciales para tocarlo siquiera con la yema de sus dedos. Ella era buena con las armas, tenia una punteria inigualable pero de nada servia aquello cuando no podia demostrarlo en el dojo. Es decir, sabia que era mucho más buena que ellos en eso, pero ellos no lo sabrian y ella no podria demostrarlo porque solo podian pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y eso la dejaba en una gran desventaja.

-Bien, chicos, la gran mayoria llevan años aquí y todos tienen un nivel bueno- Opino Gai- Pero este año ha entrado una profesora nueva, la profesora Anko y ella es experta en artes marciales mixtas, en todo su significado.

-Es decir, mocosos, puedo patearles el trasero con un cuchillo para untar manteca- Dijo una joven entrando al salon- Gai, te tardaste una eternidad.

-Lo lamento, adorable flor.

Anko giro los ojos.

-Bien, mocosos, aquí habran un par de reglas mientras reemplaze a Gai- Explico.

-¿Reemplazar?

Todos los alumnos se miraron entre ellos, confusos y molestos. ¿Aquella tipa iba a reemplazar a su profesor de toda la vida, Gai? SI bien la primera reaccion fue murmuran entre ellos y mirarse interrogantes la más fuerte fue en enfado y desagrado.

-¿Una mujercita va a enseñarnos a pelear?- Se burlo alguien detrás, en voz alta y clara.

TenTen apreto los puños.

Si, idiota, una mujer puede patearte el culo y encima ser tu profesora, penso TenTen.

-¿Quieres pelear conmigo, nenito de mami?- Cuestiono Anko y camino hacia ellos.

TenTen se hizo a un lado casi con adoración. Anko representaba un futuro que podia obtener, el respeto que algun dia lograria, el objetivo planteado en su etapa de auge. Dios santo, adoraba a su profesor Gai, pero esa mujer era simplemente un regalo de los dioses.

-Primera regla- Dijo, tomando al chico de antes de la camiseta y elevandolo hasta ponerlo de puntillas.- Nunca subestimen a su profesora.

Dicho eso hizo una serie de movimientos que culminaron con el alumno tumbado en el suelo y ella inclinada sobre el con una mano inmovilizandolo y la otra obligandolo a besar el suelo, presionando su espalda con una pierna.

-Segunda regla, en esta sala los comentarios agresivos los hago yo.- Dijo al oido del chico que para ese momento estaba aterrado.

-Tercera, se acabo el juegito de "pataditas y puñitos" aquí, tipejos, usaremos armas.

-Anko, la escuela no lo permite.- Gai intervino- Suelta al chico.

-¿Cómo que no permiten armas? ¡Ella afuera les apuntaran con una pistola y deberian saber empuñar hasta un cortaúñas!

-Reglas de la escuela, linda- Gai contesto- Por favor, suelta al muchacho.

-¡Bien, como sea! Usaremos armas sin filo.

-Tampoco armas cortantes- Refuto el- Anko, el chico.

Anko se levanto.

-Bien, en todo caso, regla dos, usaremos armas sin filo, no contantes¿Plastico, bien, Gai?- Pregunto, sarcastica.

-Supongo, el reglamento no dice nada sobre eso… Anko, el jovencito se esta afixiando.

Anko se levanto y puso un pie sobre la espalda del chico, sin presionar lo suficiente para asfixiarlo pero si para evitar que el se levantara del suelo.

-Y por ultimo, regla importantisima: No falten o ire por ustedes y los torturare- Solto al chico- ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron, atemorisados. Todos menos TenTen, quien asintio, emocionada hasta los huesos.

-Oye, mocoso uno y mocoso dos- Dijo señalando a TenTen y al chico que había realizado el comentario sobre que una mujer no iba a enseñarles a pelear- Vamos, que aquí vinieron a patear culos. Peleen, ya.

TenTen parpadeo, oh si, que le disen las armas. Hora de patear culos.

TenTen reconocio al chico que pasaba como Matt, cuyo nombre autentico era Yamato, pero eso poco importaba, el chico era inmenso, de espalda ancha y jodidamente alto. Ella entrada dos veces en el pecho de el… joder, era como un simio talla extra grande. Miro de frente al chico que le sonrio, confiado, y ella sintio ganar de exactamente patearle el culo y dejarle marcado su talon en la espalda.

Ambos se pusieron en pose de pelea mientras el profesor Gai miraba atentamente todo, pero cuando ambos esperaban la señal de comienzo la nueva profesora dio un paso al frente.

-Esto sera ligeramente diferente, niñitos

Anko saco dos bolsas con armas de plastico pesado que su colega le había entregado. La mujer tomo, además un balde con algo que identificaron como pintura roja. TenTen la miro, ilucionada, esperando que dijese lo que ella tanto anciaba escuchar.

-Soy maestra de armas, nenitos, aquí se usaran armas… aunque para su conveniencia sean de juguetes.

-¡Esta demente!- Gruño Yamato- ¡Eso no esta dentro de la materia!

-¿Cómo se llama la materia, chico?

Yamato la miro, desconfiado.

-Artes marciales.

-Artes marciales mixtas, su historia y ramas- Lo corrigio el profesor Gai- Y dentro de sus ramas, esta la lucha con armas.

-Asi que cierra la bocaza, giganton- Anko lanzo ambas boldas a cada esquina del salon y coloco el balde con lo que explico era una mezcla de crema con tempera que salía de la ropa justo en medio, pero cuatro metros más lejoz, es decir, casi junto a la tercera pared, la cuarta la constituian sus compañeros.

El ring quedo armado.

-Las reglas son sencillas y obvias, pero por si el cerebro les quedo seco de tantos golpes, se los explicare- Indico- La meta es herir lo más posible al oponente en cinco minutos ¿Cómo "herirlo"? Bueno, bueno, pues tendran que tomar en cada raund de un minutos diez kunais y empaparlos en pintura, quien tenga más cortes marcados en la ropa o piel, pierde. Asi de simple, hasta un retrasado mental lo captaria.

TenTen no pregunto nada, mientras el otro chico protestaba ella tomo quince kunais como su otro maestro le indico al acercarse a la bolsa y se aseguro de empaparlas cuidadosamente, para no volverlas resbaladizas, pero para que los golpes se marcaran bien.

-Anda, deja de parlotear y toma unos asquerosos quince kunais, anda, sino el chico te matara.

Yamato gruño y maldijo entre dientes a su profesora, dando aires importantes y diciendose a si mismo que ganaria porque era bueno con las armas, de todos modos. Tomo las quince y no supo donde carajo ponerlas, miro al chico que las había puesto en un circulo perfecto y solo tenia cuatro entre ambas manos.

-Sera facil.

En su sitio de expectador Lee fruncio el cejo, preocupado. Debia confiar en ella, porque dijo que era buena, pero por otro lado esas cosas podian ir a parar a sus bellos ojitos y lastimarla. Suspiro, debia tranquilizarse, pero el hecho de que Yamato fuera un bruto con fuerza sobrehumana no ayudaba demaciado con ello.

Por otro lado, Neji observaba todo desde su punto de vision. No pudo evitar preguntarse a que se debia la posicion de las armas, mucho menos porque traia cuatro encima. Pensaba que era una chica más o menos inteligente, pero eso era estupido. O eso penso hasta que apenas la profesora diese la orden, y casi sin moverse, le disparase las quince armas mientras se agachaba, evitando una que el le había lanzado, y tomandolas al mismo tiempo mientras las lanzaba en un movimientos letal y rapido.

Casi no vio las armas volar y apenas noto como sus musculos se tensaban antes del lanzamiento.

Joder, era buena.

-Kiba Inuzuka, ileso, Yamato Ikae digamos que muerto. Joder que ni han pasado del primer encuentro- Gruño la profesora.

Neji afilo la mirada, eso podia ser interesante.

:-:

La muchacha se estiro en su cama, desperezandose. Tenia toda la tarde libre y hoy había una protesta de sindicato de autobuses, por lo que no podia trasladarse ya que su padre no la dejaba conducir su moto porque había desaprobado un examen. Matematica, como odiaba esa materia. Tomo el movil que sonaba en su mesa de luz y con vagancia abrio el mensaje acallando la cancion "Toxic".

"Estoy en la esquina, traigo galletas :D. Sakura!"

Sonrio, bien, quiza la tarde no estaba predestinada a ser aburrida, entonces el teléfono volvio a sonar aun entre sus manos, lo abrio pensando que seria de nuevo su amiga pero cuando lo abrio una sonrista aparecio en su cara. Respondio rapidamente y bajo a abrir la puerta antes de que su amiga tocara la puerta, llego cuando ella atravezaba el porton de la casa.

-¿No piensas abrir la floreria?

-Es temprano, la abrire a las cinco, son las tres.

-Pense que seria más tarde- Dijo Sakura- Venia a contarte lo del sabado con Sasuke, Ino, no te imaginaras el grueso que tengo que decirte.

-Sube a mi cuarto y lleva las galletas voy por gaseosa- Dijo Ino, indicandole las escaleras y yendo hacia la cocina.

Sakura asintio y saltandose escalones subio hasta la habitacion de la rubia dejando las galletas en el escritorio y lanzandose a la cama. Se descomodo el cabello y se quito los zapatos. Tenian una gran confianza entre ellas y se concideraban hermanas. Aburrida jugo un instante con su ropa hasta que el teléfono de su amiga vibro antes de sonar, como siempre y lo tomo antes de que la cancion sonara.

Lo abrio, esperando un mensaje del padre de Ino recordandole abrir la floreria, pero se encontro con otro contacto.

"Hey, te debo una gaseosa y tu a mi un beso ¿Qué tal si pagamos las cuentas esta noche?. Kiba "

Sakura fruncio el cejo, Ino era coqueta y Kiba arrebatado, pero no lo suficiente para enviar un mensaje asi sin otros más suaves previos. Mientras Ino dudaba entre una Coca-cola y una Sprite Sakura leyo la conversación con Kiba, frunciendo cada vez más el entrecejo y apretando el pobre aparato electronico.

"¿Por qué te echaste atrás, te jodio algo?. Kiba"

"No, solo no estaba bien. No estoy enfadada. Ino"

"Entonces una coca mañana? Kiba"

"Anda, que tienes una dieta. Respetala. Ino"

"Obligame, eh, mujer. Kiba"

"Claro que lo hare, nada de dulces. Ino"

"¿Estas incluida en eso? Kiba"

"Depende. Ino"

"¿De que? Kiba"

"Te dejare con la intriga. Ino"

Y los mensajes seguian y seguian, muchos y seguido, intercalandose a veces con los propios enviados. Bien, eso era el limite de lo que podia toleras. Bajo las escaleras con el teléfono en la mano y se encontro a la rubia en pleno camino en la escalera. Ino levanto la vista confundida al ver a su amiga tan furiosa.

-¡Maldita hija de…!- Grito Sakura, lanzandole el teléfono.

Ino se agacho y su teléfono fue a parar al sofa donde reboto y cayo al piso.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Espeto la rubia.

-¿Qué que me pasa, Ino?- Gruño ella, apretando los puños a los costados de su torso- ¡Me pasa que mientras TenTen esta jodida en un puto instituto para chicos arriezgando su pellejo tu aquí chamuyandote a su razon de que este ahí! ¡Querias sacarla del camino, eso es de putas, Ino!

Ino dejo la gaseosa a un lado y subio unos escalones, encontrandose de frente a Sakura.

-¡¿Sacarla del camino?¡Yo fui la primera que queria evitar esto!

-¡Pero estas coqueteando con Kiba! ¡Con Kiba!

-¡Si, todo TenTen y pura TenTen! ¡¿Y yo, Sakura, y yo? ¡¿Qué hay de mi? ¡A mi tambien me gusta Kiba, tengo más posibilidades y todas las de ganar!

Por un instante, todo se quedo en silencio.

-¿Quién piensa en mi, Sakura?- Murmuro la rubia,m bajando la cabeza- Hace semanas que de todo lo que hablamos es TenTen, o Kiba, además… el es tan… lindo.

-y ella es muy linda contigo tambien, Ino y del lado que lo veas en meterle un puñal en la espalda a TenTen.- Susurro la joven de ojos claros- Y nadie te deja de lado, deja de ser tan dramatica, Ino. Habla con TenTen y que si bien yo no se lo contare por voluntad porque es cosa tuya, si me pregunta se lo dire. Que quede claro, en esto, no te apoyo.

Sakura la esquivo en la escalera, tomando los zapatos que tenia en las manos desde que bajo a la escalera y fue hasta la puerta.

-Por cierto, Sasuke dijo que piensa que TenTen es un afeminado maricon gay- Dijo, sin mirarla- Haz lo que quieras, Ino, mierda, siempre haces justamente eso: lo que se te viene en gana.

Ino la tomo por el hombro y la jalo hacia atrás, logrando que soltara sus zapatos por la sorpresa.

-No es cierto- Gruño- Porque de hacer siempre lo que me viene en gana me habria acostado con Kiba cuando tuve la oportunidad y ahora mismo tendria una relacion formal. No quiero perder la oportunidad de salir con Kiba, por eso mantengo cierto contacto con el, pero tambien quiero a TenTen y que quede en claro, tambien, que tu eres una cabeza dura que nunca ve las cosas desde otra perspectiva que no sea la propia.

-¡Eres una cinica!

-¡No soy cinica y en todo caso tu no quieres escucharme!

-¡Me diras que lo amas y que esto y lu otro!

-¡No, mierda, te dire que no se que carajo hacer y que necesito que alguien me aconceje…!- Su voz se fue apagando- Sakura, necesito que tu me aconcejes.

Sakura bajo la mirada, mierda, Ino había tocado su hebra sensible. Extendio la mano.

-Dame el mobil y más te vale que me cuentes todo que aun estoy jodida contigo.

Ino sonrio débilmente.

-Claro.

:-:

Sigo viva, asi que no me maten por favor.

La verdad, no les puedo dejar adelantos porque aun no escribi el proximo capitulo y apenas y tengo tiempo para mi mucho menos para escribir.

Lo lamento mucho, tampoco dispongo de tiempo para responder sus comentarios, aunque no tienen idea de cuento los agradezco. Besos, perdon =(


	14. Chapter 13

Infiltrada

:-:

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, la historia si la cree yo.

:-:

TenTen tomo su posicion, levemente acuclillada, con tres kunais en una mano y en la otra, la diestra, uno más. El chico rubio frente a ella, de unos escandalosos ojos negros, sonreia con altaneria. Cada oponente era mejor que el anterior y con cada uno de ellos usaba un poquito más de su potencial y los vencia. Sin un solo razguño.

-¿No quieres retirarte?- Pregunto, tomando cuatro kunais.

-En lo absoluto.

Dos en cada mano, sin tencion en el musculo del antebrazo derecho, es zurdo, por su posicion lo más probable era que lanzara a su derecha, a la cintura, la pierna o los pies. Entonces, dedujo, saltaria hacia adelante le daria con tres kunais, giraria, le lanzaria el otro, tomaria seis, tres en cada mano y ya tendria diez de seis tiros y el resto podia usarlos mientras el intentaba dar su segundo golpe.

Y tal como predijo, paso.

-Takeshi Etsomu, fuera de combate- Declaro Gai, quien era uno de los jueces.

Neji afilo la mirada, debia admitirlo, la chica era buena. Obviamente tenia mucha practica, era gracil y sus movimientos eran continuos y enganchados unos con otros, muy ensayados. Tanto que le eran naturales. Descubrio que su compañera de cuarto tenia varios secretos, entre ellos, era una maestra de armas en entrenamiento. Se cruzo de brazos, apoyandose contra la pared y mirando despreocupadamente de vez en cuando.

Saltos altos, lo que de por si le daba una buena patada y fuerte, cambio de posicion a una invertida automatico, agil.

En fin, le costaba un poco creer lo que veia, y por otro lado, lo hacia sentirse un poco mejor. No era una niñita quien le había vencido en una carrera, era una maestra de armas quiza especializada, y eso no era tan humillante. Tan. Contemplo como ella levantaba la pierna hasta limites insospechados derribando al que seria de decimo contrincante. Todos parecian ir a por ella y ninguno lograba vencerla.

¿Cómo se reduciria el ego de aquellos idiotas al saber que fueron vencidos por una mujer en su propio club?

El, en cambio, no se especializaba en carreras, por lo que en parte estaba justificado. Mierda, estaba tratando de justificar que había perdido, quiza ya debia admitirlo y decir "sabes que, si, me vencio pero ella podria patearte el culo a ti tambien" y lo estaba comprobando. TenTen se limpio el sudor del rostro y penso por un segundo que quiza ella fuese linda. Si, quiza, con el pelo algo más largo, un poco más de pecho y… no, no, no, mierda eso de un colegio solo de chicos lo estaba afectando.

-¿Quién carajo es Hyugga?

-Yo- Dijo el, dando un paso al frente, volviendo sus brazos a la pose original.

-Bien, chico, haz estado ahí parado casi toda la hora, tu turno- Dijo Anko y miro a TenTen- Tu, el enano, descansa ya, demonios.

TenTen miro a Neji a los ojos mientras ella salía y el entraba. Gris contra café, y se miraron fijamente hasta que salieron de sus respectivos campos de vision. TenTen agradecio que todos miraran atentamente los combates para tener una excusa para ver tan detenidamente a su compañero.

Era alto, demaciado, se dijo. A su lado ella realmente deberia parecer enana. Para su molestia Neji maneja las armas con increible facilidad, como si hubiese nacido con un filo cortante en la mano. Neji había terminado con doce chicos una hora despues y solo quedaban quince minutos de clase.

-Inuzuka- Llamo Gai- ¿Puedes pelear otra vez?

TenTen asintio prematuramente, desconcentrada, demaciado ensimismada para prestar atencion. Se levanto cuando Lee la sacudio levemente y al ver el ceño fruncido de su profesora camino hacia alli, dandose por llamada. Tomo las armas y fue al medio del salon, alli estaba Neji quien no se inmuto por su llegada al centro de combate. Neji penso que la chica era valiento o estupida, aunque nunca había peleado con ella en serio y mucho menos bajo esas reglas. Seria interesante.

Curiosamente con ella, todo era interesante.

:-:

Sakura abrio y cerro la boca multiples veces, como un pez fuera del agua, mirando incredula a su mejor amiga. Sacudio su cabeza, confusa, tratando de aclarar el mar de ideas que rebotaban en su usualmente tranquila cabeza rosada. Luego de unos instantes de divagación, la jovencita miro a la rubia y se echo un poco hacia atrás.

-Dime que estas bromeando.

-No.

-¿Kiba… el?

-Oh, si.

-¡Pero eso es…!

-Lo se.

-¡No es posible… como es que…!

-¿Calentura?

Intentando completar la oracion de la otra, con frases a medias y preguntas inconclusas Sakura trataba de asimilar que su mejor amiga casi se acostaba con otro amigo. Es decir, si, sabia que a Ino le gustaba Kiba y Kiba siempre mostro cierto interes por ella pero nunca penso que ha ese extremo.

-¿Deberia decirselo a TenTen?- Pregunto la rubia- Bueno, me lo hhe pensado mucho y no se si hacerlo.

-Yo digo que a medias- Sakura suspiro- Si le dices "¿Sabes donde venden buenos condones? Bueno, ya sabes, quiero acostareme con tu hermanastro, si, ese que te encanta" Te mandara a la mierda.

Ino se rio y luego sacudio la cabeza, negando.

-No lo creo.

-Bueno, yo opino que le diga "Hey, pandibu, sabes, bueno, uh, yo queria decirte que, bueno, tengo, ya sabes, onda con Kiba"

-¿ "Pandibu"?- Pregunto la rubia, riendose a carcajadas.

-Anda, "panda" "pandita" "pade" "pandi" "pandibu"- Se excuso, tirandole un almohadón a Ino.

-Ok, como sea, "Pandibu" se lo tomara a mal.

-Creo que deberias decirselo pronto antes de que lo tuyo con Kiba se salga de control y puedas herirla.

-¿Qué insinuas?

-Salida de chicas.

-TenTen, alias "pandibu", es un chico ahora ¿Dónde estas metida?

Sakura giro los ojos.

-La sacaremos el fin de semana, la arreglamos un poco y dejamos que se divierta un rato- Explico- TenTen hace semanas que no puede ser ella misma, anda, mañana en la noche sera tu oportunidad.

-Le arruinaria la noche- Ino suspiro.

Realmente lo ultimo que deseaba era hacerle daño.

-Por eso lo haras al final.

-Sera un desastre.

-A veces, Ino, es mejor que sea antes, asi tendras más tiempo para arreglar los daños.

-Supongo.

:-:

Un auto pequeño azul se estaciono dentro del aparcamiento del instituto Kanoha Boys. La joven que lo conducia estaciono a la perfeccion, sin rozar siquiera las líneas que la delimitaban. La puerta se abrio y varios jóvenes se detuvieron al ver que quien bajaba del trasporte era una mujer. Más exactamente una chica de su edad.

Hinata Hyugga se acomodo sus pantalones capri color blanco antes de bajar de su automovil nuevo, que estrenaba en ese momento y tomo dos bolsas blancas que estaban en el asiento del acompañante. Cerro el auto con llave y alarma, revisando todo antes de irse, no queria dañarlo cuando apenas el dia anterior se lo habian dado y había estado ocupada aprendiendo a manejarlo pues estaba acostumbrada a la caja de cambios y aquellos eran manuales, por mayor seguridad.

Hinata se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza cuando un par de chicos le silvaron. Quiza el pantalon era algo ajustado, penso, aunque el pantalon era bastante holgado. Oculto sus ojos bajo su fllequillo azulado y trato de ignorar los comentarios atrevidos que algunos muchachos le dirigian.

-¿Oye, tu no eres prima de Neji?- Pregunto un chico rubio, tomandola por sorpresa.

-Yo, es decir, tu, bueno, ¿conoces a mi… primo?

-¡Claro!- El chico sonrio ampliamente.

Hinata se sonrojo ampliamente al ver aquella sonrisa despanpanante. Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el muchacho se le acerco. Su corazon se acelero y estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás, pero se dijo que no podia retroceder toda la vida. Algo asustada se apoyo contra su auto para no caerse. Se obligo a si misma a respirar tranquilamente llevando a cabo los ejercicios de respiracion que había tomado en clases de relajación.

-Soy Naruto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Yo? Bueno, pues, en realidad me llamo, es que, eh, muchos me dicen "Hina" pero… me bautisaron como, uh, "Hi…Hinata".

-Es un lindo nombre, Hi, na, , cuando pronuncio su nombre sintio como los colores se le subieron al rostro y el piso se movio para ella. El auto en el que se apoyaba logro retrasar su caida hasta que Naruto se dio cuenta y la agarro en brazos llamandola para despertarla sin lograrlo. Busco con la mirada en todas direcciones pero el resto, asustado, se fue apenas la vieron balancearse.

-¿Hina-chan?- Pregunto un rato luego cuando la había depositado bajo la sombra de un arbol.

-¿Uh?

Hinata se levanto, fregandose los ojos y clavo aquellos orbes platinados en los del joven que la había salvado de una caida. Naruto penso que era tierna, bonita y tierna. Es decir, le había queitado la chaqueta porque pensaba que estaba sofocada, y aunque su blusa era poco ajustada descubrio que no era nada plana. Ademas, con esos ojos grandes, claros y brillantes parecia una muñequita.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No ta hacia calor con esa cosa encima?

Hinata desvio la mirada automáticamente, apenada y clavo sus ojos en la campera que estaba en el suelo y por ende no traia puesta. Se sonrojo hasta niveles inimaginables y prácticamente salto sobre la prenda colocandosela apresuradamente. Naruto sonrio, algo confuso, pero penso que quiza le hacia frio, cosa que era poco probable.

-Yo, bueno, estoy bien y… tenia que, me mandaron a, bueno, mi padre queria que… la ropa de las bolsas… Neji necesitaba otro conjunto y…

-Bueno, Hina, Neji esta en entrenamiento ¿Quieres tomar algo mientras esperamos que salga?

Hanata se sonrojo de nuevo, sintiendose tan repetitiva, pero asintio casi por la necesidad de hacer algo mientras revolvia sus manos nerviosas pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir una palabra más, o tartamudearla al menos, Naruto ya la cargaba.

-No vaya a ser que te desmayes otra vez- Sonrio y salio al trote con rumbo a la cafeteria.

Siempre podia entregarle el la ropa, pero por dios, Hinata era dulce y acababa de desmayarse, no podia dejarla sola. En especial, no siendo tan dulce.

:-:

TenTen cayo al suelo y antes de siquiera haberlo rozado se giro para evitar otro tiro, cayendo mal. Se movio con rapidez, esquivandu otro lanzamiento. A el le quedaban tres y a ella solo dos. Lo pateo y el se vio obligado a retroceder para evitar el golpe, saltando. Esa habria sido su oportunidad, se dijo, si ella no estuviese en proceso de salto. Se lanzaron otro kunai, ambos chocaron a medio camino y ella se vio obligada a rodar por el suelo antes de pararse, dar contra la pared, impulsarse e ir a por el.

A el le quedaban dos y ese seria su ultimo tiro. Lamentablemente no tuvo tiempo de pensarselo mucho. Neji cargo contra ella, casi golpeandola. Sabia que si el la tocaba con sus dedos estaba perdida, ya había luchado contra el antes. El la pateo y TenTen cayo al suelo, deslizandose hasta el fondo del salon por culpa de la fuerza.

Lee apreto los puños sentado en su sitio. Neji sabia que era una dama, una bella flor y a pesar de todo no se retenia, la golpeaba sin piedad. Estaba a punto de parar todo y mandarlo a la mierda cuando TenTen lo miro a los ojos y movio los labios en un silecioso pedido."No interrumpas"

EL joven se mordio la lengua y apreto los puños sobre sus rodillas. Neji en realidad usaba toda su habilidad porque en ese ámbito ella era de temer. Es decir, en cuerpo a cuerpo el era superior en condiciones fisicas y en habilidad , pero en esa rama de lucha ella era su más formidable contrincante, aunque no lo admitiera.

TenTen miro el reloj, quince segundos. Entonces recurrio a lo unico que podia hacer. Se impulso con las piernas y fingiendo una patada, giro mal y le dio un tiro en la pierna derecha. La unica marca de todos los encuentros y sintio un gran tiron en la parte del vientre.

Mierda.

-¡Kiba!- Exclamo Lee, acercandose pero ella levanto una mano diciendo que no se interpusciera.

TenTen se levanto y se puso en guardia y trato de hacerse a un lado cuando Neji lanzo sus dos kunais de una vez y ambas dieron. El había ganado, le había ganado en su propio juego por arriezagarse tontamente.

-Gana Inuzuka.

-¡Neji le dio dos veces!- Exclamo Yamato, aun ofendido por haber perdido.

-Cierto- Acepto Gai- Pero dos segundos fuera de tiempo.

-Asi que cierra la boca, tarado- Bocifero Anko.

Entonces, cuando ella miro atonita el reloj, incredula de haber ganado por dos míseros segundos sono el timbre del final del dia. Los profesores se fueron discutiendo, los alumnos corrieron rapidamente y ella aun estaba alli, tendida en el suelo con un dolor inmenso en el torso y mirando el reloj aun sin creerselo.

Levanto la vista y vio una mano que le ofrecia ayuda para levantarse, le sorprendio que no fuera morena, como la de Lee, sino blanca. Alzo la vista y vio que era de Neji, pero el no le veia a la cara, sino que fingia mirar hacia el reloj, como si el tambien lo dudara.

Fue solo un segundo, penso Neji, un maldito segundo porque me distraje cuando gimio de dolor.

El habria ganado, Neji lo sabia, pero se había distraido y fue su error, le reconocio esa pelea.

-Gracias- Dijo, con su voz original, femenina, levantandose con esa precion en su vientre.

Quiza fue idea suya, lo cual era probable, pero el tacto de su piel dorada contra la blanca del Hyugga era exquisita. Varoniles, grandes pero calidas, al contrario de los que muchos pensarian. Y la apreto un poco cuando hizo fuerza para levantarla del suelo de madera.

Un apreton que consistia en su primer contacto real desde que el sabia que era una mujer.

El primer roce sabiendose distintos.

O quiza, sabiendose iguales.

-Deverias ir a la enfermeria- Dijo Lee y luego se dio cuenta de un detalle.- Pero no puedes.

Neji penso en ofrecerse a llevarla, pero el no era asi, el no la llevaria. Despues de todo, nadie la mando a hacer esa maniobra estupida, o a meterse alli para empezar. NO era su culpa y no tenia que tomar cartas en el asunto. Ni siquiera era su amiga. Tomo sus cosas y se fue sin más.

Bueno, solo con un cosquilleo en la mano, pero eso casi no contaba.

:-:

Matenme pues de nuevo vengo sin el capitulo 14 escrito y por ende sin adelantos. Lo siento de veras, no tienen idea cuanto. Pueden quejarse si lo desean, no me molestare pues se que deje pasar una eternidad entre este capitulo y el anterior. A este lo tenia escrito hace rato pero no puedo terminar el 14 y queria dejarles adelantos, pero no puedo.

Solo les dire que en proximo Capitulo TenTen se vestira de nuevo como mujer, oh si.

No tengo mucho tiempo y el que tengo lo invierto en intentar escribir pero no me sale nada decente, lo siento.

Muchas gracias por comentar a:

Bella Scullw

gambacho

jossHyuga

Eradril

kytty nara asakura

Vistoria

satorichiva

Ariasujm-chan

Kaila21

Pelirosa

Alexa Hiwatari

pamelaharuno

Piffle Priincess

Citrus-Gi

HinataWeasley789

nagarAboshi4739

andiee

Chibi . Alexandra

dany

Brendittha Uchiha

Crimela

Estefania

Pelusa_writer

Tenny_dessu

Sirenita95

Isi-san

MonoChronus

¡Gracias por apoyarme a pesar de todo!


	15. Chapter 14

Infiltrada

:-:

Disclaimer: Todos saben que la historia es mia pero que la serie no, esto es algo redundante.

:-:

-¿Noche de chicas?- Pregunto TenTen.

La joven quien en su habitacion podia hablar tranquilamente como mujer a esas alturas, pero despacio, claro, hablaba con una de sus mejores amigas.

"Si, ya se que vas a decirme que suena loco pero no es asi. Piensalo, sera como un respiro de tanto macho, la pasaras bien y bueno, tenemos que.. Uh, "actualizarnos".

-No lo se, Sakura…- Susurro ella.

"¡Por favor! Has estado metida ahí tanto rato y ni siquiera llamas tan…"

Unos segundos de silencio hicieron pensar a la morena que quiza la conexión del teléfono se habíha ido, es decir, a veces podia pasar. Pero se concentro y logro oir la respiracion de su amiga del otro lado de la linea telefonica lo que confirmaba que la conexión via celular estaba en perfecto estado.

"TenTen, ¿Hay alguien que te guste ahí?"

-¡Que tonterias dices, mujer!- Exclamo, mirando de reojo como Neji se cambiaba.

¿Acaso ya que sabia que era una chica no podia cambiarse en el baño? No, el maldito presumido tenia que enseñarle que su espalda era blanca, fibrosa, ancha, sexy, musculosa y… no, no, el seguia siendo un asqueroso estirado.

"Bueno, solo pensaba, no te hagas el cuento. ¿Aceptas? Quiza conoscas chicos"

-¿Qué?

"Vamos, que hay gays muy buenos"

-¡Sakura!

La chica rio del otro lado de la linea.

"¿Aceptas o que?"

-Bueno, si.

TenTen corto el teléfono luego de unas breves indicaciones de Sakura sobre que hacer y fue entonces cuando se entero que Hinata estaba en el instituto para entregarle algo a Neji y a ella. Miro al chico que se ataba las zapatillas Nike tranquilamente y miro el celular, quiza el no lo sabia.

-Oye, Neji- Para su sorpresa, el emitio un "hmp" que indicaba la escuchaba.- Hinata esta aquí ¿LO sabias?

Neji alzo una ceja.

-No.

-Voy a verla, tiene algo para ti ¿Te lo traigo?

Neji se levanto y la miro de costado.

-Ire yo.

-¡Anda, que tambien ha traido algo para mi!- Exclamo ella, siguiendolo sin enfadarse.

Ya, bien, el era increíblemente cortante, lo aceptaba, pero ella con el tiempo había comenzado a darse cuenta de ciertos ademanes suyos. Por ejemplo, cuando escondia el dedo indice era porque estaba conteniendo un insulto o estaba furioso, por otro lado, cuando miraba hacia detrás de uno y luego a los ojos, reprimia una sonrisa.

Eran pequeñas cosas, pero ella era detallista y había aprendido a interpretarlas.

Neji representaba un reto para ella en todos los sentidos. TenTen siempre fue abierta y estuvo siempre rodeada de gente igual de extrovertida y quiza fue por ello que el le llamaba tanto la atencion. No le gustaba admitir ni para si misma que le gustaba ese engreido, pero asi era, y no era tan terca para negarselo… todo el tiempo. Si bien habian momentos por los que se decia que solo estaba deslumbrada y que el era un egoista, pero de vez en cuando el tenia un gesto bonito con ella.

Pequeños, si, escasos y muy sutiles, pero siendo el ya era mucho.

Bajaron las escaleras juntos, bueno, no tanto, el tres escalones delante y ella algo atrás. Fue cuando quizo girar que sintio el doloroso tiron en las tripas, demonios, le dolia como los mil infiernos, pero nunca lo demostraria. Neji se paro al no escucharla seguirlo y la miro indiferente, una mirada que TenTen califico como interrogante. Porque el no preguntaria, no directamente y quiza tampoco de modo indirecto.

-Estoy bien- Neji fruncio el cejo, volteandose otro poco- Bueno, más o menos.

-Deberias revisarte- Sugirio.

-Aquí no puedo, tendre que irme a la ciudad- Acepto, parandose y tratando de mostrar un bienestar que no tenia.

Joder, que dolia.

-¡Eh, chicos!- Grito Naruto desde el otro lado del campus.

Naruto corrio a gran velocidad, no por nada era campeon en carreras de velocidad, y llego hasta ellos en menos tiempo de lo que cualquiera pensaria arrastrando con el a una chica que, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, reconocieron como Hinata.

Neji apreto los puños, fruncio el cejo y bufo, Hinata era llevada a rastras por un chico casi desconocido para ella por medio instituto. Señor, iba a matar al rubio idiota por osar tocar tan imprudentemente a su prima. Muchos podrian tacharlo de hipocrita o sobreprotector, pero el era un maldito y sabia lo que podian hacerle a una mujer y no dejaria que nadie le hiciera eso a su prima. No a su prima.

-¡Na…Naruto-kun!- Exclamo ella, siguiendolo como podia- ¡Yo… por, por favor, detente!

-¿Uh? ¡Pero si los hemos estado buscando toda la tarde!

-Yo.. Yo, es que, bueno, ellos… ¡S…solo queria darles sus… sus cosas!- intento explicar, jugando con los detalles de su pantalon.

-Bien, bien- Naruto se encogio de hombros y saco de su mochila dos bolsas- Oigan, era esto para Neji.

EL aludido fruncio el cejo y se cruzo de brazos, realmente la camaraderia inexplicable que Naruto tenia con todos a veces le chocaba, en especial cuando no estaba de humor para soportarlo. Le arrebato las bolsas y ni siquiera miro su contenido, simplemente estaba furioso.

-¿Vamos por un café, Hina-chan?

-Hinata no toma café- Interrumpio Neji y TenTen tuvo ganas de romper a reir.

Neji Hyugga era celoso, era un hombre asquerosamente celoso. Dios, nunca se lo habria imaginado. El nada apegado, siempre directo, callado y firme Neji era un tipo que se ponia loco de celos, incluso de sus primas.

-¿Te, entonces?

-Yo… bueno, uh, tengo que hablar con… Kiba, le tengo un mensaje, ya sabes, un recado.

Naruto hizo un puchero.

-Pe…pero tengo tiempo luego- Improviso, avergonzada.

Naruto sonrio y Neji sintio un tiron en el estomago ¡La había invitado a salir y su prima había aceptado! ¡Gustosa! ¡Había aceptado gustosa y no por educación! Apreto ligeramente los puños y su compañera de cuarto se vio obligada a apartar la vista y apretar los labios para contener una risotada que de seguro solo lograria enfadarlo. Por alguna razon ya no temia que Neji la acusara, es decir, ella siempre podia reirse y decir "estas loco, tio, soy gay" o algo asi. Bueno, lo del "tio" sonaba muy raro, quiza "tipo" o "amigo" o algo asi.

"_-Dios, TenTen, si vuelves a decir "tio" en una oracion siendo yo, juro por lo más santo que tengo que te golpeare"_

Eso había dicho su hermanastro cuando ella repetia la conducta de los chicos parecidos a sus hermano en las peliculas. Sonrio, recordando las muecas extrañas de su hermanastro, esos colmillos tan atrayentes de su sonrisa, siempre tentandola a tocarlos. TenTen recordo ese hoyuelo en su quijada cuando se partia de risa y esa mueca, arrugando la nariz, cuando algo no le agradaba. Bajo la cabeza y sonrio discretamente, señor, cuanto extrañaba reirse con el en aquellas noches de peliculas parodias, con papas fritas, gaseosa y echados a pata suelta en el sofa.

Oh si, aquellos comentarios tontos. Recordaba las risotadas incontrolables. La calidez de estar echado uno sobre otro, molestandose.

Kiba la abrazaba como a su hermanita y ella se sentia en el paraiso, soñando que estaban en un cine, en una cita, y que se querian de "esa" forma.

Pero no era asi, porque si el se enteraba de que ella le queria, se alejaria, siendo más prudente y todo eso desapareceria.

-¿Ki…Kiba?- Llamo Hinata, moviendola un poco.

-Perdon ¿Decias?

-Vamos a dar un paseo- Sugirió y ella asintio.

TenTen miro como Naruto hablaba sin para a Neji y este, molesto, lo ignoraba. La miro por un instante, pero creyo haberselo imaginado.

:-:

-¿Todo esto es… para mi?- Pregunto, mirando el contenido de la mochila que Hinata le había dado.

La joven de ojos achocolatados miro sorprendida a su amiga. Dentro de la mochila morada de su acompañante había de todo, absolutamente de todo. Saco una remera escotada hasta limites insospechados, pero larga, tres cuartos, negra, pegada y hermosa. Con detalles divinos, brillantes, oscuros, simplemente divina. Unos jeans claros, medio rotos, con tachas y bordados increibles. LO que más le impreciono no fue el saco a juego, no, en lo absoluto. Fueron los zapatos, esas sandalias de taco altisimo, rojas no dar más, espectaculares, sexys.

-Hinata, no tengo con que pagarte esto.- Expreso y su amiga nego.

-Entre Ino y Sakura sacaron cuentas de cuanto te debian y compraron la remera, los jeans son de Ino, las sandalias de Sakura y el abrigo mio.

-Podria ensuciarlos- Se excuso, negando con la cabeza, mirando el saco rojo intenso.

Señor, amaba ese saco.

-En realidad, te los regalamos- Dijo Hinata, tomando el abrigo suyo y obligando a su amiga a tomarlo- Ademas, Kiba tambien te envia algo.

TenTen la miro, expectante.

-Dice que espera que te guste.

TenTen miro el collar rojo, algo grande para su gusto, pero hermoso. L aprecio por unos instantes, tocando cada pequeña piedrita roja, envuelta en metal, destellando entre sus dedos. Admiro la perfeccion de sus enlases, la definicion de los trazos, todo. Era, en pocas palabras, imprecionante.

-No… no puedo aceptarlo todo, es decir ¿Tienes una idea de lo que cuesta esto?- Dijo, sacudiendo un poco el collar.

Hinata asintio.

-No gasto nada de la mesada de tus padres de este mes y del anterior para comprartelo, se cuanto cuesta y el tambien.

TenTen iba a protestar.

-Pero Kiba tambien sabe cuanto vales tu, anda, aceptalo.

La jovencita de pelo corticimo la miro e inconcientemente acarico su escaso cabello ¿De que servia vestir como toda una modelo con el pelo tan corto, impeinable y rebelde? Bajo la cabeza y rebusco en la mochila, buscando algo, hasta que lo encontro, más sorprendida que nada.

-¿Una peluca?

-Sera mucho más difícil reconocerte. Kiba no saldra hoy para que tu lo hagas- Dijo, sin tartamudear.

Realmente había progreado mucho con sus clases.

-¿No es muy…exagerada?

-Pero si es de tu mismo tono de cabello- Respondio la jovencita, confusa.

-SI, pero, es muy larga, me llegara hasta la cintura sin esfuerzo.

Hinata sonrio.

-¿Lo haras?

-Si, supongo- Dijo, mirando el collar que sentellaba en sus manos.

-Toma tus cosas y… sube al auto, nos, nos vamos ahora.

TenTen rio.

-¿Estas en fase "dictadora"?

Hinata se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, quiza, las clases iban demaciado bien.

:-:

-¿A dónde vas, mi querida TenTen?- Pregunto Lee cuando la vio tomar su mochila y meter unas cuantas cosas en ella.

-A mi casa, quiero salir un poco.

-Oh, ya veo.- Dijo Lee con algo de desilusión- Nosotros ibamos a ir a una ciudad vecina a tomar algo, pero supongo que necesitaras un descanso.

La joven termino de meter su toalla azul en la mochila antes de girarse y con algo de duda prometerle que la proxima vez intentaria ir con ellos, aunque nunca se sentia del todo comoda con Sasuke y Gaara, nunca. Cerro su mochila y sonrio, por fin podria ser una mujer de nuevo, por fin. Se rozo el pecho aun vendado y la molestia instantanea aparecio.

Joder, le dolian.

-¿Esa adorable muchachita ira contigo?

-Si, Lee, hinata va conmigo.

Neji la miro en un pedido silecioso, algo asi como un "cuidala" o un "Cuidate" que no supo diferenciar. Miro su cuarto y procuro llevar todo lo que pareciera femenino en caso de que quisiera jugar alguna broma o entrase alguien. Tendio su cama, se acomodo las zapatillas y reviso su muda de ropa "unisex".

-Nos vemos- Se despidio.

Lee, efusivo, le hizo prometer que se cuidaria y Neji, bueno, el levanto ligeramente la mano en un saludo quedo.

-Suerte- Les deseo antes de salir del cuarto.

Hinata la esperaba en el estacionamiento ya con el auto encendido y las cosas atrás. Sonrio, Hinata realmente había progresado mucho con su timidez desde que Hanabi, su hermana menor, la había arrastrado a clases de ayuda, ya harta. Se subio al auto, le sonrio a su amiga quien iba al volante y se fueron. No pudo evitar volverse en el asiento y contemplar la escuela que la había torturado y enseñado durante casi dos meses.

-¿Neji te… trata bien?

-A veces es un idiota- recordo, cuando le abrio las vendas sin recato- y otras, un buen tipo.

La imagen de Neji ofreciendole su mano le volvio a la mente, sus manos blancas, grandes y calidas. Sonrio, bueno, si, quiza y solo quiza le atraia. Seria tonto decir que no lo hacia cuando el era, en si, atractivo. Remarcando que tenia el pelo super largo y, seamos realistas, la mayoria de los hombres que lo lucen asi parecian andrajosos. El, en cambio, parecia elegante.

Aunque bueno, el podria andar en ojotas y shorts con bananitas estampadas y eso pareceria elegante. Se rio al imaginarselo asi y ojeo la muda de ropa que había escogido. Hinata se paro en una estacion de servicio y, medio encubierta, TenTen se metio en el baño de mujeres. Se encerro en el cubiculo aun apretando su mochila contra su torso y suspiro al saberse segura.

¿Hace cuanto que no entraba a un baño de mujeres?

Se quito la ropa y las vendas, sus pechos se vieron libres, al fin, y tuvo que volver a encerrarlos tras un sujetador negro. Y al contrario de lo que solia usar, no era deportivo, no, no iba a volver a mantener sus pechos tan aplastados, nunca más. NO despues de haberlos tenido asi todo los dias, de toda la semana, de dos meses. No, nunca en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Se puso una blusa negra escotada, disfrutando de su corta libertad al maximo, unos jeans sueltos y bonitos, unas sandalias sin taco grises y una vez guardado todo, salio del baño. Se miro al espejo y sonrio. Alli estaba otra vez, su cintura pequeña, sus caderas llamativas y sobre todo, su busto. Seguian alli luego de tanto tiempo ocultadolos. Había llegado a pensar, ilogicamente que podrian llegar a desaparecer.

Miro su muchila y se sintio tentanda a maquillarse, nunca lo hacia, ni siquiera cuando salía a bailar con sus amigas, y entonces, apenas. Se veia como una chica, pero el pelo… Paso su mano por el pelo, mirandose en el espejo, jalando los corticimos mechones de cabello castaño, extrañando el peso de sus rodetes y lo espeso al sentirlo suelto. Tomo el delineador negro y lo paso rapidamente por sus ojos castaños, algo de rimel, un poco de rubor y listo. Se miro en el espejo, se empapo el pelo con agua y lo peino de un modo que, ladeado, parecia de esos cortes punk que algunas chicas se hacian.

Quiza ya no era la chica clasica, de falda rosada, ancha sorisa, labios fuccias y largo cabello ondulado. No, más bien parecia una roquera de cabello corto y despeinado, rebelde. Bueno, estaba contenta solo con verse como una mujer.

-Disculpe, señorita- La llamo un hombre desde la puerta y sintio una enorme felicidad cuando la denominaron "señorita".-¿En que puedo ayudarle?

-Vi entrar a un hombre flacucho aquí hace un instante ¿Lo hha visto?- Pregunto una mujer regordeta detrás del hombre que identifico como policia.

-Bueno, esuche la puerta abrirse pero… no, lo lamento, acabo de salir del baño- Mintio, tomo su mochila y salio del baño.

-¡Esa mochila llevaba en chico!

TenTen decidio que aplicaria las clases de actuación que Ino la había obligado a realizar con ella.

-¿Le parezco un chico, señora?- Una mirada furibunda atemorizo a la mujer- La mochila es mia, quiza se confundio

La mujer rolliza apreto los labios y nego con la cabeza, bajandola un intante.

-¿Quiere revisarla, oficial?

-No, no, señorita, estoy seguro de que usted no es un muchacho.

TenTen contuvo la risa hasta el auto donde, mientras Hinata encendia el motor, estallo en carcajadas. Dios, que ironico era el mundo.

:-:

Cuando TenTen llego a casa de Sakura la primera en echarsele encima fue la dueña de la misma. La joven de pelo rosado la estrecho entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que penso que iba a quedarse sin aire. La aparto un poco y le pregunto su peso había bajado. La pelirrosada le dijo que no, mirandola confusa.

-Lo pareces- Dijo- Demaciado… finita.

-¡No te atrevas a compararme con el palito que es Ino!- Bromeo, la Yamanaka le miro de mala manera.

-Por lo menos no soy plana- Contrataco la rubia.

TenTen jamaz penso que las extrañaria pelear de ese modo. Es decir, usualmente la molestaba sobremanera que ellas se pusieran a pelear por idioteces, pero en ese momento solo pudo sonreir con melancolia y abrazarlas, dejandolas sorprendidas. Hinata sonrio en su sitio.

TenTen estaba hermosa, penso la rubia, con el cabello corticimo, asi, audaz y sexy. Estaba además inmensamente feliz, dichosa y euforica ¿Por qué arruinarle la noche? Bajo la vista. La noche y un buen rato, quiza, despues de todo TenTen queria mucho… no, estaba enamorada de Kiba. Pero ella tambien, y estaba esa partecita egoista de su mente diciendo "tienes más oportunidades, ella esta lejo y es su hermanastra, intentalo, tienes la guerra ganada" y otra, la más sentimental, rezaba "Es tu amiga, y hace eso por el ¿Eres tan hipocrita?"

-Voy por gaseosa- Se excuso y huyo hacia la cocina.

TenTen lo habria notado, si no hubiese estado tan distraida en conversar con Sakura.

Abrio la heladera y metio la cabeza un segundo, enfriandose.

Bien, ella no era cinica, no lo era. Pero realmente le gustaba Kiba, lo suficiente para ser infiel a su amiga y a si misma, a sus reglas autoimpuestas. Por otro lado, y el que más la perturvaba, TenTen estaba arriezgando el pellejo por Kiba y ella se aprovechaba de su ausencia.

Suspiro, decidido, se lo diria esa noche. Sip, TenTen probablemente la odiaria, le diria todo lo que ella había estado pensando y la escucharia callada, mordiendose la boca para no gritarle que ella tambien lo queria. Quiza no lo amaba, no, aun era muy pronto para hablar de amor, pero la fase de atraccion ya había pasado y más frios, eran más completos.

-¿Lo haras?- Pregunto Sakura y suspiro a su lado, sacando las gaseosas al fin del refrigerador.

-Si.- Respondio, firme.

Iban a mandarla al infierno, y lo soportaria. Porque no podia decirle nada que no hubiera pasado ya por su cabeza.

Volvieron a la sala y se echaron en el sofa, riendo e intentando actualizar a su amiga para que sintiera un poco más comoda. Pero entonces Sakura las hizo callar un instante.

-¿Te crecieron los pechos?

TenTen los miro y puso una mueca de dolor.

-Nah, estan hinchados. Intenta convivir dos meses con los pechos aplastados… por cierto, un, tengo que ir a un medico.

-¿Te sientes mal?- Pregunto Hinata, preocupada.

-No, bueno, si, algo. Es decir, me golpee en clase y me duele un poco.

-Siendo tu, quiere decir que mucho- Suspiro Sakura.

La joven de pelo rosado fue al baño de su madre, quien era enfermera, y tomo el completo botiquín de todos los auxilios posibles. Es decir, tenian de todo, absolutamente todo, incluso hasta anestecia. Su madre era una exagerada, aunque bueno, una vez lo uso con Sasuke… pero no era algo que quisiera recordar.

Habian personas que nunca despertaban de la anestecia y cuando se enojaba pensaba porque carajo no le dio una dosis solo un poquito más alta.

Nego con la cabeza y dejo el botiquín en la mesa ratona frente al sofa antepuesto al televisor y lo abrio. TenTen se quito la blusa, quedando solo en sujetador y se llamo tonta porque por un segundo penso que quedaria desnuda.

Estaba demaciado acostumbrada a cuidar cada detalle.

-¿Te duele?

-No tanto, el tema es cuando giro bruscamente y… ¿y a ti quien carajo te hizo medica?

Sakura rio de buena gana.

-Anda, vamos, que es una tonteria.- Se burlo- Duele un monton, si, pero no es nada grave. Lamento decirte esto, linda, pero tendras que seguir con las vendas.

TenTen nego con la cabeza y le dijo que esa noche, solo esa noche, no queria vendas. Sakura suspiro y le indico que luego no estuviera quejandose y que cuidara un poquito más de si misma. Ino se hundio en el sofa, incomoda. Se sentia tan mal fingiendo que todo estaba bien y ella hacia todo bien siendo todo una farsa.

-Ahora, chicas, cada una a su casa que ya es tarde- Ordeno Sakura- Pandibu se queda aquí y ustedes cenas, se producen y vienen aquí ¿Entendido?

-¿A dónde iremos?- Pregunto TenTen.

-Ah, sorpresa- Bromeo Ino, tratando de aprentar normalidad.

Pero el nudo en su estomago no se iba a ir tan facil.

:-:

Hinata entro a la casa de Sakura, donde habian quedado, algo intimidada. Seria la primera vez que conduciria ella tan lejoz. Sonrio cuando Ino le abrio la puerta sintiendose un poc ofuera de lugar. Es decir, hacia frio, apenas, no mucho, demostrando que el otoño ya se colaba por fin en sus vidas, pero ella se sentia como en el polo sur.

Tenia un abrigo hasta las rodillas, abierto por estetica, una blusa cubierta morada, unos jeans negros y unas sandalias negras, tambien, bastante concervadora a pesar de los multiples accesorios y su apenas retocado maquillaje.

Ino, por su lado, más insicreta y llamativa, ni siquiera tenia un abrigo, pero luego lo hallo sobre el sofa porque dentro de la casa la calefaccion era increíblemente buena. La rubia traia su mejor falda de razo, brillante y suave, con una faja desde la cadera hasta la cintura y una blusa algo escotada, con detalles azules y violaceos, a juego con sus botas cortas negras por donde asomaban las uñas de sus pies de un violeta llamativo.

-¿No tienes calor?- Le pregunto, retocando su delineador negro.

-No, estoy bien- Mintio Hinata, pero al poco rato termino por quitarse el abrigo.

Despues de todo, solo estaban ellas y la amable madre de Sakura.

-¿Sakura?- Llamo Ino- ¿Dónde pusiste el rubor melocotón?

-¡Sobre la caja de lentejuelas, cerca!

-¡Gracias, frentona!

Sakura se miro al espejo, estaba alucinante. Unos jeans ajustadisimos hasta donde se podia, negros con tachas en los bolsillos, una remera algo larga, sexy, color verde claro, que convinaban con sus ojos, una campera de cuero rockera y unos tacos altisimos. EL cabello le caia, corto, hasta los hombros, semirecogido, irregular y atrayente.

-¿Realmente me veo bien?- Pregunto TenTen, caminando hacia ella.

-Absolutamente.

TenTen se veia increible, además de la ropa que antes había descubierto en la mochila de su amiga, su maquillaje la hacia muchisimo más bella de lo que penso. Ojos delineados al más puro estilo gotico, grueso y opaco, haciendo sus ojos arder. Los labios de un rojo atrapante y las mejillas apenas maquilladas. Pero sobre todo, el pelo, jamaz penso que se veria tan bien, tan… de mujer.

-Ino, haces milagros con un par de broches- Dijo ella, mirandose y tocandose el pelo apenas.

-Gracias- Dijo la aludida, sonriendo inmesamente, ya mucho más comoda.

-Señoritas, es hora de que se vayan rapido- Dijo la madre de Sakura, limpiandose las manos en un repasador- Se hace tarde.

-Si, mama.

-Yo.. Yo, conducire.- Dijo Hinata, avergonzada.

La mujer de la casa le sonrio con amabilidad, agradecida de no tener que desvelarse para ir a buscarlas y Sakura, encantada, amo la idea de que su madre no la llamara cada dos minutos para preguntar si podia ir a buscarlas más temprano porque estaba cansada. Si, esa iba a ser la mejor noche de sus vidas.

Ya en el auto, con la música a todo volumen, maquilladas, y vestidas para matar, TenTen penso que no irian a un lugar comun, no, claro que no, porque la ropa que llevaban no era para "cualquier" lugar. No, en especial porque Hinata llevaba tacos altos y ella nunca los llevaba.

:-:

-Vamos.

-No.

-Lo necesitas.

-No.

-¡Por favor!

-No.

-No seas problematico y vamos.

-No.

-¡Te divertiras!.

-No.

-Solo unas horas.

-No.

Bien, Lee respiro profundo.

-Escucha, vamos, porque si no vas tendras que atenerte a su venganza y no querras recordar lo que paso… ¿verdad?- Susurro.

Por la mente le pasaron las imágenes más horribles y humillantes de su vida.

Gruño y todos sonrieron.

-¡Noche de parranda, oyeron!

:-:

La música retumbando en el amplio espacio, los altos y bajos, rebotando, subiendo y bajando. Ritmos que nunca penso irian con ella, de repente, eran su música predilecta y los tacos no le molestaban para nada al bailar. No le importaba la gente a su alrededor, descontrolada, agitada y alocada, tanto o más que ella.

Oh, si, noche de joda.

La luces destellantes, cegadoras, hipnotizantes de variados colores que titilaban al ritmo de la música de la discoteca de elite más costosa de la provincia. Demonios, hasta los tragos eran gratis para las chicas. Tomu otro de los que ofrecian y se lo bebio de un trago. EL cuerpo se le movia solo y nunca penso que lo pasaria tan bien bailando.

Se sacudia, saltaba, giraba, cantaba, gritaba, se movia entera. Lo estaba pasando genial, pero sobre todo, los chicos mirandola.

Oh, dios mio, cuanto había extrañado eso, sentirse deseada.

Se sacudio más lentamente, sensual y exotica, haciendo que los ojos de ellos la siguieran en cada movimiento. Ella no era asi de loca, pero esa noche no queria ser ella, no, esa noche solo queria divertirse.

-Oh, carajo- Grito Ino, apenas audible por sobre la música estridente.

-Por favor, que no sea Sasuke- Pidio la joven de pelo rosa

-No, no es Sasuke, es Sasuke y sus no se cuantos amigos.

Entonces, el alcohol se le fue de la sangre en un parpadeo, la música se acallo un instante y dejo de sacudirse ¿Sus amigos? Disimuladamente giro para ver y exactamente, alli estaban casi todos sus compañeros de clases. Por un instanse te preocupo, pero luego se dijo que nunca la reconocerian, porque no parecia ella misma ni se veia como podia llegar a verse al natural.

No, el maquillaje y la ropa la volvian otra persona. Pero decidio hacer la prueba.

-Ino- La llamo- Quiero algo de cerveza ¿Vamos?

Ino la miro recelosa, tenian que pasar por frente a los chicos, pero accedio. Cuando TenTen paso frente a ellos, noto que algunos de volvieron hacia ella y la siguieron con la mirada. No la reconocerian jamaz. Cuando llegaron a la barra Ino le dio dinero y fue al baño cuando la llamaban por movil. Entonces la empujaron con suavidad, cosa a la que uno debia acostumbrarse en una disco y se giro por costumbre.

Entoces si que el alcohol desaparecio de su sistema. Neji Hyugga la miraba directamente a los ojos, con aquella mirada fria y perturvadora con la que miraba a todos los que lo fastidiaban.

-Perdona- Se disculpo, cosa increible para ella.

-No hay problema, Neji.

Cuando el escucho su voz, penso haberse confundido, pero luego la miro a los ojos y su nombre saliendo de su boca sin haberse presentado se lo confirmaron. El pelo cortisimo, los ojos chocolate y la sonrisa amplia y juguetona. Joder, era su maldita compañera de cuarto.

-¿Sorprendido?- Se burlo, pagando su cerveza, tratando de no parecer perturvada- Anda, que ya sabias de… uh, esto.

Neji asintio y pidio su bebida mientras no podia evitar mirarla de reojo. Bien, si, sabia que era mujer, sabia, por ende, que debia parecer una normalmente. Pero nunca penso, ni por un instante, que podria estar tan… buena. Si, demonios, estaba buena. Con el cuello largo y fino, los ojos delineados a derroche y las curbas marcadas.

Demonios, habian cosas que uno nunca esperaba.

-TenTen- La llamo, aun algo incredulo, ella le sonrio.- Tu cerveza.

Ella tomo la bebida que había dejado olvidada sobre la barra, sintiendose tonta al pensar que podia imprecionarlo. Dio un sorbo, dejando una marca de labial en el vaso y dio unos pasos hacia la pista antes de voltearse.

-¡Eh, Hyugga!- Le dijo, riendo.-¡Te veo luego!

Desde un costado todos miraban como aquella chica que desfilaba hacia la pista se despedia de su amigo con increible camaraderia. Cuando ella paso frente a ellos no solo la miraron por ser linda, ni por caminar tan sensualmente, no, la miraron con interes, porque Neji no la había mirado mal por despedirse de ese modo de el.

:-::

¡Hola a todooos!

Sep, sigo escribiendo.

Les dejo todo asi, sin nada más porque tengo que ir a estudar Etica y es bastante. Falte el lunes porque me dormi xD y nadie me dijo que mañana hay prueba -.-

Asi que queria dejarles esto porque las cuatrimestrales ya muestran su sombrita y no se si podre actualizar pronto. Prometo un extra por los 200 comentarios.

¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR COMENTAR, ME HACEN INMENSAMENTE FELIZ!

Y es por eso que les dejo este capitulo de diez hojas, toda una tarde de no estudio invertida en ello.

Por cierto, nunca les explique que es CHAMUYAR, pues bien, es lunfardo en realidad, no es uina jerga sino un dialecto. En realidad, chamullar significa hablar, murmurar, nosotros lo escribimos con "y" porque asi somos que pronunciamos la "ll" como "y" que hasta lo escribimos mal xD

Bueno, actualmente "chamuyar" es hablar, si, pero es una mezcla de adular a alguien para conseguir algo, con picardia e intenciones ocultas. Ya sabes, un "chamuyero" es, por ejemplo, un chico que anda detrás de una chica tras otra hablandole bajito, bonito, para que digan si pero sin autenticas atenciones.

No se si me explique bien jejej

Besos y cuidense mucho : )


	16. Extra 2

**Infiltrada**

:-:

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí._

:-:

**Extra 2**

:-:

Bien, eso no tenia sentido en lo más mínimo. Intento por todos los medios que tenía evitar llevar su mirada hacía allí, pero era inevitable. Sus ojos siempre iban a parar en ese sitio, curiosamente apetecible. Negó con la cabeza, llamándose idiota. No era gran cosa, claro que no, en lo absoluto, pero estaba ahí, justo frente a él, como si se burlara.

-¿Estas bien?- Le preguntaron.

No respondió nada y cerro los ojos, diciendo que no tenia porque demonios obligarse a una tortura así. Los abrió despacio, sin prisas, después de todo él no estaba para nada interesado en eso

-¿Te pasa algo, Hyugga?- Pregunto

-No.

Claro que pasaba algo, pensó él, estas tirada en la cama, jugando cartas con un shortcito casi porno y una remera de mujer.

Él no era baboso, claro que no, era cualquier cosa menos eso. Pero TenTen estaba jugando cartas, un juego llamado "truco" con las piernas desnudas y cruzadas, una blusa femenina y con un escote poco llamativo, pero allí estaba. Lee no parecía tener problemas con el atuendo de ella, escandalizarse para otros, pero no podía ganarle a la mujer.

-Neji seria genial en este juego- Dijo- El casi no muestra sus emociones, tu eres muy fácil de descifrar, Lee.

TenTen se rió y sus pechos subieron y bajaron, irónicamente, eso no era lo que llamaba la atención del joven. No, era su cuello, largo, delgado e increíblemente atrayente. De seguro era suave, especulo, quizá incluso fuera terso. Cerro los ojos y trato de concentrarse en otra cosa, pero abría los ojos de nuevo y volvía a observar el cuello de ella, cada movimientos de sus músculos.

-¿A dónde vas, Neji?- Pregunto Lee.

Neji de nuevo no contesto.

Genial, ya ni podía ser normal. No, el no podía mirarle el busto como un tipo normal, no, claro que no, el quería morderle el cuello.

Y se juro a si mismo que algún día lo haría.

Bueno, tal vez.

:-:

Gracias a todos por comentar, realmente sube el animo y me ayuda a escribir porque sé que hay gente en otro lugar que espera que actualice. Realmente, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes, como no se imaginan.

De nuevo, muchisimas gracias.


	17. Chapter 15

Infiltrada

:-:

Disclaimers: Todos saben que Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes tampoco, yo solo juego con ellos para divertirme.

:-:

Sakura tragó duro cuando una mano pesada le tocó el hombro. Bueno, a decir verdad, eso de hacer cosas buenas por lo demás nunca le había salido bien. Nunca, siempre terminaba ella discutiendo, enfadada o deprimida. Y en aquellos momentos ninguna de las opciones le parecían buenas.

-Sakura- Gruñó el Uchiha, a su oido.

Ella se estremecio en su sitio.

-¿Este es, a tu parecer, un restaurante familiar, en tu ciudad, tranquilo y solo con tus amigas en un lugar pacifico?

La joven sintió que, de una u otra manera, tendría que explicarle que le había mentido descaradamente para no preocuparlo y que no quisiera colarse para "protegerla". No, se suponía que esa era la noche de TenTen, la noche que disfrutarían como amigas antes de que Ino hablara y todo se fuera al carajo.

-Bueno, cambiamos de planes- Respondió- ¿Y este es tu colegio bebiendo un par de cervezas?

-Estoy tomando una cerveza.

-Yo estoy con mis amigas.

Ambos se miraron, fulminandose, los dos enojados y desafiantes. Oh, no, no iban a ceder. Pronto Sasuke la arrastró hacía dentro de la pista de baile, donde no podían verlos sus amigos. Si iba a pelear con su novia, no sería frente a sus compañeros; un grupo de idiotas que no servían para otra cosa que andar con chismes.

Sakura fue la primera del grupo, la que solía mantenerlas unidas, que se dividió del conjunto. Mientras ella y su novio mantenían algo parecido a una discusión, pues con un Uchiha ninguna conversación lo era del todo, ajenos a la realidad externa, había comenzado el principio del fin.

La regla de oro en una disco extraña era nunca separarse del grupo.

Hinata se había quedado sola en la pista de baile cuando su compañera, Sakura, se fue con su novio. Se sintió repentinamente abrumada por la cantidad de gente, el olor a alcohol y la música estridente. Temblo. ¿Por qué la habían dejado sola sabiendo cuan mal se sentía sola entre una multitud desconocida? Respiro profundo y se dijo que tenía que bucar a una de sus amigas o al menos colocarse en un lugar donde ellas pudieran verla.

La jovencita intento moverse entre la multitud de personas, y los nervios habían comenzado a afectarla. Cuando se ponía nerviosa, temblaba, le costaba respirar, se sonrojaba y luego, para terminar, se desmayaba o caía al suelo semi inconciente. Temblaba y ya comenzaba a fallarle la respiración.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

La muchacha de ojos malva, desesperada, intento empujar un poco más para salir al sector de la barra donde TenTen había dicho que iba. Entonces fue cuando una mano ajena, desconocida, le toco el trasero. Hinata se sonrojo, se movio bruscamente logrando por fin salir de la multitud y cayo al suelo incapaz de coordinar sus piernas por la vergüenza que sentía.

-¿Hina?- Pregunto una voz que ella reconoció.

-Naruto…-kun…- Dijo y una vez que el sonrojo llego a un nivel cuspide, se desmayo.

-¡Hinata!- Exclamo, asustado y la cargo.

Quiza necesitara un poco de aire fresco, algo de agua y descansar un rato. Naruto la cargo hasta la terraza de la disco, de la cual los Sabaku No eran dueños, y la puso sobre una de las sillas reclinables. Agradeció que ese sector no estuviese abierto al publico y en especial que la puerta estuviese abierta. Habria tenido que tumbarla de no ser así… o pedirle las llaves a Gaara o Kankuro.

Nah, la abría tirado. Era mucho más rápido.

En el piso de abajo, Ino luchaba en el baño contra su cabello. El sudor había logrado que este perdiera un poco las ondas que ella tanto se había esmerado en crear sobre su melena dorada. Ino se retocó un poco el maquillaje, poniendo especial énfasis en sus labios, y miró la hora. Hace mucho tiempo ya que había entrado en el baño. De seguro TenTen ya habríha vuelto a bailar.

La rubia suspiró, pensando algo acongojada de lo mal que le haría pasar a TenTen una vez que hubiera dicho la verdad sobre Kiba. Dio un paso hacía atrás y pronto debió disculparse, había pisado a otra chica que, al igual que ella, había encontrado bueno el momento para repasar su maquillaje.

-Oye, un segundo, te conozco- Ino dijo, intentando reconocerla.

-Sabaku No Temari- Expreso la otra muchacha, mayor y más curvilinea.

-¡Oh, si, la chica de la biblioteca!- Exclamo, sorprendida.

-Oh, si, las chicas inteligentes también nos divertimos- Respondió, guardado el gloss.

-No quise que sonara así- Se disculpo- La disco es buena.

Temari sonrió.

-Gracias, procuramos que la música sea buena.

-¿Procuramos…?

-"Sabak-us disco" ¿Te suena?

-¿Eres la dueña?

-Mi padre lo es- Gruñó- Pero es prácticamente mía y de Kankuro. Gaara realmente no la cuida mucho.

Ino converso un poco más con aquella chica que si bien no era del todo antipatica era lo bastante educada para poder mantener una conversación amena.

-Oye ¿No eres tu una de las que causo escándalo en la escuela el otro dia? ¿La que iba con Inuzuka?

Ino terminó de delinear sus ojos, dandose tiempo para pensar una buena respuesta. Era una tipa inteligente, ya, eso se notaba a leguas, no por nada Shikamaru se las traía con ella. Una frase en falso y a la mierda todo.

-Si, bueno, Kiba es un buen amigo.- Ino dijo, luego de retirar el lapiz de sus parpados- Quizá haya sido muy efusiva. No lo veía hace meses.

-¿Compañero de escuela tuyo?

-Ex compañero- La corrigió y Temari sonrió sin que Ino se diera cuenta.

-Bueno, debo irme, noche ocupada- Bromeó y dejó a Ino en el baño con un sabor amargo en el boca.

Lo único que había logrado sacarle a Shikamaru sobre el tal "Kiba" era que nunca antes había acudido a un colegio, sino que su educación era libre. Por lo tanto, dedujo, Kiba Inuzuka nunca pudo haber tenido compañeras.

La primera mentira de la que intuía, era todo un tejido.

Y ella era una experta destejiendo lios.

Por su lado, TenTen, desfilo frente a los chicos que la miraban incredulos y grande fue su sorpresa cuando no encontro a sus amigas bailando entre la gente. Con el vaso de cerveza en mano y dando grandes tragos comenzo a recorrer la pista, buscandolas. Se metió entre la gente sin muchas vueltas, y para cuando salió ya había terminado su vaso, por lo que lo dejo a un lado y continuo su busqueda. No encontro a Sakura, pues Sasuke la había convencido para salir de la disco y conversar afuera, en paz, ya que luego podía volver a entrar pues eran "invitados especiales" es decir, amigos del dueño.

Ino salió del baño poco después, y al igual que TenTen, se metió en el gentio para buscar a sus amigas, pero no las encontro. Pensó que quizá estaban en la barra, pero no se encontraban allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ino?- Pregunto Shikamaru.

-¡Oh, Shika!- Exclamo, asustada- ¿Has visto a mis amigas?

-No- Dijo, encogiendose de hombros.

-¿Sakura? ¿Hinata? ¿TenTen?

-¿TenTen?- Cuestiono- ¿Cómo se te ocurre traerla?

-¿Las has visto si o no?- Interrumpio, harta de que la cuestionaran.

-No.

-Si las ves diles que se queden en la barra- Gruño y salió con rumbo a la planta alta del local.

TenTen maldijó a la disco de tres pisos ¡Tres pisos, era una bestialidad! En el tercer piso, donde se encontraba, las cosas eran aún más descontroladas. La música a todo volumen, con ritmos marcados y la gente saltando, en grupos, como locas, de aquí para allá, girando y goleandose entre sí. Como si compitiesen por tirar gente al suelo. Y entonces reconocio a alguien.

-¡Karin!- Exclamo, sonriente, acercandose a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué carajo haces aquí?- Pregunto, mirandola- ¿Te pegaron un chicle en el pelo o que?

TenTen sonrió, demaciado contenta de verla para reparar en ello.

-Larga historia- Desecho, con un gesto- ¡Dios, no te veo hace milenios!

-Ya sabes, mudanza tras mudanza.

-¿Y que haces aquí?

-Vistaba a mi abuela, la vieja esa, y fui a verte pero tu madre, de cómo que estaba ahí, me dijo que estabas en casa de tu abuela ¿Ella se mudo desde el otro lado del pais o solo mentiste?

TenTen se rió sin nervio alguno, embriagada en felicidad y se sento en la barra con ella, oculta entre el gentio olvidando por el momento su mision de buscar a sus amigas, de todos modos, si no encontraba a ninguna, era porque estaban juntas y se movian todas en grupo. Como correspondia.

Ino estaba hecha una furia, a punto de matar a alguien ¿Subir y bajar escaleras con esos tacos? ¡Y una mierda! ¡Que sus amigas se buscaran ellas solitas! Suspiro y miro hacia el techo, las luces titilando, la música sonando. Había llegado a ese lugar para divertirse, no para andar como tonta de un lado a otro sola.

De repente, y tan abrupto que no pudo reaccionar, alguien la agarro del brazo y la apreto, besandola. Para su disgusto no podia soltarse y empezo a patalear, asqueada. Estaba luchando por salir del agarre del ebrio cuando alguien la jalo del pelo con tanta fuerza que logro separarla del tipo.

-¡Tu, perra arrastrada!- Le grito una chica unos años menor de que ella, borracha- ¡Gata alzada, puta! ¿Qué te metes con mi novio? ¡Ramera!

-¿Qué? ¡Fue ese asco de tipejo el que me agarro! ¿A quien insultas, prostituta barata?

Antes de lo pensado, el primer disturvio de la noche empezo. Nadie supo exactamente cual de las dos fue la que agarro a la otra primero, pero Ino siempre diría que fue las otra, ella era una señorita. Una señorita que no dudo arrastrala por el suelo cuando le puso un dedo encima.

La morena de pelo corticimo estaba entretenida con su pelirroja amiga, bebiendo como nunca antes hasta el punto que estuvo ebria por primera vez en su corta vida. Se reia como una loca y seguia bebiendo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y hablaba incoherencias. Se había tomado demaciadas botellas de bebidas raras que el novio de su amiga les pagaba y ni siquiera sabia que contenian.

Ebria, como estaba, estaba contenta.

TenTen salió de su momento feliz con Karin, una amiga que no veía hacia mucho, cuando escucho sobre un disturvio de una rubia con una ebria en el piso uno. No le llamo mucho la atencion hasta que le dijeron que la rubia gritaba en un idioma raro, Ino sabía frances y maldecia como nadie en ese idioma y solo cuando estaba furibunda.

TenTen logro pararse y tambaleandose trato de bajar al primer piso, por las escaleras, con un grupo enorme de gente que queria llegar para ver el desarrollo de la pelea. TenTen necesito apoyarse en la pared y se reía a carcajadas de la nada.

Cuando estaba en el segundo piso alguien la jalo hacia un costado y ella, borracha, solo atino a reirse y caerse sobre esa persona. Kankuro la tomó como pudo cuando ella se le vino encima. Ni siquiera había aplicado fuerza, solo la agarró y ella había caido. Fue cuando la encontro riendo como loca y con las mejillas rosadas que se dio cuenta de que estaba alcoholisada.

-¡Kankurito!

-¿A dónde ibas?

-¡Ino 'ta… dandole ahí 'bajo!- Logro decir, riendose.

-Ni loco iras ahí así.

-¡'toy de lujo, bombom!- Respondió, gritando.

Kankuro suspiro y medio arrastrandola, no en contra de su voluntad sino porque ella apenas podía caminar por si sola, hasta el primer piso, caminaron hasta la barra y pasaron a la cocina, donde más atrás había un pequeño cuarto en donde él o su hermana dormía a veces.

-TenTen, ¿Cuándo bebiste?

-¡Casi naah'!

-¿Con quien viniste?

-¡Que se iooh!- Se rió, cayendose sobre la cama- ¡ Vamo' a baila' Kanku!

Kankuro se acaricio el puente de la nariz, pensado que hacer con ella ¿Podia encerrarla allí y esperar a que se durmiera? ¿La esperaria alguien en su casa? Afuera aún debía parar un disturvio pero escucho a Temari gritando y de la nada todo se calmo por lo que supuso que su hermana podría con ello. Cerró la puerta con llave, solo para evitar que alguien entrara y viera a la chica de ese modo.

-Duermete, te hara bien- Ordenó.

-¡Nop!

-Duermete, TenTen.

-¡Nop! ¡N.o.p!

-¿Por qué no quieres dormirte, carajo?

-Po'que Neji esta afuerita y quiero que me vea.

Kankuro no supo si reir y suspirar de cansancio, opto por la primera.

-¿Quieres que te vea borracha?

-Yo no 'toy borracha y quiero que me vea porque estoy sesi.

-¿Sesi?

-Sep, sexy.

Kankuro se detuvo a mirarla, apenas y la había reconocido cuando la vio y lo hizo por el perfil de su rostro y un muy buen rato mirandola. La verdad, solo la había agarrado para comprobar que era ella y lo había hecho cuando TenTen lo llamo por su nombre… más o menos.

-Estas muy sexy TenTen pero no creo que le gustes borracha.

TenTen se tiro bruscamente sobre la cama, acurrucandose.

-No le gusto de toda' maneras.- Confeso- Pero yo lo re super mega quiero ¿Sabe'?

-Lo dices porque estas ida- Bromeó y ella nego con la cabeza.

-Nah, tu tambien tas' bueno.- Se encogio de hombros mientras se levantaba, tambaleandose- Pero ni tu me quere' a mi.

Kankuro no penso que ella se moviera lo suficientemente rapido como lo hizo cuando TenTen lo beso, pero no fue solo eso, claro que no, TenTen lo beso y se le colgo del cuello, metiendo sus manos por debajo de su camisa.

Estaba ida de pura borrachera.

-TenTen, sueltame- Le dijo.- Estas borracha.

-¿Sabe' por que toy' acá? ¡Pos poque' me encanataba mi hermanastro!- Comenzo, riendo- El e' el verdadero Kiba io' soy TenTen, papito, y po' más que sea chica no te gusto. Estoy re sesi y no le gusto… ¿Po' que no le gusto?

-TenTen… calmate- Intento, pero la chica ya había estallado en llanto.

-Hoy Ino dejo su cel' en la cocina ¡Lei too' mensaje' que ella y Kiba!- Lloriqueo- ¡Y lo peor es que no me importa una merda'!

Hinata estaba desmallada, inconciente. Sakura peleando con su novio. Ino insultandose con una mocosa altiva y ella, ella estaba llorando, ebria, desconsolada en medio de un cuarto medio vacio con un chico al que ella no sabía, comenzaba a verla de otro modo.

Por otro lado, Neji la buscaba con la mirada en la pista, esperando que fuera a defender a su amiga. Ella no aparecio y Neji afilo la mirada. ¿Dónde estaba?

:-:

Bueno, che, no es mi mejor capitulo pero es lo que puedo subir de momento.

A decir verdad, estoy que me caigo de sueño y procurare subir la continuación pronto.

Adelantos del proximo capitulo :

"-TenTen, estas jodidamente borracha.- Le dijo- Y yo no lo estoy lo suficiente para hacerte eso.

TenTen lo miro, con los ojos enrojecidos de llanto.

-Lo sé- Admitio- Dejame ir, llevo una hora aquí, ya dormi y estoy mejor- Logro decir, cuidando su diccion."

"-Si vas a decirme que estas saliendo con Kiba, ya lo sé, si vas a disculparte, no es necesario… Ino, callate una puta vez en tu vida y hagamos de cuenta que esto no sucedió."

"Y de algun modo terminaron así, en su auto, conduciendo a tu departamento solo porque no había podido controlar un maldito impulo. La ultima vez que fuiste asi con una chica, terminaste pagando lo que costaba un año estero de cuestas escolares"

"Fue una noche de mierda, pensó, y quizá solo estaba soñando y por eso no recordaba como carajo había terminado así, ahí y mucho menos, con él"


	18. Chapter 16

Inflitrada

:-:

Disclaimer: Naruto o sus personajes no me pertenecen.

:-:

Kankuro se rasco la nuca, contrariado. Consolar mujeres nunca había sido su fuerte y había agradecido al cielo toda su vida el hecho de que su hermana fuera una mujer resuelta. El joven escucho los lloriqueos de TenTen quien le contaba como se había enterado que su hermanastro, del cual estavo enamorada, andaba con su rubia amiga.

-Leer mensajes ajenos esta mal.

TenTen sorbio su nariz y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Le había llega'o un mensaje y yo lo lei- Gruño- ¡Ki'a la llama "Ne'a"!

-¿Nena?- Intento adivinar.

-¡E'o dije!

-TenTen, escucha, aún es temprano así que duerme un rato, hablo con tus amigas y esperaremos hasta que puedas andar sin caerte.

TenTen protesto, como era obvio pero Kankuro la hizo acostarse y en un momento ella ya había caido dormida, como si un bajon del hubiese dado repentinamente. Kankuro suspiro y cerro la puerta, señalandole al encargado que no la abriera y que si pasaba algo le avisase inmediatamente

-¡Kankuro, mierda! ¿Dónde estabas?- Riño Temari, con Ino detrás de ella alisandose el pelo.

-Lo siento, estaba ocupado- Se excuso y vio a su hermana fruncir el cejo y se adelanto.- Tengo que hablar contigo, sobre Kiba.

Ino miro al chico que tenía enfrente, no lo conocia, pero se le hacía ligeramente conocido pero cuando pronunció aquel nombre se estremecio ¿Se refería a TenTen o realmente a Kiba? Lo examino con los ojos afilados, tratando de parecer decente luego de haber dado tal espectaculo con aquella mocosa insolente y brabucona.

-Claro.- Se limito a responder ella, buscando cualquier alternativa antes de tener que explicarle a aquella rubia apenas conocida sobre sus razones para aquella riña.

-¡Kankuro, demonios!- Grito Temari, cuando ellos ya estaban saliendo.

Kankuro la arrastro hasta el lugar que suponía más privado, pero cuando abrió la puerta que, descuidadamente, habían dejabo abierta descubrieron a Naruto y a Hinata. La jovencita, que llevaba escasos segundos despierta, al saberse entre los brazos del rubio y siendo observada por su amiga yun extraño, se mareo repentinamente y volvio a reacer en la inconciencia.

-¿Acaso es hipotensa o algo asi?- Pregunto Naruto, inocente, al verla inconciente de nuevo.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata?- Bramo la rubia, apartando a Naruto y recostando a su amiga sobre su regazo- ¿Esta bien, Hinata?

-¡¿Y a ti que te pasa, loca?

-¡Estabas encimado a Hinata ella solo se desmaya cuando un chico se le pega demaciado! ¡La querias tocar, por eso la trajiste aquí!

-¡Eso es mentira!

Kankuro miro a ambos rubios discutir a lengua suelta y en un tono de voz demaciado alto y en medio de aquello Hinata desperto despavilandose por primera vez en un buen tiempo. Desde su lugar en el piso contemplo a sus amigos discutir y se arrastro un poco para poder sentarse.

-Uh… ¿Chicos?- Pregunto, insegura.

-¡¿Qué?- Gritaron los dos jóvenes al unisono.

-Yo, bueno, es que, en realidad, estan peleando y… ¿Po-podrian parar?- Hinata retrocedio un poco más.

No, se dijo cuando se dio cuenta de su accion, no tenía que retroceder. Tenia que contar hasta cinco, pensar en Hanabi cuando se reía y respirar con tranquilidad. Un instante luego, y una vez practicado el ejercicio de paz, logro acercarse incluso más cerca de lo que estaba antes. Se sintió algo orgullosa de si misma.

Hanabi tenía razon, con unas clases de control de si misma, alzar un poco su autoestima y una pizca de orgullo era todo lo que necesitaba para peder la timidez.

-Paren de pelear- Ordeno con voz firme, aunque no muy alta.

Bueno, era un progreso.

-Lo siento, Hina-chan- Se disculpo Naruto.

-¿No sientes sed, Hinata?- Consulto Ino- Toma algo dulce, te hara bien, en especial frio.

-Naruto- Llamo Kankuro- Dale una gaseosa a la chica, y tomate una cerveza.

-¡Pero yo no recibo ordenes de una rubia loca!

-¿A quien llamas loca, idiota?- Grito Ino.

-¡A ti!

-¡Imbecil!

-¡Hueca!

-¡Borracho!

-¡Oxigenada!

-¡Soy natural!

-¡A diferencia de tus pechos!

¡Auch! Ino lo abofeteo y empezaron a discutir de nuevo. Hinata, temerosa, dio unos cuantos pasos y, dandole a Kankuro una mirada de suplica, le tomo el brazo a Naruto, con el cual se acariciaba la zona rojiza por el impacto de la mano de la joven contra su mejilla.

-Naruto… ¿Me acompañas por una gaseosa?- Pregunto, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer- Es que me siento algo mareada.

-¡Claro, Hina-chan!

Naruto la tomó por la muñeca y, de nuevo, la arrastro hasta su destino. Ino suspiro frustrada, tragandose una larga lista de insultos que murieron en su garganta. Kankuro cerro la puerta con llave y, pasando por el lado de la rubia, se sento en una de las sillas que allí habían. Ino lo imito, no parecía el tipo de chico que la invitaria a sentarse.

-¿Qué paso?

-¿Cómo te llamas, rubia?- Pregunto, interrumpiendo las preguntas de la rubia.

-¿Te importa?

-No, pero necesito saberlo- Dijo, sin darle mayor importancia.- ¿Ino?

La joven parpadeo, confusa.

-Si- Se limito a responder, algo desconfiada- ¿Eres amigo de Kiba?

-No conozco a ese Kiba- La miro de costado, cosa que no le gusto a Ino- Pero si a TenTen.

Ino trago en seco, preguntandose cosas que no formularia en una pregunta, no al menos en voz alta. La joven de ojos azules se sentó más tensa, preparada para salir corriendo o saltarle encima; sin saber bien por cual optar al momento. Kankuro le dio un sorbo a una bebida que había allí, supuso que debió ser de Hinata pues era Sprite con hielo.

-Soy su amiga- Confirmo, esperando que eso lo alentara a hablar.

-No lo creo- Contradijo, dejando un vaso al lado- Mira, no soy juez, no soy tu amigo, y esto, para serte sincero, me importa una mierda, pero tu "amiga" paso la ultima media hora llorando por ese tipo y por tu culpa ¿Te suena "nena"?

Ino fruncio el cejo.

-¿Disculpa?

- "Nena" ¿No es así como ese chico te pone en los mensajes" ¡Bah! Que se yo, al menos eso dijo TenTen, pero esta ebria, asi que no es muy de fiar.

-¿Ebria? ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?

Ino empezo a hacer preguntas incoherentes hasta que, de repente y tan rapido como habían llegado las preguntas a sus labios, guardo silencio. Aquel insonoro momento duro alrededor de un minuto, en el cual Ino apreto las manos hasta formar puños y cerro los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Ella los leyo… todos?

-No tengo idea, yo no vengo a juzgarte ni nada, mucho menos a chismorrearte- Dijo, encogiendose de hombros- Solo cumplo con desirte que ella esta borracha y dormida allá abajo.

-¿La dejaste borracha, dormida y sola en un boliche?

-¿La dejaste medio ebria, enojada y traicionada sola junto a una barra de bebidas alcoholicas?- Contraataco- Ya, solo callate y escucha: ella esta dormida en un cuarto destras de la barra, segura, pero te encargaras de ella.

-¡Claro que lo hare!- Gruño, levantandose y apuntandolo con un dedo- ¡Sigo siendo su amiga!

-Entonces tienes un concepto retorcido de amistas- Resolvio el, parandose tambien- Haz lo que quieras, pero ve con ella.

Kankuro se levanto, la fulmino con la mirada, concentrandose en no decirle cuan dolorida parecia estar la morena y la forma en que eso le habíha bajado la autoestima solo para tener una excusa para gritarle. No era su asunto, se dijo, él no se meteria. Ya había hecho mucho procurando que TenTen no cometiera una locura de la cual ella no se acordaria.

-Oye- Lo llamo Ino- ¿Puedes encargarte de ella un rato más?

-¿Por qué deberia hacerlo?

-Porque eres su amigo y yo ire a comprarle una aspirina y un café- Explico- ¿Cuan borracha esta?

Kankuro se encogió de hombros, diciendose a si mismo que no valia la pena ponerse a explicarle algo asi a la rubia. Ya lo veria, no tenía por qué ser amable con ella.

-Lo haras.

-La farmacia más cercana esta a seis cuadras y una cafeteria algo más, derecho por la avenida.

Kankuro bajo de la azotea dejando a la rubia alli un rato más, reprochandose cosas a si misma, y fue hasta la barra. ¿Por qué hacia todo aquello? ¿Cuidarla, en que pensaba? Estaba a punto de pedir algo de wisky, pero termino con una botella de coca-cola en las manos. Suspiro y giro la barra hasta la habitacion donde abrio la puerta y entro, cerrandola de nuevo con llave.

Dejo la botella a un lado y se sento en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Ella estaba tendida en la cama, frente a el, abrazandose a la almohada y con el maquillaje todo corrido. Las marcas de los caminos de las lagrimas estaban ahí, marcados con bordes negros: el delineador. TenTen tenia los labios entreabiertos y rojos, con el gloss corrido por el beso estampado y manchas entre negro y gris adornaban sus ojos; era lo que quedaba de un make up que en algun momento la hizo ver espectacular.

Ella estaba espectacular, penso y luego sacudio su cabeza. ¿Espectacular? ¡Por favor! ¡Estaba ebria, dormida, despeinada y con la cara hecha un desastre! Le dio un sorbo a la botella, sintiendo el liquido gaseoso y dulce correr por su garganta.

Era linda, debio admitir, o lo fue.

Penso que era una situación ridicula; ella se había metido en un colegio haciendose pasar por su hermanastro, dios sabra por qué, al cual "amaba" y la bastarda de su "amiga" se quedaba con el chico ¿Y ella, como terminaba? Ah, si: borracha, dormida, despeinada y con la cara hecha un desastre, por no olvidar lo de deprimida, llorona y depreciva.

¿Acaso nadie cuidaba de ella?

¿Y tu quieres hacerlo?, se pregunto, en tono ironico. No, se respondio a si mismo, el no queria cuidar de nadie, que nadie dependiera de él, apenas y podia consigo mismo. Apreto los parpados, otro sorbo y dejo la botella a un lado. No, no queria, pero sentia la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarla y susurrarle que, joder, todo estaria bien. Pero no lo haria, claro que no, porque eso era ridiculo.

Se sentia incomodo alli, sentado en el suelo mirandola como un idiota, bebiendo gaseosa y pensando tonterias. El no era asi, el se había prometido no hacer eso de nuevo, no meterse con otra chica y que todo pasara de nuevo. Ya había aprendido la leccion, una mujer hacia mucho daño, en especial cuando te permitias ilucionarte con cuidarla, amarla y llegas a enloqueser por ella.

Larissa, penso, vete a la mierda.

Suspiro y se despeino el cabello. Paso, al menos, media hora más allí que pronto se convirtieron en cuarenta minutos y comenzo a enfadarse ¿Por qué mierda la rubia se tardaba tanto? ¿Habria huido?

Por otro lado, Ino estaba en la cafeteria que, a pesar de la hora, estaba repleta. Es decir, era sabado a las tres de la mañana y, aparentemente, no era la unica que pensaba que necesitaban un café. El encargado le explico que tenían una fiesta allí, en el segundo piso y por eso estaban retrasados. Fruncio el cejo y agradecio de mala gana cuando le entregaron un café cargado caliente y agito la bolsa con un par de aspirinas.

Avanzo, pero aun le quedaban veinte minutos a pie, porque había un maldito accidente de coches y debia desviarse, procurando no perderse. No conocia la ciudad y podía pasarle como antes: perderse

-¡Mierda, que esta noche todo anda asquerosamente mal!- Grito.

No le importaba, nadie la conocia, estaba en otra ciudad, pero un carro se paro a un lado. La ventanilla se bajo y una chica asomo el rostro. La joven del auto rondaba su edad, de cabello castaño y unos impactantes ojos plateados; como los de Hinata. La joven la miro por un segundo y sonrio.

-Disculpa- Llamo su atencion- ¿Sabes donde esta la estacion de servicio más cercana?

-No, lo siento, no vivo aquí y no tengo idea- Nego, observando el auto.

Caro, penso, importado con suerte.

-Oh, que mal, bueno, supongo que seguire buscando- Respondio- Gracias de igual modo ¡Suerte!

La jovencita arranco cuando la luz verde del semaforo se lo permitio e Ino miro el cartel con las calles, tendria que hacer el mismo rodeo para no perderse ¿Por qué no le había pedido incicaciones a alguien como la chica? ¡Claro, podia pedirselas al monton de aire que había en la calle! ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera nadie en la calle pero si un monton de gente en un café? Gruño y siguio caminando, sintiendo sus tacones dolerle.

Kankuro iba ya por la mitad de la gaseosa cuando TenTen desperto, desorientada. La joven se froto los ojos, esparsiendo el maltrado maquillaje aun más por su rostro y luego reparo en el. La chica se sentó, algo mareada y sintio un punzante dolor de cabeza que le hizo soltar un quejido de dolor.

-Anda, bebe- Le dijo Kankuro, alcanzandole la botella- Estas desidratada por el alcohol.

TenTen aceppto la bebida y acabo el resto de la botella rapidamente, limpiandose con el dorso de la mano, demaciado borracha para recordar los modales, o quiza, solo lo suficientemente molesta.

-¿Cuánto… llevo dormida?

-Como una hora- Kankuro se estiro en su sitio.- ¿Recuerdas algo?

TenTen lo miro y se puso ligeramente colorada.

-Lo siento, no debi haberme lanzado asi- Se disculpo, bajando la cabeza.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-Solo me duele la cabeza y estoy algo mareada- respondio, tocandose las sienes- Realmente lo siento, debes pensar que soy una puta.

Kankuro se encogio de hombros.

-No tienes idea de lo que es una puta, TenTen, no la tienes- Remarco- No es nada.

-Te bese.

-Si, lo hicite. Lo note- Se burlo, levantandose de su sitio.- Un beso asi es prácticamente nada.

-Lo siento- Repitio, abochornada.- Yo… lo siento, estoy avergonzada y ¡Ah! Joder, la cabeza.

Kankuro sonrio.

-¿Primera borrachera?- TenTen asintio.

-Kankuro, de verdad, lamento mucho si te puse en una situación incomoda y…

-Dios- Murmuro, molesto ¡Que solo fue un beso, joder!- Mira, es casi nada.

Kankuro se levanto de su sitio y en menos de dos pasos estaba frente a ella. Sin muchos miramientos la tomo de la quijada, la levanto levemente y apreto sus labios contra los de ella. TenTen sintio sus mejillas enrojecer y se paralizo, echandole la culpa al alcohol por su falta de reflejos.

Al contrario de lo que Kankuro espero, una bofetada o un grito, ella se le colgo, agarrandose por sus hombros. Sorprendido la miro, ella tenia sus ojos cerrados y los abrio un instante, con decisión. Ella le agarro la camiseta y un segundo luego, intento subirsela.

Mierda, no estaba tan borracha, pero estaba picadita, se dijo Kankuro y se solto de ella

-TenTen, estas jodidamente borracha.- Le dijo- Y yo no lo estoy lo suficiente para hacerte eso.

La joven alzo la vista, sorprendida de si misma y de su poca dignidad, sus ojos se cristalizaron por la furia contra su persona.

TenTen lo miro, con los ojos enrojecidos de llanto ¿Por qué seguia haciendolo? ¿Rogar, humillarse, solo porque alguien la besara con ganas, con sentimiento? Miro a Kankuro un instante, sintiendo la mayor vergüenza del mundo por su comportamiento. Bajo el rostro y sintio sus ojos aguarse nuevamente.

-Lo sé- Admitio- Dejame ir, llevo una hora aquí, ya dormi y estoy mejor- Logro decir, cuidando su diccion.

Queria huir, olvidar eso que acababa de hacer y largarse a su casa a llorar y soltar su frustración ¿Era, acaso, que nadie la queria como correspondia? Ino la engaño, Kiba la uso sin pensar mucho en ella, Sakura sabía lo de Kiba e Ino y no se lo dijo, era obvio pues habian mensajes intercalados de ella diciendo "Acaba con Kiba de una vez". Kankuro, que la rechazaba y no la deseaba ni luciendo tan sexy como en un principio. Neji, que en el mejor de los casos la ignoraba. Lee, quien la veia como una hermanita menor a proteger. Su madre, que viajaba mucho y ´no hablaba demaciado con ella. Su padre, que la abandono a los tres años.

Hinata, ella parecia ser la unica que en todo ese tiempo la había apoyado, silenciosamente, pero lo había hecho.

-¡Ya vine idio…!- Anuncio Ino, entrando al cuarto con el café humeante en su mano.

-Bien, las dejo- Se escuso el.- Nada es culpa tuya.

Tenten se sorprendio cuando Kankuro le susurro aquello que, noto, Ino no había logrado escuchar. La rubia estaba paralizada en su sitio, con la bolsa con aspirinas colgando en su muñeca y la otra cargaba el café. Kankuro salio y la empujo un poco. No le caia bien.

-Yo… TenTen- Intento decir, dandole el café a la nombrada- Mira, la verdad yo…

-Si vas a decirme que estas saliendo con Kiba, ya lo sé, si vas a disculparte, no es necesario… Ino, callate una puta vez en tu vida y hagamos de cuenta que esto no sucedió.

-¡Quiero explicarte!- Exclamo, sacudiendo la bolsa.

-¡Yo no quiero que lo hagas!- Respondio y luego su voz bajo- Ino, callate, olvidemos esto. Olvida que me gustaba Kiba, olvida que lei eso y por Dios Ino, no vuelvas a nombrar el tema.

-De ese modo no lo solucionaremos- Nego- Iba a contartelo esta noche.

-Bueno, pues tarde, ya lo se- Gruño- Ino, sinceramente, vete a la mierda.

-Pues tendrias que venir conmigo- Espeto- ¡No pensabas en mi cuando acaparaste a Kiba sabiendo que no tenias posibilidades con el! ¡Lo sabias y no me lo dejaste!

-¿Dejartelo? ¡Joder, que no es un objeto!- Grito y se arrepintió, sintiendo una punzada en la cabeza.- No quiero discutir, vete.

-Tenemos que volver a casa y…

-Vete, Ino, vete con Hinata, yo me ire en taxi.

-¿Vestida asi, adonde?

TenTen se comio una lista de insultos impropios de una dama.

-Ino, vete con Hinata y Sakura y dejenme en paz hoy- Ordeno, autoritaria- Vete que sino, solo lograras que te mande a la mierda y todo termine aquí ¡Vete demonios!

-¡No me ire!

-Bien, entonces la que se va soy yo- TenTen se levanto y sintio su cuerpo temblar en un mareo.

-¿Cómo voy a dejarte sola, TenTen? ¡Estas borracha!

-¡No lo estoy!- Mintio, sabiendo que, en realidad, si lo estaba y recordaba porque aun no se había dormido en serio. Solo había dormitado.

-Kankuro me llevara a casa- Mintio.

-¿Estas eligiendolo a el sobre nosotras?- Pregunto, herida.

-No, lo escogo a el sobre ti, del mismo modo que elegiste a Kiba sobre mi- Ataco- Ino, vete, que ya tengo quien cuide de mi.

Ino la miro desde el otro lado de la habitacion y apreto los labios y los puños. Se giro y camino hacia Hinata mientras pulsaba la tecla de marcado rapido, llamando a Sakura.

-Nos vamos.

-¿Y TenTen?- Consulto Hinata.

-Ya tiene quien la cuide- Gruño, demaciado enojada y triste para pensar.-¿Puedes conducir?

-Si.

-Bien- Dijo, llevandose el teléfono a la oreja- ¿Dónde mierda estas, frentona?

"_En el departamento de Sasuke. No te llame porque no tenía credito ¿Qué pasa?"_

-Te fuiste de la nada y preguntas que pasa- Espeto, furibunda- ¿Volveras sola?

"_Si, Sasuke me llevara a casa"_

-Bien, entonces listo. Nos vemos- Se despidio y cerro el mobil.

¿Kankuro la cuidaria? ¡Pues bien, ella se iba!

-A casa, Hinata.

-¿Pero y… las chicas?

-Se quedaran hasta más tarde y tienen quien las cuide, vamos, anda.

Hinata arranco e insegura decidio confiar en Ino. Quiza ese chico la había hecho enfadar y queria irse…. Y ella que lo había pasado tan bien con Naruto…

Neji estaba molesto con todos, en especial consigo mismo. Practicamente lo habían obligado a ir, luego trataban de emborracharlo, unas mujeres raras se le insinuaban y un tipo le decia "bombom". Más tarde, ya bastante molesto, fue a la barra por algo para tomar y se encuentra con Kiba, no, se encuenta con TenTen. Si, con TenTen en todo su esplendor. Frunce el cejo.

Sep, estaba muy molesto. Muy molesto, en especial por como ella le hablo, por ese tonito tan… femenino, esa forma de caminar sensual y la sonrisa insinuante ¿Esa era la aguerrida TenTen los sabados en la noche? Afilo la mirada, buscandola, aunque no sabía que haría una vez que la hallara. No tenía una buena razon para acercarse a ella y nada para reclamarle, en todo caso. Se trago un suspiro de frustración y entonces la vio salir detrás de la barra e, inmediatamente, noto como las lagrimas le caían por las mejillas. Fue un impulso, claro, pero de todos modos fue hacia ella casi sin proponerselo.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto, al ver que ella no reparaba en el.

TenTen fijo sus ojos castaños en el y sintio que las rodillas le fallaban, se mareo y hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque el la atrapo antes de eso. La cabeza le dolia, las piernas no le respondian y se sintia lo suficientemente traicionad y borracha para dejarse caer.

Neji, por su lado, la agarro como pudo, sintiendola más ligera de lo que espero. Con cuidado la acomodo y la zarandeo un poco para acerla reaccionar, pero ella solo lloraba, hipando y no le respondia o alzaba la mirada. Estaba borracha, joder, estaba borracha. La agarro como pudo y la ayudo a llegar hasta su auto.

No había señal alguna de esas chicas que iban con el y ya habíha visto a su prima irse. Abrio la puerta del acompañante con una mano y la deposito en el asiento. La contemplo solo por un instante, tan… frágil. No se parecia en nada a la chica marimacho que lo golpeaba con fuerza en clases o al chico flacucho que reia en los recreos lanzandose cartucheras por los aires. No, porque ya no interpretaba a Kiba, en ese instante era solo TenTen.

-Lo siento- Murmuro- Dios, lo siento.

Neji le acomodo las piernas con cuidado de no tocarla demaciado y cerro la puerta, viendo como ella se hundia en el asiento del acompañante. EL dio la vuelta y se subio al asiento del conductor, girandose apenas para verla de reojo. Ella no alzaba la mirada, no sabía porque se comportaba asi. Ella nunca había llorado en publico como hasta esa noche, jamaz se le había tirado a un chico encima ¡Nunca había montado un auto sola con un muchacho! ¡Mucho menos se había emborrachado!

Entonces, penso, ya no se reconocia. No era la TenTen de antes, enamoradiza e idealista. Tampoco era Kiba, el personaje que amaba e interpretaba con soltura. Ya no se sentia segura, ni resuelta, mucho menos orgullosa de si misma, no despues de aquello. La verdad, solo quería dormir y olvidar que ese día, totalmente fuera de su control, había pasado.

-Disculpame.

-Estabas llorando- Afirmo Neji.

En esas dos palabras, supo TenTen, él le preguntaba miles de cosas que, en realidad, no formularia por mantener una apariencia serena ¿Y que apariencia debia mostrar ella?

-Si, perdon… yo, bueno, he tenido una mala noche- Contesto pero él guardo silencio; le pedía más- Para que entendieras, deberia contarte porque hago el papel de Kiba y no te interesa.

-¿A dónde te dejo?

-No puedo volver a mi casa, mis padres piensan que vivi todo el rato en el otro lado del pais, tampoco a casa de Sakura y no puedo llegar asi al instituto yo… no lo sé.

Neji penso que no saber a donde volver era, de cierto modo, algo que a el le pasaba casi a diario cuando salía del colegio. Entonces, penso, solucionaria su problema del mismo modo que él lo hacía. Encendio el auto y ella lo miro sorprendida, con los ojos rojos, no supo si de sueño o llanto.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¡No sé a donde puedo ir!

-A mi departamento- Respondio, sin decir más.

-Estaria mal que fuera contigo a tu departamento- Comento- Pero esta noche no tengo moral para decir que esta mal.

Neji la miro de reojo y comenzo a andar, con TenTen mirando perdidamente hacía al frente.Y de algun modo terminaron así, en su auto, conduciendo a tu departamento solo porque no había podido controlar un maldito impulo. La ultima vez que fuiste asi con una chica, terminaste pagando lo que costaba un año estero de cuestas escolares, se decía Neji.

El camino era más largo de lo que TenTen espero, en la ciudad de Konoha, pero en un sector a su parecer demaciado lujoso. La jovencita penso que nunca había recorrido esa parte de la ciudad y que, ironicamente, se jactaba de conocerla entera de tanto caminar. Se sonrojo y penso que, antes, era ligeramente vanidosa.

¿Cuánto puede cambiar una persona en dos meses?

-Aquí- Sentencio Neji y con un botón se abrio la puerta de un garaje subterraneo del edificio.

Una vez estacionado el auto TenTen decendio y, algo mareada y con movimientos torpes, se apoyo contra el auto. Neji caminaba al frente, lento y pausado, solo para que ella pudiera seguirle el ritmo. Pero no la ayudaba, ya era mucho pedirle, dedujo la joven. O quiza, no supiera como ayudarla.

Neji abrio una de las multiples puertas y la ayudo a entrar. TenTen podía seguir algo borracha, muerta de sueño y algo mareada, pero supo reconocer e lujo apenas lo vio. Habían pocas cosas, apenas lo necesario, pero todo lo que estaba ahí era costoso. Desde el unico sofa con una televison hasta la cocina comedor con pocos electrodomesticos pero de ultima generacion. Se sintio algo fuera de lugar.

-Alla esta el cuarto de baño- Le indico Neji, señalandole con un gesto de la barbilla.

-No tengo más ropa- Neji asintio y un instante luego, aparecio con una muda de ropa y una toalla.-Gracias.

TenTen se baño con rapidez, tratando de no curiosear el baño ajeno. Utilizo poco shampo y casi nada de crema. Apenas la necesitaba. Se baño con jabo, lo suficiente para quitar algo del maquillajhe corrido que traia. Cuando se miro en el espejo, con las ojeras remarcadas por lo que quedaba del rimel, el pelo mojado y despeinado en conjunto con una remera demaciado grande y unos pantalones cortos penso que habíha vuelto a ser una marimacha.

Suspiro, mirando su reflejo y salio secandose el cabello con una toalla. Apenas salió noto que habían mantas en el sofa y se recosto sobre ellas, al no ver a Neji en ningun lado y lo suficientemente avergonzada como para pasearse por un departamento que no era suyo.

-Tu dormiras alla- Neji dijo, señalando una puerta abierta.

TenTen, quien estaba dormitando, dio un respingo de susto pues no lo había oido entrar.

-En la cama- Le indico.

-No, no, dormire en el sofa- Se nego.

Ya era bastante que la viera asi de mal, que la trajera a su departamento y le permitiera bañarse como para privarlo de su cama. Neji solo fruncio el ceño y remarco la orden con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-Yo soy más pequeña- Argumentó- estare más comoda aquí que tu.

-TenTen, ve a la cama- Insistio.

-No.

-No he preguntado.

-No seas machista, cuando estes casado pelea con tu mujer y duerme todo lo que quieras en el sofa. Ahora no, yo soy más pequeña y quepo mejor.

Apenas lo pronuncio se arrepintió, eso era, de todos modos, un insulto. Pero no se retractaria. Neji, sin animo para discutir la cargo sobre su hombro, dejando caer el torso de ella sobre su espalda y la llevo así hasta la cama, donde la dejo caer.

-Duerme- Ordeno, pero ella le tomo la mano.

-Duerme tu aquí- Ella lo jalo con sorprendente fuerza y logro tirarlo a la cama.

Despavilada por el baño ella se acosto en el sofa y Neji se dio cuenta de que no importaba cuando insistiese ella seguiria allí. Bien, penso, que hiciera lo que placiese. Abrio las sabanas y se metio. Estaba cansado, molesto y malhumorado porque, aunque no lo admitiera, había cometido una estupidez.

¿No podia solo dejarla ahí y que alguien más se encargase de ella? No, el podía ser lo bastante inteligente para no meterse en lios, pero era tambien lo suficiente caballero para no dejar a una mujer llorando sola y sin un lugar a donde ir. Suspiro, a veces ser un "caballero" no traía cosas buenas.

Neji estaba dormido, media hora despues, cuando TenTen, más dormida que despierta, se metio en la cama. Neji no se desperto, demaciado agotado y ella, ni siquiera estaba demaciado conciente para recordar que no estaba en su casa sino en la de él y que no era una niña que vivia con su hermano, sino una joven que estaba en el departamento de un amigo.

Se durmio, acurrucandose contra su espalda y demaciado cansada para reparar en que había alguien ahí con ella.

Siempre podía echarle la culpa al alcohol.

.

Varias horas más tarde, y haciendo uso de su escaso sueño, TenTen se desperto a media mañana, con dolor de cabeza y recuerdos confusos. Se sento suavemente, por culpa del dolor y miro a su lado. Ahogo un jadeo de sorpresa y casi se caía de la cama. Salio de entre las sabanas rapidamente y miro el lugar donde antes dormia. Luego de identificar a Neji y asustarse aún más, reviso su ropa. Llevaba ropa de Neji, dedujo y su panico aumento.

No recordaba mucho. Sakura se habíhha ido, ella e Ino por bebidas, el beso que le estampo a Kankuro, una discusión con Ino, el recuerdo confuso de Karin y nada más. Fue una noche de mierda, pensó, y quizá solo estaba soñando y por eso no recordaba como carajo había terminado así, ahí y mucho menos, con él

¿Se habían… uh, acostado? El panico la embargo y corrio hasta la cocina, descalza y trato de calmarse. Bien, había amanecido en una cama con Neji, si, no recordaba casi nada más allá de una pelea con Ino en algun lado que no supo identificar como final de la velada, bien, pero no recordaba lo más importante.

¿Qué tal si en verdad ella había tenido sexo con el Hyugga? ¡Ni siquiera sabía como carajo había llegado hasta ahí! Se dejo caer en el sofa y encontro una sabana en el suelo. La levanto y la dejo a un lado. Dios, no llevaba ni siquiera su ropa, la ropa con la que fue a bailar y tampco cuando se había cambiado. Sintio ganas de llorar pero se contuvo. Bien, ya no era virgen, acepto, porque no había otra explicación que esa para haber amanecido con él en la misma cama.

Se había acostado con Hyugga y no recordaba nada. Sus mejillas se arrebolaron y ella se sintio morir.

¿Qué haría cuando Neji despertara? ¿Le consultaria cuan buen amante era? Nego con la cabeza, sintiendose estupida. Fingiria que nada había pasado, se dijo. Interpretaria otro papel, diria que había amanecido en el sofa y que no recordaba nada. De este modo el Hyugga pensaria que se cambio de sitio y que no recordaba nada. Solo esperaba que el no le recordara que lo había hecho.

Suspiro, bueno, ya lo había hecho y no había marcha atrás. Ahora solo podía tratar de salir lo mejor parada que pudiera.

.

A la mañana siguiente Neji abrio los ojos despacio, sin prisa, aun tenía sueño pero ya era como medio día y no podía permitirse a si mismo seguir durmiendo. Se sento en la cama y lo primero que noto fue el intenso olor a comida horneada que asomaba hasta el cuarto. Se paro, acomodandose el pelo y la ropa y fue hasta la cocina. Alli estaba TenTen con su enorme remera y unos pantalones que le quedaban graciosamente grandes.

-¿Te gusta el pollo horneado?- Pregunto ella, volteandose y señalandole la comida- LO hice con papas.

Neji la miro, pensando cuan raras eran las mujeres, entonces, cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle de donde había sacado el dinero, ella contesto la pregunta que no llego a decir.

-A media cuadra hay un mercado, tengo mucho dinero ahorrado: dos meses de mesada.- TenTen le informo y, nerviosa, agrego:- Tu sofa es realmente comodo.

Neji asintio y ella le sonrio. Si, tal como penso, él no le sacaria en cara que habían mantenido relaciones, quizas en respeto a su antiguo estado virginal.

TenTen siguio con la farsa de "no pasa nada, todo bien y oh, por cierto, no recuerdo nada" hasta que terminaron de comer.

-¿Nada?

-No recuerdo nada, solo al inicio, cuando aún estaba en la disco.

Neji penso que, cualquiera fuese el motivo que la hizo llorar, no lo conoceria. Porque TenTen le estaba mintiendo para no contarle o, en todo caso, realmente no lo recordaba.

:-:

¡Perdon, dios mio!

Ya se que el capitulo tiene errores de ortografia, realmente necesito una Beta.

En verdad lamento haber tardado tanto, por eso lo hice largo, pero estoy en examenes y debo estudiar. Odio los cuatrimestrales.

En fin, si alguien me ofrece su ayuda la apreciaria. Por cierto, me preguntaron cual era mi cuenta en Facebook, pues aparezco como Sofy Batallan, me llamo Daniela Sofía, pero bueno, me gusta más Daniela aunque me digan Sofía e insistire lo que me queda de vida en que me digan así. Bueno, ya que, si me agregan por favor les pido me envien antes un mensaje porque si no se quienes son no acepto. Bueno, uh, publicare cuando pueda.

¡Deseenme suerte en las pruebas!

Besos : )

:-:

Adelantos proximo capitulo:

"Sonrió, como hace mucho no sonreía. No era la sonrisa ladina de Kiba que imitaba, sino la sonrisa "TenTen" que hace mucho no adormaba su cara, al natural, sin maquillaje o gorras para ocultar su femineidad. En ese instante, se sintio más ella misma que nunca"

"-Bueno, en realidad, a pesar de todo, la pasé muy bien- Expreso TenTen, acomodandose unos pantalones demaciado grandes- Por cierto… en realidad, creo que me habría gustado un poco recordar lo de anoche. No debió ser tan malo."

"La comparo con ella un segundo, solo uno, y se le escapo un esbozo de sonrisa. Eran muy diferentes, eran personas abismalmente distintas, demaciado opuestas como para desconfiar de ella. Pero a pesar de todo, seguía algo reseloso, aunque por alguna razon, no podía dejar de mirarla cuando reía."

"-¿Me extrañaste?- Se burlo Larissa, con sus ojos blancos destellando de picardia- ¿Qué, pensaste que eso terminaba ahí?

-Larissa, vete- Ordenó.

-Si no me fui entonces ¿Por qué me iria ahora?

TenTen supuso que estaba fuera de lugar, pero cuando quizo irse la mirada de la joven se clavo en ella. Oh, mierda, penso"


	19. Chapter 17

Inflitrada

**:-:**

Disclaimer: Naruto o sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**:-:**

A decir verdad, no era tan malo como se había planteado cuando despertó. Él apenas y la miraba y todo parecía normal, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sonrió, apreciaba que él no le dijera nada del tema. Dio el último bocado de su desayuno; al vivir sola la gran mayoría del tiempo había aprendido a cocinar. Y por fuerza de la insistencia, ella le había enseñado a su hermanastro. ¡No podía andar detrás de él como sirvienta!

—¿Qué tal la comida? —Preguntó.

Siempre había sido una buena cocinera, desde niña se había internado en la cocina. Es decir, su madre antes de ser azafata, era repostera, al igual que su abuela. En realidad, muy a pesar de su gusto por las artes marciales, no podía negar que amaba cocinar. En espacial postres, pero las comidas saladas tampoco se le daban mal. Aún recordaba las eternas mañanas, casi de madrugada, en la pastelería de su abuela, cuando su madre trabajaba.

TenTen miró al genio frente a ella y esperó una respuesta favorecedora, como la de todo aquel que consumía algo que ella preparara.

—Algo insulso— Comentó sin mayores miramientos.

TenTen parpadeo aún sorprendida ¡Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien insultaba su comida!

—¿Disculpa?— Preguntó, con un deje de molestia en su voz.

—Insulsa— Repitió, con el mismo tono de voz frío.

—¡¿Cómo que insulso?— Preguntó, levantándose y apoyándose en la mesa para inclinarse hacia él— ¡Lo he probado y estaba delicioso!

—Le faltaba sabor.

—¡Joder, si sé lo que es algo insípido! ¡Y no estaba para nada así!

Neji frunció el cejo, no iba a discutir por algo tan estúpido como el sabor de una comida que, a su parecer, no era algo indiscutiblemente sabroso. Suspiró y se levanto de su sitio, ignorando deliberadamente a la joven que, frente a él, defendía sus dotes culinarios. ¿Para qué molestarse en decirle que, en comparación con lo que él solía comer, eso no era nada sorprendente?

—¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme hablando sola, Hyūga! —Gritó— ¡Ni que fueses un chef!

Neji se volteó y la fulminó con la mirada, esperando que como el resto de las féminas, se intimidara, callara y ocultara. Pero, para su sorpresa, TenTen no se intimidó, calló, y mucho menos ocultó. Con la típica pose de enfado, manos en las caderas, piernas separadas, levemente inclinada hacia adelante, ella se le plantaba de frente con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Eres un maleducado! —Dijo— ¡Te cocino y tú te quejas!

—En ese caso —Expresó, hastiado— Tú serías una ingrata.

TenTen se mordió la lengua, no tenía que provocarlo, lo que menos necesitaba era ganarse su enemistad. ¡Oh, cuando terminara el trimestre…! Trató de relajarse y contó hasta diez, despacio, respirando pausadamente. Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón corto y relajó sus músculos tensos.

—Bien, ya, dejémoslo ahí.

Tenía el resto del día para relajarse, pensó Neji; claro, si no tuviera una "invitada". ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando la llevó a su apartamento? Cerró los ojos un segundo en reflexión; ah, cierto, ella era una "niña en apuros" y él, como Hyūga educado que era y siguiendo la crianza que su padre le dio, no podía dejarla sola, por más que le fuera inconveniente. Lo que no esperaba era que ella no se fuera.

TenTen pronto se sintió fuera de lugar, pero no podía irse. ¿Cómo regresaría a casa de Sakura sabiendo que para esas alturas ella ya estaría enterada de todo? Bueno, lo que fuera todo, porque ella apenas sabía nada. Sólo tenía muy en cuenta tres datos más que obvios: amaneció con ropa que no era suya, en un departamento que no era suyo y con un hombre en la misma cama. Eso era más que suficiente para no querer encontrarse con ellas. ¿Qué pensarían al saber que había pasado la noche con un hombre que no conocía demasiado? ¿Se habría ido del lugar sin que ellas supieran? No, tenía una imagen borrosa de la discusión con Ino…

…Ino. TenTen se sentó en uno de los pequeños sillones que iban a juego con el sofá donde el joven reposaba. Cerró los ojos un segundo y rememoró, con lentitud, cómo había encontrado el teléfono de su amiga en la cocina. Fue curiosidad, pensó, no tenía idea de lo que iba a encontrar adentro.

Sin la menor sospecha, y en búsqueda de algo con qué fastidiar a la rubia, entró a la casilla de mensajes. Lo que le sorprendió fue encontrarla casi toda llena de mensajes de su hermanastro y algunos de sus amigas y ella misma. Bajó unos veinte mensajes y entró. Palabras como "nena", "linda", "muñeca", calificativos medianamente cariñosos, y la otra mitad a modo de coqueteo, llenaban los mensajes. "Nos vemos en tal y tal lugar" "¿Puedes a tal hora?" "Oye, me debes un beso" y muchas otras cosas así lograron que sus ojos se aguaran bajo sus parpados. Luego Ino entró a la cocina, distraída, y rápidamente TenTen dejó el teléfono a un lado sin que ella se percatara.

Había leído más que suficiente, en especial uno lo bastante añejo como para saber que eso había comenzado cuando había ingresado en el instituto.

Apretó los ojos bajo la atenta mirada opalina de su acompañante quien, ligeramente interesado, la miraba de reojo. TenTen se dijo que, de algún modo, ella se había perdido de algo. Ino y Kiba salían y nadie se lo había informado. ¡Había quedado como una idiota a saber por cuánto tiempo!

Frunció el cejo, sólo picándole la curiosidad a Neji, con gran enfado. Sus manos se hicieron puños sobre su regazo y segundo luego, para el desconcierto del joven, se relajó. Neji afiló la mirada, analizándola con la vista. Era más que obvio que había algo que la perturbaba a tal punto que se mostraba anímicamente cambiante. Algo le sucedía, era más que sencillo de ver. Pero ahí estaba él, preguntándose por la vida de una mujer que poco debía interesarle.

—Oye, ¿te molesta si limpio un poco? —Preguntó, de repente— Como un pago por dejarme estar aquí. El lugar esta algo sucio.

Neji no contestó, pero como quien calla otorga, la joven se levantó de su sitio con una sonrisita y recorrió el departamento con lentitud. Deslizó una puerta corrediza y estaba allí el cuarto de lavado y, junto al lavarropas, se encontraban los útiles de limpieza. Al reconocer muchos de ellos pensó que sería sencillo. Se imaginó a Neji limpiando, con el haragán y el líquido de pisos. La imagen le causo tal gracia que no pudo sino soltar una carcajada.

—¿Hay algo cómico en un trapo de piso? —Preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

Con el haragán que tenía en las manos, lo empuñó como si fuera una espada y le dio un golpe con toda su fuerza a raíz del susto.

—¡Joder, no te aparezcas así! —Exclamó la morena, asustada.

—No tenía intención de asustarte.

—Me reía sola —Explicó y ante la mirada escrutadora de él; agregó:— ¡Sí, la gente medianamente normal discute y se ríe sola! ¡Y, sí, eso probablemente suene raro!

Neji sonrió ligeramente mientras ella tomaba las cosas que necesitaría. Él se acomodó en el sofá, leyendo un libro que había encontrado en su departamento. Descubrió que al contrario que las mayoría de las mujeres, limpiar a TenTen no la fastidiaba… incluso la ponía de buen humor.

—"I told you babe… ¡I told you!" —TenTen cantaba, moviéndose ligeramente al ritmo que ella misma marcaba.

Neji despegó sus ojos por un segundo para verla.

—"¡Hey, baby! ¡I'm a rock star! ¡Hey, baby!" —La joven cantaba, mientras casi inconscientemente se movía.

Bien, se dijo, podía ser un poco brusca, de modales ligeramente toscos, un poco mal hablada, pero era grácil. Después de todo él ya lo sabía, la había visto pelear las veces suficientes como para saber que sus movimientos eran ligeros y contiguos, como si bailara. Y en ese momento lo hacía, cantando no muy alto, pero él la oía. No tenía la mejor voz del mundo, pero no desentonaba mucho.

La joven pasó algunas horas limpiando, moviéndose constantemente, como si nunca se cansara. Cuando hubo terminado admiró su trabajo, cansada, descalza y sonriente. Neji conocía pocas mucamas y empleadas, y cuando las veía ninguna parecía feliz de realizar su labor.

—¡Oh, dios santo! —Exclamo ella y él dio un salto hasta donde ella estaba para ver que sucedía— ¡Tienes videojuegos!

—Sí —Afirmó, ante la redundancia de que ella los tenía en sus manos.

—¡Juguemos!

—No.

—¡Oh, vamos!

—No.

—¡Una jugada no te matará!

—No.

—¿Tienes miedo a que te gane?

Uh, orgullo.

—No podrías hacerlo.

—¿Entonces, a que le temes, Hyūga?

No supo por qué en sus labios, saboreando lentamente su apellido, con voz baja y retadora, amenazante, no pudo repetir su negativa. Suspiró suavemente y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. En menos de un minuto, y demostrando su capacidad para instalar juegos de video, encendió el televisor.

—¿Mortal Kombat? —Preguntó, cuando vio la pantalla— Nunca pensé que te gustaran estos tipos de juegos.

—Escoge el personaje —Gruño Neji, al ver descubierto uno de sus pocos vicios.

—Ya. ¡Qué humor!

El juego, debían admitir, era entretenido. TenTen jugaba a los videojuegos desde niña y ella misma tenía el mismo juego en su casa y mucha práctica. Neji, por su lado, no era un vicioso, o no al punto de TenTen, pero sabía jugar y, sin presumir, lo hacía bastante bien. Cuando ganaba, ella saltaba en una infantil alegría y le sacaba la lengua. Él, por otro lado, sólo sonreía altivo.

—¡Eso es! —Exclamó, bulliciosa.

TenTen se sintió por un momento como ella misma, no como Kiba, ni como la TenTen desenfrenada de la noche anterior. Era sólo ella, sin contenerse, sin moderarse y, al mismo tiempo, sin excederse. Sonrió, como hace mucho no sonreía. No era la sonrisa ladina de Kiba que imitaba, sino la sonrisa "TenTen" que hace mucho no adornaba su cara, al natural, sin maquillaje o gorras para ocultar su femineidad. En ese instante, se sintió más ella misma que nunca.

Con la mayor sinceridad de todas, Neji no solía pasar todo el día metido en los videojuegos, pero competir resultaba muy tentador. Ella se movía demaciado, como si por precionar con más fuerza una tecla el personaje también lo hiciera con sus golpes. Saltaba un poco cuando el carácter lo hacía y se ladeaba al mismo tiempo, como si jugara con una wii. Muy sincronizada, demaciado concentrada. Ella hacía una pequeña mueca con las cejas, arqueadas y oscuras.  
>TenTen se lo estaba pasando genial, nunca pensó que ese geniecillo fuera tan curiosamente divertido. Jugaba muy bien y hacía tiempo que nadie competía de ese modo con ella. Sus amigas no se acercaban a los videojuegos y lo más cerca del futbol que estaban era el "futbolito" también conocido como "futbol de mesa", ni siquiera habían jugado el deporte que la morena tanto amaba. TenTen apretó el boton de patada y apretó, instantáneamente, los labios.<p>

— Ya basta. — Dijó Neji cuando él ganó el ultimo enfrentamiento.

— ¡Anda, que vamos empatados! — Ella exclamó, frunciendo el cejo.

— Es tarde.

TenTen frunció el cejo y contempló un reloj que se alzaba en la pared cercana, sin ningún otro tipo de artefacto alrededor a modo de adorno. Un apartamento tan poco cargado como su dueño, pensó, diciendose a si misma que si fuese suyo, ya lo habría remodelado. Al menos ahora estaba limpio y no se sentía como una intrusa… o no del todo.

Esa había sido su forma de pagarle su estadia. No iba a dejarlo así, como ella siendo la damisela rescatada que se enredo con él y luego, bueno, eso no importa. No, ella tenía su dignidad aún, herida, pero aún la tenía. Joder, se frustró consigo misma por haberse emborrachado ¿Cómo es que, justo ella, se había puesto ebria?

Ella, la respetuosa, lal orgullosa, la metodica y moralista TenTen cayendo bajo los efectos del alcohol y perdiendo toda su dignidad en una noche. Vaya modo de acabar el fin de semana. No bajo la cabeza, ella no había hecho nada malo… que recordara. Y en todo caso, asumiría sus responsabilidades y las enfrentaría como se debia, con el menton bien en alto.

Despues de todo, ella seguía siendo TenTen Ama, y no importaba cuantos errores cometiera, nunca le dirian que huyo de ellos.

— No tenías que limpiar — Hizó notar, sin darle demaciada importancia.

— Bueno, en realidad, a pesar de todo, la pasé muy bien — Expresó TenTen, acomodandose unos pantalones demaciado grandes—Por cierto… en realidad, creo que me habría gustado un poco recordar lo de anoche. No debió ser tan malo.

¿Si no había sido malo, osaba preguntar? Había terminado borracha en un auto extraño, con los ojos hinchados de llanto y jodidamente perdida, y ella decía que eso no era un fín de semana malo. Ella era una mujer demaciado rara, un día era machona, al día siguiente una dama, unas horas luego una cualquiera borracha, a la mañana que sigue una joven común con un extraño hobby; la limpieza ¿Dónde carajo estaban los estandares?

La comparó con ella un segundo, sólo uno, y se le escapo un esbozo de sonrisa. Eran muy diferentes, eran personas abismalmente distintas, demaciado opuestas como para desconfiar de ella. Pero a pesar de todo, seguía algo reseloso, aunque por alguna razón, no podía dejar de mirarla cuando reía.

Entonces, reparó en sus propios pensamientos.

— Deberías irte.

— ¿Me estas echando?- Se rió, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Un poco femenina, penso, cuando ladeaba la cabeza y sonreía. Quizá debiera agregar eso a la lista.

— Hmp.

TenTen rió, repentinamente, ante la gracia que el monosilabo le causaba. Un siemple sonido con significados certeros y, a veces, ambiguos. Pero usuales, claro que si, en alguien que poco quería comunicar.

— ¿Eso es un si o un no? — Preguntó, riendo.

Neji no contesto, le dió una mirada significativa y se volteó, volviendo a su cuarto. TenTen suspiró, si, lo mejor sería irse de una buena vez, de todos modos tenía que volver a casa de Sakura por sus cosas y, bueno, e intentar hablar un poco con Ino. Después de todo, no la perdonaba aún, pero debían dejar las cosas enfriarse.

Kiba.

Mierda ¿Por qué debía dolerle tanto que él no le hubiera contado nada? ¿No se suponia que confiaban el uno en el otro como… los hermanos que…? ¡Demonios! ¡Como los malditos hermanos que se suponia tenían que ser y no eran! No por su lado, al menos. Suspiró. Sabía, desde un comienzo, que no tenía oportunidades con su hermanastro, que él no la miraba, y no la miraría. Pero ella había querido hacer la vista gorda y mantener la esperanza, que ahora solo la agobiaba.

¿Por qué se torturaba a si misma, guardando esperanza de cosas que, muy en el fondo, sabía que nunca se cumplirian?

Ah, claro, porque era una ilusa y creía en cosas imposibles.

La joven se debatió entre pregunar por su ropa o ir con las ya puestas. Luego se dijo que no podía, que no eran ropas suyas y que, por ende, debía devolverlas a su obvio dueño. No quería sentirse invasora yendo al cuarto del Hyugga e interogarlo sobre el paradero de sus prendas. Sobre todo, temía una respuesta poco sutil, algo como "No lo sé, yo las arranque y las tire por ahí" aunque sabía que era poco probable que él contestara eso.

Decidió ir al baño, e intentar lucir un poco más femenina antes de salir a la calle. No podía permitirse el descuido de salir sin maquillaje, fácilmente reconocible por cualquier conocido que pudiera cruzarse en su camino. Entonces recordo que en su bolsillo llevaba un pequeño maquillaje.

— Bueno, uh… ¿un espejo? — Preguntó en voz alta, deseando ver primero su rostro.

Se dirigio al baño, siempre había un espejo en el baño, por regla general. Cuando entro, se tropezo con su propia ropa. Sonrío, quizas estaba un poco arrugada, pero seguía viendose genial con ella. Trabó la puerta del baño y se puso de nuevo su ropa; jeans ajustados, medio rotos y con tachas, y la remera negra larga y escotada.

Se miró en el espejo y en el bolsillo trasero del pantalon encontró su diminuto estuche de maquillaje que contaba con un solo rubor en polvo, sombra negra, sobre plateada y brillo labial traslucido.

Se maquilló tan bien como pudo, con sus escasos conocimientos sobre maquillaje, y se arregló el cabello un poco, peinandolo hacía un lado y alisandolo con los dedos en lugar del look despeinado de siempre. Se miró al espejo y en vez de sentirse bella, como la noche anterior, se sintió completamente fuera de lugar. Sintió el impulso de quitarse todo y ponerse de nuevo los pantalones enormes y la remera que le quedaba grande de Neji y volver a ser ella misma, pero estaba alli, igual que el dia anterior y sintiendose abismalmente distinta.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos estupidos de la cabeza. Sonrío a su reflejo, se pellizco las mejillas para darles un poco de color y recogió la ropa que en algún momento había tomado prestada. Respiró profundo antes de salir y cuando abrió la puerta ahogó un jadeo.

— ¡Demonios, no te aparezcas así de la nada! — Exclamó, llevandose una mano al pecho — Bueno, uh, ya sabes, me voy.

Neji, como era usual, no contesto con más que un asentimiento, dando a entender que aceptaba y había procesado la información. Neji entró al baño cuando ella salió del mismo y TenTen se dirigió a su cuarto en silencio solo para doblar la ropa usada y dejarla rápidamente sobre la cama.

TenTen estaba camino a la puerta cuando tocaron el timbre. La joven pensó que no le corespondía abrir la puerta, al no vivir alli, pero tampoco podía dejar a quien fuera quien estuviese allí esperando eternamente. La morena decidió abrir la puerta e indicarle a la persona que esperase, pero en ese momento Neji apareció.

— Estaba por… irme — Dijó, cuando Neji abrió la puerta.

— ¡Hola! — Una chica de largo pelo oscuro saludó.

Neji frunció el cejo y cuando la chica mostraba intenciones de entrar, el joven le cerró el paso anteponiendo su brazo, cerrandole la entrada. La joven no se sorprendió con la hostilidad que el Hyugga presento con ella, muy contrariamente, sonrío y apoyo su peso en una pierna, completamente relajada.

— ¿Me extrañaste? — Se burló Larissa, con sus ojos blancos destellando de picardia — ¿Qué, pensaste que eso terminaba ahí?

— Larissa, vete — Ordenó.

— Si no me fui entonces ¿Por qué me iria ahora?

Larissa encontraba diversión en el enfado de los demas, mostrando un estado de animo según se le hiciera favorable. El mismo maldito carácter de su madre, decían. Con cinismo y sin ninguna clase de escrupulos, algunos erróneamente osaban clasificarla. Suspiró, molesta, dejando de fingir buen humor y pasó por debajo del brazo de Neji.

— Solo vengo a conversar un poco contigo…

La usualmente tranquila TenTen se sintó repentinamente incomoda. La muchacha frente a ella se mostraba tan natural y abierta con su compañero que sencillamente pensó que ella no encajaba, aunque Neji no parecía nada complacido. TenTen supusó que estaba fuera de lugar, pero cuando quizo irse la mirada de la joven se clavó en ella. Oh, mierda, pensó.

— ¡Oh, con que por eso no querias dejarme entrar! — Larissa sonrío con una imperceptiblemente falsa dulzura — ¡Mirate, picaron!

Neji frunció el cejo con mayor notoriedad, a punto de hacer algo que simplemente no era apropiado, sacar a la mujer de su casa a patadas. Pero antes de reaccionar, Larissa ya estaba frente a TenTen.

— ¡Hola, preciosa, me llamo Larissa! — TenTen sonrío, sociable.

— Yo soy… uh — TenTen miró el televisor, aún encendido y sonrío- ¡Tsuki!

Bueno, que va, lo único que había en la televisión era un programa sobre la luna y no era del todo buena inventando sobre la marcha. No se animaba a decirle su verdadero nombre.

— Es un nombre muy lindo.

— Y el tuyo poco común ¿Qué significa?

— Alegre, es extranjero, por eso es poco común.

— Fuera — Neji Intervinó.

— ¿Por qué tan cortante, uh, hermanito?

Neji apretó los puños, TenTen los miró alternativamente sorprendida y Larissa solo sonrío.

Oh si, muy alegre.

**:-:**

Matenme.

Lo sé.

Es lo que quieren, aceptemoslo.

No sé como disculparme, he estado realmente bloqueada. Pero trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Desde ya, muchas gracias.

**:-:**

Adelantos del proximo capitulo.

"—¡Neji...!

Fue cosa de un segundo, apenas. Neji la puso entre la pared y su propio cuerpo, bajo la cabeza y sin mirarla le susurro al oido;

—El que la hayas conocido, no significa que vaya a contarte toda mi vida— El suspiró a su oido, logrando que toda su piel se erizara— No te metas en lo que no te incumbe."

"TenTen gruño, dio un paso hacía atras y giro sobre sus pasos, marchandose. Nadie la había tratado así, nadie la había intimidado así, nunca jamaz alguien tuvo la osadia de tratarla así. Y por más tonto que sonara, le gusto. Si, le gusto que alguien le hiciera frente."

"— ¡Mira, idiota, tienes razón! ¡Nunca más volvere a intentar conocerte! ¡Eres solo otro engreido, estirado que solo piensa en si mismo!

Neji la fulmino con la mirada pero ella no se intimido. No, ella no huiría, ella se quedaría allí hasta el último grito.

— No me conoces.

— No me dejas hacerlo.

— Si fueras inteligente no querrías hacerla.

TenTen afilo la mirada.

— Lo que quiero o no saber, lo decido yo."

"— ¿Paso algo? — Lee preguntó.

— No — Neji y TenTen dijeron al unísono.

Nada, absolutamente nada que Lee quisiera saber. Él suspiro. Sabía que tener una compañera traería problemas, pero no tantas discuciones y menos con la persona menos confrontativa; Neji."


	20. Chapter 18

Infiltrada

:-:

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, la historia y Larissa si._

¡Gracias a HW789 por corregirlo!

¡Te Adoro!

:-:

Neji respiró pausadamente tratando de no hacer nada de lo que posiblemente luego se arrepintiese. Se relajó, pensando que enfadarse no haría otra cosa más que animar a Larissa a quedarse. Ella siempre hacía lo que quería; había llegado a pensar que ella causaba discordia por el puro placer de ver a otro en un estado furibundo.

— ¿Ya estas más tranquilito? —Neji podía oír la burla en su tono de voz cantarino.

Ella era preciosa, sí, parecía dulce, claro, pero sabía que podía ser una maldita perra desgraciada. Y no le daría el placer de regodearse ante el mérito de haberlo hecho enfadar.

— Lo que necesitas ya te fue dado —Le informó, tan frío que TenTen se removió en su sitio.

Larissa estaba habituada a ese trato, pero ella no. Había visto a su compañero comportándose fríamente, distante, pero nunca de un modo tan poco… cortés. Es decir, sin ese aire de "fuera de mi vista" implícito en cada uno de sus movimientos. Era más cortante de lo que ya era de por sí y eso la sorprendió. Comparado con lo que era en ese instante, el Hyūga era muy amable con el resto.

— Claro, claro —Le restó importancia la joven de ascendencia inglesa—. Venía a modificar un par de detalles, algo así como las cláusulas del contrato.

La risa de la joven era a cualquier oído sumamente agradable de oír, no muy fuerte, pero contagiosa y alegre. TenTen pensó que quizá fuera una broma, pero el estado cruelmente educado de Neji no se modificó y se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar, más de lo que antes se sentía.

— El contrato ya lo firmaste.

Irritación, molestia y una pizca de educación constituían su delicado estado de ánimo. Joder, quería sacarla de allí lo más rápido posible. No era posible que Larissa sólo se apareciera en su casa, sonriera e hiciera todo su teatro de repente. Ella estaba loca, se suponía que ya debía estar feliz, sentada en su auto último modelo conduciendo a cualquier otra parte lejos de su familia.

— Bueno, los contratos se modifican —Larissa comentó, aparentemente desinteresada—. Veo que no es el momento…

La joven se levantó de su sitio con impecable porte. Hermosa, educada, graciosa, dulce, agradable y de buenos modales. Toda una dama, preciosa. TenTen se preguntó como Neji podía tratar de ese modo a una joven así; no, a su hermana. Simplemente no lo entendía. Se quedó en su lugar, parada a un lado de la conversación, y los comparó. Quitando la mínima diferencia del cabello apenas más oscuro de ella, y la forma de los ojos de Neji, ellos eran increíblemente parecidos. Se movían elegantemente, hablaban con propiedad y eran educados. No bajó la cabeza, pero por un instante, se sintió ligeramente inferior. Pero luego sacudió su cabeza. ¡Ella no era inferior, claro que no! Ella era TenTen Ama y aunque no fuera tan jodidamente perfecta, valía lo mismo que cualquiera de esos estirados.

— En todo caso, hermano, quería, uh, "consultarlo", contigo antes de ir ante nuestro tío. —La muchacha de largo cabello castaño, largo hasta las caderas, sonrió con cinismo— Pero tendré que ir directamente con él.

— Estás siendo pretenciosa.

Larissa lo miró fijamente.

— Comparado con lo que me pertenece, no lo soy — Respondió ella, tomándose su tiempo.

Larissa se contuvo de fruncir el cejo y dar una respuesta mordaz. No era algo inteligente realizar aquella conducta, no; sería educada de tal modo que eso descompondría a su pariente, porque no podría rebajarla a otro nivel que no fuera el propio. La muchacha volvió sus cristalinos ojos a los oscuros de TenTen, sonrió y se acercó a ella, contoneándose y haciendo sonar sus tacos en el suelo de madera.

— Debo irme, Tsuki. —Se disculpó— Resultó agradable conocerte, me gustaría volver a verte pronto, en otra situación, tal vez.

— Claro, adiós. —Tenten le sonrió, algo nerviosa— Fue un gusto conocerte.

Claro que lo fue, pensó la muchacha.

— Neji —susurró al pasar al lado de él—. Ojalá, nos veamos pronto.

Neji no contestó, tragándose una maldición, entonces reparó en que TenTen lo miraba fijamente desde el otro lado del cuarto, jugando con sus dedos.

— No sabía que tenías una hermana —Ella dijo, sin retroceder ante la mirada fría de él — Ella es, bueno, muy agradable.

Neji casi pudo escuchar el vaso rompiéndose cuando ella dijo eso. Agradable, claro que no, Larissa era cualquier cosa menos agradable y él, acostumbrado a la falsa cortesía y a los modales finamente hipócritas, podía asegurarlo. Hinata era agradable, Hanabi era impertinente, pero Larissa era una zorra jodidamente astuta.

— Adiós.

TenTen lo miró sorprendida, esperaba algo como "Bueno" o "Ya lo sé", alguna respuesta de "Yo lo sé todo" por su parte, como siempre; pero no llegó. La estaba echando de su casa. La morena sintió que algo llameaba dentro de ella, era la furia. ¿Cómo carajo la trataba así? ¡Que ella no era una maldita mucama para que la despacharan de ese modo!

—¿Disculpa? —TenTen preguntó, sintiendo molestia.

— Estabas yéndote —Le recordó, con mal humor.

— No es necesario que seas grosero —Le recriminó—. Sólo te dije que tu hermana era agradable y tú me echas. ¡Debo irme de todos modos! ¡No te he tratado mal para que vengas y me saques de esa forma! ¿No podías solo decir "Claro, bueno, ¿te acompaño a la puerta?" o algo así?

Neji la fulminó con la mirada, en una silenciosa advertencia que TenTen ignoró conscientemente. La mujer de ojos cafés no hizo otra cosa que fruncir el cejo y tomar bruscamente su bolso del sofá. Él no iba a intimidarla, si eso es lo que esperaba.

— Mira, sólo quiero que intentemos llevarnos bien —Ella confesó— ¿Te molesta tanto que quiera conocer algo sobre ti y que comente algo sobre…?

Neji se había volteado y la había dejado, literalmente, hablando sola.

La estaba ignorando deliberadamente. Entonces, sin pensarlo, sólo fue tras él y lo jaló por la camiseta.

— ¡Neji…!

Fue cosa de un segundo, apenas. Neji la puso entre la pared y su propio cuerpo, bajó la cabeza y sin mirarla le susurró al oído:

— El que la hayas conocido, no significa que vaya a contarte toda mi vida —Él suspiró a su oído, logrando que toda su piel se erizara—. No te metas es lo que no te incumbe.

No supo exactamente por qué, pero no pudo reaccionar automáticamente, como siempre hacía. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que él estaba casi encima de ella y otro más procesar lo que le acababa de decir. Entonces él se quito tan rápido que sintió que el calor la abandonaba.

— Olvídala —Le ordenó, y ella sintió que el piso se le movió.

Era algo parecido a la sensación de mareo, cuando se te mueve el suelo y no sabes de qué agarrarte para no caer. Apretó los ojos un momento y recuperó la concentración que había perdido por un par de segundos. El minuto de estupidez había pasado y volvía a erguirse ante él.

— Haz lo que te venga en gana —Le dijo, mirándolo con odio y sacudió el bolso entre sus manos—. Perdona si querer saber sobre ti es un maldito pecado, procuraré no quemarme en el infierno por eso.

TenTen gruñó, dio un paso hacia atrás y giró sobre sus pasos, marchándose. Nadie la había tratado así, nadie la había intimidado así, nunca jamás alguien tuvo la osadía de tratarla así. Y por más tonto que sonara, le gustó. Sí, le gusto que alguien le hiciera frente.

El corazón aún le latía en su pecho, cuando bajaba las escaleras, tan fuerte como cuando él sólo la golpeó contra la pared. Tuvo que parar un instante en medio de las escaleras.

Sí, bien, físicamente Neji le gustaba. A ella y al resto de la población femenina, tal vez hasta las lesbianas. Pero más allá de eso era imposible; sí, está bien, le gustaba su maldita actitud y… ¿A quién mierda trataba de engañar?

Su corazón latiendo desbocado era sólo una confirmación, le gustaba Neji. Así de simple, se lo negaba y procuraba no pensar en ello, trataba de no mirarlo, lo ignoraba la mayoría del tiempo pero allí estaba ella, pasando la noche con él y disfrutando la tarde en su departamento ¡Dios mío, si hasta había limpiado!

— Bien, tranquila, nada grave; se te pasará.

Sí, claro, se le pasaría. Nada grave, se iría de la escuela, regresaría a casa, se buscaría un tipo y listo. Asunto olvidado, y eso, por supuesto, incluía a Kiba. Debía concentrarse en ir a casa de Sakura, tomar sus cosas y tratar de darle una precaria solución al problema con Ino. Todas las malditas esperanzas que había albergado con su hermanastro habían muerto el día anterior y en su borrachera lo había enterrado entre las piernas de otro hombre. Oh, sí, ¡Woohoo!

Cuando llegó a la calle solo quería tomar sus cosas e irse, pero sabía que Ino, Hinata y Sakura querrían saber donde paso la noche y que hizo. "Como si yo lo supiera", pensó la joven, mientras abordaba el transporte colectivo. Sentada al lado de una anciana con bolsas de compras perdió media hora en llegar hasta la casa donde Sakura vivía. Miró el reloj, domingo en la tarde, la madre de Sakura trabajaba en el hospital. Suspiró y se preparó para un interrogatorio y una situación incómoda, pero debía ir por sus cosas.

¿No podía acaso tirar todo por la borda, volver a su casa, dejar que Kiba se fuera al infierno y retomar su tranquila vida normal? No, claro que no, porque su objetivo principal aún seguía en la mira; ser profesora de artes marciales mixtas. Esa era su meta, y mientras estuviera fija, iría a por ella. Además, ya se había comprometido y ella no huía. Puede que no tuviera mucho dinero, puede que tampoco fuera increíblemente bella o inteligente, pero era de palabra.

Se bajó a un par de cuadras de la casa de su amiga, en un barrio residencial modesto pero agradable. Miró a los niños corretear de un lado a otro, riendo, mientras un perro corría detrás de ellos. Las preadolescentes se miraban cómplices y reían tontamente cuando un niño de su edad las miraba. Las ancianas debatían sobre algún asunto mientras caminaban lentamente, y cruzando la calle una mujer replantaba flores en su jardín. Un barrio muy parecido al propio, pero un poco más habitado.

Llegó a la casa de Sakura y encontró rastros evidentes de vida dentro, entre ellos, la discusión de Sakura e Ino dentro de la casa y el auto de Hinata estacionado dentro. Ni siquiera tocó la puerta, después de todo, nunca le ponían llave y la madre de Sakura no estaba.

— ¡Eres una maldita idiota, dejarla quedarse con un tipo! ¡Borracha! — Sakura acusó a Ino.

— ¡Tú eres la que se fue con su novio, nos abandonaste! — Se defendió la rubia.

— Chi-chicas… — Hinata trató de calmarlas.

— ¡Esa no es una excusa, no quieras echarme a mi!

— ¡Te fuiste!

— ¿Y acaso por no estar yo la dejaste quedarse ahí, ebria? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

— ¿Dónde están mis cosas, Sakura? — TenTen preguntó, entrando a la cocina.

La discusión termino cuando la voz de la morena resonó en el cuarto y todas las miradas recayeron en ella. Ino dio un paso al frente, con la mirada decidida y el corazón latiéndole en el pecho.

— Yo… TenTen…

— ¿Mis cosas? — Insistió, molesta.

— ¡¿Quieres escucharme?

TenTen la fulminó con la mirada y estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Hinata le tomó la muñeca firmemente. La jovencita de pelo azulado murmuró un par de palabras con intención de calmarla, preocupada.

— Ella quiere hablar contigo. —Hinata le susurró— Sólo escúchala.

Sakura, por otro lado, le dio una mirada significativa a Ino, quien solo retrocedió un par de pasos y dejó el camino libre para que tanto Hinata como la chica de cabello rosado salieran del lugar. TenTen suspiró y accedió a escucharla, después de todo, no podía irle peor de lo que ya le iba.

— ¿Qué? — Consultó, grosera.

— Bien, no sé como te enteraste, pero salgo con Kiba. —TenTen giró los ojos— Mira, iba a decírtelo anoche, pero no pude. Joder, TenTen, te quiero y no sé como acabé así… yo sólo estaba ayudándolo a entrenar y coqueteábamos; yo me decía "Dios, ¿Qué hago?" pero seguía haciéndolo, era casi inconsciente.

TenTen apretó los puños.

— Parpadear es inconsciente, eso no lo es.

— Mira, no sé cómo nos besamos…

—Una boca sobre otra, luego la mueves, muy sencillo.

—Y luego yo paraba y lo alejaba. Después volvíamos y llegó a un punto en que dije "Bueno, no puedo resistir, tengo que decírselo a TenTen" pero Sakura leyó los mensajes y me presionó y…

—Ino tomo aire— Lo siento, lamento no habértelo dicho antes, lamento no haberte comentado que me gustaba Kiba cuando tú relatabas encantada cuánto lo querías, perdón por creer que no hacía nada malo. Yo hice algo malo, engañarte y no decirte, mentirte. Pero él me gusta, así de simple.

— ¿Tan simple que tenías que ocultármelo? — TenTen preguntó, molesta — Sinceramente, vete al infierno. Tendrías que habérmelo dicho, decirme desde el primer beso, no dejar que las cosas se enredaran y yo estuviera tan furiosa conmigo misma por no verlo y contigo por ocultármelo, que me emborrachara.

— Eso no es mi culpa.

— Cierto, fue una decisión mía —Aceptó—. Pero podrías haber tenido los ovarios de agarrarme y decirme las cosas de frente, no solo retardarlo y alargarlo.

Ino frunció el cejo.

— Eres injusta, era difícil. Estaba yo ahí, por arruinarte un amor, por joderte la noche y un buen par de meses. Además, esa noche fue horrible para mí también.

— Tú te peleaste con una mocosa, nada más, además, estas desviando el tema —Le dijo, molesta— Ino, fuiste una mala amiga, no sólo me jodiste la noche, me ocultaste algo importante y yo me preguntaba: "¿Cuánto tiempo ella salía con él y yo le contaba cada patético detalle que él tenía para conmigo?". Sentí que te reíste de mí y de la confianza que te tenía; eso no se hace. No me molesta tanto que salgas con Kiba, pero me dolió que me defraudaras.

— Perdón.

— La palabra mágica dejó de serlo a los ocho. —TenTen le recordó— Déjalo allí, no voy a decirte "Todo bien, perdonada" porque sería una mentira. Sólo déjalo ahí, ¿quieres? Seamos adultas e ignoremos esto.

— Esa no es una reacción adulta — Ino refutó.

— Ino, quiero golpearte, esa es la más puta decisión adulta que puedo tomar.

— ¿No podemos sólo hacer las pases? —Ino preguntó, molesta.

No, claro que no, TenTen era demasiado orgullosa para hacer las pases. Ella la ignoraría meses enteros antes de volver a hablarle directamente luego de esa conversación. No aceptaría los regalos, ni las invitaciones, mucho menos le contestaría algún mensaje. Oh, no, TenTen iba a ignorarla deliberadamente en lugar de insultarla, abrazarla, llorar y perdonarse. Ambas eran demasiado cabeza duras.

— ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Hinata.

— Claro. — Aseguró TenTen

— En lo absoluto — Sakura le susurró a Hinata, ella asintió.

— Oigan, tengo que irme a la escuela, tengo dos horas para llegar y son cuarenta minutos de viaje, tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Dónde está mi bolso?

— A un lado de la cómoda de mi cuarto.

TenTen tomó sus cosas y se cambió de ropa tan rápido como pudo. Se le había hecho tarde sin que se diera cuenta y ahora debía apresurarse. Se quitó todo rastro de maquillaje de la cara, maquillaje que le había durado escasos minutos pero era para disimular y con el cual no podía llegar a la escuela. Se vendó, sintiendo la opreción de nuevo, se vistió como chico y volvió a su papel, que cada vez toleraba menos. Se desordenó el cabello y puso su gorra negra, guardó la ropa femenina en una bolsa y luego dentro de su bolso.

— ¿Q-quieres que te lleve? — Hinata ofreció, jugando con las llaves de su auto.

— No, eso parecería raro. Pero te lo agradezco.

Hinata asintió y le sonrió con dulzura. Su amiga siempre arriesgaba a todo o nada, y siempre cuidaba hasta el más mínimo detalle, por más que eso le dificultara las cosas. Sakura suspiró, sabiendo que no importaba cuanta presión ejerciera, Ino no pediría perdón dos veces y TenTen no cedería a la primera.

Cuando TenTen llegó al instituto descubrió que no había casi nadie y Lee le comunicó que la gran mayoría de los chicos llegaban bien entrada la noche. La joven dejó caer sus cosas cansadamente en el suelo a un lado de su cama y se dejó caer en la misma. Estaba harta, quería tirar todo a la basura, pero entonces le llegó un mensaje de texto:

"Hola, Ten! Todo bien aquí, como estas? Te extraño, a ti y a tu pollo con papas. Cena el sabado, te prendes?"

— ¿Quién es?

TenTen sonrió ligeramente.

— Mi hermano.

— ¿Kiba? —TenTen asintió— ¿Él ha…?

— Sale con mi amiga —TenTen le informo, sorpresivamente— Pero no puedo hacer nada.

Lee la miró con un deje de compasión y luego se acercó a ella con el semblante triste pero a la vez consolador. Con cuidado se sentó a su lado y le desordenó el pelo cariñosamente.

— Sabías que no podías cambiar eso, pero… ¡Todo irá para mejor, no entristezcas!

— ¿Que yo no le gustara así? —Él asintió— Qué va, no estoy triste

— ¿No? — Preguntó sorprendido el chico.

— No, molesta sí estoy, pero no triste. Es raro.

— Cuando una puerta se cierra, ¡se abre una ventana!

TenTen rió.

— Eh, que yo quiero un ventanal. — TenTen bromeó— ¡Uno con vista al mar!

Lee sonrió, viéndola ya un poco más animada, claro, hasta que Neji entró por la puerta de entrada.

Neji había tenido, con pocas palabras, un día de mierda. Una vez que TenTen se fue, tuvo que dejar su día de descanso de lado e ir, rápidamente, a la casa de su tío. Su automóvil, abajo, había sido retenido con un aparatejo y estaba multado por estacionar mal, supuestamente. Luego descubrió que tres días antes, esa calle había sido convertida en vía rápida y por ende no se podía estacionar allí.

El joven debió tomar un taxi, con olor a cigarrillos baratos y un conductor demasiado sudoroso que le hablaba como si a él le interesara su vida, o la de los demás. Llegó molesto, se enfrento con una malhumorada Hanabi, hecha una furia con el por ausentarse para una fecha que no se molesto en recordar. Luego de resolver precariamente el problema con su prima, tuvo que esperar dos horas fuera del despacho de su tío, donde tenía una reunión con sus inversionistas. Durante esas dos horas las mucamas no paraban de ir y venir, mirándolo indisimuladamente, riendo bobamente antes de darse de bruces contra algo. ¿Por qué las mucamas tenían que ser jóvenes tan absurdas?

Para ponerle la frutilla al postre, cuando su tío lo atendió, entre cansado y molesto, le recriminó no poder encargarse de ella, pues Neji claramente omitió que TenTen, conocida como Tsuki por Larissa, estaba allí y por ello no pudo hablar con libertad. Luego de un silencio incomodo su tío lo dejo ir. Apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar ropa limpia, empacarla desordenadamente e ir a la escuela antes de que las puertas fueran cerradas y perdiera una semana de clases.

— Hola, Neji —Saludó la mujer, olvidando por un momento el enojo.

Para ella, el saludo no se le negaba a nadie.

Neji, por otro lado, no pensaba así. Enojado, sólo ignoro el animado saludo de sus dos compañeros. Lee llevaba el tiempo suficiente con él como para saber que eso era porque tenía un muy mal día y antes de tratar mal a alguien, directamente ni hablaba. Pero TenTen, a pesar de que había aprendido mucho sobre sus signos, había cosas que, se tuviera o no un mal día, debían hacerse. Por ejemplo; responder el saludo de alguien aunque sea con un gesto.

— La mayoría de la gente responde cuando saludas, ¿sabes? ¿No te enseñan eso en clases de etiqueta o esa idiotez, niño bonito?

TenTen no controlaba las palabras que fluían de su boca, estaba enojada, furiosa, malditamente molesta. Enojada con Neji por tratarla de entrometida, con Ino por hacerla pasar por tonta todo ese tiempo, con sus amigas por no decirle nada, con Lee solo por recordarle con una pregunta lo desdichada que era, con Kiba por ser tan subnormal de no darse cuenta de lo que sentía y… ¡Con todo el maldito mundo, y ya! ¡Sólo quería desahogarse, no podía más!

— ¿Tú hablas sobre modales? —Neji pregunta, realmente no estaba de buen humor.

— Sí, yo, la misma con la que pasaste la noche —Gruñó, molesta, dejando a Lee boquiabierto.

Bien, eso se estaba pasando de tono, Lee creía. Una cosa era que Neji apreciara a su compañera, aunque no lo diera a notar, y otra muy distinta era que, precisamente, pasara la noche con ella. Mil dudas se agruparon en su mente en menos de un segundo: ¿Ellos saldrían? ¿TenTen sabría de la delicada situación de Neji? ¿Ellos dos se habían ido solos a su departamento? ¿Ellos…?

— Estabas ebria —Neji no pudo evitar remarcar, esperando que ella se callara.

— Y tú intentabas ser un caballero. —La muchacha dijo mordazmente— Yo, por otro lado, no recuerdo nada de nada, y cuando traté de ser una dama, ¡era una entrometida!

Neji se volvió hacia ella, furibundo, pero mostrándose aparentemente frío. Lo único que delataba su estado de ánimo eran sus ojos, fulminantes.

— Tú no eres una dama.

— ¡Neji! — Lee se molestó, porque con una simple frase, había destruido la poca estima que ese día le quedaba a TenTen.

TenTen bajó la cabeza apretando los ojos y sus manos se convirtieron en puños, apretándose contra sus muslos, intentando contener la furia. Ese día, definitivamente, no aguantaría nada. ¡Dios, si parecía que tenía SPM de lo malhumorada que estaba! Con el enfado a flor de piel dio un par de pasos y poniendo sus puños en el pecho de él le dio un empujón lo suficientemente fuere para hacerlo retroceder. Bien ¿No era una dama? ¡No se comportaría como una, entonces!

— ¡Mira, idiota, tienes razón! ¡Nunca más volveré a intentar conocerte! ¡Eres sólo otro engreído, estirado, que sólo piensa en sí mismo!

Neji la fulminó con la mirada, pero ella no se intimidó. No, ella no huiría, ella se quedaría allí hasta el último grito.

Neji se dijo a sí mismo que no caería tan bajo como para seguir contestándole. Se tranquilizó lo suficiente para mantener su semblante frío y distante y la miró sin sentimiento alguno.

— No me conoces.

A TenTen la sangre le hirvió en las venas. ¡Era él quien no la dejaba acercarse!

— No me dejas hacerlo.

— Si fueras inteligente no querrías hacerlo.

¿Ahora le decía que tenía que hacer? ¿Era de su propiedad o qué cosa? ¿Quién se creía?

TenTen afiló la mirada.

— Lo que quiero o no saber, lo decido yo.

Lee, quien los había estado mirando desde su cama, entendió que debía irse. Porque frente a él no hablarían nada seriamente del tema, lo más probable es que no quisieran aún que se enterase. Ni el joven ni la muchacha parecían querer ceder, ambos se mantenían en tensa cercanía. Lee se paró y ambos lo miraron de reojo.

Lee supo, desde semanas atrás, que él estaba un poco de sobra. Hacía mal tercio, o algo así, porque la constante tensión entre Neji y TenTen era demasiado fuerte para no notarla. Primero de desprecio, luego de competición, más tarde de algo parecido a una fugaz amistad, y en ese momento, bueno, quizá las ganas mutuas de querer asesinarse.

— Ire a ver a Naruto. —Inventó, saliendo con una sonrisa— ¡Sigan ardiendo juvenilmente como hasta ahora!

TenTen frunció el cejo algo confusa por la repentina huída de su compañero, mucho más dejándola sola con Neji.

— Mira, no estoy de buen humor, así que dediquémonos a, por lo menos, tratarnos más o menos bien

Neji la miró, la verdad, estaba jodido.

No había pasado todo ese tiempo con ella ignorándola, claro que no, por más que lo fingiera singularmente bien y el resto, incluso ella, lo creyera. La había examinado y para su sorpresa, le gustaba lo que veía, quizá, demasiado.

TenTen tenía la piel ligeramente tostada, que en contraste con sus ojos marrones y su pelo oscuro daban una combinación exquisita. Cada curva en su sitio, los pechos del tamaño justo, lo suficiente para poder ocultarlos. Las caderas demasiado perfectas para ocultarlas, incluso tras un pantalón grueso y enorme. Las piernas, que había descubierto mientras ella estaba en su departamento, eran finas pero firmes. Ella era grácil, algo tosca cuando se lo proponía, pero cuando estaba relajada, incluso parecía bailar.

TenTen, con su actitud orgullosa, su barbilla en alto, su todo o nada, su maldita fidelidad, sus misterios, y sobre todo, su valor, lo traían loco. Estaba muy jodido. Jodido porque quería romperle la boca de un beso y ella estaba allí, confrontándolo, mostrándose fuerte y enojada, con un carácter tan pasional que quería explorarlo. Quería molestarla sólo para verla enojada, quería rozarla para verla sonrojada, quería, sobre todo, sacarla de su vida.

Sí, sacarla, porque ella había desbaratado todo. Las mujeres solo desbarataban su vida. Larissa y TenTen habían vuelto su vida un remolino. La primera, con todos los problemas que traían acarreados, se presento con una sonrisa cínica y desarmó sus convicciones con respecto a su familia. TenTen, por otro lado, se hacía desear y luego lo ignoraba. De a ratos le sonreía, y de a momentos, como ese, lo despreciaba. Se enseñó como un hombre, pero le parecía sospechoso, y termino por descubrir que era una mujer justo cuando, por una distracción, ella había ganado.

Una mujer le había ganado. Una mujer le daba ganas de sonreír, por más que no lo hiciera. Y ya no se entendía a sí mismo. Cuando la cruzó la noche antes, ataviada con ropas pensó que se veía linda. No, había pensado que era linda.

Entonces pensó que la única solución de dejar ese remolino de ideas que era TenTen fuera de su cabeza, era sacarse las ganas de encima, y eso hizo.

Cuando TenTen estaba a punto de decir algo la agarró con una mano del antebrazo y con la otra buscó su mentón. La empujó, en un segundo, contra la pared y en su aturdimiento la besó.

Al principio fue sólo un roce tosco, pero luego, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que Neji la estaba besando, y sin proponérselo realmente, ella contestó. Los labios uno contra otro, moviéndose. El contacto se volvió pausado y la mano libre de la joven la ocupo abrazándose a su cuello y se puso de puntitas.

TenTen le mordió el labio y lo jaló hacia afuera, causándole un poco de daño. No era la primera vez que besaba a un chico, ni la primera en la que una lengua se introducía en su boca, claro que no, pero nunca fue con tanta violencia. Violencia, por supuesto, porque él la apretaba, la manejaba y se movía a su gusto.

Por respuesta natural, Neji la arrinconó y la mano del mentón fue detrás de su cuello y se vio forzado a bajar la cabeza otro poco. Suspiraron con el poco aire que les quedaba y se soltaron.

Al contrario de lo que Neji pensó, no se le fueron las ganas de besarla, sólo habían incrementado.

A TenTen se le cristalizaron los ojos. ¿Por qué la besaba luego de tratarla mal? ¿Quería, a caso, recordarle que la noche anterior había sido suya? TenTen apretó la boca, frustrada consigo misma. ¿Por qué, si supuestamente le molestaba, ella quería volver a besarlo? Bajó la cabeza, se sentía sucia, tan sucia como cuando se había levantado esa mañana y se descubrió en la misma cama con él.

Sucia.

Entonces, y ninguno de los dos supo si maldecir o agradecer, Lee entro por la puerta, algo tímido a hacerlo.

— ¿Paso algo? —Lee preguntó.

— No —Neji y TenTen dijeron al unisonó.

Lee inclino un poco la cabeza y frunció el cejo, confuso.

Nada, absolutamente nada que Lee quisiera saber. Él suspiró. Sabía que tener una compañera traería problemas, pero no tantas discusiones y menos con el menos confortativo; Neji.

Apenas tuvo la oportunidad, TenTen la tomó, sin decir nada más salió por la puerta y huyó de allí. Miro hacia ambos lados del desierto pasillo y su mirada fue a parar a la puerta consiguiente.

:-:

Adelantos del proximo cap:

"— Oye… mira, no eres una puta —Él dijo, sin ningún reparo en su vocabulario—. Y no creo que él te haya obligado a nada, no parece así, qué se yo.

— ¿Qué? —TenTen pregunto, confundida.

— Que si te acostaste con él, por más borracha que anduvieras, lo hiciste porque, en ese momento, lo querías. Y si lo besaste antes, y no lo moliste a golpeas porque claramente podrías, es porque querías besarlo.

Ella bajó la cabeza y el muchacho suspiró, cansado.

— No soy psicólogo ni nada —Introdujo—. Pero ¿No has pensado que si haces todo eso, sin supuesta explicación, sea porque lo quieres?"

"Estando sola se permitió llorar, porque no se lo había permitido hasta entonces. Fue su forma de sepultar a Kiba, de perdonar a Ino y de matar una parte de sí misma. Paso una de sus manos por su cuello y de nuevo, recordó que se había acostado con Neji, pero en ese momento, no se sintió sucia. Se pregunto cómo se sentiría."

"Le gustara o no, estaba ahí y no tenía más escapatoria. Era penoso, vergonzoso, incómodo y molesto. Pero no había opción. Compartían cuarto, y por más malo que eso resultara, iba a dormir en el mismo cuarto que él. Esa noche, no podría dormir"

"Frente a ella, con una apariencia frívola e indiscutiblemente inexpresiva, se dijo a sí mismo que ya iba siendo hora de aceptarlo. Ella, a apenas medio metro de distancia, divagó un segundo. Neji se dio cuenta al instante que ella dudaba sobre qué decir, pero la vio erguirse y conseguir la convicción de hablar.

— Eres un idiota —Empezó—. Pero así y todo, sin explicación y nada, me gustas."


	21. Chapter 19

Infiltrada

:-:

Disclaimer; Naruto no me pertenece.

:-:

Perdón!

:-:

Había cosas por la que, claramente, él se reprochaba. Entre esas cosas estaba por supuesto besar a su compañera, no, compañero… no, eso sonaba muy raro, bueno, a una chica disfrazada de compañero. Definitivamente, eso era algo que no había planeado hacer. Usualmente él reflexionaba, evaluaba las probabilidades, pensaba variantes y luego, realizaba una acción. Se reconocía a si mismo que era prudente. Por eso mismo reconocía que lo que había hecho unos minutos atrás, antes de que Lee entrará y que ella prácticamente huyera al pasillo, era una total y absoluta locura.

Se sentó en su cama y meditó, como le era natural. TenTen era, en definitiva, igual de inconveniente como lo era Larissa para él. Lo desbalanceada. A esa muchacha que había conseguido, en tiempo record, mandar su juicio al carajo.

Frunció el cejo y maldijo mentalmente. Bien, lo admitía, tenía un pequeño problema de autocontrol con ella y su jodida terquedad. Se contuvo de bufar, Lee fingía no mirarlo y trataba de disimular, fallando inevitablemente, sus ganas de preguntar que había sucedido.

TenTen tuvo que reconocer que aunque no solía salir corriendo de las situaciones, pero esa lo había ameritado. Es decir, por Dios, ella era una maldita adolecente a quien habían besado, el corazón aún quería salirsele del pecho y no sentía nada más que una sensación hondo en el estomago. Estaba nerviosa y emocionada. Y un poquito feliz, más de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer.

Miró la puerta a su lado y pensó que, de todos modos, no podía ir a otro sitio a tales horas de la noche. No toco la puerta, no por maleducada, sino porque simplemente lo había olvidado. Entro y encontro a Kankuro terminando una tarea, inclinado en su escritorio con una lata de cerveza encima, aparentemente fría por las gotas de agua que comenzaban a acumularse alrededor.

Kankuro levanto la vista y la fijo en ella antes de dejar el lapiz a un lado. Ciertamente, dudaba poder concluir la tarea de Filosofía con ella ahí.

— Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte — Explico TenTen, apoyandose contra la pared y retomando su voz natural.

— Ya lo hiciste. — Kankuro hizo notar.

La sutileza no era lo suyo, más bien lo era la honestidad. Bien, tenía claro que podía llegar a "herir los sentimientos" de los demás. Y antes lo hacía sin preocuparse por ello, pues como nunca le habían hecho daño significativo, no penso que eso era algo que él mismo puediera provocar. Hasta que hirió a una persona que no lo perdonó y pensaba un poco más al hablar.

— Oye, chica, dudo mucho que vengas aquí a las once de la noche sin una razón ¿Qué quieres?

TenTen giró los ojos.

— Nada. — Respondió, rapidamente.

La velocidad de la respuesta "Nada" luego de la pregunta "¿Qué pasa?" o su equivalente grosero "¿Qué quieres?" es proporcionalmente inversa al lío que se le viene encima al que pregunto, y, por supuesto, equivalente al problema emocional o actitudinal de la persona que responde.

Y TenTen le acababa de asegurar que iba a joderlo un rato. Bah, que fuera antes así podría irse a dormir de una buena vez.

— Vamos, que te pasa algo.

TenTen lo miro fijamente un minuto entero.

— Bueno, yo… — TenTen bajo la mirado un segundo, pensandoselo, ciertamente no sabía que decir — Kankuro, se honesto… ¿Me consideras… soy, es decir, yo te parezco una… puta?

Kankuro parpadeo. De vez en cuando admitia que se perdia un poco en las conversaciones y que necesitaba que le explicaran partes que no podían ser omitidas par que entendiera. Pero eso era una tonteria ¿De que se había perdido que la niña que se ponía infinitamente nerviosa con su cercania poco tiempo atrás entonces le preguntara si era una puta?

— Creo que me perdi de algo ¿Qué?

La verdad, debía haber algo en su rostro, su exprecion o algo que el no controlara que resultara una invitacion para contar intimidades. Porque TenTen, aun algo dubitativa, se dejo caer hasta el suelo, lentamente, sin apartar su achocolatada mirada y le conto lo sucedido. Kankuro escucho atentamente, sin creerselo a veces y otras pensando cuanto se había perdido.

— En pocas palabras, ibas y venias con Neji, pero te gustaba, luego ya no, de nuevo si. Entonces la rubia te hace el ole y sale con tu hermanastro, que te gusta, pero ya no te gusta, y con el que no querías salir y él no sabia nada de tus sentimientos, que es el autentico Kiba. En la fiesta te emborrachas, te pones loca, te acuestas con Neji y ahora lo besas.

TenTen asintio y Kankuro giro los ojos.

— ¿Tienes idea, siquiera, de lo que es una puta?

TenTen frunció el cejo, claro que sabía que era una puta, y no tardo en manifestar sus conocimientos. Kankuro suspiro.

— Mira, tienes dieciséis años, nenita, no es pecado que ¡Wow! Te acostaras con un chico que te gusta, eso no te hace una puta, menos si lo quieres… por más ilogico que eso sea— Neji no era precisamente "amable", despues de todo.

TenTen fruncio el cejo.

— ¿Estas llamandome boba por pensar eso? ¡A mi me educaron de otro modo, demonios!

Bien, Kankuro tenia cierta experiencia con mujeres irrazonables, pero usualmente ellas buscaban cosas concretas. Casi siempre ser reconfortadas y oir lo que desean escuchar. TenTen había llegado a su cuarto para que el le dijera que no era una ramera en proceso y le salía con que él la habíha llamado boba por contradecirla, decirle lo que queria oir ¿Qué se supone que debia decirle entonces? Además ¿Quién carajo usa "boba" actualmente?

— Oye… mira, no eres una puta — Él dijo sin ningún reparo en su vocabulario— . Y no creo que él te haya obligado a nada, no parece así, que se yo.

— ¿Qué?— TenTen preguntó, confundida.

— Que si te acosane con él, por más borracha que anduvieras, lo hiciste porque, en ese momento, lo querías. Y si lo besaste antes, y no lo moleste a golpes, porque claramente podrías, es porque querias besarlo.

Ella bajo la cabeza, pensativa, y el muchacho suspiró, cansado.

— No soy psicólogo ni nada — Introdujó— . Pero ¿No has pensado que si haces todo eso, sin supuesta explicación, sea porque lo quieres?

TenTen cambió rápidamente su postura, irguiendose y apoyando su peso en una pierna, con la mano opuesta en su cintura. Poniendo las cosas en perspectiva, y viendolo desde el punto de vista racional que para ese momento dudaba tener, estaba haciendo escándalo por, bueno, casi nada. Se había acostado con Neji ¿Ademas de ella, él y bueno, Kankuro, quien más lo sabía? ¿Quién lo diria? Ella siempre podía negarlo y de momento, ella era un chico ¿Neji Hyugga gay? ¡Ja! Para ser una puta, había que ser señalada, al menos, y nadie lo haría. Porque nadie ahí que pudiera marcarla sabía que era mujer ¿Neji? ¿Con que derecho? ¿Lee? ¡Por dios, el no la señalaria como una puta! ¿Kankuro? ¡Como si su estilo de vida fuese casto!

Bien, para la opinion publica no era una puta, y ni sus amigas lo sabían.

Por otro lado ¿Podia considerarsele erroneo acostarse con quien queria? Parecia idiota, algo masoquista y sobre todo irracional enamorarse de un chico helado, pero ella lo quería despues de todo. Queria besarlo, lo admiraba, su compañía le resultaba agradable, su porte arayente y sobre todo, era alguien a quien podía respetar. Bueno, bueno, si, lo quería pero no sabía si, oh, "lo amaba".

Esa frase la había escuchado tantas veces en vano que ya había perdido su significado. Ya no quería utilizarla, porque pensaba que amar era algo demaciado extremista y la asustaba, amar era… demaciado intenso, muy asfixiante.

Kankuro se levanto de su asiento, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y avento la lata de metal abollada al basurero en un tiro certero. Mirandola fijamente dijo que iria a molestar a su hermana, a arreglar algo pendiente del sabado. Temari lo asesinaria cuando supiera que fue él quien corto la luz a proposito porque queria cortar todo e irse. Pero eso TenTen no tenía porque saberlo.

Cuando él se fue, la joven se sento en su cama, curiosamente, no escuchaba nada, como si de la nada todos hubieran decidido dormir temprano. Pero luego un grito de Naruto le hizo recordar que la paz allí, no existia. Con una leve risa que salio de sus labios sin querer, sonrió con melancolía

¿Cuánto puede cambiar una persona en menos de tres meses? Pues ese periodo había sido el más loco de su vida. Había comenzado como un favor y un sueño, y ahora era su vida, eran amigos, risas, clases y bueno, algo más. Pero una parte de ella quería mandar todo a la mierda y retroceder el tiempo, cuando Kiba la abrazaba en las mañanas hasta que todos sus huesos se acomodaban, cuando confiaba plenamente en sus amigas, cuando todo por lo que debía preocuparse era ella y la casa. Sin problemas, sin variables.

¿Qué había pasado con las mañanas riendo, usando ropas informales, con su pelo largo, su sonrisa resplandeciente y su terquedad? ¿Dónde quedo la "mama gallina" que zarandeaba a su hermano por toda la casa? ¿Quién era ella ahora tras la decepcion de una amistad, la desilusión de un amor, el cambio de rol y una nueva postura que la obligaba a erguirse?

Pronto una lagrima huidisa salía de sus ojos, casi furtiva. Se la limpio, pero otras salian, sin parar, sin respirar, sin darle tiempo a nada.

Estando sola se permitio llorar, porque no se lo había permitido hasta entonces. Fue su forma de sepultar a Kiba, de perdonar a Ino y de matar una parte de si misma. Paso una de sus manos por su cuello y de nuevo, recordo que se había acostado con Neji, pero en ese momeno, no se sintió sucia. Se pregunto como se sentiría.

Miro sus manos ¿Lo habría tocado? ¿Él la habría tocado? ¿Había sido brusco o suave con ella? Suspiró. Era patetica. Estaba delirando con la forma en que él la había tocado ¿Eso importaba en realidad? Quiso pensar no, pero la verdad importaba. Y mucho.

Kankuro regreso molesto, patoso y gruñendo palabras que habría preferido no oir y ella, más por su propia iniciativa, lo dejo solo.

Si, gran idea, idiota. Se dijo. Estaba en el pasillo, casi a medianoche, descalza y con los ojos hinchados. Frunció el cejo y se obligo a entrar a su cuarto, su unico sitio, en realidad. Neji meditaba, Lee leía y ella, bueno, entró. Les dirigio una mirada y Lee se giro, Neji cambio su posición hacía la pared y ella se cambió de ropa. Era algo que iban imprementando últimamente.

Se puso el pijama y antes de decirles que podían mirar, los examino. Lee estaba tenso, como siempre que ella se cambiaba de ropa cerca. Neji, impacible. Como siempre. Envidiaba su parsimonia. Cuando se voltearon, por un segundo, ambos jóvenes la miraron. El primero en volver a ignorarla fue, obviamente, el más frio de los dos. Bueno, dormir en el mismo cuarto luego de besarlo era incomodo, hacerlo con un Lee que se sentia fuera de lugar, peor aun.

Le gustara o no, estaba ahí y no tenía más escapatoria. Era penoso, vergonzoso, incómodo y molesto. Pero no había opcion. Compartían cuarto, y por más malo que eso resultara, iba a dormir en el mismo ciarto que él. Esa noche no podría dormir.

Tal y comolo había predicho, aquella noche no había logrado consiliar el sueño hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Al día siguiente, Lee la zarandeaba para despertarla y Neji no estaba. Él no iba a esperarlos. Se vistio apresurada y llego tarde a la primera clase. El profesor le permitio entrar, bajo una mirada de desaprobación. Se sentó en su lugar, junto a Naruto, y se resigno a escuchar la aburrida clase.

En aquel tiempo, medio distraida por las idioteces de Naruto, pensaba que iba a hacer. Odiaba tener que evitar a Neji, por la incomodidad de mantenerse juntos, o quiza, el exceso de comodidad enre ellos. Eso debía acabar, y pensó que mayoritariamente era su culpa, ella era la que se comportaba como una niña asustadiza. Cosa que no era.

De todas formas, no creía que Neji fuera a aceptarla, pero tampoco podría asusatrse, ella no era así. Lo miro desde el otro lado del salon, imponente y sigiloso y lo decidio en ese preciso instante. Miro su reloj y conto los minutos. Seis.

:-:

Sabía que ella lo miraba, lo sentía en su nuca, donde su cabello cubría la palidez de su piel. Era algo que no podía explicar realmente, pero sabía cuando lo miraban. Y en verdad, aunque no lo molestaba, sentirse vigilado nunca era del todo comodo. Ella estaba mucho más atrás, en los últimos asientos, por haber llegado tarde. El profesor daba un tema que el comprendia de ante mano, sencillo, por lo cual podía distraerse un poco.

El timbre sono y empezó a recoger sus cosas lentamente, para evitar el amontonamiento que era el primer minuto en la salida que sus compañeros creaban en su desesperación por salir. Cerro todo y miró por la ventana un instante, se giro, encontrando en curso vacio y dio un par de pasos antes de quedarse quieto.

TenTen entro rápidamente, luego de serciorarse que no quedaba nadie en el aula o los pasillos y se introdujo al salon, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras de ella.

Neji la miro y algo incomodo surgió, era esa maldita sensación cada vez que ella estaba peligrosamente cerca. Cuando el control estaba al borde, la sensación se incrementaba y ella se acercaba. La ecuación era sencilla, ella era la variable que lograba que todo cambiara con un simple cambio de signo. Joder, demaciada matematica para él.

Ella se paro frente a él, a prudente distancia y lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Neji no tardo en ponerse su mascara de insensibilidad.

Frente a ella, con una apariencia frivola e indiscutiblemente inexpresiva, se dijo a si mismo que iba siendo hora de aceptarlo.

TenTen no solo lo descontrolaba, le gustaba un poco, ella y toda la terquedad, la conviccion y su mirada penetrante lo inquietaban.

Ella, a apenas medio metro de distancia, divago un segundo. Neji se dio cuenta al instante que ella dudaba sobre que decir, pero la vio erguirse y conseguir la convicción de hablar.

— Eres un idiota — empezí — . Pero así y todo, sin explicación y nada, me gustas.

Oh, si, TenTen siempre lograba inquietarlo, desequilibrarlo y sobre todo, como pocos, sorprenderlo. Aunque una parte de él, ya se lo esperaba. La miro y contuvo cualquier exprecion. Se lo había planteado, pero nunca pensó que ella realmense te lo dijera, y el silencio de su parte si bien era una opcion, no pensaba emplearlo.

No esa vez. No con ella.

:-:

Bueno, se que la mayoria debe haber pensado que me mori o algo parecido. Ciertamente, no estuve en buen estado como para continuar.

Este tiempo lo he pasado muy, pero muy mal. Se que mis problemas familiares a muchos de ustedes no les interesara y no vengo a victimizarme o excusarme. Vengo a pedir perdon por la tardanza.

Aunque la idea ya la tenia en la cabeza, no podia excribirla no por falta de tiempo- que a veces tenia- sino porque he estado desanimada todo el ultimo mes. Al punto en que ponía el documento y no escribia solo porque no me sentia de animos. Escribia un par de líneas y lo dejaba.

Ciertamente, este mes perdi muchas cosas, me defraudaron y he estado peleando con todos todo el tiempo.

Se que un mes de desaparición, o más, es mucho. Pero para mí este tiempo ha sido terrible y necesitaba tiempo para reponerme. Todos tenemos problemas, pero esta vez me ha afectado mucho y no podia concentrarme. Les pido me disculpen.

No puedo prometer que pronto este la siguiente parte, pero tratare, lo juro.

:-:

Con respecto a las dudas que me dijeron, la verdad se explicara todo a su tiempo en la historia. Los efectos que TenTen desconoce sera lo que le hara darse cuenta de su error y bueno, no deberia arruinarles lso proximos capitulos ¿no?

Besos, aquí les dejo los adelantos:

"Bueno, ella se había planteado el hecho de que Neji le diera un cortante "no" o, delirando y rozando el ser ilusa, un "si". Situaciones donde quedaran en algo estable, concreto. No algo asi, y no sabía como reaccionar"

"— ¿Sakura? — Pregunto, sorprendida de verla allí, con las demás — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Sakura escondio sus verdaderos motivos.

— Queria verte.— Oh, dios, era una pesima mentirosa y no pudo resistirse a anticiparle la sorpresa— ¡Te tengo exelentes noticias!"

"Tenia una decision en sus manos, antes habíha pensado en mandar todo a la mierda y regresar a lo que era antes. Pero, seriamente hablando, no estaba segura si quería dejar lo que tenía. Aunque todo fuera prácticamente una mentira. Y el tiempo allí se le agotaba de todos modos, le quedaba, exactamente, dos semanas ahí"

"— ¿Qué?— TenTen alzo la voz sin quererlo— ¿Qué dices?

— Inocente, idiota e inexperta TenTen, te estoy diciendo que eres virgen.

Oh, bien, podían irse todos al demonio."


	22. Chapter 20

Infilrada

:-:

_Disclamer; Naruto no me pertenece. La historia y Larissa, sí._

:-:

Gracias por su apoyo. Los amo. No saben lo dulce que es saber que me entienden.

:-:

Dedicado a todos los lectores, que me esperan.

:-:

Ciertamente, TenTen no sabía exactamente como es que todo había pasado de ese modo. Para ser totalmente sincera consigo misma, ella había imaginado innumerables reacciones;el rechazo, la mirada helada, el enfado, la molestia, un "¿Solo para eso me haces perder el tiempo?" Pero no, cuando ella piensa que él se estaba volviendo predecible, cambia.

Neji avanzo hacía ella y TenTen tuvo que obligarse a no retroceder, pero no pudo contenerse y dio un paso hacía atrás. Ella se lo había buscado, no iba a retroceder ahora. Él se había acercado tanto que, llegado un momento, ella ya podía sentir su respiración. ¿Y que hizo él? La beso, claro.

Pero eso había sido tres días atrás. Y ahora ella estaba sumamente confusa, porque, en realidad, no había recibido una respuesta fija. Ni un sí, ni un no.

Bueno, ella se había planteado el hecho de que Neji le diera un cortante "no", o delirando y rozando el ser ilusa, un "si". Situaciones donde quedaran en algo concreto, estable. No algo así, y no sabía como reaccionar.

Es decir, de repente ya no se ignoraban, bueno, sí, pero eso era de puertas para afuera. Dentro, Lee hacía la vista gorda e incómodamente, huia del cuarto, avergonzado. No es que ellos se comieran a besos frente a Lee ni nada parecido, no, claro que no, pero siempre lo miraban como diciendo "Vete". Bien, se sentía culpable por él ¿Qué culpa tenía Lee?

Pero él no estaba molesto, solo un poco incomodo, a veces se planteaba pedir otro cuarto por "problemas con los compañeros". Pero claro, la integridad de su bella flor era más importante que su comodidad y sabía que los hombres, por más que este fuera Neji, tenían pensamientos sucios.

Incluso él, odiaba admitir.

TenTen pasó las clases tratando de aclarar su situación sentimental. Enamorada estaba, si, pero no exactamente novios. Pareja, tal vez, pero no lo eran establemente. Aunque, pensandoselo bien, estaban en la escuela y no podían tener algo serio.

¡Pero si todo era de la puerta para adentro, no deberían preocuparse por que se enteraran y tener algo formal! Lo suyo eran solo besos y roces ocacionales, rapidos y ocultos. Nada serio, solo touch and go.

Si bien a ella le gustaba besarlo, y como le gustaba, se decepcionaba de si misma cada vez que se lo permitia, cada vez que Neji solo se iba. Aunque él nunca le hubiera dicho que no, tampoco lo había afirmado. Estaban en el aire, y a ella no le gustaba esa sensación de inseguridad. Como si el cualquier momento fueran a caerse.

Pero siempre estaba esa sonrisa tonta cada vez que ellos se topaban y, si nadie los veía, podían sonreirse. Bueno, ella lo intentaba y el ponía un rostro que hasta entonces no conocia ¿Complicidad, quizá?

Ya era su tercer día así y sinceramente, pensaba que estaba molestandose por nada. Eran pareja, claro, pero no podían serlo oficialmente hasta que el sementre terminara.. Mientras tanto, ella era Kiba, y Neji no iba a mostrarse gay por nada de ese mundo. Estupido ego masculino.

En su cuarto, Lee estaba pensando a donde podía irse, Naruto siempre era un buen entrenamiento, pero él no estaba en el colegio. Sasuke y Gaara lo mandarían al infierno, quiza de modo literal, Shino lo ignoraba, Kankuro no estaba de humor, y Neji, bueno, Neji estaba con TenTen.

Ahora se sentía fuera del grupo y en parte lo estaba.

Cuando Lee se fue del cuarto, decidido a practicar solo, TenTen se acerco a Neji. El joven estaba mirando televisión y ella se limito a sentarse a su lado y a acurrucarse junto a él, escuchando noticias. Neji fruncio el cejo mientras ponía su brazo detrás de TenTen, sirviendole de apoyo para sostenerse a si mismo y de respaldo a la muchacha.

"_La Empresa Hyuga y co ha declarado que las fotografias son autenticas, pero que no darán explicaciones ya que no las concidera necesarias. La gente especula sobre la joven que se cree a simple vista pertenece al prestigioso clan. La muchacha cuyo nombre se desconoce responde a las caracteristicas de un Hyugga, cuyos ojos la respaldan. Misteriosamente, la joven a entrado y salido de la empresa y no es reconocida por nadie como familiar o conocido. Las fotos enseñan a la joven con Hiashi Hyugga sosteniendo papeles que, gracias a un zoom de ultima tecnologia, se sabe contiene las palabras "Testamento" y le pertenece al jefe de la empresa. Se cree que esta misteriosa joven podría ser una cuarta heredera ¿Cuándo terminaran las peleas por apoderarse del mandato de…?"_

Neji apago la televisión en un solo movimiento.

— ¿Larissa?— Preguntó TenTen y Neji asintió.

— Esta llamando la atención a proposito.

— ¿Para qué?

Neji se lo pensó un momento.

— Para adelantar las cosas. Sabe que no puede esperar.

TenTen pensó en preguntar, pero la verdad es que dudaba que Neji se pusiera a contarle toda su vida familiar, de modo que guardo silencio. Le acaricio la mejilla y le beso suavemente los pomulos. Rozo su nariz firme y le beso en la boca. Desconcentrar a Neji se había vuelto tarea sencilla.

En ese tiempo había descubierto que la vida da un giro en un segundo. Ah, y que Neji besaba genial. Pero eso último ya lo suponía. Ciertamente estar con él era más fácil de lo que llego a pensar, no era difícil acercarse, pero al mismo tiempo a ella no le gustaba estar siempre encima de la gente.

—Voy a comprar galletas— TenTen le dijo a Neji — Le comprare galletas "pepas" a Lee, ¿Quieres unas "oreos"?

Neji asintio.

Chocolate un poco amargo muy concentrado, perfecto para él, pensó. La joven preparo su voz varonil antes de salir, al bajar las escaleras saludo a Naruto quien lo miró detenidamente.

— ¿Te pasa algo, amigo?

Naruto la miró por un segundo, nervioso y salió huyendo.

— ¿Bien…?— TenTen se dijo pasa si misma.

Ese tipo esta loquisimo.

Ino agarro del brazo a su amiga, quien bajaba apresurada del automovil. Hinata apenas estaba terminando de estacionar y soltó un sonido de sorpresa al tener que parar repentinamente cuando Sakura abrio la puerta para salir del transporte. Por el amor del cielo, pensó Hinata, Sakura parecía desesperada por bajar y salir corriendo.

— ¡Espera, demonios! — Ino espetó, molesta, bajando del auto también.

Hinata termino de estacionar, siendo muy cuidadosa.

¿Por qué sus amigas no podias esperar solo un minuto más? Suspiró y desprendió despacio el cinturon de seguridad y guardo las llaves en su bolso blanco que traía ese día. Bajo del auto y las siguió. Para cuando dio un par de pasos, Sakura se perdia de vista e Ino trataba de alcanzarla. Bueno, al menos nunca se aburriría con esas amigas, sonrió con ternura y apresuro el paso hasta comenzar un trote delicado.

Sakura simplemente no cabía en su felicidad, e ignorando a Ino quien ya se jhabía hartado y, bajo la mirada de mucho jóvenes, aminoro su ritmo hasta quedar en un caminar sensual y caracteristico suyo. Sakura, menos femenina y más natural, no dejo de correr por eso. Se detuvo cuando la diviso dentro de la cafeteria, pagando tres paquetes de galletas y dos cafés.

— ¡Kiba! — Saludó, logrando que su rubia amiga apresurara el paso, solo un poco.

TenTen las miró sorprendida e inmediatamente ordeno dos cafés más, cuando Hinata entró al lugar, timida, detrás de Ino. Los saludos se dejaron para despues y apenas pagaron Ino la arrastro, literalmente, hasta el campus. Apenas pudo pronunciar palabra antes de que se internaran entre los arboles que rodeaban la escuela.

Si el director las veía en pleno día de semana, las echaría antes de decir "Chaú" y él quedaría castigahdo hasta que terminara el semestre.

— ¿Qué les pasa a todas ustedes, locas?

En lugar de recibir una respuesta, todas pararon y se sentaron con sus piernas cruzadas. Miro a Ino, pero ella evitaba su mirada. Después de todo, aunque todo estuviera más ligero, eso no significaba que realmente hubieran conversado. Era algo pendiente.

— ¿Sakura? — Preguntó, sorprendida de verla aún, con las demás — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Sakura escondio sus verdaderos motivos.

— Quería verte.— Oh, Dios, era una pesima mentirosa y no pudo resistirse a anticiparle la sorpresa — ¡Te tengo exelentes noticias!

TenTen sintió que su cuerpo se aligeraba, por la forma en la que sus amigas la habían arrastrado, había llegado a pensar que había sucedido algo terrible. Se sentó y le dio un largo sorbo a su café. Eran buenas noticias, así que no tenía que prepararse para algo malo, de modo que se permitió relajarse y usar su voz natural, luego de echar un vistazo general.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Ayer un autobús choco— Comenzó Ino— ¡Espera, que esa no es la buena noticia!

— Yo tengo buenas noticias, también— Comentó TenTen.

— ¡Te aseguro que esto es mejor!— Sakura intervinó — Ese autobús llevaba dentro a jugadores del equipo de Konoha, no el de jóvenes como Kiba, sino de los profesionales.

— En total se lecionaron seriamente tres, las piernas, de modo que ya no pueden jugar, al menos no profesionalmente.— Hinata relato — Eso en si es malo, pero…

— Eso significa que tres integrantes juveniles, los favoritos, entran automáticamente al equipo, porque hay un juego importante en dos semanas.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

— ¡Kiba entró, y puede hacer tus bolsos y largarte de aquí ahora mismo!

Al contrario de lo que sus amigas esperaban, TenTen no saltó de alegría. La joven se quedó tiesa, sin moverse, por un largo rato. Eso había sido como un balde de agua helada aventado sobre ella. TenTen apretó sus ojos y dejó el café sobre la hierba, aún caliente. Lentamente miró a sus amigas, quienes esperaban impacientes la reacción, que no llegaba.

— ¿Es… en serio?

Todas asintieron enérgicamente, y TenTen se dejo caer de espaldas pesadamente sobre el pasto. Ino se levantó, algo incomoda y vió que TenTen miraba fijamente el cielo, sin verlo en realidad. La joven vestida de hombre fijo sus ojos en los de la rubia, quien se retiro y se sentó a su lado. Las otras se acercaron.

— ¿No te alegrá? — Cuestionó Sakura, sin ocultar su desilusión.

Desde unos árboles más allá, bien oculo entre las hojas de las copas de los arboles, Naruto las miraba anonadado. Kiba era una mujer, realmente era una mujer. La voz, eso lo confirmaba. El chico pensó en irse, pero luego ellas volvieron a habalr y su curiosidad se incremento y se obligo a quedarse.

— ¿De que hablas, Tenten? ¡Se termino todo esto! ¡Vuelves a casa!

— El problema es que… esta es mi casa— Ella confeso, sentandose con pesadez— Esta ha sido mi casa todo este tiempo. Mis compañeros mis hermanos, mis profesores mis tios… yo, no quiero irme.

Las tres muchachas ajenas a todo eso se miraron entre si.

— Siempre pensé que era una chica fuerte, que no necesitaba ayuda. Que estaba completa, hasta que llego Kiba— Confeso, sin poder evitar mirar a Ino— Lo mismo pensaba hasta que llegue aquí. Es como si a cada paso, descubriera que estaba vacia, cada vez más. Pero ahora, realmente me siento llena, y sii regresara a la de antes… ya no sería yo.

— TenTen… tú no eres Kiba, no puedes quedarte aquí. Ademas tú…— Sakura trató de hacerla reaccionar.

— Lo sé, pero, no puedo solo irme. Además, dios… yo, bueno…

— ¿Qué?— Insistió Sakura.

— Bueno… chicas, creo que salgo con Neji Hyugga.

Hinata empalidecio, se atraganto y tosió.

— ¿Mi primo… contigo?

Hinata nunca habíha pensado que su primo llegase a salir con TenTen, eran tan opuestos como se podía llegar a ser y no veía la posibilidad de que Neji se entregara a alguien. No al menos sin cambiar esa perspectiva suya del mundo, del amor, y sobre todo, de las mujeres.

— Bueno, si, él.

— ¿En serio?

TenTen giró los ojos.

— Si, en serio, no estoy bromeando.— Especificó.

Sus amigas conversaban más bien entre ellas, hablando de las bondades de ser una mujer y mostrarlo, desde su casa y sus libertades, hasta el hecho de que Kiba iría a por ella si no iba por si misma. Luego comenzaron a deliberar, sin consultarla, sobre como habaían podido quedar sobre pareja. Tanto hablaban que llegaron al punto de especular a que nivel había llegado y cuanto tiempo llevaban.

TenTen por su lado las dejó hablar, tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar. Todo lo que había decidido momentáneamente, pasado por su cabea y ejecutado se iba al demonio. Tenía una decision en sus manos, antes habíha pensado en mandar todo a la mierda y regresar a lo que era antes. Pero, seriamente hablando, no estaba segura si dejar lo que tenía. Aunque todo fuera prácticamente una mentira. Y el tiempo allí se le agotaba. Suspiró, mareadra por tanta información y sus amigas la miraban.

¿Les contaba o no?

Sakura era la única de las tres que lo había… hecho. Y quería disipar sus dudas, saber si realmente las cosas habían sido como pensaba. Era algo que necesitaba saber, aunque ya se había hecho a la idea y lo había asimilado, si había una pequeña posibilidad de que eso no hubiera pasado, la quería.

Porque esa noche no la recordaba, y aunque deseaba recordar como se sentía y que habíha pensado, tambien ansiaba un recuerdo nitido que no tenía.

Odiaba sentir no tener el control, y si podía recuperarlo, lo haría.

— Oye, Sakura, por… uh, curiosidad… ¿Qué pasa luego de que lo haces?

— ¿Hacer que?— Pregunto, saliendo de otra conversación.

— Luego de, uh, ya sabes, hacer eso.

Sakura abrió enormemente los ojos.

— ¡Ya lo hiciste con el!— Susurro en un grito ahogado.

— ¡Shhhh! Demonios, callate.

TenTen le tapo la boca rapidamente, mientras las demás jadeaban de sorpresa. Hinata incluso retrocedio un poco.

— No lo sé, quiero decir, no lo recuerdo.

TenTen se vio obligada a contarles lo poco que recordaba, que no era de mucha ayuda. Y con algunos datos de Ino y otros que dedujeron, llegaron a la conclucion de que Neji la había encontrado sola y la había ayudado. Bueno, Sakura había dicho "se había aprovechado" Pero TenTen alego que el tenía demaciado honor para eso y Hinata afirmo.

— Amaneciste con ropa.

— Bueno, si, pero estaba bañada y tal vez me bañe antes de dormirme o…

— ¿Llevabas la misma ropa interior?

Naruto estaba entre horrorizado y sorprendido ¿En serio todo eso había pasado mientras estaba con su dulce princesita?

— Si…

— Bien, TenTen, la única vez en tu vida que fuiste a la ginecologa— La muchacha enrojecio de pena recordando ese vergonzoso momento— Te dijo que tu himen era muy resistente por soportar la gimnacia, pero que si se romperia cuando…

— Recuerdo lo que me dijo— Susurro, apenada— ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Ino suspiró, harta.

— A que si lo hiciste, debía haber aunque sea una manchita pequeña de sangre en tu ropa interior o en las sabanas ¿La había?

TenTen recordó y contesto que no, que no había ninguna.

— ¿Te dolia o molestaba un poco al caminar? ¿Alguna clase de mancha, no se, amarilla o algo asi? ¿Humedad? ¿Molestia? ¿Incomodidad? ¿Algo?

— No, en verdad no.

— ¿Eres realmente mi perspicaz TenTen o tanto tiempo con hombres t eha afectado en serio?

TenTen fruncio el cejo.

— ¿Qué?— TenTen alzó la voz sin quererlo — ¿Qué dices?

— Inocente, idiota e inexperta TenTen, te estoy diciendo que eres virgen.

Oh, bien, podian irse todos al demonio.

Entonces esa noche no había pasado nada y ella había estado como loca, lloriqueando, histerica por nada. Porque eso, nada, había pasado. Quería gritar de frustración, y fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que la idea de hacerlo con él no solo la había asimilado, sino que le gustaba. Oh, si, no sonaba nada mal.

Y cuando se diera, procuraría estar sobria. O lo suficiente para recordarlo.

¿Cómo… se sentiria?

:-:

Gracias a todos por darme su apoyo, se los agradezco mucho. La verdad, últimamente entre bajones y subidas logre reponerme un poco más.

Los quiero mucho, besos ;)

:-:

Adelantos del proximo capitulo.

"TenTen miró a Naruto a los ojos un instante, antes de ahogar una maldición en su garganta y jalarlo hacía ella. Mierda, ahora si estaba metida en lios"

"— Mira, te lo pongo así— TenTen le dijo, fuertemente— Si abres la bocaza esa tuya, Neji se va a enterar que casi violaste a Hinata.— ¡Yo no hice eso!

— Pero él no lo sabe y, Naruto, te aseguro que me creera más a mi que a ti… si sigues vivo para intentar explicarlo"

"No era el momento más preciso para preguntarselo, pero necesitaba al menos un pedacito de tierra firme que pisar. Todo podía conluir con una extraordinaria rapidez y no quería que el aire la tragara, enviandola al vacio."

"Neji la beso, sin mayores miramientos y ella se acomodo. El le acaricio el pelo, ella le sonrió aun besandolo y abrio los labios, dejandole pasar. Cuando Neji la besaba, el resto solo deprecia. Y eso era justamente lo que buscaba"

"Tenía miedo, porque a él podía escaparsele en cualquier momento y su condicion pendía de un hilo. Uno muy delgado ¿Que hacer? El tiempo se le acababa y no sabía cuando exactamente, al mismo tiempo, todo apuntaba a una sola opcion que no quería tomar. Irse"


	23. Chapter 21

Infiltrada

:-:

_Disclimaer; Naruto no me pertenece, la historia y Larissa sí._

:-:

TenTen se sentía en gran parte tranquila. Su conciencia se había calmado y, al mismo tiempo, su fuero interno estaba inquieto. Sonrió, cerrando los ojos, para sentir más profundamente el gozé de saberse inocente de algo que creyo conocer. Soltó el aire despacio, mientras terminaba de relatar su reciente relación, poco definida y sin entrar en detalles. Pero Ino siempre daba en el clavo.

— ¿Entonces son novios? — Preguntó.

TenTen miró hacía otro lado, tomó coraje y la enfrento;

— No lo sé.

— ¡Naah!— Sakura soltó, burlesca— ¿Justamente tú, la que siempre dijo que una relación "es o no es, así de simple"? ¡Ja!

Ino asintió, recordando cuando la morena del grupo se jactaba de que cuando ella entablara una relación, está sería completamente estable y seria. Si, claro. Cuando ella lo había afirmado, aún estaba firme el problema que Sasuke y Sakura no habían podido arreglar rápidamente; que eran. Pues bien, ahora el mundo se le reía a ella en la cara dandole un tipo menos comunicativo que el mismisimo Uchiha. Aplausos para el destino, sus bromas eran estupendas.

Y para confirmarlo, por si a alguien le quedaba dudas que la vida siempre gusta de reirse de uno, la rama que sostenía a Naruto se quebro en un sonoro crujido que alerto a las cuatro muchachas.

— ¡Diablos!— Gritó Naturo antes de sentir el impacto de duro suelo, ablandado por el cesped que protegio su caída.

Naruto se levanto a tropezones, pasos torpes y un leve mareo que lo dejo atontado hasta que tanto él como las jóvenes lograron reacionar. La más calmada, Hinata, fue la primera en levantarse. Al verla Naruto la contemplo un instante, que ella demoro en acercarse un poco timida.

— ¿Te encuentras… bueno, bien? ¿Te ha dolido?… ¡Por supuesto que te ha dolido… ! Yo…

TenTen miró a Naruto a los ojos un instante, antes de ahogar una maldición en su garganta y jalarlo hacía ella. Mierda, ahora si estaba metida en líos.

— ¡A él!— Gritó Sakura y las tres muchachas restantes se avalanzaron sobre el rubio que, herido y asustado, empezo a huir.

Naruto era mucho más rápido que ellas, pero estaba herido, un tobillo doblado, por lo que fue presa fácil. Con un solo puñetazo, Sakura lo tumbó en el suelo sin que el pobre diablo lograse soltar un solo grito de auxilio.

— ¿Qué hacemos con él?— Preguntó Ino, nerviosa— ¡Frentona, lo mataste! ¡Ahora tendremos que cabarle una tumba, ensuciarnos las uñas, y ocultar el cadáver!

— ¡No exageres, cerda, aún se mueve!

— ¡Na…Naruto!— Hinata se inclino a su lado, tapandose la boca con las manos del susto.

— Mori.. Mori… ¡Angelitos, veo angelitos de ojos blancos…! ¡Hina-chan… eres mi angel…! "

Naruto se desmayo y Sakura se encogió de hombros, era debil, usualmente llegaba a soportar hasta dos golpes.

— Llevemoslo a tu cuarto— Sugirio Ino.

— ¡Me asesinaran si las ven ahí! ¡Son cuartos de chicos! ¿Sabían?

— Es eso o atarlo a un árbol, a plena luz del día, con breteles de sujetadores ¿Qué eligen? — Hizó notar la rubia.

Bueno, no habían muchas opciones. Pero no podía hacerlo sola. Agarró su teléfono movil, que estaba en su bolsillo trasero derecho y marco un número conocido. Pobrecillo, parecía que solo lo llamaba para pedirle favores, pero realmente esperaba que atendiera.

— Lee, gracias al cielo — Agradeció — Oye, ven al campus, de la cafeteria, camina en línea recta unos… cuarenta metros.

—¡¿Qué sucedeee? — Grito Lee, dos segundos despues.

—¡Que velocidad! —Exclamaron las jóvenes, TenTen se limito a sonreir

Lee se asusto al ver a Naruto tendido en el suelo, balbuceando cosas sobre angelitos y el eden perdido, piratas y sake. TenTen se apresuro a explicarle la situación, ignorando detalles, como los temas de conversación y su reciente descubrimiento. Lee acepto ayudarla a llevarlo a su cuarto y que luego, a hurtadillas, las tres jóvenes se colaran despues.

— ¡Como pesa! — Se quejó la morena, mientras lo cargaban

Algunos les preguntaron que le había pasado, ellos decían que se había caido de un árbol y lo llevaban a su cuarto porque la enfermera estaba enferma, ironicamente.

Las escaleras fueron toda una hazaña, teniendo en cuenta que el útlimo tramo lo hizo Lee solo porque pensó que era más fácil y TenTen no pudo discutir, pues el joven de espesas cejas ya iba a mitad de camino.

Gracias al cielo, Neji estaba con su grupo de artes marciales, luego le explicaria su falta, pero en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Dejo a Naruto sentado en una silla acolchonada y rebusco entre sus cosas algo con que atarlo.

— Lee, dame tus mallas.

—¿Para qué las necesitas, dulce flor?

—Para atár a Naruto ¡Vamos, dámelas!

Lee sintió un escalosfrío y se dio cuenta de que TenTen podía ser una gran y firme dictadora. Abrió su cajon y saco un par de mallas, su compañera se las arrebato con rápidez. Naruto podía retomar el sentido en cualquier momento y quería tenerlo asegurado ya que él podía llegar a ser muy escuridiso.

TenTen anudo los extremos con una rápidez extraordinaria y, jalandolos un poco, ató a Naruto con una fácilidad que hizo pensar a Lee que posiblemente conviviera con una secuestradora profecional. TenTen se dio cuenta de lo que él pensaba y se rió nerviosamente;

—Fui scout — Informó e hizó el último nudo, firmemente

—Yo también y nunca.. Bueno, no se hacer eso.

—Oh, no eras la única mujer, rodeada de catorce muchachos bromistas. —Recordo, con una sonrisa maliciosa — De lo contrario, sabrías hacer esto.

—¿Y que paso? — Indago.

La sonrisa de TenTen se ensancho.

—Oh, solo digamos que Naruto al menos esta comodo…

Lee tragó duro y trato de imaginar a su dulce flor torturando a un grupo de jóvenes bromistas. Curiosamente, y para su terror, pudo hacerlo. Inconcientemennte, dio un paso atrás. Los instintos podían más, era un chico inteligente. Las otras tres muchachas llegaron al cuarto diez minutos después, riendo quedamente y ligeramente encorvadas. Hinata reclamó por el estado de Naruto, pero fue aplacada por Sakura, quien le recordo que Naruto era, le gustara o no, un boca suelta.

— ¿D-dondé estoy?— Preguntó, confusó, Naruto.

— Bienvenido al infierno de los enrometidos— Ino dramatizó, logrando que sus amigas giraran los ojos.

Aunque, después de todo, no era mala idea, pensó TenTen.

Naruto nunca iba por las buenas.

— Mira, Naruto— TenTen dijo, con voz de mujer — A estas alturas ya debes saber como me llamo.

— ¿Zen-Zen?

La joven frunció el cejo, irritada.

— ¿Len-Len? Ah, no, ese de hombre… pero si eres travesti, puede ser.

— ¡Naruto…!— Advirtió Lee, observando como la joven apretaba los puños.

— ¡Lee, amigo, ayudame!

TenTen le agarro la blusa y lo jalo hasta que volvio a mirarla.

— TenTen, así me llamo, no lo olvides si no quieres que te patee el culo como pelota de fútbol hasta el mundial de Brasil ¿Entendido?

Naruto trago duro y asintió, asustado.

¡Por eso amaba a su Hinata-chan, ella no era una asesina en potencia como esas locas!

— ¡Sueltame, tengo mis derechos! ¡Nunca callare! — Naruto comenzó, pero antes de poder decir cualquier otra cosa, Sakura lo golpeo.

— Naruto, mira, dejame explicarte; — Instruyo la morena, retomando la calma — Mi nombre es TenTen Ama, estoy metida en esta escuela como un favor a mi hermano, Kiba, haciendome pasar por él. No estoy conspirando ni nada… solo necesito que mantengas tu boquita cerrada solo dos semanas más ¿Entiendes?

— ¡Eres una mujer!— Exclamo.

Ino no pudo evitar girar los ojos.

— Eso ya lo sabemos, rubio.

— ¡Me acuerdo de ti! ¡La rubia que insulta en italiano!

— ¡Frances!— Lo corrigio Ino.

— Ya, no importa.

— Oye, TenTen, Kiba o como te llames, ¿Por qué debería mantener mi boca cerrada?

Oh, era suficiente. La joven Ama gruño y apreto los puños. Estaba harta de tener que ser amable para qu elos demás cerraran la boca, de tener que morderce la lengua para no arruinarlo todo. Su carácter natural, ruidoso e impredecible, estaba a punto de estallar. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, iba a amenazarla. No a ella.

— Mira, te lo pongo así— TenTen le dijo, fuertemente — Si abres la bocaza esa tuya, Neji se va a enterar que casi violaste a Hinata.

— ¡Yo no hice eso!

— Pero él no lo sabe y, Naruto, te aseguro que me creera más a mi que a ti… si sigues vivo para intentar explicarlo.

Luego de amenazar a Naruto, que Lee lloriqueara un rato, que Ino lo insultara en una curiosa mezcla de frances y un precario italiano, solo porque Naruto la desafio, de que Sakura golpeara dos veces a Naruto, de que esse te desmayase de nuevo, volviera a despertar y fuera nuevamente amenazado- fisica, moral y pscicologicamente- el joven se comprometio a no decir nada.

Bueno, él quería seguir con vida. Nuevamente, un chico inteligente… bueno, un poco.

:-:

Bien, pensó TenTen, bañada y cambiada luego de un largo de día de intimidación, era hora de su descanso. La joven cerró la puerta con llave, y cuidadosamente empezo a quitarse las vendas. EL pecho le dolía horrores y aunque ya estuviera acostumbrada, eso no quitaba la hinchazon y el dolor. La joven abrió su último cajon, revolvio entre la ropa, encontro un bolso, de donde saco una caja. Dentro de la misma, una bolsa oscura se encontraba doblada. La tomó y de su interior saco su más preciado tesoro en ese instituto.

Un sujetador.

Nunca pensó que en su vida amase tanto ese objeto que, de uso común y natural, quedaba rezagado a "poco importante". Suspiró de alivio cuando cerró el broche en su espalda. Le quedaba una media hora sola e iba a aprovecharla. Neji aún no regresaba de los entrenamientos- vaya reprendida le daría por faltar- y Lee había insistido en hacer los últimos entrenamientos, ya que se había escapado de clase para ir en su ayuda.

Sola, libre y con un sujetador. Nunca pensó que esa sería su definición de paraiso. Cuando volviera a ser normal, compraría una buena tanda de sujetadores, también de ropa interior. Los boxers, al menos para una mujer sin su tipica ropa interior debajo, era la cosa más incomoda del mundo.

Sonrió y tomó su mp3 ¿Un poco de locura, en solitario, no podía irle mal, no?

Verifico que todo estuviera cerrado, cortinas corridas, cerrojos puestos y presiono "play". Bailo, salto, río un poco, invento pasos loquisimos que luego enseñaria, se miro al espejo y fingió coquetearse. Se río de sus niñerías, mucho más estando sola y termino dejandose caer en la cama, sonriendo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se reía sola sin mayor razón?

Oh, mucho tiempo.  
>La puerta sonó y se asustó, pero se quedó en silencio, esperando que quien fuerá la persona que tocaba la puerta, se fuera. Pero no lo hizó, volvió a tocar una vez más, y entonces una voz se presento;<p>

— Soy yo— La voz de Neji era clara y reconocible — Estoy solo.

Como si esas fueran las palabras magicas, TenTen le abrió la puerta con cautela, como esperando que algo saliera detrás de él. Pero no fue así. Neji no hizo notar su sorpresa cuando notó, disimuladamente, que ella tenía algo.. "nuevo". El busto de la joven, si bien no era boluptuoso, era abundante y lleno, lo suficiente para hacerse notar. TenTen había decidido tomarse un descanso, se dijo, viendo las vendas amontonadas sobre la cama.

¿Cuánto padecía ella, tratando de simular ser un hombre, ocultando sus atributos? Entonces, eso le llevo a otro pensamiento, otra pregunta ¿Por qué o quien TenTen realizaria tal tarea? Ahora que lo pensaba, ella nunca le había explicado porque estaba allí. Jamas.

— ¿Por qué?— Preguntó y la joven lo miró, confusa, desde su lugar en la cama.

— Oh, es que me dolía. — Algo avergonzada, TenTen le dijo

— No me refiero a eso, por qué finges ser un chico.

TenTen miró al techo unos segundos. No era tan difícil ahora que ya algunas personas lo sabían. Neji nunca la demandaría, no a hora al menos ¿Por qué, en todo caso, él crearía un problema para ella y él, consientemente?

— Tengo un hermanastro, Kiba— Empezo — Mi padrastro lo inscribió aquí, pero a Kiba se le presento una oportunidad única. Pero no podía no venir aquí. Su padre pone, sobre todo, su educación

*Kiba entró al equipo oficial de fútbol de Konoha, que era lo que deseaba. La razón de que yo allá venido aquí fue para encubrirlo, yo ya termine mi secundaria. Además, Kiba prometió pagarme mi carrera como profesora de artes marciales mixtas, pero lo habría hecho de todos modos. La idea era hacer el primer semestre, o hasta que Kiba entrase al equipo, o fallase. Kiba entró al equipo, hoy mismo.

— ¿Te vas, entonces?

TenTen nego.  
>— Dije que hasta que Kiba entrase… y ya lo hizo, pero no quiero irme. Ahora, ese es el problema. Y tengo mis motivos para quedarme, un poco más.<p>

Aunque, ciertamente, él no es tu novio, se recordó.

TenTen se dio cuenta que, cuando ese pensamiento invadio su cabeza, su descanso había concluido. Es decir, cada día estaba más cerca de que Naruto abriera la boca, porque en algún momento, sin quererlo, él podría abrir la boca. Además, estar siempre al cuidado de cada detalle, las tareas, el esfuerzo fisico de los talleres… y la inseguridad de ese aire, de estar parada en el borde, de no saber si él la queria o no.

No era el momento más preciso para preguntarselo, pero necesitaba al menos un pedacito de tierra firme que pisar. Podía verlo concluir con una extraordinaria rapidez y no quería que el aire la tragara, enviandola al vacio.

— Oye Neji— Lo llamo y sintió su corazon contra su pecho — ¿Somos novios o que?

Directa al grano, Neji pensó. Ella no iba con vueltas, no al menos con lo que decía. En realidad, él no habíha pensado en eso. El joven habíha pensado que, desde un primer momento eso estaba en claro ¿Acaso ella creía que la tomaría tan posesivamente, repetidas veces sin conciderarla propia?

— Si— Se limito a decir.

— Bien, porque sino podías irte olvidando de mi.

— Entonces, si decias que no, te ibas. En otras palabras, te quedas por mi.

TenTen sonrio, picara a un costado.

— Oh, claro que no— Su sonrisa se ensancho— Después de todo, he oido que hay un chico que es bisexual y esta para dejar que te…

Al ver el ceño fruncido de su, ahora si, novio, TenTen empezo a descolocarse a carcajadas. Apretandose el estomago, recostada en su cama. Neji frunció el cejo aun más, sabiendose expuesto y se quedo en su lugar, con las manos a los costados. Firme.

— Oh, vamos, no te enojes… ¿Herí tu ego?— Preguntó, aún riendose.

La muchacha se acerco a él y le sonrió, feliz de haberlo puesto incomodo por primera vez, a dos pasos de su cama dio un pequeño salto y lo beso, solo un roce pero logro que el relajara el semblante.

— Ya, anda, que ni que te dijera que me iba a prostituir — Le susurro, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Neji la beso, sin mayores miramientos y se acomodo. Él le acaricio el pelo, ella le sonrió aún besandoló y abrió los labios, dejandole pasar. Cuando Neji la besaba, el resto desapararecia. Y eso era justamente lo que buscaba.

Neji le lamio el labio inferior, mordiendolo con fuerza moderada y jalandolo para que ella le diera mejor acceso. TenTen odiaba dejarse hacer, de modo que fue ella quien se entrometio en su boca.

Ella desendio sus manos de su cuello a sus hombros y, suavemente, mientras él procuraba acercarla a su cuerpo, le acaricio el pecho, llegando a la cintura. TenTen retrocedio un poco, tratando de amoldarse. Se separaron un segundo para tomar aire y TenTen enredo sus dedos en las raices del pelo de Neji, descubriendo su suavidad.

Neji por su lado, disfrutando del tacto, deslizo agilmente su lengua por ella y le beso la boca, rozandola, la barbilla y luego el cuello.

— Si dejas marcas, será raro y difícil de explicar— Le reconrdo la joven y, como si el hechizo se rompiera, recordo donde y como estaban.

— Si — Asintió, alejandose.

TenTen pensó que, cuando estuvieran fuera del instituto podrían besarse como se manda. Sin miedo a que alguien entre y los vea.

Ya no sabía si esperaba quedarse mucho o irse pronto.

El destino diría si Naruto se quedaba callado.

Pero algo podía afirmar, Naruto no tenía la boca tan ocupada como ella planeaba tenerla.

:-:

Hola a todos de nuevo.  
>Estoy tratando de volver a mi ritmo normal, de una o dos veces por semana, pero tengo examenes pronto. Hoy tenía uno y dos del gobierno.<br>En fin, ojala les haya gustado.  
>Ah, si, sobre Larissa. Es un personaje que, sinceramente, me gusta muchisimo. Sé que hasta ahora no les he dado motivos para quererla, y no es porque sea mi personaje y ya, no. Larissa tiene su propia historia, no es mala y ambisiosa solo porque ella quiera serlom todo en esta historia tiene un motivo. O eso trato.<br>Hice tres dibujos hasta ahora de la historia, uno de este capitulo y otro de Larissa. EL último lo verán recién en el epilogo.  
>En fin, les dejo los links aquí y en mi perfil.<p>

http :/browse . deviantart . com/? qh=& section= &global=1&q= larissa + hyugga # /d4 ctgai

http:/ browse . Deviantart . com/?qh =§ion= &global= 1&q= infiltrada + naruto + y + tenten #/d4ctenk

El proximo capitulo hablará también de este personaje que poco conocen.  
>Les dejo los adelantos, nos veremos :D<p>

:-:

**Adelantos del proximo capitulo;**

"Se encerro en su cuarto, puso el cerrojo y se dejo caer hasta el suelo cuando sus rodillas se doblaron. Estaba harta, harta de todo. Harta de fingir que era perfecta, harta de pensar cada palabra, de mentir… harta de su vida.  
>Su madre le gritaba de afuera, y su conciencia desde dentro. Solo comenzo a llorar"<p>

"A veces pensaba eso, pero no había marcha atrás. Le habían demostrado lo poco que valía para los demás, así que no podían esperar otra cosa de ella. Mucho menos él, que la miraba con odio, cuando el error no había sido suyo"

"Neji se levanto de golpe y todos cerraron la boca. Nunca en todas sus vidas habían presenciado al Hyugga enojado.  
>Cerró la boca, él lo sabía. Ella se lo había dicho. Era hombre muerto"<p>

"— No tengo más opciones, ni tampoco tiempo. No tengo seguridad aqui— Expresó, melancolica. — Vuelvo a casa y dejo mi hogar ¿Un poco ironico, no?"


	24. Chapter 22

Infilrada

:-:

_Disclamer; Naruto no me pertenece. La historia y Larissa, sí._

:-:

Estaba tranquila en su casa, acostada en el sofá tomando burbujeante gaseosa, completamente relajada. Apenas sintió los pasos de tacones acercandose se sentó derecha, cruzo sus piernas delicadamente y se acomo el cabello con los dedos. Los taconeos se incrementaron y cambio el programa de la televisión que pasaba "Enchulame la maquina" por otro, de moda.

La puerta se abrio y una mujer de treinta y seis años entro por la puerta, con su porte de reina y un largo cabello marron oscuro ondulado atado en una coleta alta. Vestida elegantemente, falda negra de tiro alto hasta poco debajo de las rodillas, camisa azul marino de una tela suave y delicada y unos tipicos tacos negros. Maquillaje suave y ojos profundamente azules.

Su mamá estaba en casa, y de muy mal humor.

— ¿Qué haces ahí vageando? — Le reprocho ella, poniendo una mano en su cintura y frunciendo el cejo — Vamos, vaga buena para nada.

Larissa apreto la boca hasta hacer de sus labios rosas una línea blanca.

— Estoy descansando ahora— Respondió — Y que yo sepa, mamá, tú tampoco estas haciendo algo muy productivo.

Allí comenzaba todo, discusión tras discusión, hasta que su madre perdía la paciencia y la golpeaba. Usualmente le jalaba el cabello y la azotaba contra las paredes, le daba una bofetada y se conformaba. Otras veces la dejaba en el suelo, aterrorizada. Todo eso había empezado cuando su madre encontro a los Hyugga, sobre todo, cuando Hiashi le dijo que lo peor que pudo haber hecho en su vida es haber decidido terminar el embarazo.

Larissa se defendió, harta ya de que su madre se desquitara con ella. En todo caso, fue su madre quien la dejo nacer, y fue culpa de ambos que ella hubiera sido concebida, en primer lugar. ¿Acaso su madre pensaba que era su culpa estar ahí? ¿Ser como era?

Pero a ella no le importaba, su madre le jalo del cabello, enredandolo entre sus dedos y exigiendo un respeto que no se merecía. Con los ojos llorosos por el punzante dolor de un mechon de pelo desprenderse de su cuero cabelludo, Larissa la empujo con tanta fuerza que ambas cayeron.

Larissa al suelo y su madre sobre las sillas, derribandolas y acabando en el piso0.

¿Dónde quedaba la elegancia y gracia de su madre, en esos momentos? ¿Dónde estaba la altiva mujer, siempre soberbia, que había entrado reinante?

En el mismo lugar donde había quedado, rezagada, su mascara de perfección.

Larissa se arrastro hasta el sofá, buscando soporte para levantarse, mientras su madre, aturdida, procuraba ponerse de pie. Pero Larissa, más joven y agil, estaba camino a su cuarto cuando su madre se estrello contra su puerta, golpeandola y exigiendo entrar.

Larissa empujaba contra la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Si su madre entraba, no podría volver a huir. Lo sabía por experiencias pasadas. Desesperadamente busco la llave de su puerta, estirandose y arriesgandose a que la puerta se abriera la tomó de sobre su mesita de noche y, con un último empujon, giró el pestillo.

Se encerro en su cuarto, puso el cerrojo y se dejo caer hasta el suelo cuando sus rodillas se doblaron. Estaba harta, harta de todo. Harta de fingir que era perfecta, harta de pensar cada palabra, de mentir… harta de su vida.

Su madre le gritaba desde afuera, y su conciencia desde dentro. Solo comenzo a llorar.

Dejo caer su cabeza hacía atrás, appoyandose en la madera blanca de la puerta, sintiendo las lagrimas silenciosas caer por sus mejillas. Luego de ser reprendida toda la vida por llorar, uno aprendía a hacerlo en silencio, cuando un sollozo era delatador y significaba un grito más. Se cubrio los oidos con sus manos, mientras una sarta de insultos salían de la boca de su madre.

"Mal nacida" "Bastarda" "Debi haberte abortado cuando pude" "Perra" "Buena para nada" "Inutil" "Cobarde" "Miedosa" "Puta"

Larissa escondio su cabeza entre sus piernas, estremeciendose ante cada frase. Siempre que su madre tenía un mal día, pasaba eso. Todo era culpa de ella, el que su madre no pudiera haber terminado sus estudios, que sus abuelos lal repudiaran, que su padre no la aceptara. Y todo porque ella era una basura.

Al principio, cuando solo era una adolescente normal, con problemas normales, su madre se dedicaba a ignorarla. Pero, cuando un apellido asomo por detrás y dinero, mucho dinero, con el, todo cambio.

Y es que si la persona que la engendro le arruino la vida y la humillo, ella iba a vengarse, iba a obligarlo a darle su apellido y le haría avergonzarse en publico, frente a los ojos de todos.

Cuando no era nadie, solo Larissa, todos le hacían a menos, era reemplazable ¡Hasta Kankuro, el que había sido su sosten y su amado, la había engañado! Todo porque, cuando le confeso ser una Hyugga, él se asusto porque ya no podría tomarla a la ligera y huyo.

Luego su madre empezo a presionarla para que pidiera dinero, lo merecia, él hombre le había arruinado la vida, según su madre. Y le creía ¿Qué más podía hacer una niña de dieciséis años cuando su madre le mete algo en la cabeza? "Vales más que ese idiota" "Te corresponde" "Al fin serás alguien, al fin serás importante" "Tienes un apellido decente, ahora ve por el rico" "Humillalo, como él te humillo a ti" "MIralo altiva, eres una Hyugga ahora, comportate como tal"

Su madre era codiciosa, y ella lo había heredado. Ella había sido humillada, hecha a menos ¿Cuántas veces su padre paso por su lado sin mirarla? Larissa había soportado años de ser ignorada, por todos. Y cuando Kankuro, el único que pensó la quizo, la engaño con otras, su corazon se rompio en miles de pedazos y cada fragmento se pudrio hasta hacerla lo que era.

Una sucia perra ambisiosa, sin corazon, que quería más de lo que le correspondia.

Cuando Hiashi le dijo que, con tal de mantener su nombre respetable, no así su apellido, afirmaria que era hija de Hizashi, fallecido, para que recibiera más dinero, la ambision pudo más que el odio.

Larissa estallo en el más incontrolable de los llantos cuando recordó la forma en que Kankuro la miraba, como si fuera suciedad, polvo, asquerosa mugre ¿Y no lo era, acaso? Antes ella había sido otra, otra para él. Amable, dulce, inocente y hasta cierto punto, indefensa ante su madre, su padre y el mundo. Pero él la llenaba, y ahora no estaba. No estaba porque, cuando supo que ella era importante y que no podí abotarla y usarla, se alejo. Porque nunca la quizo, y ahí, empezo el final de la persona que era antes.

Hace mucho ya que no reía.

A veces pensaba eso, pero no había marcha atrás. Le habían demostrado lo poco que valía para los demás, así que no podían esperar otra cosa de ella. Mucho menos él, que la miraba con odio, cuando el error no había sido suyo.

Se levanto, enfadada, guardo de nuevo su parte frágil dentro de ella, bajo llave, y se miro al espejo. Era patetica, llorando por algo que no tenía remedio. Ahora debía fijarse en su meta, conseguir su apellido y dinero. Ser reconocida, ser respetada, poder levantar la frente y el menton. De modo que guardo su fragilidad en el cajon y se seco la cara. Se maquillo de nuevo, cambió su ropa por otra aún más bonita y se fue, sigilosamente, cuando su madre ya iba a mitad de la botella de wiscky.

¿En que mierda se había convertido su vida?

Sin un padre.

Sin una madre que la protegiera.

Sin amigos que no pretendieran usarla.

Sin Kankuro, quien le habíha roto el corazón.

Y de a poco, sentía que se perdía a su misma.

:-:

De vez en cuando ellos se juntaban a tomar algo. Usualmente eran los sabados en la tarde, hasta la madrugada, cuando el colegio aún no los dejaba salir a la calle, sin autorización. En una situación normal ellos se escaparían, pero no podían porque Temari los había pillado, cayendo sobre ella, y tal había sido su enojo que había esparcido guardias solo para que no pudieran salir. Y Temari era de temer.

Shikamaru fácilmente podía realizar un plan, pero era muy problemático. Además, no tenía problema en esperar un día más.

Pero las bebidas entraron sin problemas ¿Cómo? Bueno, digamos que Kankuro tenía sus contactos. TenTen tenía colicos, y no tenía pastillas, de modo que había que aguantar a la manera tradicional. Durmiendo. Neji había mostrado interes cuando ella gemía o jadeaba en una punzada y ella decía "todo bien" Hasta que entendió cuando ella dijo, avergonzada "Es normal… son solo tres días" Lee s ehabía sonrojado y él se límito a asentir ¿Qué debía hacer, acariciarle la espalda y decirle "ya pasará"?

Él habría querido quedarse en el cuarto, pero lo ponía un poco incomodo verla tendida en la cama retorciendose y maldiciendo en voz baja. Además, lo desesperaba no poder ayudarla con eso. Aunque en parte, no comprendí amuy bien ni conociía el nivel de dolor por razone sobvias, él no tenía utero.

Estaba sentado con ese grupo de borrachos porque en parte habíia llegado a encariñarse un poco con ellos, pero más importante, no había otro sitio a donde ir.

Cuando le ofrecieron vodka, acepto un poco, pero no más. Tenía una resistencia decente al alcohol, pero no iba a arriezgarse.

Naruto llevaba ya como dos botellas de un misterioso liquido azul, que decidio no identificar, y tenía un aspecto deplorable.

— ¡A que no sé… imachinan lo quie io sé! — Naruto trato de decir — ¡Tenemooo una damiita aque!

Neji y Lee tragaron en seco. Shikamaru miró de reojo a Naruto y Kankuro se sorprendio.

Mierda.

— ¡E se llama Zen-Len!— Chiyo — ¡Y sabe quie io me comiee a beshos a la Hinaaa! ¡Un hurra porr Len-Shen!

Neji se levanto de golpe y todos cerraron la boca. Nunca en todas sus vidas habían presenciado al Hyugga enojado.

Cerró la boca, él lo sabía. Ella se lo había dicho. Era hombre muerto.

Luego, Naruto se dio cuenta que era él quien había dicho la verdad sobre él y Hinata. Cuando Neji le dijo, seriamente, que lo siguiera, Naruto sintió un escalosfrío recorrerlo y los colores se le fueron del rostro. La borrachera parecía haber menguado ante el miedo. Era hombre muerto.

Neji lo condujo hasta los baños, pero al contrario de lo que Naruto pensó, no lo molió a golpes. Abrio la ducha de agua helada y lo metio allí de un empujon. Naruto sintió el agua fría sobre él y trato de salir pero Neji se lo impidio.

— No vuelvas a mencionar nada sobre TenTen… o Hinata, ni te vuelvas a emborrachar.— Neji introdujo, con voz pausada, baja y amenzadora— O no tendrás tanta suerte la proxima.

Neji se giró elegantemente y decidió volver a su cuarto. Con la ducha fría todo se e habíha bajado a Naruto, incluso la ebriedad.

Cuando entro encontro a TenTen con las vendas sueltas, con lal excusa que los senos le dolían aún más, y enredada entre las sabanas. Le pregunto, directamente y con tono neutro, por que no le había dicho que Naruto sabía sobre su condicion. TenTen le respondio que planeaba hacerlo al día siguiente, mpas tranquilamente, cuando salieran en su primera cita real.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Lee te lo ha dicho?

— Naruto— La corrigio— A mi y a todo el mundo. Esta borracho.

TenTen se congelo en su sitio y empezo a maldecir al rubio. Iba a matarlo.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, todos hablaban de una Zen-Len, una chica que estaba metida en el colegio vestida de hombre. Bueno, mataria a Naruto por no saberse ni su nombre, o se salvaba por ello. Todos rumoreaban, entre los candidatos estaba un chico que realmente parecía mujer, los que nunca querían bañarse con el resto, unos tres además de ella, y los raritos. Entre los candidatos, estaba ella.

Todos apuntaban hacia siete chicos, pero en su curso, todos la miraban esperando un signo. Si antes había tenido que ser cuidadosa, entonces la precausion en esos momentos debía ser aún mayor.

TenTen paso toda la mañana del sabado siendo perseguida por las miradas, interrogada por desconocidos y sentía la necesidad de ocultarse. Termino en su cuarto, sentada en la cama, mirando el ropero que se alzaba a un lado del televisor.

La joven se lo penso un rato, y de un salto se dirigio hacía allí.

Todos la miraban, no había oportunidad, en algún momento cometería un error y todo se iría al infierno. No podía interpretar su papel lo suficientemente bien como para que, si la miraban detenidamente como lo hacían, pasar por Kiba.

Era muy arriezgado, y sus padres se enterarían antes de tiempo y ella sería castigada por tiempo indefinida y, sin la oportunidad de que Kiba hablara con ellos, sería catastrofico. Porque ellos, enojados, dirían que nunca firmaron nada, Kiba estaría wen serios problemas por falcificar firmas y todo lo que se había esforzado, ambos, se desvanecería ante sus ojos.

No, debía irse.

La joven saco sus maletas de su lugar, bajo la cama y las abrio. Las contemplo vacias un minuto y luego arranco los cajones de su sitio en el ropero y arrojo todo sin cuidado sobre la cama. Supuso que, inconcientemente, quería ganar tiempo.

Doblo la ropa con sumo cuidado y lentitud, una por una, la apilo en la cama por color y luego por tipo. Las remeras por un lado, pantalones por otro. De claros a oscuros, iniciando por los blancos, los grises y los pasteles. Luego las más oscuras y al final, las negras.

Los pantalones, doblados de tres maneras distintas, fueron organizados por color, primeros los azules, luego los desgastados y al final los negros. Las demas cosas a los costados y en la segunda maleta. Todo bien, se dijo, con los ojos lagrimeantes.

No quería irse.

Cuando cerro la última valija, la puerta se abrió, entrando un Lee transpirado por su entrenamiento y Neji recien salido de la ducha. Apetecible, califico al último, pero luego una extraña mueca se formo en su cara. Un intento de sonrisa de bienvenida con una mirada de tristeza.

— ¿Todo bien, mi joven niña?— Consulto Lee, con una toalla en el cuello.

— No — Confeso.

— ¿Sigues con tus… uh, malestares?

Ella río quedamente.

Hombres.

— Eso no es importante ahora.

Neji reparo en los cajones vacios y las maletas cerradas a un lado de la cama. Quedo algo atonito, mirando las valijas. NO se había hecho a la idea de que ella, algún día cercano, tendría que irse. Mucho menos había imaginado llegar cuando ella ya haía decidido irse. De una mirada general reviso el cuarto. Todo estaba empacado, no había nada de ella en el cuarto.

— Te vas— Afirmo, esperando una negativa.

— No tengo más opciones, ni tampoco tiemo. No tengo seguridad aquí — Exp´resó, melancolica— Vuelvo a casa y dejo mi hogar ¿Un poco irionico, no?

Lee abrió la boca y empezo a protestar, diciendo que no era necesario, que nadie sospechaba realmente de ella. TenTen sabía que eso era mentira. Habían demaciados chicos inteligentes, perspicaces, que se darían cuenta de la verdad con mirarla fijamente. Estaba segura de ello y las condiciones no eran las mejores para arriesgarse. Además, de todos modos debía irse. Sus padres coincidían el domingo en su casa y debía limpiarla para fingir que permanecía ahí.

— No tienes más opciones— Acepto Neji — Dejame llevarte.

— ¿Nadie sospechará por qué te fuiste?— Lee hizo notar.

— Tal vez, pero ya he decidido decir que una amiga mía esta grabe en el hospital y como solo queda una semana, me ire antes.— Explico — Te agradecería que me lleves.

Neji asintió y tomó ambas valijas. TenTen nego.

— Un chico carga su propio equipaje, al menos, dame una.

Neji fruncio el cejo, eso iba en contra de sus modales, pero accedio. TenTen abrazo a Lee y le agradecio, profundamente, todo lo que había hecho por ella y le dijo que esperaba volver a verlo pronto.  
>Neji había abierto la puerta cuando ella le dijo que quería despedirse de otras dos personas, en especial. Salio al pasillo y abrio la puerta de Kankuro, quien la miro confuso, más cuando ella lo abrazo.<p>

— Me voy, amigo— Le dijo, a modo de explicación.

— Uh, buen viaje.

TenTen rió.

— Gracias por todo y por… bueno, tu sabes.

— No hay de que— Respondio y contra todo pronostico, le palmeo la espalda.

Era mucho más de lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer.  
>A Shikamaru se lo encontro en el pasillo por lo que se limito a una sonrisa de complicidad, un apreton de manos y un "Suerte con la rubia", a lo que Shikamaru solto su tipico "problemático"<p>

A medida que se iba, puso su cara de preocupacion, dio la excusa y se despidio de quienes conocia y se paseaban frente a ella. No se excuso con el director, nunca lo habíha visto ni le importaba.

Cargo las maletas en el baul, junto con Neji y se fueron sin decir nada más. Condujeron más de seis kilometros y, en medio del paisaje, TenTen le pidio que parara. Una vez que lo hizo ella se inclino y le beso los labios, despacio, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

— Aun se mantiene la cita de esta noche— Le informo — Gracias por todo… yo, bueno, te quiero.

Neji la miro, y asintio. Eso no era presisamente lo que TenTen esperaba.

El joven volvio a conducir y pronto llegaron, en silencio, a la casa de la muchacha. Cuando entraron, cada uno con una valija, y las dejaron a un lado, Neji le tomo de la muñeca, sin mucho cuidado.

— Yo tambien — A TenTen le costo un poco darse cuenta de a que se refeeria.

Cuando la joven lo hizo, sonrió ampliamente y se besaron de nuevo. Así eran ellos, disfuncionales. Uno inexprecivo y la otra euforica. Blanco y negro. Miel y café. Azucar y vino.

Pero aún así, funcionaban, porque la vida se basaba en ruido y silencio. Porque el blanco y el negro nunca pasa de modo. Porque los mejores desayunos eran café caliente y pan con miel. Porque los mejores vinos, eran los endulzados.

Porque, despues de todo, sus nombres unidos sonaban muy bien.

:-:

Bueno, algo decepcionada. Solo cuatro comentarios, pero tampoco estoy exigente.  
>De todos modos, agradezco.<br>En fin, ahora conocen un poco más de Larissa, aunque su historia no esta del todo clara, en los proximos capitulos, casi finales, entenderan.  
>Por otro lado, TenTen se va ¿Algo triste, no? Me dio muchisima pena escribirlo, y a cada rato borraba parrafos que no me gustaban.<br>Se que hoy es el dia de las madres y que, sinceramente, la de Larissa no es la mejor. Pero me sirvio para valorar un poco más a la mía.  
>¡No a la violencia familiar!<br>¡Feliz día de las madres a todos!  
>Besos, les dejo los adelantos.<p>

Adelantos del proximo capitulo:

"Aunque extrañaba todo lo anterior, las risas y los amigos, estaba bien, aburrida, pero bien. Neji y ella habían tenido una buena cita, amena y hasta divertida. Pero cuando abrio la puerta de su casa, invitandolo a pasar, se llevo una sorpresa.  
>— ¿Mamá?"<p>

"Incomodidad, esa era la palabra. Los brazos cruzados, postura firme. Aunque era un poco intimidante las Ama tenían una cualidad, no se intimidaban, por nada. Ni siquiera por un Hyugga que, ligeramente nervioso, se ponía su mascara de inexpresividad"

"— ¿Trabajar?— Pregunto, con evidente sorpresa.  
>— Si, el aburrimiento es mucho y me gusta estar ocupada.<br>— Si, pero… ¿En que?  
>— Oh, facil, mesera"<p>

"La vio entrar, pelo oscuro atado en una coleta. Conjunto hermoso de otoño y caro, muy caro. Cartera en mano. Manicura. Maquillaje perfecto y ojos opalinos.  
>Larissa. Y cuando la vio, sonrio. Se acordaba de ella.<br>— ¡Tsuki!"


	25. Extra 3

Se que ha todos les parecera super raro que yo ponga mis notas de autor al incio pero debería explicarles con anticipacion algunas cosas. Este es un extra, bueno, son varios, que dedico a dos personas en especial, primero a dArmiitHa que rompio un record de 19 comentarios en menos de tres días! bienvenida! y a Isi-san, a modo de regalo de cumpleaños.

Ah, cierto, el ultimo mini extra es sobre Larissa y Kankuro, al final del fic las cosas estaran más claras pero esta alli para que entiendan un poco mejor las cosas. Alguien por ahi me dijo que pusiera la explicacion de porque Naruto llama a Hinata "Princesita" he allí la explicacion. Ese es para nega93

Además, queria agradecer por la gran cantidad de comentarios 14!

Gracias a todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Extras 3<strong>

:-:

_Disclaimer; Naruto no me pertenece_

:-:

Hinata se removió incomoda en su sitio, en el césped de la mansion de su familia. Naruto, por su lado, la observaba minuciosamente, solo logrando que ella se sintiera icomoda y avergonzada.

— ¿T-todo bien, Na-Naruto?— Consulto ella.

— Pareces una princesa— Solto —Bonita, suave, educada, timida… ¡Y hasta vives en un castillo!

El joven rubio bromeo y miro como la mirada de ella se oscurecia ligeramente.

—Pero… yo no reino en… ningún sitio.

—Reinas en mi corazón, princesita de ojitos de cristal — Contesto, teniendo uno de sus momentaneos momentos romanticos.

Hinata se congelo, incendio y cayo desmayada sobre el cesped. Quiza, si era una princesa, correspondia encontrar un principe azul ¿No?

:-:

Bien, no es que ella fuera de rogar o algo así, no, todo lo contrario. A ella le rogaban, por ella se arrastraban, lloraban y se humillaban. Pero de todos los hombres con los que había tenido algo, el era especial. Demaciado "especial", y no en el buen sentido de la palabra. Shikamaru Nara no movía un maldito dedo para progresar en los pasos torpes de algo que, por su lentitud, no era una relacion.

— ¿No puedes solo llevarte los malditos libros? — Gruño Temari, saliendo del escritorio que la ubicaba como bibliotecaria — ¡Eres el único que se queda a leer!

— Es tranquilo — Dice.

Pero ambos saben que él se queda para hacerle compañía, que ella lo riñe por la más pura diversión y que, si no fuera por el orgullo y la pereza, esa biblioteca habría sido testigo de multiples hechos impuros.

— Oye… Temari— La llama — ¿Los libros de historia iberica no estan en la parte de atrás de la biblioteca?

Ella lo miro confusa.

— Si ¿Qué con eso?

Shikamaru sonrio de costado, se desperezo y penso que, bueno, era hora de sumarle una historia más a esa biblioteca.

—Acompañame.

Tal vez, una de amantes, quien sabe.

:-:

Sasuke nunca había sido un hombre de muchas palabras, bah, su vocabulario era muy reducido, o no tenía intenciones de usarlo. Sakura había llegado a pensar que si seguia sin hablar, la lengua se le atrofiaria.

Por eso, en las mañanas, la entrenaba, para que no se atrofiase… pero las practicas eran algo más interesantes. Mucho más interesantes.

Aunque, despues de todo aquel entrenamiento, él solo decía "Hmp" Y al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, Sasuke si que no dejaba de darle a la lengua.

Y Sakura podía afirmarlo.

:-:

En la vida de Kiba había habido muchas mujeres, no todas fueron su pareja, claro que no, pero su vida siempre estuvo marcada por ellas. Su madre y su hermana, que fallecieron en un incidente, su madrastra, su hermanastra- TenTen- su mejor amiga- Hinata- y multiples compañeras a lo largo de su vida escolar.

Habíha pensado que las conocia a tal punto que nada lo sorprenderia, nada de nada ¿Timidez? ¡Eran años con Hinata! ¿Brutalidad, poca femineidad? Bah, si fue parido por una así ¿Picara, audaz? Su hermana había sido un ejemplo claro de chistes "finos" y de doble sentido ¿Vanidosa? Oh, ni hablar de eso, muchisimas. ¿Preocuponas, de mal carácter, un poquito violenta? Había sobrevivido a TenTen, aplausos.

Pero… ¿Ino?

Podía con todas esas cualidades separadas, pero juntas, en un conjunto bipolar, hermoso, exagerado y coqueto, era mucho para él. Pero le gustaba, porque ella le recordaba a todas sin ser parecida a ninguna. Además, en cierta forma, le gustaba el misterio que era ella.

— ¡Kiba, anda, rápido, ahora mismo!

Eso, y tenía un peculiar gusto por las mujeres mandonas, ah, y con un toque de mal carácter.

Bonitas, claro.

:-:

En pocas palabras, no las tenía. Siendo tan inteligente y habil como era, pocas cosas representaban para él un desafio. Las materias escolares era, a su juicio, un juego de niños. El deporte siempre se le había dado muy bien, especialmente las artes marciales. Nunca llegaba tarde, jamás se equivocaba se lugar. El era casi perfecto.

Casi.

— ¡Vamos Neji, ni que fuera tal difícil! — TenTen- vestida de Kiba- exclamo — ¡Es arte, la clase más facil de todas!

Neji frunció el cejo.

TenTen se burlaba de lo que consideraba lo mejor de si, ser estructurado, firme, siempre estable.

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer— TenTen susurro con voz natural, femenina — Es pintar la primera imagen que venga a tu mente.

Si, claro, como si pudiera pintarla a ella sonriendo, despeinada, cuando se despierta, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y un brillo animado en los ojos. Bonita.

Neji gruño y la joven rió.

—Bueno, bueno…— Le quito importancia y tomo una revista— Pinta algo clasico, ya sabes, un paisaje "Señor yo-no-tengo-imágenes-mentales-o-imaginación"

Oh, señor, si ella supiera hasta donde volaba su imaginación. Más importante, pensó, mirandola alejarse, más enfáticamente sus caderas, era que imaginaba.

:-:

(Esto ocurrio antes del primer capitulo)

Cuando Larissa conocio a Kankuro, pensó que era un chico raro. Con esas marcas moradas en las mejillas que se quitaba para el colegio, y siempre mirando desconfiado. Cuando se sento a conversar con el, de politica, terminaron discutiendo entre sus ideales y se descubrieron inteligentes.

Una tarde de lluvia, Kankuro iba corriendo apresurado por llegar a su casa, cuando paso por un pequeño parque donde la vio llorando. Larissa, bajo la lluvia, tiritando de frío y llorando desconsoladamente. Cuando intento ayudarla ella lo aparto, pero no iba a dejarla ahí. La agarro y la cargo, dejando el torso de ella caer por su espalda y agarrandola de las caderas contra sus hombros.

Ella pataleo al principio, pero luego se dejo llevar, llorando.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas? — Pregunto, cuando entraron en la casa vacia.

— Por que necesitabas ayuda.

— No te la pedi.

— ¿Alguna vez le has pedido algo a alguien?

Kankuro la agijoneo un poco, hasta que Larissa estallo en llanto y confeso, entre lagrimas que su madre la había echado. Esa noche el la dejo quedarse, durmiendo en un cuarto de invitados. Pero no durmieron. Aquella noche, entre café y chocolate caliente en una noche de desvelo, descubrieron que tenían sentimientos, porque Kankuro también hablo… solo un poco.

Al fin y al cabo, entre discusiones, peleas tontas, un poco de chocolate y dos semanas después, descubrieron que se gustaban. Y por más de medio año, todo fue bien. Era divertido.

Y no fue hasta que un apellido importante asomo, que todo eso se vino en pedazos. Gracias a la inseguridad de una chica, el orgullo de un chico, y la codicia e insensibilidad de una madre.

Y mucho dinero.


	26. Chapter 23

Infiltrada

:-:

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece._

:-:

Solo tres semanas.

:-:

Las siete se dieron en el bar de una pequeña esquina del centro de Konoha. Un pequeño lugar cercano a un hermoso parque, atravesado por un río pequeño y mucho y verde follaje. TenTen se cruzó de piernas, sintiendose extraña. Llevaba falda, algo de por si era rarisimo en ella, una blusa cubierta pero linda, iba ligeramente maquillada y con delicados zapatitos oscuros.

Había querio vestirse tan femenina como pudiera, aprovechando su primera salida como mujer, desde su rápida huida del colegio el dia anterior. No se había maquillado, pero llevaba aretes. En un principio se puso unos jeans, pero por un temer curioso a ser tachada de hombre, se coloco, casi inmediatamente, una falda.

Bueno, era peor que la tacharan de travesti, de nuevo.

Suspiró, recordando momentos graciosos y otros un tanto caoticos con sus compañeros. Entonces la clásica campanita del local sonó y, al no sentir casi las pisadas, sonrió. Era Neji, con su andar controlado y silencioso.

— Hola, Neji— TenTen lo saludó, sin verlo.

— Buenos días.

— Tardes.— Corrigió.

— Acordamos a las siete y cuarto.

— Pero es tarde, no de mañana.— Sonrió, mientras él se sentaba.

Tratarse de "amor" o "dulzura" era un poco raro para ambos. De modo que evitaban los sobrenombres o palabras cariñosas y se límitaban a lo seguro, los nombres. Además, apenas iban en el inicio y no quería apurar las cosas. Cuando uno se apresura, la pareja puede asustarse. Y conociendo a Neji, quien rara vez expresaba sentimientos, era lo más acertado esperar un poco más.

Neji se sentó a su lado y TenTen le sonrió. Era una hermosa tarde de sábado, calida y bonita. Por otro lado, habían quedado allí por capricho de la joven, quien recordaba en ese bar sus mejores momentos. La gran mayoría, con su padre.

Apenas la mesera se acerco Neji pidio un café negro, sin crema, leche o azúcar, como era predecible.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo más?— consultó una joven mesera, de pelo castaño claro.

— No gracias, Matsuri— TenTen le agradecio.— Anda, tomate un descanso.

El Hyugga sentía un gran placer por las bebidas amargas y calientes. Por otro lado, la joven se contento con un té y un trozo de pastel de chocolate. Neji veía, sorprendido, como lograba consumir tal cantidad de azúcar en un solo bocado.

Era imprecionante.

O tal vez él era un exgerado que odiaba el dulce… y el picante.

El lugar era tranquilo y ambos terminaron conversando amenamente, lo que era poco común con Neji. Había que hacer notar, por supuesto, que la que hizo casi toda la conversación fue la joven. Por otro lado, a Neji no le molestaba oirla. Porque TenTen siempre decía cosas interesantes, no necedades, aunque de vez en cuando ella se auto interrumpía con los comentarios más graciosos.

Ella era en si, puro entretenimiento.

Pasado un buen rato a TenTen se le ocurrió la brillante idea de dar un paseo. Cerca de ellos había un gran parque, con una laguna y multiples árboles. Con rápidez pagaron su comida y, a pie, por preferencia de ella, emprendieron el camino.

El parque era lo suficientemente grande para albergar cuatro a seis cuadras. Mentalmente Neji hizo calculos de cuantos metros cuadrados ocupaba y cuanto trabajo costaría mantenerlo. Pero no lo pensó mucho, porque cuando llegaba a una suma aproximada TenTen le tomó la mano, llamando su atención.

— Sentemonos bajo ese árbol.

— Como prefieras.

— Puedes decir que no, si eso quieres.

— No me molesta.

TenTen suspiró de cansancio, hablar con Neji era un tanto frustrante.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Neji la miró.

—Besarte.

Ella sonrío.

— Los besos no se piden, solo se toman.

— Tomaré eso muy a pecho.

Ella rió de goze contra los labios de él. Besarlo era toda una experiencia. Muchos pensarían que su boca era gélida, como su apariencia, pero no era así. Neji era apasionado, muy por entro, luchaba por no ceder ante los impulsos de tocarla, porque por dentro de sus venas fluía sangre que burbujeaba de ganas por llegar a un poco más.

Le mordisqueo suavemente el labio, cuidandose de no hacerle demaciado daño, lamiendo el contorno, las comisuras y tocando la lengua que ella, quien con una risa queda se separo.

La gente, entrometida, los miraba.

Neji, en respuesta, gruño de descontento.

— Sentemonos un rato.

— Me preguntaste que quería hacer, ya te lo he dicho.

TenTen frunció el ceño.

— Eres un niño malcriado, Hyugga, no siempre te darán lo que quieras, como por ejemplo, ahora mismo.

Dicho eso, y con una sonrisa en la cara, la muchacha se sentó cuidadosamente, procurando que no se le viera más de lo apropiado. Pero a pesar de todo, Neji pudo atisbar la tersa piel de los muslos, apenas más blanca que el resto de la piel. Atrayente, suave, tangible y llamativa piel bajo la falda ¿En que momento se había convertido en un idiota pervertido? ¿Desde cuando quería ver debajo de las faldas?

Oh, si, desde que las asombrosas piernas de TenTen fueron descubiertas.

Refunfuñando mentalmente el chico se sento a su lado y se asombro cuando su novia comenzo a tocarle el cabello, algo que para su mayor sorpresa, le gustaba.

— Así que hasta el mismisimo Neji Hyugga tiene una debilidad— Bromeó — Rudo como un perro de pelea, pero tan domable como un pequeño perrito de compañía.

Neji la miró enojado, pero ella le sonrió y le sacó la lengua en un gesto burlón que pocos se habían atrevido a ofrecerle. La ignoro, sin saber realmente que otra cosa hacer ¿Enojarse con ella por un gesto tan infantil? No, eso sería inmaduro por su parte.

De algún modo, ocultos tras unos árboles, sabiendose ignorados por el resto de la gente, Neji se deslizo hasta el regazo de ella, con su cabeza sobre sus muslos, mientra TenTen le acariciaba en pelo con suavidad.

Tan relajante.

:-:

TenTen busco sus llaves mientras se reía a carcajadas ¿Quién diría que hacer sonrojar a su novio fuera tan divertido? Neji gruñia molesto, caminando detrás de ella. Si, molesto, porque los comentarios innecesarios de TenTen lo ponían de mal humor ¿El usando crema para peinar de mujeres? ¿Qué si usaba aceite de no se que? ¿Cepillado de no se que cosa? ¿Qué si era metro sexual? ¡¿Y eso que demonios era?

TenTen se lo había pasado en grande, molestandolo, la mayoria del tiempo. Aunque extrañaba todo lo anterior, las risas y los amigos, estaba bien, aburrida, pero bien. Neji y ella habían tenido una buena cita, amena y hasta divertida. Pero cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, invitandolo a pasar, se llevó una sorpresa.

— ¿Mamá?

Una mujer de lacio y largo cabellu oscuro se giró y una deslumbrante y conocida sonrisa apareció en su tostado rostro risueño.

— ¿Cambiaste tu peinado, linda?

— ¡Mamá!— Exclamo, dejando todo a un lado y abrazandola — ¡Debiste avisarme que venías!

— Ni tiempo tuve, mi niña, me dieron dos días por un paro de la aerolínea. Hice mis valijas y vine corriendo… ¿Hola?

Neji avanzo, a paso firme y perdiendo la expresion de incomodidad, volviendo a su postura inexpreciva.

— Neji Hyugga, un placer conocerla.

Formal, califico la mujer.

— Soy la señora Inuzuka, mucho gusto, madre de TenTen

— Oh, mamá— TenTen la llamó— Él es Neji, mi novio.

Oh, si, momento incomodo para él. Neji nunca había sido presentado bajo un titulo formal y aunque era natural que ella lo hiciera bajo ese nombre, lo sorprendio de igual modo.

— ¿Eres algo de Hiashi o Hizashi Hyugga?— Preguntó, curiosa la mujer.

— Soy hijo de Hizashi Hyugga.

La mujer sonrío ampliamente, repentinamente feliz.

— Fui a la escuela con tu padre— Ella le comento, melancolica— ¿Cómo esta tu madre?

— Ellos fallecieron.

Por un segundo, todos guardaron silencio.

— Comparto tu dolor— La mujer dijo, sonriendo con melancolia— Eres identico a tu madre.

Neji asintió, era conciente de ello.

— Papá llegará a casa esta noche— Informo la mujer, desesperada por cambiar de tema— ¿Se quedarán para presentarle a Neji?

— Neji no tiene tiempo, mamá— Se excuso ella — En realidad, lo había invitado a pasar, pero no tiene tanto tiempo como para esperarlo.

— Ya veo— Dijo la mujer, sin creerselo.

Que va, su hija quería sesión de besuqueo.

— Neji— Lo llamo, él la miro y asintió dando a entender que la escuchaba— ¿Te molestaría ir a comprar unas gaseosas para la cena? Nosotras empezaremos a hacerla ¿Podrías…?

Oh, mala señal, penso TenTen, su madre lo sacaba de encima. Joder, que dijera que no, por favor, dioses, que dijera que no.

— Por supuesto.

Él y su maldita educación, se prometió a si misma que iba a mal influenciarlo, mucho, joder, muchisimo.

Cuando él se fue su madre, sin mirarla, fue hasta la cocina. TenTen suspiró, hora de soportar a su escandalosa madre en una de sus peores facetas. "Plan, primer novio de mi hija" en marcha. Y su madre no podía ser normal, claro que no, ella era… uh, liberal.

— Ya, en serio ¿Un niño de hielo?— Pregunto su madre, sacando algunos vegetales.

TenTen tomó algunos y los lavo.

— Es una persona increible, hablo en serio, y no lo digo solo porque sea abismalmente guapo.

— Pense que te gustaban otra clase de chicos.

— Yo tambien— Bromeo— Pero ya ves, al fuego, dale hielo.

— ¿Pretendian aprovechar la casa vacia?— Se burlo su madre, cortando la zanahoria, a TenTen casi se le caae la lechuga.

— ¡Mamá, no, dios mío, no!— Ella se apresuro a decir, sintiendo sus mejillas arder— Solo ibamos a…

— Ya,ya, besuquearse, tocarse y quiza…

— ¡Mamá!— Ella dijo, avergonzada.

¿Por qué a ella le tocaba una madre asi?

— Mira, TenTen, no he sido una buena madre— Confesó— Trabaje tanto por mi, que cuando te concebimos yo y tu padre, fuera de un matrimonio, no sabiamos que hacer.

TenTen la dejo hablar, sabía que su madre se sentía culpable por ella, por dejarla tanto tiempo sola. Ella nunca le reclamaba, entendía que su madre al quedar embarazada tan joven, no podía completar una carrera universitaria y no tenía demaciadas opciones, conciderando que su abuelo la había echado.

Sus padres habían sido dos adolescentes, de apenas 18 años, su padre tenía un negocio en su familia, una pequeña linea de supermercados, pero su padre le dio dos opciones, desheredarlo si le daba su apellido a la bebe o no apellidarla, dandoles una paga mensual a su madre y a ella.

De modo que ella nunca había podido lucir el apellido de su padre, para vivir más comodamente. Su padre la cuidaba cuando era pequeña, mientras su madre viajaba. Hasta que, trágicamente su padre fallecio en un accidente y su madre tuvo que viajar aun más, porque les retiraron la ayuda economica.

Todo eso, penso, fue porque su abuelo no la aceptaba. No fue hasta que él fallecio que su abuela paterna aparecio.

Pero todo eso era un pasado que no quería recordar, pero su madre llevaba a fuego en la piel.

— A veces siento que soy una extraña para ti.— La mujer suspiró— Y aunque sea yo quien lo diga, y no tenga derecho por mi propio pasado, TenTen, te ruego que seas más inteligente de lo que yo fui.

— ¿Hablas de…?

— Ese chico, al igual que tu padre, pertenecia a una familia respetable, conocida, que no acepta a cualquiera. Antes de jugarte la vida por él… asegurate que puedes tener un buen lugar en su vida.

TenTen la observo un segundo, cuando se dio cuenta que ella lloraba.

— TenTen— Hablo — Te ruego, por dios, que seas cuidadosa… ¡Y un demonio! Si quieres condones solo sacalos del cajon de la mesa de luz de tu padre o tu hermano.

— ¡Mamá, ya te dije que…!

— Lo que digo, TenTen, es que yo le dije lo mismo a mi madre, tres meses despues me echaron de casa. Yo nunca haria eso contigo, cariño, pero… — Ella suspiró— Corazón, solo se cuidadosa, él parece buen chico… serio y recto ¿No?

— No tienes una idea de lo divertido que es molestarlo— Ella dijo— ¿Qué tal tu y papá?

Sinceramente, la joven estaba desesperada por cambiar de tema.

— Genial, nos dieron vacaciones el mismo mes ¿No es asombroso?

Si, su madre estaba un poquito loca. Cambiaba de tema en un parpadeo, de una broma a una maldición en lo que tomaba tomar un aliento. Pero la amaba, porque cada instante que tenía con ella era valioso.

:-:

Neji llegó a la casa de su novia un poco después, aparentemente, la mujer le había dado mal las indicaciones, porque no pudo llegar a su destino. Claro, eso o el pudo haberse equivocado, lo cual era poco probable a su juicio. Además, la sonrisa de complicidad de la mujer hacia su hija cuando llego tenía que significar algo ¿No?

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, Neji no pudo irse. Principalmente porque la madre de TenTen insistio, diciendo que el dia siguiente no habían clases y que, además, siendo la primera vez que lo veía no podía irse tan rápido. Simplemente, se dijo, era que aquella mujer era persuaciva y que, hasta cierto punto, no podía irse sin ser maleducado.

Al final, estaba él metido en un comedor familiar, con su novia a un lado y su madre en una de las puntas de la mesa. Ciertamente, él basicamense te había criado solo, comiendo con sirvientes a los costados, solo y en silencio.

Incomodidad, esa era la palabra. Los brazos cruzados, postura firme. Aunque era un poco intimidante las Ama tenían una cualidad, no se intimidaban, por nada. Ni siquiera un Hyugga que, ligeramente nervioso, se ponia su mascara de inexpresividad.

— TenTen — llamó su madre mientras ponía la ensalada — ¿Podrías abrir la puerta, hija?

TenTen iba a discutir, alegando que nadie había tocado el timbr cuando unos golpes firmes en la puerta lograron que cerrara la boca. Casi había olvidado el buen oido de su madre, que rozaba la genialidad. Abrio la puerta, confusa, pues nadie los visitaba. Los amigos de sus padres rara vez sabían que día llegaban e iban un día luego, con una invitación. Por lo cual, contrariada, solto un "Ya voy" mientras giraba el picaporte.

— ¿TenTen? — Consulto Shippou, ante una atonita TenTen.

— ¡Mamá dijo que llegarías mucho más tarde! — Exclamo ella y su padrastro fruncío el cejo— Ah, cierto: ¡Hola, pa!

El señor Inuzuka lanzó una risotada que más bien parecia un ladrido ronco y le desordeno el pelo corto a su hijastra. La chica sonrió, sintiendo un cosquilleo alegre desde lo hondo de su estomago, que subía por su garganta y desemboco en una sonrisa que pronto solto una risita queda.

— Llegas temprano, amor— Ella dijo — ¿dejamos a tu papá fuerá, TenTen?

— ¡Claro, má!— Bromeó, haciendose a un costado para que él pudiese entrar.

AL principio Neji contemplo al hombre, quien aún traía su uniforme de piloto, un poco desarreglado, y un portafolios en una de sus manos, en la otra, una pequeña maleta. Lo más notable de aquella persona era, en resumen, el carisma que derrochaba en un solo gesto. El tipo de persona que también era TenTen.

Según tenía entendido, y lo que TenTen le había contado durante su cita a lo largo del dia, esa persona era su padrastro, el padre de Kiba. Neji se levanto automáticamente de su sitio y giro la mesa para poder estrecharle la mano a Shippou quien lo miró expectante.

— Hyugga Neji— Se preseno y entonces, el piloto estrecho su mano.

Aparentemente, conocía el maldito protocolo tan bien como si mismo.

— Inuzuka Shippou, un placer.

— Ah, pá— Interrumpió su hijastra— El es mi novio, esperaba poder presentartelu otro dia, pero las cosas se adelantaron un poco.

— Un gusto, señor — Neji agregó, soltandole la mano.

— El gusto es mío — Shippou sonrió — ¿Y de donde se conocen tu, hija, y el hijo de Hizashi?

Neji se sintió repentinamente confuso, aparentemente ambas personas conocían a su padre, o a su madre, y eso era bastante raro. Usualmente a la gente le bastaba con su apellido para dejar de hacer preguntas. Aquella familia era extraña, porque no le guardaban un celoso silencio, sino que se mostraban mucho más comodos que sus propios parientes.

— ¿Cenamos? — Invito la mujer, acomodandose el espeso cabello castaño.

— Huele a carne asada, papas bien condimentadas, tu salsa especial y por supuesto, pan crujiente.— Shippou dijo, luegho de dar una rápida aspiración.

— Olvidaste los huevos.— Se rió su esposa

— ¿Soy la única de esta casa que no tiene un sentido super desarrollado?— TenTen hizó un mohín, pero termino sentandose a un lado de su novio.

Neji la miró interrogante mientras su suegra - ¿Y su suegastro? - se perdían en la cocina.

— Kiba y su padre tienen un olfato superdesarrollado, mi madre, un oido que no te imaginas, y tú, una vista de aguila o mejor aún ¿Yo? Bueno, ni siquiera puedo distinguir la canela de la nuez moscada.

Neji sonrió, ligeramente, antes de que los padres de su novia volvieran a la mesa. La gran parte de la conversación la hicieron los mayores, principalmente del trabajo, e hicieron un par de preguntas a la recién formada pareja, quienes algo incómodos respondían. Neji, con menos sensibilidad que nunca, y TenTen, sonriente y emocionada.

¿Pareja más dispareja? Ninguna.

Neji se dio el placer de examinar a los padres de su novia, buscando similitudes que pronto encontro. Si bien los Inuzuka nada tenían que ver en sus genes, habían habitos que se aprendían, como la plantilla de tenten de decir "Que va", en plena conversación casual, o la mala costumbre de desordenar el cabello juguetonamente entre pares.

Por otro lado, se dijo, más allá de las malas costumbres, era una familia confortable, donde no se presionaban.

Pero despues de todo, siempre tenían defectos. Para la madre de TenTen, quien no tenia una carrera univercitaria, quería que sus hijos la tuvieran, para que no pasaran sus privaciones. Para su mala fortuna, ninguno de sus hijos- ni natural, ni por ley- estaban interesados en una carrera universitaria. Tenían sueños, y lo saudltos ya habían pasado demaciado tiempo en su mundo de obligaciones para entenderlo.

Entonces, dejando el tenedor a un lado y sorbiendo algo de burbujeante gaseosa, TenTen llamó la atención de sus padres y, con ellos, la de su pareja.

— Bueno, má, pá— Ella introdujo— Últimamente me aburro mucho.

— ¿Neji no te distrae? — Bromeo su madre y su padrastro frunció el cejo, interpretando todo en doble sentido.

— Espero que no — Gruño.

TenTen pasó de eso.

— Quiero trabajar, ganar mi propio dinero.— Su madre dejo sus cubiertos a un lado.

— ¿Trabajar?— Preguntó, con evidente sorpresa.

— Si, el aburrimiento es mucho y me gusta estar ocupada.

— Si, pero… ¿En que?

— Oh, facil, mesera

Neji la miró, sin demostrar su sorpresa por tal petición, pocas chicas pedían trabajar sin la necesidad de hacerlo. TenTen les explico a sus padres, rápidamente y sin mayores detalles sus razones. Mantenerse ocupada, que solo limpiar la casa y vivir para ella era aburrido. Que se sentía como un estorbo que tenían que mantener. Que quería experimentar el placer de tener su propio dinero. Que ya era hora.

— ¿Y donde trabajarías? — Su padre pregunto, a sabiendas que ella no cambiaria de opinion.

— En Suna's bar.

Al final de la velada, sus padres les otorgaron cierta privacidad, en la sala detrás del comedor, cuya puerta estaba abierta, pero ocultos tras la pared. Su madre se había llevado a su padre al segundo piso, a regañadientes, murmurando algo como esto: "Que Hyugga ni que Hyugga, al demonio la moral, ¿Qué hacía yo a los diecisiete? ¿Quieres que te responda? Lo mismo que tu y lo mismo es lo que ellos quieren hacer"

Neji se sonrojo ligeramente, y TenTen estaba muy distraída como para notarlo.

— Un poco incomodo ¿No?— Ella preguntó, tratando de aliviar el tema.

— No necesitas dinero ¿Para que trabajar?— Ella iba a repetir sus enumeradas razones cuando él la interrumpio — A mi dime la verdad, por favor.

TenTen sonrió, no podía mentirle tan bien como a sus padres, no cuando el ya la había analizado y la conocia lo suficiente para saber que quería.

— Se que Kiba me prometió darme dinero para estudiar, pero quisiera ahorrar lo mío propio.— Ella empezó — Realmente, se que hice mi parte, pero no completamente, el trato se doblo y por lo tanto las condiciones también. Quiero trabajar, al menos, para pagar las primeras tres cuotas de mi departamento.

Neji asintió, comprendió, ella era tan orgullosa como él mismo.

:-:

Tres días luego TenTen estaba poniendose el delantal de "Suna's bar". Ella suspiró, su padrastro se había encargado de que la contrataran sin su autorización. De todos modos, pensó, no podía sentirse mal por reemplazar a una perra que no hacía mucho más que intimidar a Matsuri.

— Es bueno trabajar contigo — La mayor dijo, Matsuri sonrió.

— Lo mismo digo— La muchacha, nacida en la ciudad de Suna, sintió su teléfono móvil sonar.— ¿Puedo…?

— Ve adentro, yo me encargo.

— Gracias, no tardare… es Gaara.

— ¿Quién puede hablar más de seis minutos con el por teléfono? Solo tú.

Matsuri rió y atendio el teléfono, dirigiendose a la parte de atrás.

Eran apenas las siete de la mañana, prácticamente nadie iba allí, solo los ejecutivos y alguno juvilados que a las nueve, se perdían, dejando paso a la clientela joven. TenTen puso la maquina de café a andar, mientras acomodaba el pedido de medialunas rellenas en el mostrador. Para estar proximo el verano, pensó, era una mañana fresca.

TenTen estaba sirviendo una tasa de café a un jubilado cuando sintió la campanita que indicaba un nuevo cliente, sonrió y saludo felizmente antes de voltearse.

La vio entrar, pelu oscuro atado en una coleta. Conjunto hermoso de otoño y caro, muy caro. Cartera en mano. Manicura. Maquillaje perfecto y ojos opalinos.

Larissa. Y cuando la vio, sonrió. Se acordaba de ella.

— ¡Tsuki!

— ¡Larissa! — Exclamo, más sorprendida de lo que era conveniente demostrar.

Claro, es que Dios no podía darle un primer día de trabajo pacifico.

— ¿Todo bien? — Pregunto, tomando un menú.

— Si, claro.

Que alguien la matara, pensó, quitandose disimuladamente el cartelito que rezaba su nombre subre su seno izquierdo.

:-:

¡Hola a todos! Perdón por la tardanza, entiendanme, me quedan solo tres semanas de clases y tengo pruebas todo los malditos días. Hablo en serio, aunque pienso en positivo, es como la ultima fase del huracán.

EL capitulo es bastante más largo de lo que acostumbro, eso es también algo en contra con el tiempo.

Sé que todos tenemos nuestros propios problemas, pero quería decirles ¡Aguantenme solo tres malditas semanas más!

No sé ustedes, pero tengo 42° encima y me estoy cociendo en mi propio jugo, y la humedad no ayuda en nada.

Ojalá esten bien y les hayan gustado el capitulo. Nos leemos. Besotes

:-:

"Larissa le invito un café cuando su jefe le concedio un descanso, y ella no supo como negarse con Matsuri insistiendole. Apenas se sentó, con un café enfrente, supo que Larissa no quería hablar, quería interrogarla."

"TenTen la miró profundamente, pensando miles de razones por las que Neji odiara tanto a una de sus primas, conciderando cuanto quería a las otras. Nunca se había animado a pregúntaselo, pero el juego de preguntas y respuestas, podía invertirse."

"— ¿Kiba? — Preguntó, cuando Ino se hizo a un lado con una sonrisa.

— ¡Hey, muñeca! — Se rió, feliz — ¿Todo bien?

Aunque a Neji le sorprendio la inmensa felicidad de TenTen al ver a su hermanastro, más aún fue su sorpresa cuando al abrazarlo sus ojos se cristalizaron. Luego, pareció acordarse de él.

— Oh, Neji, él es mi hermano Kiba— Lo presento — Kiba, el es Neji, mi novio."

"TenTen lo miro sin creerselo, se froto los ojos, para comprobar su veía mal o algo asi. Neji no solo estaba celoso, estaba jodidamente celoso, hasta la medula, y evitaba mirarla para que ella evitara notar su sonrojo.

— Neji— Llamo — ¿Estas… celoso, de Kiba?"


	27. Extra 4

Infiltrada

:-:

Disclaimer; Naruto no me pertenece.

:-:

Extra: Lemon pie.

:-:

Matsuri se inclino sobre la barra luego de guardar el dinero en la caja registradora, sonriente y con una idea girando en su ágil cabecita. Sonrió, picara, observando atentamente una mesa en especial. TenTen, una amiga suya que hace meses no veía, con su novio, Neji Hyuuga. Había escuchado un poco de él en los cuchicheos de las amigas de TenTen, con las cuales a veces hablaba, pero no habría podido imaginárselo.

Ojos perlados, entre gris y blanco, opalinos. Aquellos ojos que parecían de hielo, pero que te absorbían.

Matsuri siguió mirándolos, analíticamente y no pudo evitar contener una risita.

Se veían lindos y particularmente cómicos.

Ella, morena, de piel trigueña, ojos oscuros, pequeña y entusiasta. Él, alto, de ojos opalinos y piel increíblemente pálida, de espalda ancha y serio.

Quizá por eso, el verlo con las mejillas sonrosadas era un chiste en si mismo. La razón era muy simple, TenTen era una maestra del doble sentido y él era, hasta cierto punto, ingenuo.

Oh, dulce contradicción, donde los opuestos se atraen, donde lo agrio y lo dulce se combinaban en una exquisitez.

Pensándolo bien, ellos eran como una rebanada de lemon pie, agridulce, con un gustito acido y dulzón.

Matsuri se lo pensó, mirándolo fijamente, y sonrío más ampliamente.

Bueno, a todos les gustaba el lemon pie, ¿no?

Aunque, si ellos eran un lemon pie, ella y Gaara eran… ¿Salsa de tomate?


	28. Chapter 24

Infiltrada

:-:

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

:-:

¡Soy libre al fin! :D Además, no tengo internet -.-

:-:

TenTen no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ocultar el cartelito en la caja registradora preguntandose por qué demonios la vida se metía tanto con ella. Cerró la caja con su típico pitido y le sonrió lo más calidamente que pudo a la muchacha de largo cabello castaño. Todos en el bar la miraban, incluso ella misma lo hacía, se dijo.

¿Cómo no mirar a Larissa? Alta como muy pocas eran, por lo menos en su país, piernas largas sin una maldita imperfección, ojos grandes pero ligeramente razgados y delíneados por frondosas pestañas naturales, lo más llamativo, el contraste entre su piel blanca, su cabello sedoso oscuro, sus pestañas y sus ojos opalinos. Los labios llenos resaltaban en el conjunto, con gloss, y un hermoso conjunto "casual" con un bolso que, ella misma admitió, era precioso.

¿Cómo no mirarla? Toda ella era presencia, con sus gestos gráciles, su sonrisa encantadora, su voz con un ligero acento cantarino y su belleza misteriosa, que se debatía entre una chica típica japonesa y la más exquisita elegancia inglesa. Conocía de vista al padre de Hinata, que por ende era igual al de Neji, y no era increíblemente guapo, por lo que dedujo que la madre de Larissa debía ser, como mínimo, hermosa.

Pero eso no la llevaba a nada, primero que nada, se dijo, debía procurar actuar normal. Después de todo, lo único que sabía Larissa sobre ella era un nombre falso y que estaba en el departamento de Neji, o lo que fuera. No necesitaba una explicación para saber que Neji y Larissa no se llevaban. Su novio tenía una relacion buena con Hinata y su hermana menor, las cuidaba y jamás les levantaba la voz. Neji le hablaba a Larissa como si fuera indeseable. Todo eso la llevaba a la concusión de que Larissa no tenía buenas intenciones, porque Neji nunca prejuzgaba.

— Tiempo sin verte, Tsuki.

Podría haberse escogido un nombre más común, o más lindo, pero no, ella había elegido "Tsuki".

— Si, bastante — Coincidió. — Aunque creo que podrías llamarme TenTen.

Larissa sonrió, pero TenTen supo que en su mente, ella había sacado cientos de conjeturas.

— ¿Tsuki TenTen? Un extraño nombre.

— No, en realidad es solo TenTen — La corrigió — Iba a cambiar mi nombre a Tsuki, pero decidí no hacerlo.

Otra vez esa mirada de "estoy sacando concusiones"

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no me gustaba mi nombre.

— Entonces ¿Por qué no lo cambiaste?

TenTen suspiró, dándole a entender que la estaba fastidiando. Lamentablemente, Larissa no era tan educada como Neji o Hinata.

— Porque mi madre se sentiría mal, lo escogió para mí.

— Oh, claro.

No le creyó ni una sola palabra. Ella no era estupida, claro que no, era malditamente inteligente. Sus ojos brillaban, cristalinos, de interés.

La chica que tenía frente suyo, aquella del cabello corto y marrón. Muy corto para su gusto, pero no era asunto suyo. Ella era la misma que atrapo con Neji en su departamento. La había visto muy cómoda allí, con él, y hasta lo tuteaba. Por supuesto, en aquel momento no le había dado demasiada importancia a ella pues pensó que Neji la dejaría. Pero cuando tiempo atrás los vio juntos, realmente juntos, en ese bar, decidió que ella era importante. Aquel día en el departamento ella pensó que TenTen era un poco despistada, pero en verdad, ella mentía, de ahí su nerviosismo.

Neji no solo la llevaba a comer, no, él iba con ella al parque, reposaba en su regazo y disfrutaba con ella ¡No podía creer que Neji dejara que ella lo acariciara! Incluso había conocido su casa y familia, aquello parecía ir en serio. Entonces ella decidió que, en pocas palabras, le sacaría información a Tsuki, o TenTen, o como quisiera llamarse.

— ¡TenTen, muchacha! — Un hombre de pelo corto y negro entró al lugar con una sonrisa — ¡Trabajas mucho, niña, anda, tomate un descanso para charlas con tu amiga!

— Oh, no, jefe, apenas empiezo.

Una enorme mentira, ella había encubierto más de una hora a Matsuri, yendo y viniendo por las mesas, apurada y ocupada, hasta que la jovencita llego con las mejillas sonrosadas alegando que se había dormido. De modo que cuando Matsuri insistió en compensarla al menos medía hora, impulsándola, no supo que demonios decir para negarse.

Entonces, Larissa sonrió y emitió una suave risita que hizo que todos la enfocaran. TenTen decidió que a ella le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Algo un poco patético. O quizá solo ella trataba de encontrarle defectos.

Larissa le invito un café cuando su feje le concedió un no buscado descanso, y ella no supo como negarse con Matsuri insistiéndole. Apenas se sentó, con un café enfrente, supo que Larissa no quería hablar, quería interrogarla.

— Sé que piensas que quiero hacerte miles de preguntas — Larissa dijo, levantando su tasa de té verde.

— ¿Y no es así? — TenTen cuestiono, con un ligero tono de molestia.

— No, no quiero — Aseguró ella — Todo lo que quiero es acercarme a mi familia.

TenTen diviso por un segundo un atisbo de tristeza, pero no estaba segura de eso.

— En todo caso deberías hablar con ellos, no conmigo.

Larissa se concentro en su té, mirando el líquido dentro de la tasa.

— Viste como me rechazan — Larissa susurró — Pareces ser inteligente, Neji no estaría interesado en ti de lo contrario, creo que eres capaz de darte cuenta de que no quieren hablar conmigo.

Larissa levanto los ojos para verla.

— ¿Cómo están? Neji, Hinata y Hanabi.

— Seré franca contigo, Larissa — TenTen bajo la tasa, dejándola sobre su plato — No me siento para nada cómoda hablando contigo, confió en el juicio de Neji más de lo que crees y si él no quiere hablarte por algo es. Pero si te reconforta saberlo, ellos están bien, no creo que necesites mucho más que eso ¿A caso quieres saber sus colores favoritos? No puedes acercarte a tu familia por medio de otros, no al menos por mi lado.

TenTen la miró profundamente, pensando miles de razones por las que Neji odiara tanto a una de sus primas, considerando cuanto quería a las otras. Nunca se había animado a preguntárselo, pero el juego de preguntas y respuestas podía invertirse.

— ¿Qué hizo que tus hermanas y tu primo te rechacen de esa forma?

Larissa sonrió sin tristeza, con sus ojos brillando. Si antes quería parecer solitaria para que TenTen le dijera que hacía Neji últimamente, ya sabía que se había equivocado. TenTen no era tonta, y sabía que debía abordar las cosas por otro lado.

— Soy bastarda — Confesó, sin vergüenza o pudor. — Neji es mi medio hermano y Hinata y Hanabi son mis medias primas.

A TenTen le costo tragar su ultimo sorbo de café.

— Y tienes razón, debería tratar con ellos y no contigo — Concedió. — Lamento haberte robado tiempo.

TenTen asintió.

— Escucha — TenTen la llamo, antes de que ella siquiera tomara su bolso — Nacer fuera de un matrimonio te hace bastarda, pero no mala persona.

Larissa asintió.

— No te conozco y no puedo juzgarte, ni tratar entenderte, pero te lo está diciendo una chica que fue rechazada por su familia; nunca te creas menos, porque no lo eres.

Larissa no supo bien como interpretar eso, aquel brillo en sus ojos chocolate, la mirada firme, los labios apretados como si tratara de contener las palabras y el tono sin lastima que había usado para ella. Sintió que ella transmitía fortaleza, y no entendió bien porque se quedó allí. Era inútil y tratar de hacer que ella hablará de Neji, pero de todos modos se quedo con ella.

¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo? Había entablado una relativa amistad con Larissa, pero descubrió que detrás de esa fachada de niña perfecta, Larissa podía reír sin control. Además, ella era bastante inteligente y agradable cuando dejaba de lado ese tono arrogante y demasiado educado. Cuando dejaba de fingir que era una Hyuuga estirada.

¿Qué tenía de bueno un apellido? Ella había sobrevivido a no tener uno importante, y no le importaba demasiado. Su madre siempre le había dicho que valía por si misma, no por lo que acompañaba a su nombre y que no necesitaba otro, porque el apellido Ama podía no ser renombrado, pero era decente y significaba lucha y voluntad. Y ella se lo había tomado a pecho ¿Por qué Larissa necesitaba tan desesperadamente que su familia la aceptara? A diferencia de en su caso, y a juzgar por su ropa y modales, nunca le pudo haber faltado nada.

:-:

TenTen se detuvo en una vitrina, analizando unos jeans negros en oferta, tal vez con su sueldo podría darse el gusto de comprárselos. Neji le sostenía la mano, acariciándole a veces el dorso con el pulgar. Él parecía ligeramente tenso, con la mirada fija en un punto indeterminado que se escondía del entendimiento de cualquiera. La joven procuraba entretenerlo, pero con la cabeza ocupada, el Hyuuga era menos comunicativo de lo usual, y eso era mucho decir.

Y ya se estaba hartando de fingir que no le molestaba.

— Neji, en serio ¿Qué te pasa? — Él estaba a punto de contestar cuando ella agregó; — Ni se te ocurra decir "nada" o que me estoy imaginando cosas cuando no es así.

— Tengo muchas cosas en que pensar.

TenTen le apretó un poco su mano entrelazada.

— Quizá sacarlas de tu cabeza pueda ayudarte a organizarlas.

Neji entendió lo que ella le pedía, quería que lo compartiera con ella, pero él no se sentía cómodo hablando. Incluso si era ella.

— ¿Es sobre Larissa?

Neji la miró sin mostrar su sorpresa ¿Cómo podía ella…?

— Larissa me dijo que tiene algunos problemas con tu tío.

"Larissa me dijo…"

— Hablas con Larissa — A pesar que no fue una pregunta, no mostraba irritación, solo estaba afirmándolo en voz alta.

— Si, ella va al bar seguido.

Neji frunció un poco el cejo.

— No te preocupes, no sé porque ustedes se llevan mal, pero no hablo de eso con ella. Creo que ella solo necesita que la escuchen, y creo que tú necesitas hablar.

Neji siguió caminando, ignorando las últimas afirmaciones. Gruño, eso era pasarse de la raya, una cosa era meterse con él y con su padre, podía soportarlo, pero procurar inmiscuirse a tal punto de molestar a su novia era… inconcebible.

Él no soportaba que ella pretendiera deshonrar el nombre de su padre, diciendo que engaño a su padre teniendo un amorío con una extranjera. Apenas podía escucharla afirmar que ella era una Hyuuga y tenía derechos a la herencia de su padre. Gruño. Larissa buscaba puntos débiles, la muy astuta.

— Ella no busca ser escuchada, busca ventaja.

— ¡Demonios! — Exclamó la jovencita, harta — ¡¿Ventaja? ¿Cómo que ventaja? ¿Es una competencia o que? ¡Demonios, Neji, explícame que pasa con ustedes!

TenTen arrebato su mano de la suya, colocándola a su lado.

— Hablas de ella con un tono desagradable, procuras no llamarla por su nombre, lo he notado, y la tratas con desprecio e impaciencia ¿Por qué?

Neji la miró y soltó un "sígueme" seco y sin mayores especificaciones. TenTen lo siguió de mala gana, molesta. Estaba harta, si él pretendía ocultarle cosas y hablar en códigos frente a ella estaba muy equivocado, mucho más si esperaba que bajara la cabeza y susurrara "está bien" sin explicaciones. Definitivamente, estaba muy malacostumbrado a mujeres sin carácter.

— Larissa es una farsante, su madre también lo es. — Soltó Neji, cuando llegaron a un parque, sin detenerse. — Ella alega ser hija de mi padre, pero no lo es. Ella es hija de mi tío.

— ¿Qué razones tendría ella para mentir? — TenTen pregunto, aún molesta.

— No todos son como tú — Él dijo, rozando su mano con la de ella por un segundo más de lo necesario — No todos tienen tu moral, lo que ellas buscan es el dinero, no un apellido.

Entonces, como si miles de casilleros se cerraran, algo hizo clic en la mente de la joven. Claro que había pensado que el dinero importaba, pero no creyó que ella quisiera más del que ya tenía ella no parecía interesada.

"Hay mujeres que te entran por los ojos, y se te meten hondo en el alma" recordó con precisión aquella frase del padre de Ino.

— Entonces no te molesta que ella sea bastarda.

Neji negó con la cabeza.

— Ella no es culpable de un amorío extramatrimonial — Concedió — Pero es ambiciosa.

— Dices que ella es hija de tu tío, pero ellos eran gemelos ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Neji gruño.

— Mi padre estaba en Japón cuando ella fue concebida y mi tío en Londres — Afirmó — Lo he revisado. Además, mi padre sufría de malestares que entonces no sabían, terminarían por matarlo ¿En esas condiciones él tendría una aventura con una mujer, curiosamente, inglesa?

— Ella pudo venir aquí.

— Las aerolíneas no nos dan esa información — Le dijo — Me faltan pruebas, pero a ella le resultaría más conveniente ser mi medio hermana que la de Hinata.

— ¿Aquí entran los intereses?

— Si, al ser dos hermanos, la fortuna se dividió en dos, y esas mitades se dividirían entre los hijos.

— Entonces es mejor tener una mitad, que un tercio.

Neji asintió y siguieron caminando un poco más en largos minutos de silencio. TenTen le tomó la mano y giraron en la siguiente esquina.

— A veces pecó de entrometida, pero solo quiero saber que es lo que te aflige — TenTen dijo, sin mirarlo — Vamos a casa de Ino un segundo, olvide el cargador de mi teléfono allí ayer y mi teléfono esta a punto de desvanecerse.

Neji asintió, preguntándose porque las chicas no podían separarse de su teléfono móvil, y porque decían "desvanecerse" o "morir", algunas veces "desmayarse", como si el celular fuese una persona. Pero ella parecía más relajada y el ambiente entre ellos había vuelto a ser el natural. Le apretó la mano con suavidad y ella sonrió sin verlo, antes de volverse y depositar un beso casto en su mejilla.

— Sé que odias que lo haga en público — Susurró.

Ella se resigno, sabiendo que para Neji era incomodo incluso tomarla de la mano por la calle y que solo lo hacía entonces porque las calles estaban desiertas pues eran las cuatro de la tarde de un día domingo.*

— Pero sabes… te quiero.

Neji la miro y una sonrisa diminuta bailo en las comisuras de su boca. TenTen pensó que llevando poco tiempo como pareja, no podía exigirle que se pusiera a recitarle poesía, y que debieran ir despacio. Ninguno de los dos sabía como llevar la situación exactamente, sus caracteres eran opuestos y a veces chocaban, como minutos antes, pero sabían que debían darle al otro su propio espacio, sin alejarse. Y eso era un punto difícil de encontrar, pero ellos lo encontraron, les llevo un par de malentendidos, pero lo hicieron.

— ¡Ino! — Grito TenTen, entrando directamente al jardín trasero, rodeando la casa para entrar directamente por la cocina.

— ¿Estas en casa, Ino? — Consultó, soltando la mano de Neji para empujar la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta, encontró a una Ino sonriente, con las manos detrás de su espalda y con los ojos brillantes de expectación, hasta que notó que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

— ¿Kiba? — Preguntó, cuando Ino se hizo a un lado con una sonrisa.

— ¡Hey, muñeca! — Se rió, feliz — ¿Todo bien?

Aunque a Neji le sorprendía la inmensa felicidad de TenTen al ver a su hermanastro, más aún fue su sorpresa cuando al abrazarlo sus ojos se cristalizaron. Luego, pareció acordarse de él.

— Oh, Neji, él es mi hermano Kiba — Lo presento — Kiba, él es Neji, mi novio.

Durante la visita, el cargador quedo atrás, y TenTen no pudo evitar concentrarse en Kiba y sus múltiples anécdotas sobre el equipo de fútbol y algunas cosas cómicas, como cuando un compañero se golpeo con la pelota y cayo sobre el entrenador y logro que Inoichi lo mandara a correr como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Neji, por su lado, nunca gusto de ser el centro de atención, la mayoría del tiempo agradecía que no reparasen en él. Pero no pudo evitar querer que su novia le diera cinco minutos de su tiempo, después de todo, el viajaba un buen tramo para ir a verla cada fin de semana.

Por otro lado, estaba Kiba y sabía, especialmente por Lee, que Kiba era la razón por la que ella se había metido en el instituto. Tenía varias reacciones ante eso, la primera, pensar que era un aprovechado por utilizar el cariño de su hermana para meterla allí. Segundo, era un desconsiderado no pensando en lo que podían hacerle metida en un instituto de hombres si la descubrían, después de todo, era una chica. Tercero, y principal, tomó su lealtad hacía él y la uso.

Era un ser desagradable, pero tenía la atención de las dos féminas que no dejaban de mirarlo como si fuera un dios, o como si todo lo que saliera de sus labios fuera excepcionalmente interesante. Contuvo un gruñido.

¿Cómo pudo su novia estar interesada en un tipo como él? Escandaloso, maleducado, parlanchín, molesto y poca cosa.

Por alguna razón, cuando Kiba le hacía preguntas a él, Neji asentía, negaba o contestaba como monosílabos. TenTen contuvo una risita y se excuso, diciendo que era hora de irse y que los vería en la cena, ya que su madre no estaba cocinaría ella e Ino estaba invitada, igualmente que Sakura y Hinata.

— ¡Me rodean de mujeres! — Kiba fingió protestar — ¿Por qué no te sumas, Neji?

Neji lo miró y procuro no mostrar su desagrado por él y su poca educación al preguntar.

— No me será posible.

TenTen lo había estado observando todo el tiempo, viendo su comportamiento sin entenderlo aún, hasta que notó los puños apretados de Neji cuando ella se inclino para despedirse de su hermanastro con un beso y un abrazo, como era normal para ellos. ¿Quería que le estrechara la mano, acaso? Neji solo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza a modo de despedida.

Salieron de la casa, con el cargador ya en su mochila y la joven noto la mala predisposición de su novio, quien entre enojado y aburrido emanaba mal humor.

TenTen lo miro sin creérselo, se froto los ojos, para comprobar si veía mal o algo así. Neji no solo estaba celoso, estaba jodidamente celoso, hasta la medula, y evitaba mirarla para que ella no notase su sonrojo.

— Neji — Llamó — ¿Estas… celoso, de Kiba?

— No tengo porque estarlo — Gruño.

TenTen soltó una risa y lo agarró de la muñeca, metiéndolo en un pequeño callejón entre dos edificios.

— Exacto, no tienes porque estarlo.

Dicho esto la joven le sonrió y coloco una mano tersa sobre su mejilla, respiro su aliento calido y sintió como toda su piel se erizaba. Neji coloco sus manos en su cintura y una subió, delineando en cuerpo se la joven hasta su nuca, donde la acaricio con suavidad. Él se inclino, debido a la diferencia de estatura y los ojos de ambos se cerraron, disfrutando del intercambio de respiraciones y el tacto sutil. Neji toco con su pulgar los labios de ella, entreabriéndolos y los rozo con los suyos, con tan levemente que apenas contaba como un beso, antes de que realmente la besara con el mismo cuidado.

Los labios se movieron, encajando los unos con los otros, con un toque ligeramente húmedo y calido. Ella se apretó a él, extendiendo las palmas de sus manos desde sus mejillas hasta la barbilla, solo por el gusto de tocar su pálida piel. Se separaron con los labios temblando, rogando por un poco más, pero eso era más que suficiente para ellos.

Puede que todos dijeran que su relación era confusa, pero cuando se besaban de ese modo, solo por el gusto de hacerlo, ambos sabían que el resto no importaba. Ellos sabían que si bien su relación no era perfecta, encajaban, igual que sus labios lo hacían refugiados en las sombras de un callejón.

Un lugar nada romántico para besarse, pensó Neji, pero no es que él mismo fuera romántico.

:-:

Gracias a todos por su apoyo, me alegra mucho saber que aún siguen allí. La verdad, tratare de ponerle mayor esfuerzo a los capítulos de ahora en adelante y a que tendré más tiempo libre ahora. Intenté mejorar mi ortografía, espero que se hay anotado aunque sea un poquito.

No saben lo feliz que me hace saber que ahora dispondré de más tiempo para escribir y responder a sus comentarios como debería.

Me gustan mucho las criticas, que me digan "Te equivocaste aquí y aquí, podes mejorarlo" porque siento que realmente quieren ayudarme y que si lo dicen, educadamente, es porque quieren que la historia mejore. Gracias.

Mis mejores deseos, besos :D

Adelantos de próximo capitulo:

"De nuevo Larissa en el bar, sentada en su mesa de siempre esperando a su descanso de diez minutos a las once de la mañana, cuando la actividad era menor. Se pregunto si ella sabía realmente que su padre era Hiashi, o si ella era una victima más."

"TenTen había pasado de estar en plena cita con Neji, con música suave y un desayuno delicioso a estar en una empresa enorme, descomunalmente enorme, donde se sentía tremendamente incomoda y sobre todo, sola. Entonces, cuando vio pasar a Larissa, pensó que aunque fuera, podía distraerse un poco hablando con ella, de modo que la siguió."

"La joven procuro mantenerse en silencio cuando escucho la voz de Hiashi Hyuuga hablando con Larissa y se oculto debajo del escritorio, aún mareada. Aunque no entendió mucho de lo que dijeron, principalmente porque todo le daba vueltas, procuraba intentarlo. Cuando Larissa abrió la puerta para salir hecha una furia le dijo algo en tono amenazante al hombre;

— Usted decide que quiere perder. Porque yo ya estoy hartándome de esperar."

"Neji era usualmente paciente, pero sabía que su novia estaba a afuera esperando a CPU la reunión terminara, espero otro poco hasta que su abogado termino de explicarle, junto con su contador, ambos antiguos amigos de su padre, lo que había aparecido.

— Eso es todo, señor.

Cuando la reunión sobre sus bienes materiales termino, salio de la oficina cuando se encontró con su novia, temblando, sin color en el rostro y perlada en sudor.

— Me siento mal… — Susurró."

"Camino, aún sintiéndose mal, tocando con su mano el dorso de los libros. Casi todos eran imponentes, de tapas duras y llenos de hojas de apariencia nueva y de excelente calidad. Hasta que uno llamo la atención a su tacto. No era un libro común, encuadernado, era uno común, como los que usaba para la escuela, oculto entre múltiples volúmenes. Por curiosidad lo tomó y abrió en la última hoja, era demasiado ansiosa para leer todo un libro sin saber el final.

"Estoy destrozada. Sé que por mi condición de embarazada no pudo complacer a mi marido como lo quisiera, pero esto no justifica su infidelidad. Lo peor de todo es que no fue él quien me lo dijo, sino que mi cuñada lo sospechaba y a mis espaldas se encargo de averiguar. En mis manos tengo decenas de fotos que me destrozan el alma, pero guardare silencio, solo eso puedo hacer. Después de todo, nunca he podido llevarle la contraria a mi esposo y esto solo lograría que nuestro trato se viera afectado. Prefiero, por mi hija, fingir que no sé nada. Además, Hiashi piensa demasiado en el que dirán, de modo que será cuidadoso. Esto no es propio de una señora de mi calidad, pero deseo desde el fuero interno, que aquella zorra inglesa sienta lo que es que le rompan el corazón, con un retoño en su vientre"


	29. Chapter 25

Infiltrada

:-:

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

:-:

Todo se le movió, incluido el suelo. Se agarró de la pared, tomándose la cabeza y se deslizo sigilosamente hasta caer sentada al piso. Estaba mareada. Apretó los parpados, y gimió de dolor ante una fuerte punzada en sus sienes. TenTen gruño, maldiciéndose por haber corrido la noche anterior bajo la lluvia a su casa. Con el estomago revuelto, se encogió en su sitio, gimiendo.

Lo mejor, claramente, habría sido faltar al trabajo. Enviarle un mensaje a Matsuri o quizá, hablarla por teléfono. Pero ella era una mujer asquerosamente responsable y si había dicho que trabajaría ese turno, lo haría. Se levantó, cuando el mareo pasó y vio con asco el desayuno que su hermanastro le había preparado precariamente. Suspiró, estaba lo suficientemente cuerda para saber que si ingería algo, vomitaría.

Tomó su campera y su bolso, abrió la puerta, el taxi la esperaba afuera. Le dio la dirección con una sonrisa y la esperanza de que el malestar se fuera con ella. No fue así. Se pellizcó las mejillas antes de entrar para darle color a su enfermiza palidez y apretó los labios al darse cuenta que olvidó pintárselos. El cubre-ojeras había hecho su trabajo y ella solo parecía necesitar una buena noche de sueño.

Saludó al cocinero, que a veces le coqueteaba mientras ella intentaba ignorarlo sin ser grosera, y vio como Matsuri llegaba quince minutos luego, justo a tiempo. La muchacha la saludo y fue a colgar su bolso mientras TenTen tragaba un par de píldoras para su reciente enfermedad.

Señor de los cielos, como odiaba estar enferma. Casi tanto como el color rosa. Casi.

— ¿Todo bien, _Tenn_? — Consultó. — Matsuri, con ademán preocupado.

— Si, no dormí bien. Solo eso.

Matsuri la miró un instante antes de asentir, poco convencida.

Bueno, al menos ese día sería tranquilo y quizá podría irse temprano ¡Era jueves! Nadie iba al bar los jueves, solo empresarios apurados, oficinistas altaneros y uno que otro jubilado que no podía dejar los hábitos. Sin muchas preocupaciones las jovencitas encendieron la cafetera con su típico chasquido, prepararon tres tasas para sus clientes diarios y apartaron un par de tortillas.

Trabajar allí era sistemático, Matsuri pensaba. Preparar, atender, sonreír, anotar el pedido, hacerlo, atender al siguiente, entregar el pedido anterior, sonreír, hacer el segundo pedido, cobrar el primero, dejar los platos sucios y repetir. Una y otra vez. La jovencita se ató su corto cabello con una liga y vio como su compañera se apoyaba en la pared a media mañana, antes de entregar un desayuno. Matsuri dejó automáticamente la cafetera para ir hasta ella, sostenerla con cuidado y ver como ella gemía de dolor.

— Tomarás tu descanso ya mismo, luego hablarás con el jefe y te irás derecho a la cama, TenTen — Matsuri enumeró, mientras tomaba su celular — Llamaré a Kiba y le preguntaré si puede salir más temprano del club hoy.

— No — TenTen la interrumpió, sin vacilar — Déjalo, Matsuri. Neji viene por mí en una hora, solo… esperaré.

— ¡Pero…! — Protestó la joven, pero su compañera negó — ¡Serás testaruda, chica!

Ciertamente necesitaba descansar, ser mesera significaba estar todo el tiempo en constante movimiento. TenTen se quitó su usual delantal blanco y se ubico en una mesa escondida del resto, a un lado de la ventana. Matsuri se encargó de proveerle un licuado de frutilla, para recuperar energías, según ella, que Matsuri costeo en contra del deseo de la enferma.

A las once en punto de la mañana, Matsuri encargó otro licuado, esta vez de banana y lo dejó sobre la mesa de la joven. TenTen le frunció el cejo, en clara amenaza de que ya sabía que pasaba por su mente.

— Siempre pide lo mismo — Matsuri contestó a una pregunta no formulada y sonrió, justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

Larissa entró, esta vez con una falda larga, hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, color crema con una blusa de una tela curiosa que no era fácil identificar y, por supuesto, maquillaje, sandalias y bolso a juego. Ese día llevaba el cabello rizado y una apariencia fresca y natural.

TenTen y Matsuri intercambiaron una mirada significativa. De nuevo Larissa en el bar, sentada e su mesa de siempre esperando a su descanso de diez minutos a las once de la mañana, cuando la actividad era menor. Se preguntó si ella sabía realmente que su padre era Hiashi, o si ella era una victima más.

Matsuri y Larissa intercambiaron un par de frases, una risa y luego cada una tomo su camino correspondiente. Larissa la mesa y Matsuri la cocina.

— ¿Estás enferma? — Preguntó la más alta de las dos.

— Un poco, Neji vendrá por mí en una hora o algo así — Respondió, mientras su compañera comenzaba su licuado.

Larissa sonrió, haciendo su brillo labial rosado brillase bajo la intensa luz de los focos del bar. La joven frente a ella tenía muy mal aspecto, pero era de mala educación mencionarlo, obviando el hecho de que de por si no era asunto suyo. Bebió otro par de sorbos de su típico licuado mientras era atentamente observada por una pensativa adolescente.

La Hyugga no reconocida no entendía porque sentía cierta afinidad hacía aquella morena. Si bien por un lado ella había pasado por un destino similar, las condiciones habían sido totalmente distintas. TenTen nunca tuvo abuelos estrictos y cuya existencia prácticamente fingían ignorar. Una madre que, en un principio, poca importancia le dio y más tarde, se volvió exigente antes de caer en la tentación del alcohol tras un intento fallido de suicidio. Oh, si, sus infancias habían sido abismalmente distintas.

¿Sus adolescencias? ¡Ni hablar! TenTen, en comparación, lo había tenido todo. Amigas fieles, un hermano que la adoraba, un novio que más allá de la apariencia frívola, le guardaba un cariño difícil de comparar. Ella, sin intenciones de victimisarse, había vivido la inmadurez en su esplendor.

Amigas interesadas, chillonas e inmaduras, boconas y sobre todo, hipócritas. Había sufrido, a lo largo de sus primeros años de secundaria, la humillación de ver sus secretos revelados y una sonrisa amigable que más tarde, le colocaría el apodo que la estigmatizaría hasta su mudanza "La inglesa bastarda". Siendo hija única de una madre irresponsable, padeció la influencia del descuido y tuvo que aprender, a pronta edad, el significado de ser independiente. Sus novios solo la usaron, para que mentir. Una niña bonita, exótica, inocente y cuya débil felicidad recaía en cuantos cumplidos recibiera. Hasta que conoció a Kankuro, que a final de cuentas no fue distinto de los otros, solo que él le hizo más daño.

TenTen podía ser bastarda, si, pero nunca nadie se lo echó en cara. Y ella no sabía lo que eran las ganas de escupirle en la cara a su desaparecido progenitor y culparlo de todo, porque en resumen, ella era aún una niña rota por dentro y como niña que era, necesitaba echarle la culpa a alguien, porque no había hecho nada malo para que la vida la condenara a ser escoria.

Sonrió, aunque no quería admitirlo, sentía un poco de envidia. Porque puede que TenTen estuviese trabajando como mesera, con ropa barata y no poseyera una belleza deslumbrante, pero cada sonrisa que ella daba era autentica. Algo que ella misma nunca había podido ser.

Después de tantas mentiras ¿Quién era ella realmente?

Larissa miró su reloj de pulsera y suspiró, no quería enfrentarse con Neji, mucho menos que descubriera que estaba tratando de ganarse la confianza de su novia para saber hasta que punto él la había descubierto. No, era muy pronto para que Neji supiera que ella era hija de Hiashi. Definitivamente Neji no debía saber la verdad, porque ella no volvería a ser pobre y no se resignaría a un apellido común.

La habían hecho sufrir tanto que no se conformaría con lo que le correspondía, no, ella iba a cobrar los intereses de la humillación.

Y si para ello tenía que mentir un poco más ¿Importaba eso a aquellas alturas? No, por supuesto que no. Porque mientras tuviera las de ganar, pasaría por arriba de quien fuese, arrasaría, para tomar lo que según ella, merecía.

:-:

— TenTen, por Dios, vas a drogarte de tantas pastillas que has tomado hoy ¿Cuántas van, seis?

La joven ignoró la pregunta mientras contenía la respiración y tomaba la sexta pastilla del día. Ella sabía que ingerir tantos medicamentos no era del todo bueno, pero no podía permitir que Neji la viera en ese estado. Enferma como estaba, maldijo la hora en la que declararon el día siguiente feriado, pero por otro lado, la ponía inmensamente feliz. Neji podría verla jueves, viernes, sábado y domingo en la tarde. Pero ese jueves ella estaba enferma, que decepción. Pero no iba a desperdiciar uno de los escasos días en los que Neji podía verla.

Matsuri negó con la cabeza, mientras se quitaba su delantal para ir hacía la parte trasera a comer algo antes de retomar el turno de la tarde. TenTen se iría pues estaba enferma y el jefe ya estaba buscando una reemplazante momentánea. TenTen llevaba jeans azules gastados y una blusa naranja holgada y sutil. Suspiró, agradeciendo el poder de los analgésicos y sus rápidos efectos.

Neji llegó al bar poco después, Matsuri aún no terminaba de comer y ella ya estaba camino a las puertas. Se besaron rápida y suavemente antes de ir al automóvil del joven que, estacionado, aún rugía quedamente.

Ella se veía… extraña. Llevaba más maquillaje del normal, y tanteaba un poco con las manos antes de sentarse o siquiera moverse. Ella le sonrió, con su característica picardía brillando en sus ojos chocolates.

— ¿Vamos a almorzar? ¡Me muero de hambre! — Ella le beso la mejilla y colocó su mano en su rodilla, apretándola un poco a modo de caricia.

— ¿Dónde quieres ir? — Consultó — ¿Pizza, sándwiches, pasta…?

— ¡Sushi! — Ella se apresuró a exclamar, ansiosa por detener el movimiento del auto.

— Sushi, entonces.

Neji condujo mientras su novia buscaba una buena radio en su automóvil, que se deslizaba elegantemente por la autopista. El joven no podía evitar mirarla de reojo, como su piel parecía más cremosa que tostada, algo más pálida de lo normal, sin aquel color rojizo tan suculento en sus mejillas.

— ¿Jazz, en serio? — Preguntó ella, incrédula, mientras cambiaba de estación — Al fin algo decente.

Neji alzó una ceja, rock, su novia acababa de sintonizar rock. TenTen definitivamente era demasiado contradictoria, toda ella, amaba la música suave y romántica, pero se sacudía como una culebra con un poco de buen rock o metal. Negó con la cabeza mientras la veía hundirse en el mullido asiento.

— ¿Estás enferma?

— No, solo no dormí bien anoche — Mintió — ¿Falta mucho para el restaurante?

Él negó con la cabeza y mediante un gesto de cabeza, le indicó el lugar donde estaba el restaurante. Sencillo y acogedor, ofrecía una variedad de deliciosa comida. Ordenaron con rapidez, mientras TenTen comenzaba a bromear acerca del pescado y el sabor. Neji la observo sin escucharla realmente, su boca brillante por el gloss, mientras se movían en una conversación prácticamente monologada. Apetecibles y suculentos, oh, como deseaba morderlos. Pero estaban en un bar, en público, y no podía hacerlo, iba en contra de sus modales.

El monologo fue auto interrumpido por una risa contagiosa, risueña y cantarina que surgió de la morena que tenía por novia. Con una débil sonrisa, le tomó la mano debajo de la mesa y le acarició el dorso con el pulgar. Más tarde, ella dejo su mano descansar en su rodilla, con una ligera sonrisa.

— No me estabas escuchando — Acusó ella, con tonó risueño — Eso es grosero.

Estaba por contestar con una canción que nunca antes le pareció tal molesta, cuando interrumpió una respuesta astuta que se borró de su mente. Iba a ignorar la llamada cuando su novia tomó el teléfono por él y lo abrió, tendiéndoselo.

Neji atendió de mala gana y luego de unas cuantas palabras, lo cerró con un malhumor que sorprendió a su novia.

— ¿Paso algo malo?

— Debo ir a la empresa Hyuuga & Co ahora mismo — Gruñó — Lamento tener que dejarte sola.

— No me dejaras sola — Ella dijo, levantándose para cancelar el pedido — Iré contigo.

Neji no podía creer lo testaruda que era su novia en no querer dejarlo solo, como si fuese un niño pequeño, se burlo para sus adentros. Le había explicado, en pocas palabras, que tardaría mucho tiempo allí y que lo pasaría sola en la sala de estar. Pero ella insistió, alegando que quería almorzar con él y que tomarían un snack antes y luego irían por sushi, otra vez.

"Es un buen plan" había dicho, pero cuando vio la puerta de la empresa, pensó que lo mejor habría sido ir a casa a dormir un rato. El malestar había menguado gracias a las pastillas, pero ahora el dolor de cabeza regresaba.

El edificio principal de la reconocida empresa Hyuuga & Co era no solo grande, sino precioso y lujoso. Las grandes puertas de cristal ocultaban una sala principal, llena de gente en movimiento, exquisitamente decorado con una mezcla de aromas de café y papel. Neji fue saludado respetuosamente por el portero uniformado al que TenTen le sonrió.

Todo resultaba intimidante, desde el lugar perfectamente iluminado pero frío. Hombres y mujeres que se ignoraban y movían en pequeños grupos uniformados de negro. Mujeres que se paseaban con sus tacones elegantes y sus "clacks, clacks, clacks" que constituían la única música del lugar.

Las paredes pintadas de blanco y azul, piso reluciente y perfectamente cuidado que reflejaba difuminadas imágenes como un espejo empañado. Una mesa central con cuatro secretarias hermosas y jóvenes, cordiales y frías miraron a TenTen de pies a cabeza antes de girarse e ignorarlas.

"Envidiosas, zorras tipiadoras" Pensó ella, mientras seguía a su novio que había cambiado drásticamente su comportamiento.

Antes había estado relajado, con una ligera sonrisa amenazando con aparecer y para es momento sus hombros parecían tensos, su rostro gélido y su actitud distante. Claro, había regresado a su pose "Hyuuga estirado".

— Debo ir al despacho de mi abogado, quédate aquí — Neji le indico y ella hizo un mohín.

— No me des ordenes, Hyuuga — Riño, aunque con una sonrisa — Que va, iré por un café y molestare un rato a las secretarias.

— Como desees.

Ella sintió la necesidad de sacarle la lengua, pero la gente los miraba y se contuvo. Miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose curiosa, aunque el dolor volvía, era leve. Miró a las secretarias y se decidió a fastidiarlas un rato y, por qué no, porrearles en la cara que ella era la novia de Neji Hyuuga. Dulce, dulce venganza.

:-:

El abogado enumeró una a una las cuentas, ventajas y desventajas de la futura inversión y el descubrimiento de nuevos impuestos por una ley recientemente aceptada que no había estado en los planes. Los ajustes programados debían ser aprobados por él antes que su representante legal pudiera efectuarlos. Neji miró por la ventana un instante, mientras el contador buscaba unos papeles. Conociendo a su pareja, debería estar haciendo cualquier cosa menos quedarse quieta. Espero que al menos no estuviese perdida.

TenTen había pasado de estar en plena cita con Neji, con música suave y un almuerzo delicioso a estar en una empresa enorme, descomunalmente enorme, donde se sentía tremendamente incómoda y sobre todo, sola. Entonces, cuando vio a Larissa, pensó que aunque fuera, podía distraerse un poco hablando con ella, de modo que la siguió.

Para su desgracia a pesar de los tacones, Larissa avanzaba a un paso rápido y audaz, que la puso varios metros delante de ella, hasta que vio como la joven desaparecía tras las puertas del elevador.

— Genial — Mascullo, y observo los números arriba de las puertas. — Piso nueve, bien.

TenTen Ama esperó a que el siguiente turno en el elevador llegara, mientras jugaba con unos mechones de su cabello hasta que las puertas se abrieron de nuevo. Se abrió paso entre las personas atareadas, que luchaban con papeles y olían a perfumes extraños y café. Oprimió el botón que dibujaba el número nueve y espero impacientemente esperando llegar al piso donde Larissa había bajado. El ascensor había hecho un recorrido directo al piso nueve y de nuevo, a la planta baja, donde ella lo esperaba, por lo que era el único lugar donde la joven pudo haberse bajado.

El elevador hizo tres paradas, en el piso tres, el seis y el siete, antes de que ella pudiera llegar a su destino. Bajo y se encontró con un lío de pasillos que se asemejaban a un laberinto. Gimió de dolor cuando se le revolvió dolorosamente el estomago. Pero luego de un segundo decidió tomar un pasillo al azar. Unos minutos después encontré otro escritorio, curiosamente más amplio y ordenado que el central, y donde una hermosa mujer de mirada opalina descansaba acomodando otra tanda de papelerios.

— Disculpe… — Llamó su atención, educadamente, pues la joven parecía ser bastante más amable que las del primer piso — ¿Ha visto pasar a Larissa?

La joven alzo sus ojos de cristal para mirarlas y esbozar una sonrisa tímida.

— Está en la oficina del señor Hyuuga, ¿gusta esperarla? — Preguntó la secretaria, poniéndose de pie — Lo lamento, pero tengo cosas pendientes por hacer, si desea esperar, hay una pequeña salita más allá, una antesala a las oficinas centrales.

Ella asintió mientras la mujer se fue más allá de los pasillos. TenTen miró hacía las múltiples puertas que rodeaban la circular habitación ¿Cuál tomar? Ninguno tenía un cartel especial, o alguna señalización. Entonces recurrió a su oído, afinándolo hasta que dentro de una de las puertas oyó el delatador "clack, clack" de un par de tacos afilados y elegantes.

Larissa y sus sandalias altas.

Abrió la puerta pero en vez de encontrarse con una antesala que la secretaria había prometido, se halló en medio de un cuarto con solo una silla, tres archiveros y un escritorio. Obviamente, una secretaria más se había tomado un descanso ¿Cuántas secretarias necesitaban esos tipos? Miro el pequeño librero que tenía, aparentemente, cuentas y más y más papeles. Los ignoro y afilo el oído. Poco entendía de lo que la joven y el señor hablaban, pero los tonos de eran claramente reconocibles. De nuevo las rodillas le flaquearon cuando un mareo la tomó por sorpresa, el malestar había regresado con más fuerza y necesitaba con urgencia tumbarse.

Entendió de pronto que ella no debería estar allí y escucho como las voces se levantaban y aquello solo le indico que la conversación llegaba a su fin. Procuro mantenerse en silencio cuando escucho la voz de Hiashi Hyuuga hablando con Larissa y se ocultó debajo del escritorio, aún mareada. Aunque no entendió mucho de lo que dijeron, principalmente porque todo le daba vueltas, procuraba intentarlo. Cuando Larissa abrió la puerta para salir hecha una furia le dijo algo en tono amenazante al hombre;

— Usted decide que quiere perder. Porque yo ya estoy hartándome de esperar.

Larissa salió a pasos largos y fuertes, desquitando su enojo con su andar furibundo. TenTen espero unos instantes antes de tratar de pararse, con algo de dificultad y salir a tumbos de aquel lugar. Tomó aire cuando cerró la puerta y vio, con decepción, que aún tenía que atravesar todos aquellos pasillos. Gimió, adolorida, cuando sintió deseos de devolver el escaso contenido de su estomago.

Ese no era, definitivamente, su día.

Inició su camino, maldiciéndose por ser entrometida y por no hacer caso a los sabios concejos de su novio ¿Y si él ya hubiese salido de la reunión y estaba buscándola? Gruño, molesta consigo misma y camino despacio, agarrándose de las paredes, hasta que encontró un elevador. Se subió al mismo, agradeciendo la pequeña intimidad que le proporcionaba. Pidió indicaciones a un hombre que, cordialmente, la escolto hasta el lugar que indico al verla terriblemente enferma.

TenTen descansaba en una silla y busco el baño apenas sintió un tirón fuerte en el estomago que desencadeno una secuencia de arcadas. Sin importarle nada, corrió hasta el escusado.

Neji era usualmente paciente, pero sabía que su novia estaba afuera esperando a que la reunión terminará, esperó otro poco a que su abogado termino de explicarle, junto con su contador, ambos antiguos amigos de su padre, lo que había aparecido.

— Eso es todo, señor.

Cuando la reunión sobre sus bienes materiales terminó, salió de la oficina y se encontró con su novia, temblando, sin color en el rostro y perlada en sudor.

— Me siento mal… — Susurró.

Neji se asustó un poco al verla así, a la enérgica y sonriente TenTen, palidecer como lo hacía en esos momentos sin un atisbo de color en su rostro. La llevó hasta el automóvil donde ella le suplico que no la llevará a su casa, ya que no quería que su hermano se quedase con ella todo el día siguiente como anticipaba la enfermedad duraría debido a que por su causa, él no asistiría a un entrenamiento por cuidarla.

— Tienes que aprender que tú también eres importante — Gruño Neji, viéndola adormecida en el asiento del acompañante.

— Neji… por favor… a cualquier lado… pero no mi casa o el hospital… — Ella susurró, acariciándole débilmente.

Neji gruño molesto, pero ella prácticamente le estaba rogando y cuando iba a discutir con ella, su novia se desmayo en el asiento luego de soltar un gemido. El joven la acomodo y le coloco el cinturón de seguridad mientras la preocupación lo embargaba. Aceleró hacía en único lugar cercano donde ella pudiera reposar realmente cómoda, ya que no quería que la llevase a su casa.

Odio tener que llevarla a la mansión Hyuuga, pero era lo más cercano. Él rara vez sobrepasaba realmente los límites de velocidad, pero hizo una excepción y realizo el camino en la mitad del tiempo normal. Bajo e inmediatamente el mayordomo llego, con dos mucamas que vieron con evidente sorpresa a la joven que, desmayada, se encontraba en el asiento del acompañante.

Neji la tomó en brazos, ignorando las miradas, tomando cuidadosamente su cabeza y subió las escaleras bajo la mirada escandalizada de varias mucamas, pero ninguna se atrevió a objetar.

— Traiga agua fresca y comida a la antigua habitación de mi madre — Ordenó, sin rodeos y dirigiéndose a dicho lugar.

Como si él hubiera oprimido un botón de inicio, todas las mucamas se movieron automáticamente y una de ellas lo siguió hasta la habitación, abrió la cama para la joven y acerco una silla cómoda para su señorito. Neji se sentó y esperó a que las mucamas huyeran, alertadas por su aparente mal humor, para acariciarle el rostro. TenTen gimió bajo su tacto y el apreció como apretaba los ojos y la boca.

Hablaría seriamente con su realmente testaruda novia. Había, literalmente, desfallecido en sus brazos, por no querer mostrar debilidad. Negó con la cabeza, mirándola dormir. Había compartido cuarto con ella casi tres meses, se dijo, y nunca reparo en cuan hermosa se veía al hacerlo. Se quedó con ella media hora más, notando para su tranquilidad como los colores le subían al rostro y su expresión se apaciguaba.

Neji le acarició el rostro y el cabello, descendió por el cuello, con las yemas de los dedos, luego por los hombros y se permitió bajar un poco más la camiseta hasta la clavícula, sintiendo la suave piel de ella.

Hermosa, la describió y bajo los ojos hasta las tiras del sujetador que se enseñaba inocentemente cuando la blusa se bajo. Los senos se insinuaban en los pliegues de la blusa naranja. No pudo evitar concentrar su mirada allí por algún tiempo hasta que unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron recordar donde estaba y quien se suponía que era.

— Señorito… la señorita Hinata está abajo, esperando por usted — Informó una mucama, inquieta.

Él no respondió, solo asintió y se levantó de su lugar. Antes de salir le dio una última mirada a su novia. Realmente ella era preciosa, una lastima que ella lo ignorase.

TenTen se movió en la cama, inquieta, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron. Sorprendida procuro recordar como demonios había llegado allí, luego las memorias le volvieron en un flash a su cerebro. Claro, Neji le había hecho caso. Se sentó en su cama y vio la comida en una mesita de luz. Se encogió de hombros y tomó un pedazo de pan que devoro rápidamente. Se levantó, cuando sintió calambres en las piernas. Necesitaba estirarlas. Le dio un vistazo general al cuarto y unas amplias repisas, llenas de libros, llamaron su atención.

¿Qué clase de literatura aprobaban los Hyuuga para sus jóvenes?

Caminó, aún sintiéndose mal, tocando con su mano el dorso de los libros. Casi todos eran imponentes, de tapas duras y llenos de hojas de apariencia nueva y de excelente calidad. Hasta que uno llamó la atención a su tacto. No era un libro normal, encuadernado, era uno común, como los que usaba para la escuela, oculto entre múltiples volúmenes. Por curiosidad lo tomó y abrió en la última hoja. Era demasiado ansiosa para leer todo un libro sin saber el final.

"Estoy destrozada. Sé que por mi condición de embarazada no puedo complacer a mi marido como lo quisiera, pero esto no justifica su infidelidad. Lo peor de todo es que no fue él quien me lo dijo, sino mi cuñada lo sospechaba y a mis espaldas se encargo de averiguar. En mis manos tengo decenas de fotos que me destrozan el alma, pero guardare silencio, solo eso puedo hacer. Después de todo, nunca he podido llevarle la cobraría a mi esposo, y esto solo lograría que nuestro trato se viera afectado. Prefiero, por mi hija, fingir que no sé nada. Además, Hiashi piensa demasiado en el que dirán, de todo que será cuidadoso. Esto no es propio de una señora de mi calidad, pero deseo desde el fuero interno, que aquella zorra inglesa sienta lo que es que le rompan el corazón, con un retoño en su vientre."

— Oh, diablos — Musitó, dejando caer el cuaderno del cual cayo una pequeña bolsa que contenía fotos.

Ella había tenido razón, la madre de Larissa era divina. Ojos profundamente azules, piel blanca y un largo cabello dorado. Nariz respingada y boca pequeña y llena. Como una modelo. Y la persona a su lado era el mismísimo Hiashi, como su difunta esposa detallaba páginas más tarde.

TenTen busco más de esos cuadernos y, algunos dentro de otros, encontró otros tres. Cada uno de ellos ocultos, algunos tras los lomos de otros libros. Los abrió y dentro de ellos encontró cosas que, si se aplicaban, podían constituir una novela dramática.

Leyó, con rapidez e incrédula varios fragmentos;

"Hoy levante el tubo del teléfono y los escuche hablar en ingles. Al contrario de lo que la gente piensa, soy bastante instruida. Entiendo japonés, ingles y español, un poco de francés, pero no fluidamente. En fin, los escuche hablar. Ella dice estar embarazada, un golpe más duro para mí que para Hiashi, quien le dijo que ese era su problema y no suyo. Decepcionada y herida, así me siento, y mientras más se acerca el nacimiento de mi hija, me repito que todo esto lo hago por ella. Dios sabe cuanto deseo reprocharle el engaño a mi esposo, pero tengo que pensar en mi niña. Prefiero la indiferencia a que mi bebe presencie futuras peleas. Siempre he sido buena guardando silencio"

"Hasta ayer mi vida era felicidad. No había vuelto a atrapar una llamada de ella, Hinata es una bebita sana de tres meses. Pero ayer encontré una carta en la basura de Hiashi que me llamo la atención por los colores. Una foto. Una foto de la mujer inglesa con una bebe de ojos opalinos. Oh, mi hermosa Hinata, si supieras que tu padre no tiene la moral para educarte como una mujer honrada."

"Hace cinco mininitos respondí el teléfono, era ella, quien con su precario japonés dijo "Quiero hablar con Hiashi Hyugga" puse mi mejor sonrisa y le di el teléfono a mi esposo. Hinata estaba a su lado, caminando precariamente hasta mí. La tomé en brazos y Hiashi me saco de la habitación con excusas. Me siento morir ¿Cuándo desaparecerá esa mujer?"

TenTen cerró los libros, sintiéndose sucia por husmear en la vida de una mujer a quien le rompieron el corazón, la vida y el alma como solo un hombre infiel y desconsiderado puede hacerlo. Los dejo a un lado, pensando en como aquella mujer debió haber sufrido y acaricio las pequeñas manchas que podía asegurar eran lagrimas secas.

Allí tenía las pruebas, que metió en su bolso.

Amaba a Neji, pero comprendía a Larissa. Decidió que hablaría con ella, le orillaría a tomar la decisión correcta y con evidencia, le enseñaría la verdad. Tenía dos opciones: Larissa le había mentido descaradamente y sabía que era hija de Hiashi, o ella era inocente y pensaba, convencida, que era medio hermana de Neji.

En el caso de la primera, si Larissa no entraba en razón, la amenazaría y si no quería, entonces tendría que dejar todo en manos de Neji. Porque ella solo quería que Larissa hiciera las cosas bien, y si no podía convencerla, entonces al menos lo habría intentado.

Se sentía mal escondiendo la información de Neji, pero quería ayudar a esa chica porque en ella todos veían a la joven fría, ella veía a una niña que no pudo sonreír tanto como debió.

:-:

¡Hola a todos!

Procure que este capitulo fuera más completo y un poquitín más largo. Lo tenía hace rato hecho, pero tuve problemas para subirlo. Muchas gracias por sus ánimos, besotes! :D

:-:

Adelantos del próximo capitulo:

"— Neji yo…

— Tú — La interrumpió — Debes entender que, al menos para mi, eres importante y que debes darte tu propia importancia.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa melancólica.

— Neji, no me des ordenes — Comenzó y se acerco despacio, acariciándole la cara — Y cierra la boca, arruinas el momento."

"La había invitado a su casa para hablar con ella. Cuando ella se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio esparció los diarios en la cama.

— Hora de ser sinceras — Advirtió con su tono de voz — Hora de que dejes de mentir, Larissa."

"— ¡No te atrevas a sermonearme! — Gritó ella, lanzándole un almohadón — ¡Tú no sabes lo humillante que fue mi vida! ¡Tu, niña tonta, que viviste rodeada de amor y personas! ¡No hables como si supieras lo que es vivir una vida como la mía! ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!"

"— Levántate ya mismo — Exigió y la zarandeo del brazo — ¡Tu hablas de humillación, estupida! ¡Cuando lo único que hacer es humillarte a ti misma, tirándote a llorar esperando que alguien solucione tus problemas! ¡Tonta, mentirosa, y patética niña inglesa que se revuelca en sus penas diciendo "compadécete de mi"!" ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Patética!"

"Neji riño con ella, y tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo. Porque no fue primero con él, porque no confió en su juicio. No, claro que no, ella había decidido seguir sus estupidas corazonadas"

"La había acorralado en el lavatorio, ella sobre la mesada, con las piernas abiertas y él entre ellas, besándola. Neji deslizo sus manos por su vientre plano, subiéndole la remera y se encontró con el sujetador. TenTen gimió."


	30. Chapter 26

Infiltrada

:-:

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

:-:

No es todo el capitulo, es solo la parte uno.

:-:

Neji abrió la puerta de la que había sido la recamara de su madre para encontrar a su novia sentada en la cama cerrando su bolso. Sintió alivio de verla mejorada, con un leve color en su rostro aún níveo y los ojos brillantes. Cerró la puerta tras de si al entrar al cuarto y ella se removió nerviosa, empezando a disculparse por desmayarse.

— ¿Dormí mucho? — Pregunto, llevándose un mechón inexistente de pelo detrás de su oreja.

— Dos horas.

— ¡Neji, lo siento tanto! — Exclamo ella — Me descuide anoche, pero tenía que ir a trabajar, me había comprometido contigo, y era importante que yo asistiera, ya había faltado unos días antes y…

Ella lanzo un suspiro, para tomar aire nuevamente. Se levanto del lugar que ocupaba en la cama, sintiendo como la cama sucumbía a su peso, para caminar a pasos lentos hasta donde estaba él parado. Neji tenía el semblante serio pero no hostil. Se paro tan cerca de él como pudo, hasta sentir su aliento calido chocar contra su frente.

— Neji yo…

— Tú — La interrumpió — Debes entender que, al menos para mi, eres importante y que debes darte tu propia importancia.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa melancólica.

— Neji, no me des ordenes — Comenzó y se acerco despacio, acariciándole la cara — Y cierra la boca, arruinas el momento.

Él solo necesito inclinarse un poco para rozar sus labios en una caricia. Luego los poso con mayor seriedad, dándose el lujo de colocar sus manos en la pequeña espalda de ella y deslizarlas con lentitud hasta su cintura, donde sus dedos la acariciaron antes de concluir su camino en las caderas femeninas. TenTen se dejo acariciar, tomando contrapartida con los anchos hombros de el, hasta dejarlas descansar sobre su pecho para darle un pequeño empujón cuando las manos de él, inquietas, parecieron dudar de hacía donde ir.

Neji dio un paso hacía atrás para sorpresa de la joven, que entendió el porque de su acción cuando una mucama entro al cuarto cabizbaja. Ella al ver a la señorita de pie esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, se había preocupado, claro ¿Cómo iban a explicarle al señor Hiashi que su sobrino había traído a una chica extraña si tenían que llevarla a un hospital?

— ¿N-necesitan ustedes algo? — Consulto, con tono respetuoso.

— No, puedes retirarte — Indico el Hyuuga.

Dicho aquello, la jovencita se inclino, logrando que la falda de su uniforme azul marino ondeara momentáneamente antes de girarse con un "claro, señor" y desaparecer tras la puerta.

— Eso es bastante… cortante — Comento la chica. — Si me hablaras así te mandaría al infierno, pero si ella lo hiciera, la mandas a la calle.

Neji no hizo ningún comentario al respecto ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué así funcionaban las cosas y que cada persona dentro sabía su lugar en la cadena de comando? Así eran las cosas, así habían sido siempre. Miro a su novia, que trataba de calzarse sus pequeños zapatos negros. Ella era idealista, con sus pensamientos revolucionarios y de igualdad, aquellas ideas donde todos tenían una parte buena. Demasiado ingenua, y a la vez, demasiado perspicaz.

— Neji, lamento las molestias pero ¿Puedes llevarme a casa? — Pregunto — ¡Es tardísimo y se suponía que tenía que estar en casa hace media hora!

Ella estallo en risas cuando reparo en su cabello, en un espejo colgado en el pasillo. Se alisó los cortos mechones, cuyo largo había aumentado hasta acariciarle la parte baja del cuello.

TenTen se sentía culpable llevando consigo los diarios íntimos de otra mujer y más aún, ocultándoselo a su novio. Eso era, en cualquier termino _hurtar._ Pero, pensó, era para lograr que la situación se resolviera de forma pacifica. Miro a Neji, quien la guiaba caminando delante de ella. Se enojaría y mientras él la llevaba a casa, se arrepentía. Pero creía firmemente que dentro de la joven de ojos claros, había una niña asustada e ignorada como en algún momento había sido ella.

— Descansa — Neji le susurro al dejarla bajar.

TenTen le sonrío y le beso la mejilla antes de bajar. Bien, claro, mañana también tenía que trabajar. Y el que calla, otorga.

:-:

El día anterior, admitiría, había dormido como la perezosa que no era. O el menos, no quería serlo. Por eso mismo, como cada mañana, se levanto, ducho y alisto para ir a su trabajo. Mientras ponía agua a hervir para hacerse un té, su teléfono celular sonó. Sorprendida por el temprano horario, atendió.

— ¿Hola?

— _¡Hola mi dulce y joven flor!_

— Hola Lee — Ella saludo — ¿Qué tal las cosas por ahí?

— _Hoy era el último día de clases, lo que me lleva a llamarte. Sucede que aparentemente varios chicos sabían de ti, pero eso no es tan importante._

TenTen iba a protestar, alegando que para ella era importante y quería saber si existía la posibilidad de que sus padres, ignorantes del asunto, se enterasen. Pero para la normalidad de la situación, Lee siguió hablando.

— _Te fuiste tan rápido, que olvidaste algunas cosas. Dos pantalones, una camiseta y un mp3 _— Le dijo él, mirando las prendas dobladas en la cama vacía de Neji, quien terminaba de hacer su valija ordenadamente — _Neji iba a llevártelas hoy, pero no tendrá tiempo ¿Recuerdas que me contaste que trabajas en el bar Suna's?_

— Si, claro. Que ya no sea tu compañero no significa que no sigamos en contacto, aunque apreciaría que fueran a horas adecuadas.

Lee ignoro el comentario.

— _Veré si puedo llevártelas hoy al trabajo, sino le pediré a alguien que te las haga llegar _— Lee informo — _Mi familia y yo nos iremos de vacaciones esta misma tarde, así que no garantizo que tenga tiempo. _

— Claro, gracias. Me preguntaba donde habría estado mi mp3. — Comento — Oye Lee ¿Crees que haya la posibilidad que llamen a mis padres?

— _Nada ha llegado a oídos del director, en todo caso, él probablemente pensara que eras un chico homosexual estigmatizado _— Resolvió — _Y si no hubo problemas hasta hoy, no creo que él posponga sus vacaciones por una "pequeñez" de alguien que ya no es su alumno._

— Entiendo, muchas gracias por todo Lee. Saludos a los chicos. ¡Adiós!

— _Adiós pequeña flor, que la llama de tu juventud siga ardiendo hasta consumir cada atisbo de nostalgia en ti ¡Buen suerte!_

El sonido chillón que indicaba el hervor del agua en cuestión que había dejado olvidada le recordó que, efectivamente, tenía que ir a trabajar. TenTen desayuno a toda prisa, engullendo sus tostadas y tragando a grandes sorbos su té negro. Calzándose sus zapatos azules, que iban a tono con su blusa y sus jeans oscuros, salió apurada para llegar a tiempo. Siempre había sido relajada, pero cuando de obligaciones se trataba ella era muy obstinada.

Las calles, para esa temprana hora, estaban basicamente llenas. La gente que iba, al igual que ella, a trabajar. Estaban quienes abrían sus tiendas, acomodando sus productos para la vista de los potenciales clientes. Otros paseaban sus mascotas, juguetonas y ruidosas, con ropa deportiva y calzado cómodo. A ella siempre le había gustado salir a caminar en las mañanas. Usualmente, antes del desayuno, corría un poco, solo un par de kilómetros, para abrir el apetito. Pero había tenido que sacrificar aquel ritual íntimo entre ella y su cuerpo, con las palpitaciones de su corazón marcando el ritmo, las exhalaciones chocando contra su propia cara, el cabello rozándole el rostro cada vez que daba un paso. Aquel movimiento que no requería pensar, automático, que era correr. Necesario, también, porque cuando lo hacia descargaba todo contra el suelo y sentía que sus venas ser purificaban. Correr era para ella, como la nicotina para los fumadores.

Aquel día Matsuri había llegado temprano, curioso, pensó ella, puesto que nunca llegaba antes que ella misma. Miro su reloj, comprobando que había llegado temprano, incluso para ella. No comento nada, si Matsuri quiso cambiar sus hábitos, quien sería ella para decirle que saltaba a la vista.

— Hola Matsuri — La saludo, tomando su delantal.

— Oh, TenTen — Ella susurro, viendo llegar al cocinero que, como era costumbre, coqueteo con ellas inútilmente antes de ir a la cocina. — Estoy tan nerviosa.

— ¿Nerviosa? — Pregunto, atándose el delantal, tras su espalda.

— ¡Si, nerviosa! Gaara Sabaku no y yo cenaremos juntos hoy — Admitió, sonrojándose — Estaba tan nerviosa en ese momento que ni recuerdo como fue que acabamos quedando a cenar ¡Quedando a cenar!

TenTen se paro un segundo, mientras alisaba los pliegues insultantes de su delantal de trabajo. Miro a Matsuri quien con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas arreboladas esperaba una felicitación. Pero para la desgracia de la más joven, TenTen había hecho una pequeña conexión. Gaara era un nombre muy común, pero aquel apellido…, el nombre del bar…

— ¿Sabaku No Gaara? — Pregunto, más para si misma — ¿El de Suna? ¿El de la escuela internado de las afueras?

Matsuri parpadeo, preguntandose como podía su amiga acertar de aquel modo. Asintió, viendo como su amiga ahogaba un jadeo ¡Que estupida había sido! ¿Cómo no se iba a dar cuenta que el Gaara del que tanto hablaba su compañera de trabajo no era otro sino su antiguo compañero? Claro, Matsuri hablaba de él como si Gaara fuese la excelencia máxima, y describía una relación que ella no podía ligar a Sabaku no.

— ¿Pasa algo con él? ¿Lo conoces?

— Algo así — Ella zanjo el tema — ¿Ya decidiste que te pondrás?

Una forma sencilla de hacerla cambiar de tema, era comentar cualquier cosa referida con aquel chico. Matsuri era de Suna, eso si lo sabía y decía que trabajaba allí porque le recordaba un poco a su ciudad. Ella, por otro lado, había elegido ese lugar por los buenos recuerdos y el ambiente que ofrecían.

Ciertamente, ese día había sido muy aburrido. Hasta media mañana, solo habían llegado los clientes de siempre, jubilados con los hábitos ya muy metidos como para dejarlos a un lado y un par de oficinistas ocasionales. Nada nuevo. Hasta que, como cada mañana, Larissa aparecía por las puertas con un atuendo distinto.

¿Es que a esa chica nunca se le acababa la ropa? Nunca la había visto repetir la ropa, no al menos cuando iba al bar. Pero eso tampoco importaba realmente. Matsuri solía comentar, sin captar del todo el desagrado, que la chica tal vez quisiera conseguirse un jubilado rico y que se muriese pronto. TenTen se reía y la mandaba a trabajar entre risas.

— Salen dos licuados — Bromeo Matsuri y TenTen pidió su descanso.

— ¿Cómo estas, linda? — Larissa pregunto, dejando su bolso en la mesa.

— Bien, gracias — Respondió y de repente, sintió el peso inexistente de los libros en sus hombros. — Oye, en realidad, estaba pensado… aquí no tenemos mucho tiempo para conversar y todo eso, además, quisiera invitarte a cenar en mi casa ¡Hasta te presentaría a mi hermano!

Larissa le sonrío y acepto la propuesta, bromeando sobre como una tal Ino se pondría celosa hasta límites insospechados si se enteraba que una chica como ella cenaba con Kiba. TenTen sonrío y converso con ella un poco más antes de que el jefe la llamara de nuevo a trabajar. Sonrío apenada ala muchacha de ojos opalinos y se levanto.

— Lo lamento, es que estoy trabajando y el jefe ya tiene poca paciencia con mis descansos — Bromeo.

— No hay problema, de todas formas nos veremos esta noche. — Larissa contesto, jugando con un mechón de su largo cabello castaño.

Larissa dio otro sorbo a su licuado que apenas iba por la mitad. Su plan de lograr que Neji dejara de investigarla convenciendo a su novia no iba nada bien. Para empezar, TenTen no le tenía demasiada confianza por más que procurara disimularlo, Neji le tenía los ojos aún más puestos que antes y no podía conseguir, aún, hablar con Hinata o Hanabi. Contuvo sus ganas de bufar.

Con la vista fija en su licuado, girando el sorbete en el contenido, se dispuso a pensar como podía lograr que TenTen se sintiera obligada a hacer que su novio dejara de vigilarla como ella sabía que lo hacía. De todas formas, se dijo, el bar cerraba a las doce por ser asueto, de modo que tendría que irse pronto.

— ¡Eh, TenTen! — Las manos de Larissa, que antes jugaban, se detuvieron en seco al igual que todo el resto de su cuerpo.

Esa voz, tan conocida, cuyos múltiples tonos y entonaciones conocía de memoria y entonaba en su cabeza de vez en cuando. Oh, debían estar bromeando ¡Él no debería estar ahí! Tomo aire y se dijo que, sin importar que, debería actuar natural.

— ¡Kankuro! — Exclamo sorprendida la aludida, saliendo de atrás de la barra. — ¡Que sorpresa!

TenTen se dirigió a él y le dio un corto abrazo que Kankuro respondió sin inmutarse demasiado. Por otro lado, todo el cuerpo de Larissa se tenso. Kankuro ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de que ella era una chica y, por ende, tenía todo lo que una. Lo único que llamo su atención fue el aroma a flores y tierra húmeda.

— Te traje lo que olvidaste, Lee me jodio como dos horas para que te lo trajera.

Larissa sonrío desde su sitio, aún oculta, puesto que sabía que Kankuro mentía. No sabía porque, pero Kankuro negaba su propia bondad. Es decir, por más que él hiciera una buena acción más o menos desinteresada, decía que lo había prácticamente obligado o que conseguiría algo que al fin y al cabo poco le importaba. Tan típico de él. Fingir que era un vago relajado cuando si se preocupaba por los demás. Tan egoístamente amable.

— Oye, te invito el almuerzo — Ella propuso — Tómalo como un agradecimiento. El bar cierra en diez minutos Siéntate, ya regreso.

— ¡No te tardes, entonces, que tengo hambre! — Le grito, mientras ella iba a la cocina.

Kankuro echo una ojeada al bar, para elegir una mesa, cuando reparo en un par de ojos opalinos mirándolo fijamente, con una sonrisa perfecta en el rostro. Con el rostro perfectamente maquillado, labios llamativos y un par de ojos enmarcados de forma natural. Forrada en ropa cara y perfume con nombre Frances. Tan perfecta que era hasta insultante.

¿A dónde estaba la chica que vestía jeans viejos y una blusa grande, con el cabello atado en una coleta distraída y con el sonrojo natural de su pálida piel?

— ¿Qué tal todo, Kank? — Intento parecer natural, sonriente — ¿Vagueando aún?

Un buen intento, pero Kankuro aplasto sus intentos con una sola y cortante frase.

— Yo también decidí "encaminar mi vida y cambiar mi destino" solo que en vez de desaparecer, herir y mentir, yo en serio hago las cosas bien.

Larissa se tenso en su sitio.

— Suenas como un ex resentido — Larissa respondió, ocultando su nerviosismo.

— Lo soy — Acepto — Y uno vengativo.

Cuando TenTen salio de la cocina, los vio mirándose intensamente con un sentimiento que no pudo definir, pero que vio arder en sus ojos. Kankuro tenía los puños apretados y Larissa hacia lo mismo con la falda de su vestido. TenTen miro a Kankuro, tenso y agresivo, cuando antes había estado relajado y un poco Patan.

Quizá si se había equivocado con Larissa, era imposible que dos personas tan reservadas como lo eran su novio y Kankuro miraran con tal rencor y Neji con desprecio. Algo había ahí que Neji le ocultaba y Kankuro, seguramente, sabía. Algo que quizá, unido, formaría un todo.

— ¿Nos vamos, Kankuro? — Interrumpió finalmente.

— Si… — Mascullo.

Larissa se levanto de su sitio, se giro para sonreírle a la mesera mientras tomaba su bolso y se excuso alegando que tenía trámites que hacer. A paso controlado la joven abandono el bar. Cuando ella desaprecio de l avista Kankuro emitió algo semejantes a un rugido contenido que, ahogado, solo enseñaba la furia que ardía con intensidad en sus ojos.

— Kankuro, vámonos — Apresuro, viendo como él, sin mirarla, salía hacía afuera.

Kankuro camino a pasos largos, dejando atrás a TenTen, quien lo alcanzo cuando él estaba por introducir la llave de su automóvil en la cerradura y le arrebato las llaves. Kankuro la fulmino con la mirada y sintió el impulso de gritarle que le devolviera las malditas llaves, pero la mirada directa y firme de la joven hizo que una sarta de maldiciones muriera en su boca.

— Vamos caminando — TenTen sugirió.

— No, iremos en auto. Anda, súbete y vamos a algún lado — Ordeno, básicamente.

— Manejar un auto, contigo enojado, no — Le advirtió — No voy a dejar que manejes hecho una furia, podrías matarte.

Kankuro bufo.

— ¿Matarme? ¡No seas exagerada! — La subestimo, solo logrando que ella frunciera el ceño y se cruzara de brazos.

— ¿Exagerada yo? — Cuestiono — ¿Sabes como murió la madre de Ino? Aparentemente no. Tranquilízate.

Kankuro gruño, no lo sabía, pero podía deducirlo por su tono de voz acido.

— No podemos dejar el auto aquí — Kankuro dijo, molesto por las negativas de ella.

¡Semejante pedazo de automóvil y ella no quería subirse!

— Entonces yo conduzco.

— Ni en un millón de años. — Kankuro escupió, cruzándose de brazos.

Estaba molesto, claro que lo estaba. Ella se atrevía a meterse aún más en la vida de la gente. No era tonto, sabía que Larissa se habría acercado a TenTen para acercarse u obtener algo de Neji. Por otro lado, debía admitir para si mismo que, por un momento, no la reconoció. Se giro y apoyo su espalda contra el medio de transporte que era suyo. Mascullo alguna maldición que TenTen no entendió y se giro hasta donde él estaba.

— Confía en mí. Kiba me enseño a conducir hace como dos años — Ella le dijo, haciendo tintinear las llaves en sus manos.

— Bien — Accedió él, de mala gana.

Giro hasta la puerta del acompañante de mala gana, abrió la puerta de un tirón poco elegante pero fluido y se sentó, descargando todo su peso contra el asiento color negro. TenTen giró los ojos cuando él cerró la puerta con tanto ímpetu que pensó que la rompería, un acto tonto de desacuerdo a la idea de una mujer al volante.

Por su lado la joven se sentó con parsimonia, solo para fastidiar a su acompañante y coloco las llaves en el contacto antes de girarse a mirarlo al cerrar la puerta.

— Deberías dejar de ser tan machista, confía un poco más en las mujeres ¿Quieres? — Lo amonestó, severa.

— Larissa me enseño a no confiar en las mujeres — Mascullo, doblando su brazo contra el cristal y apoyando su rostro contra su puño cerrado.

— No creo que una chica hable de esa forma sobre las mujeres — Comentó, haciendo arrancar el automóvil.

— Ese tipo de cosas solo se enseñan con el ejemplo, chica.

— Larissa parece una buena chica — comentó.

— Ella era una buena chica — Gruño.

— Hasta que se metió con el tema de los Hyuuga ¿No?

Kankuro la vio un instante, como aquella chica de cabello castaño y piel apenas tostada parecía ser mucho más ignorante de lo que el brillo de sus ojos atisbaba. Suspiró, sabía que de todas formas terminaría por contárselo a alguien. Se había dicho que no había tomado partido porque no le importaba, pero muy dentro de si tenía que admitir que no contaba lo que sabía porque aún mantenía cierta inclinación por la que había sido la luz de su anteriores días por más cursi que eso sonase. A veces quería ir, plantársele al Hyuuga y darle la información que necesitaba para hundirla, pero nunca había cruzado el pasillo.

Porque aunque ella no se lo mereciera, sabía que eso solo la hundiría y de alguna forma, quería que ella ascendiera. Era estupido.

— ¿Sabes que ella no es…?

— ¿Hija de Hizashi? — Pregunto, retirando su mano del contacto — Si, lo sé.

— ¿Cómo carajo Neji se entero?

— No lo sabe aún — Contesto, masticando las palabras — Lo confirme y quería hablar con ella… quería que ella aclarase las cosas por si misma y no que las circunstancias la obligasen.

Kankuro soltó una carcajada seca.

— ¿Quieres salvar el honor de Larissa, no? — Pregunto, aunque sonó como una afirmación.

— Algo así, no creo que ella sea tan mala. Quizá un poco codiciosa pero… ¿Y tu que demonios tienes que ver en el asunto?

Kankuro bufó y miró hacía la ventanilla mascullando una orden "Conduce". La aludida hizo lo indicado, girando la llave y sintiendo el motor rugir con suavidad. Kankuro por su lado echo su cabeza hacía atrás, notando por primera vez que el asiento estaba demasiado hacía atrás para su gusto, pero no se quejo.

— Larissa era mi novia — Confeso, sin ganas — Salía con ella hace poco más de un año.

Kankuro recordó, con cierta amargura, su propia historia. No es que fuera increíblemente dramática, no, pero le daba bastante rabia. TenTen escucho, mirando el camino para no incomodar al reservado joven, mientras el le relataba la vida que compartió con Larissa.

La jovencita aparentemente provenía de una familia inglesa de alta cuna que la tenía en poca estima y había resentido la decisión de su madre por conservarla. Sus abuelos le tenían estima a su hija, si bien no a su nieta.

Por esa razón, según creía al inicio la joven, su madre se había mudado a Japón cuando ella apenas contaba con cuatro años. Se había criado en un departamento decente, con ingresos buenos si bien no exagerados. Pero por alguna razón que ella ignoraba, cuando cumplió sus trece años su madre dejo de recibir ayuda económica y toda su vida cayo a pique. Tuvo que mudarse a otra zona de la ciudad, cambiar sus amistades y sobre todo, su madre cambio drásticamente.

La dama inglesa había perdido en la pobreza su clase y modales, cayendo en la más profunda depresión y en dos ocasiones Larissa tuvo que llevarla entre lágrimas al hospital tras dos intentos fallidos de suicidio. Para sus catorce años, le relato Kankuro, Larissa tenía que correr al bar cada noche después de su trabajo como lavaplatos en un restaurante para buscar a su madre antes que gastara la propina en bebida. Para esos momentos, estipulo Kankuro, su madre ya era una alcohólica agresiva.

Durante sus años de escuela, Larissa experimento algo que más tarde denominaría una felicidad ilusoria, donde los cumplidos la elevaban por un rato y las mentiras la hacían caer contra el asfalto. Los jóvenes la adulaban y ella, sintiendo cariño por otra fuente que la familiar no abastecía, se dejo hacer y sufrió el ser usada.

— ¿Cuándo dices usada te refieres a…?

Kankuro asintió, apretando los puños.

— Ella dijo que solo dos veces, pero que en ambas ella no quería. — Gruño — Violaciones que ella no pudo denunciar por pudor.

Kankuro y Larissa se conocieron de casualidad, en una fiesta que organizaba un amigo del joven. Ella había ido a parar allí con una de sus amigas, quien la abandono apenas entraron a la fiesta. Larissa, poco acostumbrada a los ambientes excesivamente festivos, se alejo de la pista de bailes y termino en la Terrasa fría y sola. Esperaba que fueran las cuatro de la mañana para que el taxi fuera por ellas. Un taxi que esa noche no llevo a nadie.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, niña? — Kankuro pregunto aquella noche, sacando su cabeza por la ventana desde donde solo atisbaba a ver un par de piernas.

— Nada — Respondió, desconfiada, ocultando su cerveza.

— ¿Fumando? — Pregunto, saliendo a la terraza y cerrando la ventana.

Ella negó.

— Es un hábito horrible — Comentó, dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

— ¿No eres muy niña para beber?

— ¿No eres muy mayor para coquetear con una niña? — Retruco, dando otro sorbo a su cerveza.

— Que va, ni que fuera un viejo.

— ¿Dieciocho? — Adivino y el asintió.

— ¿Dieciséis?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Casi.

Kankuro se sorprendió de cuan madura resulto ser la chica y que, al contrario de las otras en la fiesta, podía ser mordaz y usar un sarcasmo tan fino como pocas. Dos meses más tarde, y al demonio con la edad, ya salían. Larissa pasaba horas y horas con él, en su casa, porque no quería ir a la propia y para no dejarlo a él. Así iban las semanas, los meses y termino, de algún modo, encantado con la dulzura, sinceridad, austeridad y comicidad de la encantadora joven.

— Sabes Kankuro, tu mayor defecto es que no valoras tu propia bondad — Ella le dijo una vez, echada en el sofá junto a él.

— ¿Yo, bondadoso? — Se burlo.

— Si, un cascarrabias maleducado puede ser bondadoso.

— Tonterías — Susurro.

Más tarde, poco tiempo después de un año, ella llego a su casa con los ojos brillantes de furia o llanto, no lo supo. Tiritando de frío o ansiedad, mojada por la lluvia y con un gesto de desagrado en su rostro.

— ¡Todo este tiempo pasándola tan mal cuando mi padre se revuelca en dinero y abundancia! — Exclamo esa noche, encogiéndose en llanto en sus brazos.

Esa tarde se había enterado de porque su madre se había mudado a Japón: para encontrar a su padre, quien había resultado ser el mismísimo Hiashi Hyuuga. Aquella noche Larissa había maldecido y utilizado todo el mal vocabulario que se sabía contra la honra y moral de los Hyuuga y el odio comenzó a consumirla.

Más tarde le plantearía a su novio el plan que había llevado a cabo, casi todo obra de su madre, para poder sacarle dinero a la familia Hyuuga. Para ese momento ya había enfrentado a su padre quien, viendo su honra en juego, le ofreció dinero por su silencio.

"— ¿Crees que tu sucio dinerito me importa cuando se que puedo ser una de tus herederas, en serio me crees tan idiota?"

En todo caso, la madre de Larissa y él habían llegado a un acuerdo. Dirían que Larissa era hija de Hizashi y el lo afirmaría, a cambio, la herencia de sus hijas no sería reclamada y tomaría partido de la de Neji.

— ¿Estas tratando de decirme que todo lo que Hiashi ha hecho todo este tiempo es salvar su trasero?

— Exacto — Kankuro dijo.

— ¿Y terminaste con ella por que…?

— Yo había quedado de curso solo para que mi padre no me enviara a Tokio a las empresas centrales el segundo año, el primero fue por estupidez, era un mocoso. La segunda vez fue para hacer tiempo y llevarme a Larissa conmigo — Confeso, ligeramente apenado.

— ¿Estas diciéndome que querías casarte con ella?

— Si — Afirmo, sin darle vueltas al asunto — Pero no quería que ella llevara a cabo la mentira de decir que era hija del padre de Neji así que le dije que no se preocupara por el dinero, que siendo quien era estaba bien y que dejara todo eso a un lado porque conmigo no le faltaría nada.

TenTen guardo silencio hasta que Kankuro volviera a hablar.

— Contesto que quería encaminar su vida y cambiar su destino y que eso era asunto de venganza — Concluyo — Esa noche ella me dijo que había cambiado sus planes a futuro y le conteste que no la reconocía y no quería seguir a futuro con esa Larissa. Ella se fue.

Kankuro apretó los puños.

— Le deje mensajes en la contestadota de su casa, Larissa no tenía celular y nunca respondió. Supuse que habíamos terminado y supe que se mudo a Konoha, no la volví a ver hasta hoy. Casi ni la reconocí.

TenTen estaciono frente a un restaurante donde a veces iba con Kiba a cenar cuando ninguno de los dos tenía gana de prepararse algo. Suspiró cuando saco las llaves del contacto.

— Me enfurece — TenTen bramo, arrancando las llaves del contacto — Me enfurece que en vez de madurar, afrontar las cosas y crecer esa chica se auto compadezca.

— ¿TenTen…? — Kankuro tanteo, casi sin reconocerla en aquel estado furibundo.

— Manipuladora… oh, va a saber lo que es querer pasarle por encima a una Ama. Esa niña se va a enterar.

Kankuro le tomo la mano, parándola antes de que la muchacha bajara del automóvil.

— Habla con ella, intenta hacerla entrar en razón…

— Pero tú dijiste…

— Lo que dije, ella era una buena chica. Quizás aún lo sea.

:-:

Me odian, lo sé

¡Pero no puedo terminar el capitulo!

Se que los adelantos prometían otra cosa, pero necesitaba poner esto para que las cosas luego encajaran. Me olvide completamente de incluir estas escenas. De modo que tendrán que perdonarme. LO siento tanto. EN fin, son doce hojas y no es ni la mitad de lo que se suponía debía ser abarcando los adelantos. Mil perdones, pero no podía omitirlo sin que perdiera sentido.


	31. Chapter 27

Infiltrada

:-:

Disclaimer: Naruto no nos pertenece.

:-:

Parte dos

:-:

Esa noche se encargo que Kiba saliera con Ino, por medio de la misma. Él, curioso por el raro arrebato de su novia de invitarlo entre semana, cuando ella debería estar ocupada preparandose para rendir una única materia pendiente de su último año. TenTen logro sacarlo, diciendole que le diera a Ino una buena noche, debido a que esta tenía muchas cosas encima.

— ¡Se buen novio! — Le recordo, cuando lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

— Ya, ya — Kiba le resto importancia al asunto — Eso dicelo al antisocial de tu novio.

— Kiba — Advirtio, cruzandose de brazos — Neji no es antisocial, ese día estabamos muy apurados.

Su hermanastro giro los ojos.

— Claro, claro.

— Con un claro basta y sobra, anda, vete y no jodas más — Gruño, empujandolo fuera — ¡Y comprame chocolate cuando vuelvas!

Kiba la despidio con la mano antes de que ella cerrará la puerta. Kiba no le traería nada, seguramente. Suspiró, ya no teniendo que disimular su claro mal humor. Estaba, sobre todo, furiosa. Molesta, como estaba, solo podía pensar en lo que le había prometido a Kankuro mientras almorzaban.

"Sacale la humanidad que tiene dentro".

Oh, y ella planeaba hacerlo. Pero, mientras tanto, debía hacerle creer que aún tenía en control.

En la cocina estaba terminando de hacerse la cena, de la cual pronto se ocupo. La carne asada, gustosa y bien condimentada, ya estaba lista, de modo que la saco del horno y la dispuso. Lo mismo hizo con las papas y estaba terminando de poner la mesa cuando el timbre sono. La joven se quito su delantal azul, dejandolo en la mesada, y se deslizo hasta la entrada.

Detrás de la puerta estaba Larissa, con un vestido sencillo color crema y una sonrisa esplendorosa, reluciente, pero claramente falsa.

La hizo pasar, riendose y sacando a relucir las clases de actuación que Ino le había obligado a tomar.

Estaba indignada.

Pero de todas formas sirvio la apetitosa comida en dos platos, uno para su invitada y otro para si misma. Con una sonrisa sostenida y prolongada, la situación se alargo. Ambas sentadas, comiendo en una relativa pasividad, conversando sobre cosas sin sentido.

— ¿De donde conoces a Kankuro? — Larissa no pudo evitar preguntar.

Después de todo, no podía fingir para si misma que no le importaba. La mirada de su ex novio en la mañana le había afectado como no penso que haría. Era remover los recuerdos, abrir heridas y sentir de nuevo la sensación de traición. Porque a la primera pelea, Kankuro se deshizo de ella y corrio a los brazos de otra. Por otro lado, TenTen se recordo a si misma que Larissa la había conocido como mujer, en el apartamento de Neji, y nunca pudo haber sabido que ella había entrado en una academía masculina infiltrada.

— Por medio de Neji — Se límito a contestar — ¿Tú? Parecían conocerse seriamente.

Claro, seriamente sonaba mucho mejor de la selección de palabras que habría aplicado de poder hablar libremente.

— No mucho, en realidad — Mintió, pero claro, a su entender su acompañante ignoraba la verdad.

— No lo parecía— Comentó, dejando sus cubiertos a un lado. — ¿Me acompañas arriba, Larissa?

La muchacha la miró con una sonrisa, terminando de tragar su último bocado y bebiendo un poco de la burbujeante gaseosa de dieta que estaba en la mesa. Se levanto, cuidando su vestido, y siguio a la dueña de la casa escaleras arriba hasta que ella giró, entrando en una habitación en espacifico, con ella misma tras TenTen.

Larissa examino el modesto cuarto, ordenado y pulcro, como se supondría. Una sola cama de una plaza, con un cobertor estampado con flores blanco y naranja cubriendolo. Una mesa de luz al lado, con una lampra de madera y un despertador programado para sonar en la mañana temprano. Las paredes de un naranja pastel, convinaban a la perfeccion con las cortinas. Observo, con interes la puerta del cuarto, llena de firmas y fotografía, muchas de ella incoherentes y sin sentido. Un escritorio con una computadora portátil apagada y libros amontonandose encima. Un perchero, entre la mesa de luz y el escritorio, mantenía en sus ganchos dos mochilas y un par de carteras. Practico, modesto, sencillo y ordenado. La representación misma de su dueña.

— Sabes — TenTen llamo su atención, cerrando la puerta y poniendo pestillo — Envidio tu habilidad para mentir.

Larissa parpadeo.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Lo que oiste, Larissa L'Roche.

— Nunca te dije mi apellido — Ella advirtió, sintiéndose repentinamente acorralada.

Pero para su sorpresa, TenTen le tendio la silla de su escritorio y ella, por su parte, tomó la cama.

— Mira, no soy estupida, así que hablemos con la verdad — TenTen dijo, honestamente — No hay nada que odie más que el hecho que me mientan. Sé que eres hija de Hiashi, no de Hizashi, sé que mientes porque de esa forma recibiras más dinero, sé que tu madre es inglesa.

Larissa, comprendiendo de inmediato que todo había sido una trampa se puso automáticamente a la defensiva, buscando de inmediato salidas viables. Pero TenTen ya había tratado antes con gente manipuladora y había algo que había aprendido bien, si quieres ganar, no le des tiempo al enemigo para pensar.

Larissa no era su enemiga, claro, pero tampoco era santa de su devoción.

— Te traje aquí porque, sinceramente, solo quiero ahorrarle dolores de cabeza a Neji, y tal vez salvaguardar un poco de tu honor — Mascullo.

— Estas grabando esta conversación — Larissa gruño, buscando con la vista alrededor del cuarto.

— ¡Deja de ser tan paranoica, carajo! — Exclamo la muchacha.

Larissa se desliso sigilosamente hasta un lugar cercano al escritorio, sin dejar de buscar rastros en el cuarto. Para ese momento de su vida, sabía que las buenas intenciones eran escasas, sino nulas. TenTen, por su lado, tomo uno de los bolsos.

La había invitado a su casa para hablar con ella. Cuando ella se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio esparció los diarios en la cama.

— Hora de ser sinceras — Advirtió con su tono de voz — Hora de que dejes de mentir, Larissa.

— Vete al infierno, ni que pudieras comprenderlo.

— ¡Oh, la educada niña inglesa sabe maldecir! — TenTen se burlo, molesta— Hablando en general, se exactamente de lo que hablas ¿Crees que fuiste la unica en pasar necesidades? Estas hablando con una chica que perdio todo lo que amaba, que sufrió un semi-abandono y que le arrebaaron todo por no tener un apellido importante.

— ¿Quieres ponerte en mi posicion? ¿Eres tan soberbia que crees poder entenderme? — La risa de Larissa, sarcastica, calo ondo — ¿Crees que no averigüe sobre ti?

TenTen se tenso en su sitio… ¿Sabría ella…?

— Nacida fuera de un matrimonio, tu papá era dueño de una de las grandes empresas de supermercados del país, rico por supuesto. Pero el te amaba. No nos compares. Tus padres permanecieron juntos y al menos experimentaste una familia antes de perderla. Tenías a tu abuela. Tienes a tu madre ¿Quieres comparar tu situación con la mía? ¡No seas ilusa!

— ¿Ilusa yo? ¿Quién fue la que se echo de brazos cruzados? — Bufo, apretando los puños — Mi mamá trabajo cada minuto de su vida, y tuve que ver a mi abuela enfermarse y consumirse. Mi padre murio y mi familia paterna se desentendio de mí ¿Nuestra diferencia? ¡Yo seguí luchando, yo no me tire al piso a llorar de autocompasión!

— ¿Cómo puedes tu, mimada, amada, tratar de entenderme?

TenTen tomó su almohada y la lanzo al suelo, con furia.

— Ahí estas otra vez, esperando que alguien se compadezca de ti. Devil y llorosa, es todo lo que puedes decir; "¿Cómo puedes tú entenderme?" ¡Tú eres quien decide quien eres!

Larissa tomó la almohada del suelo y lo apreto entre sus manos, poniendose de pie, furiosa. ¿Quién se creía ella para sermonearla sin haber pasado por las situaciones que la empujaron? ¿Cómo podía ella entender lo que era el odio, cuando su padre si la había aceptado? ¿Cómo podía pretender, altiva, entender la experiencia que significaba odiarte a ti misma cada vez que tienes tiempo de pensar?

— ¡No te atrevas a sermonearme! — Gritó ella, lanzándole un almohadón — ¡Tú no sabes lo humillante que fue mi vida! ¡Tu, niña tonta, que viviste rodeada de amor y personas! ¡No hables como si supieras lo que es vivir una vida como la mía! ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!

Larissa cayo al suelo cuando sus rodillas flaquearon y la vista se le nublo por las lagrimas. Aquellas lagrimas que siempre volvian a sus ojos, mientras le ordenaba a la muchacha que se callara. Mascullo maldiciones. Pero TenTen no iba a compadecerse, a sobarle la espalda y prometerle que todo iría bien. No iba a hacer lo que ella buscaba, que otros le solucionaran la vida.

En vez de sentir compasión, sintio lastima y asco, porque hasta scierto punto podía verse reflejada en ella. Solo que Larisa era digna de pena, lloriqueando como si fuera la única persona en el mundo que tuviese problemas, mintiendo y esperando ser perdonada por su terrible pasado.

A TenTen le dio rabia, la más pura y fuerte, y en un arrebato se levanto de su cama de un salo, la tomó del brazo, jalandola hacia arriba al iempo que la joven inglesa solataba un jadeo de sorpresa mezclado con un sollozo.

— Levántate ya mismo — Exigió y la zarandeo del brazo — ¡Tu hablas de humillación, estupida! ¡Cuando lo único que haces es humillarte a ti misma, tirándote a llorar esperando que alguien solucione tus problemas! ¡Tonta, mentirosa, y patética niña inglesa que se revuelca en sus penas diciendo "compadécete de mi"!" ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Patética!

Larissa la fulmino con sus ojos llorosos, hasta que la joven le soltó el brazo.

— Si quieres tirarte a llorar, hazlo, anda — TenTen dijo, con la voz inundada de asco — Pero no lograrás nada. No te traje aquí para ser tu psicologa, menos aún para juzgarte. Ni sueñes que te pedire perdón por escupirte la verdad en la cara, porque no lo haré.

Larissa se levanto del suelo, limpiandose la cara con la mayor dignidad posible. Aquella chica la molestaba, no por el hecho de insultarla, sino porque no comprendia cuan rota estaba por dentro y pretendia poder ponerse en su lugar. Pero relego el enojo para con ella por temas más importantes.

— ¿Qué quieres, entonces?

TenTen la fulmino por el tono altanero, mas no dijo nada al respecto.

— Tengo evidencia de que no eres hija de Hizashi, tengo fotos, tengo cartas.— Indico, enseñandola a la distancia fotos de ella misma de bebe en brazos de la mujer que había sido su madre — Tengo todo lo necesario para que puedan hundirte, porque no tengo intenciones de meterme mucho en esto.

Larissa reprimio el deseo de arrebatarle la foto, no iba a ponerse en evidencia. Debía pensar en frío. Estaba atrapada, acorralada, había mostrado su lado debíl y ahora se enfrentaba a evidencia en su contra. Dios, quería maldecir y gritar.

— En otras palabras, quieres que retire toda demanda a los Hyuuga y me conforme con una pensión básica ¿No? — Se adelanto, con la mirada enojada.

— No, no voy a impedirte que luches por la verdad, solo quiero que hables con Neji y cambies tu demanda. Haya tú con lo qu einventarás para justificar el cambio de padre, eso hablalo con Neji o un abogado. — TenTen exclamo — Le daré la evidencia a Neji mañana, en unos días ve y habla con él. Te lo advierto, si no cambias la demanda estoy seguro que Neji te demandara a ti y a tu familia entera por difamación. Me comprometo a contener a Neji hasta el proximo fin de semana de allí en más, es problema tuyo.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — Larissa pregunto, frustrada.

Ya tendría tiempo para decidir que hacer.

— SInceramente, al principio lo hacía porque pensaba que tal vez tu no supieras la verdad, sobre quien era tu papá — TenTen medito, más tranquila — Luego, cuando supe toda la historia, si, toda, desde que llegaste a Japón, me enoje tanto que solo planeaba descargarme contigo y darle tod oa Neji sin más.

TenTen abrió la puerta de su cuarto y descendio las escaleras hasta la puerta, sabiendo que Larissa la seguía.

— ¿Y por que me das esta oportunidad? — Larissa preguntó, una vez fuera.

TenTen miró hacía otro lado.

— Agradecele a Kankuro.

Sin más vueltas, cerro la puerta, dejando a la joven atonita detrás de puerta, acariciando distraidamente una pulsera de plata que colgaba en su muñeca derecha.

"—_Conservala, si es que te gusta."_

:-:

Neji, aquella mañana, no había tenido un muy buen día. Para empezar, cuado se desperto le dolía la cabeza. Quizo tomar un café, pero se había acabado. Se contento con un té, que a su paladar era insulso. Cuando se ducho, la luz del apartamento y el barrio se fue. Pero, a fin de cuentas, no iba a amargarse. Iba a buscar a su chica, iban a ir a algún sitio a comer y podría despejarse. TenTen lograba en él lo que nadie más podía, hacerlo sentirse comodo y relajarse.

Con ese pensamiento en mense te vistio, amarró su cabello y salió de su apartamento para ir por ella. Lo que no se esperaba era que ella cargará una mochila en lugar de un bolso y con una mirada de clara culpabilidad.

Ella le beso, como era costumbre cada vez que se veían, y extendio el gesto un poco más de lo necesario, no que le molestara, claro que no.

La joven se sentó en el asiento del acompañante, jugando con las tiras de su mochila, tomó aire y se desidió por prolongar un poco más el momento.

— ¿Todo bien, Neji? — Pregunto, acariciandole el pelo.

— Perfectamente — Aseguro. — ¿Tú?

— Oh… yo — TenTen murmuro — Ah, esto no va a gustarte.

Neji la miro de reojo, comprendiendo al instante que fuese lo que fuera lo que ella iba a contarle, le causaria una sensación poco placentera. Mermo la velocidad, por costumbre, y espero a que ella continuara.

— Estaciona — Pidió, a sabiendas que tenía para rato.

TenTen le relato, sin demaciadas vueltas, lo acontecido en el último tiempo. El descubrimiento de los diarios que llevaba en la mochila para entregarselos, el pasado y la relacion de Kankuro y Larissa, la discusión con esta última y la negociación prometida.

A la joven no le sorprendio el silencio por parte de su novio.

— Estas molesto — Aseguró.

— Evidentemente no estoy complacido — Gruño. — NO recurriste a mi primero.

— Ibas a tomar medidas — Ella le dijo — Y pensé que tal vez…

— Pensaste que Larissa no sabía la verdad — Neji la completo.

— Lo haces sonar tan horrible.

— No pretendia que así fuera — Acepto — No acudiste a mi inmediatamente, cuando este problema es ajeno a tu familia.

Neji riño con ella, y tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo. Porque no fue primero con él, porque no confió en su juicio. No, claro que no, ella había decidido seguir sus estupidas corazonadas. Media hora más tarde, Neji aún seguia terriblemente enfadado con ella, hasta defraudado. Aquella sensación de culpabilidad le inundo el estomago e hizo que cada parte de ella quisiera autodestruirse. Si, se había dejado llevar. Había sido ingenua, pensando que con hablar todo se solucionaria y termino arrinconando ruinmente a la chica, ocultandole cosas a su novio y, de paso, destruyendo su confianza de él para con ella.

Suspiró, cansada.

— Lo siento — Ella dijo, al final. — ¿Qué puedo hacer para enmendarlo? Ya sé que me comporte como una mocosa insensata, pero no pretendía hacerle daño a nadie.

— ¿Pensaste que yo si?

— Quieres defender el honor de tu padre a toda costa, Neji — Le recordo — Y…, demonios, no tengo explicación.

TenTen se fundió con el asiento y echo la cabeza para atrás, cerrando los ojos. Esa era, oficialmente, su primera pelea. Y pocas veces recordaba saberse tan avergonzada. Usualmente, cuando discutia, llevaba las de ganar casi todo el tiempo, pero nunca había tenido ella absolutamente toda la culpa. Casi siempre, en una discusión ambos tenían un poco de culpa.

Ciertamente, podía casi asegurar que Neji a lo largo de su relación le había ocultado cosas, la mayoría tal vez de origen familiar y sumamente privado. Ella, por otro lado, se había entrometido donde no la llamaron en asunton que no le competían. Había podido, simplemente, entregarle los diarios cuando los encontro y ya. Pero había decidido tomarlo en sus manos y contemplar como se desarrollaba de cerca. Había invadido el pasado familiar de su novio.

Neji la miro de reojo, menos enojado que al inicio y no por ello menos defraudado.

— Dejalo ya — Indico — Ya esta hecho y de cualquier forma no es desfavorable. Agradecería confiaras en mi juicio de ahora en más.

— Quisiera pedirte eso también — Respondio — Al fin y al cabo salió bien.

El joven ya había arrancado de nuevo el motor del auto y se puso en marcha sin ir a ningún sitio determinado.

Neji se abstuvo de mencionar que, de no haber Kankuro aclarado el hecho de que Larissa conocía su pasado, las cosas podrían haberse desarrollado de otra forma. Con Larissa engañandola, por ejemplo.

— Sabes, si vamos a estar enojados, dejame aquí mismo — TenTen dijo, harta del molesto ambiente, tomando su mochila.

— No seas dramatica.

— No soy dramatica, Neji. Solo que si vamos a estar asi, prefiero no molestarte y no obligarme a pasar un mal rato, gracias.

El joven de ojos opalinos no digno eso con una respuesta, sino que siguio conduciendo con su novia molesta sentada a su lado. Era, en definitiva, una situación estupida.

— Estamos a medio camino de Suna — TenTen comento, distraidamente, más para si misma que para su novio.

— Vayamos a comer.

— No vamos a ir a dar un espectaculo en un restaurante — TenTen nego — Vamos a tu apartamento y pidamos comida.

Asi terminaron, al final. Aunque TenTen se odiaba a si misma por no poder permanecer enojada mucho tiempo. Kiba siempre se lo recordaba, disiendole que no había nacido para enojarse, sino solo para pelear. Cuando llegaron, subieron sin hablarse e incluso se sentaron a la misma mesa sin comunicarse.

— Esto es tonto — Acepto TenTen, levantandose por un vaso de agua — ¿Quieres algo?

— Agua.

— Claro.

Ella omo ambos vasos, llenos con fresca agua y los dejo sobre la mesa. Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos cuantos segundos, luego Neji se levanto, sin tocar su vaso, camino hasta ella y la beso con suavidad, sin recibir oposición por parte de ella, deslizando sus labios en una suave caricia que fue respondida poco despues.

— Solo no me ocultes cosas tan importantes — Él soluciono.

— Oh, callate — Exclamo, chocando sus labios de nuevo contra los masculinos.

Y Neji solo acató, logrando que ella se levantara, colocando sus manos firmes en su cintura estrecha que bajaba hasta convertirse en un par de anchas caderas donde entonces sus dedos tamborillearon. Ella, riendo por las cosquillas, se abrazo a su cuello.

Cuando ella avanzo unos pasos, perdiendo el equilibrio momentáneamente, se recupero poniendo un poco más de su peso sobre los hombros del Hyuuga. Este, por su lado, se contento con acariciar la espalda de ella, fibrosa y pequeña, mientras retrocedian otro poco. Casi sin darse cuenta, entre mordizcos, besos apretados, caricias y besos mucho más profundos, acabaron en el pequeño baño del aparamento. TenTen sintio de pronto la abrumadora necesidad de tocar un poco más ¿Qué tiene de malo? Se aventuro a pensar, mientras sus dedos corrían debajo de la camiseta de él, por su espalda.

Siempre habíha pensado que su novio tenía una espalda inusualmente atractiva. Triangular, hombros anchos que acababan en una cintura en comparación pequeña y unas caderas suficientes.

Ella se separo para tomar aire, Neji aprovecho el momento para empujarla un poco más atrás, sin pensarlo realemente. Ella se encontro chocando no solo contra la boca de su pareja, sino tambien contra el lavatorio. Sin pensarselo mucho, se subió a este, por comodidad. El beso inicial, suave y sutil, había derivado en aquel fuego quemandole los labios.

La había acorralado en el lavatorio, ella sobre la mesada, con las piernas abiertas y él entre ellas, besándola. Neji deslizo sus manos por su vientre plano, subiéndole la remera y se encontró con el sujetador. TenTen gimió.

Entonces, como si el hechizo se rompiera, ambos parecieron notar que eso iba más allá de lo conciderado "solo un beso". En especial, pensó ella, porque llevaba una falda y sus caderas estaban peligrosamente cerca.

Del mismo modo, cuando estaban por abrir la boca para decir algo el timbre sono, anunciando que la comida pedida había llegado.

Muy oportuno, penso TenTen, suspirando cuando Neji fue a abrir la puerta. Se bajo de la mesada, apenada, pero cuando salió a la cocina, Neji fingió que nada había pasado, sirviendole pizza.

Y ella, sin saber como reaccionar y aún con las cosquillas en el estomago recordando cuan cerca habían estado sus pieles, lo acepto.

Repentinamente timida, tomo la comida y decidio que lo más sabio, mientras su corazon siguiese latiendo desbocadamente. Mientras, apretaria los muslos y fingiria, como él, que nada había pasado allí.

:-:

Al fin, la segunda parte.

Me voy de vacaciones en unos días, pero quisiera actualizar el viernes si el tiempo me lo permite, tengo gran parte del capitulo escrito.

Le queda poco al fic, se los tengo que decir, con suerte unos cinco capitulos.

El leemon, esperado en algunos casos, viene en el proximo capitulo.

¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Adelantos del proximo capitulo:

"Se vieron de frente, por primera vez, sin mentiras ni disfracez. Solo dos parientes, en un sofá, hablando con la verdad. Neji asintió, cuando los abogados les indicaron los pasos a seguir. Sus abogados se encargarían del resto."

"La miro, de espaldas a él, preparando café. Por alguna razón, ella prefería ir a su apartamento y luego del encuentro demaciado cercano, ella no había dejado de hacerlo. Había pasado una semana, si, pero él aún podía sentir el cosquilleo."

"— ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?— Preguntó.

— Lo que deberíamos haber hecho hace tiempo: disculparme."

"— ¿Solo queda esperar, entonces? — TenTen preguntó.

— Así es, la reunión con el señor Hiashi será en una semana.

— Tú, él, Larissa y sus abogados — Confirmo.

— ¿Entonces todo esta solucionado?

Neji la miro.

— Falta poco."

"Neji no se movio. La contemplo por un instante: cabello revueltos, labios rojos por la presion, la respiración acelerada y las mejilla arreboladas.

— Neji — Lo llamo, de nuevo, apenada por verse obligada a decirlo de nuevo — Si te… preocupa, por mi está bien… sigamos."


	32. Chapter 28

Mentiria si dijera que se sorprendio cuando la joven de larga melena oscura aparecio en su departamento pocos días más tarde. Se veía ligeramente distinta, más resignada y menos altiva, no por eso menos elegante o femenina. Manteniendo los parametros, con su pose arrogante y distante. Él, por su lado, la dejo acomodarse a sus anchas. No que se sintiera libre, después de todo, no era tonta o ilusa, se sabía acorralada.

Si bien tenía el rabo entre las patas, llevaba falda, y no lo demostraría.

Se sentó, cruzandose de piernas en un sillón individual, donde cabía a la perfección ella y su ego. Neji, sin autenticos animos de arreglar las cosas, esperó a que hablara. No erea él quien estaba interesado en salvar su pellejo. La única que estaba entre el vació y tierra inestable era ella. Cerca de caer, apenas de pie.

Larissa sentía la garganta seca, los ojos humedos y pensó que su voz saldría quebrada, tambaleante, como su voluntad. Por eso fingió escudriñar la habitación, contar hasta sesenta segundo a segundo, y luego lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Debería empezar por disculparme? — Preguntó, con un toque acido en su voz.

Su mascara estaba ahí, intacta. El tono acido y sarcastico, humoro afilado y la hipocrecia en el aire.

Larissa lo miro a los ojos por un largo minuto.

No, no seguiría siendo falsa. No al menos como antes.

— Sería hipocrita — Ella se contesto a si misma — Tienes la evidencia, el poder y quizá la voluntad para destrozarme. Reformulare mi demanda, cien por ciento cierta en esta oportunidad. Arreglaremos esto con el señor Hiashi mañana a primera hora.

— Me parece oportuno — Acepto, asintiendo. — Pasado mañana nuestros abogados se reuniran y para el viernes presentaremos nuestras intenciones con el abogado del señor Hiashi.

Larissa asintió, metodica y pensó que, después de todo, si debía disculparse. Pero no con Neji, no en ese momento.

Pero por alguna razón, creyo apropiado contarle toda la historia.

:-:

Todo salio según lo esperado, por supuesto. Cuando Larissa entro en la oficina de su padre real, este la miro de reojo sin despegar sus ojos de una hoja que firmaba. Pero su hija, ligeramente incomoda, se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio en completo silencio. Pacifica, espero a que él terminase de firmar y levantara la mirada hacía ella.

— Supongo tendrás un motivo para presentarte — Afirmo, cruzandose de brazos.

— La primera vez que vine aquí, estaba furiosa — Empezo — Ese día me sacaste de aquí casi tan rápido como entre y me propuse molestarte tanto como pudiese. Cometi errores al dejarme convencer de mentir, pero ya no. He decidido reformular mi demanda, esta vez, con un nuevo progenitor, usted.

— No tienes prueba alguna — Comento — ¿Qué razones darás para cambiar de progenitor, cuando ambos tenemos el mismo ADN?

Larissa tomo aire, sintiendo los nervios burbujear en todo su cuerpo, propagandose como una plaga por todo su cuerpo.

— Las tengo. Ahora si, las tengo.

Larissa abrio su cartera y a medida que retiraba las fotografias, con fecha y lugar en el dorso, recordo aquellas ocaciones en las que su padre le había resultado aterrador. Cuando hablo de la demanda por ser reconocida, él alego que él o su hermano gemelo pudieron ser el padre, y ningún ADN podía especificar cual era. Su madre podía dar testimonio, pero su historial medico psiquiatrico y su diagnosticada neurosis no ayudaba. De todas formas, el gemelo pudo usar el nombre del otro.

Asustada, dijo que de igual forma pediria el apellido y que de una u otra forma terminaria con una parte de la herencia. Allí vino la propuesta.

— Me ofrecio hacerme pasar por hija de su hermano, para tener más dinero y cuidar su honor. Usted me ayudaría y yo tendría apellido y dinero. Eso ya no basta, quiero la verdad, tengo las pruebas y Neji ya sabe todo. Absolutamente todo.

Hiashi miro las fotos aún sin creerlo. Todas ellas, él con la mujer que en algún momento había sido su amante. Con fecha y lugar, específicamente.

— No puedes decir que hermano es.

Larissa asintio y abrio uno de los diarios, un momento después, cito en voz alta:

— "Estoy destrozada. Sé que por mi condición de embarazada no puedo complacer a mi marido como lo quisiera, pero esto no justifica su infidelidad. Lo peor de todo es que no fue él quien me lo dijo, sino mi cuñada lo sospechaba y a mis espaldas se encargo de averiguar. En mis manos tengo decenas de fotos que me destrozan el alma, pero guardare silencio, solo eso puedo hacer. Después de todo, nunca he podido llevarle la contraría a mi esposo, y esto solo lograría que nuestro trato se viera afectado. Prefiero, por mi hija, fingir que no sé nada. Además, Hiashi piensa demasiado en el que dirán, de modo que será cuidadoso. Esto no es propio de una señora de mi calidad, pero deseo desde el fuero interno, que aquella zorra inglesa sienta lo que es que le rompan el corazón, con un retoño en su vientre." — Lo miro para ver su reacción; sorpresa contenida — Las fechas coinciden. La madre de Neji guardo los diarios cuando su esposa murio, poco antes que ella. Los encontramos y es la caligrafia de su esposa. Señor, tenemos pruebas.

Hiashi intento persuadirla, claro, pero no pudo. Esta vez no, por eso mismo la cita de al día siguiente no fue suspendida, sino que se llevo sin mayores inconvenientes. Se vieron de frente, por primera vez, sin mentiras ni disfracez. Solo dos parientes, en un sofá, hablando con la verdad. Neji asintió, cuando los abogados les indicaron los pasos a seguir. Sus abogados se encargarían del resto.

Al final, toda demanda legal sería retirada debido a que Hiashi habría terminado decidiendo que lo menos escandaloso, hablando mediaticamente, era aceptarla legalmente como hija y heredera sin traspies legales. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Larissa sonrio realmente, cuando los abogados asintieron antes de irse.

— Larissa Hyuuga — Susurro, gustosa por pronunciarlo.

:-:

— No seas gruñon — TenTen se burlo, parada detrás de él, acariciandole el pelo.

— Es sencillo para ti decirlo — Gruño, acariciandose el puente de la nariz.

Le dolía la cabeza, claro que lo hacía, le dolía horrores. Tres horas y media habían pasado en el despacho de su tío, conversando con los abogados antes de llegar a una resolución apropiada. Más tarde, había tenido que asistir a la reunión donde Hiashi reconocía como hija a Larissa, dandole el apellido y aceptandola entre sus herederas. Toda esa semana la había pasado con su abogado, de un despacho a otro, firmando, dando declaraciones y otros ires y venires burocraticos.

Su novia, por otro lado, había trabajado sus turnos, inscripto en su carrera elegida y paseando en tranquilidad con sus amigas y su hermanastro. Ella, reladaja, él, atrapado entre abogados.

— Haré café, ¿Quieres un poquito? — Consulto, dejando de acariciar los castaños cabellos.

— Sí.

La muchacha se dirigio hasta la cocina donde tomo la primera pava que encontro para llenarla con agua. Examino las hornallas y pronto puso el agua a hervir mientras rebuscaba en los estantes el café instantaneo que todo adolescente necesita en su sistema. Bueno, al menos ella y, por lo que habíha visto, también él.

Dispuso las tasas en la mesada, mirandolo de reojo. Neji parecía estar, denro de todo, de un humor decente. Estaba ligeramente cansado, sí, pero nada excesivo. Por otro lado, no era nada que una aspirina y un poco de café no arreglarán. Después de todo, había sido un poco difícil retomar la rutina luego de la pelea y la poco usual reconciliación.

Neji, desde su sitio en la mesa, observo a su pareja con detenimiento. Ella, pequeña pero fuerte, pareci muy concentrada. La miro, de espaldas a él, preparando café. Por alguna razón, ella prefería ir a su apartamento y luego del encuentro demaciado cercano, ella no había dejado de hacerlo. Había pasado una semana, si, pero él aún podía sentir el cosquilleo.

TenTen suspiró, llenando las tasas del oscuro contenido, sirviendolo negro para él y con azúcar para si misma. Las dejo en la mesa y coloco, junto con ella, un par de tortillas.

— ¿Mejor? — Pregunto, un rato después.

Neji asintio secamente, sin acotar nada realmente.

Unos instantes depués, TenTen tartaab de entablar conversación, relatandole sobre las materias que tendría, tanto fisicas como teoricas, y sobre cuan ansiosa estaba por comenzar. Kiba había pagado su inscripción, le conto, pero ella quería pagar aunque fuera la mitad de su cuota mensual, pero Kiba insistía con respecto a la promesa.

— ¿Veamos una pelicula? — Pregunto ella y Neji aceptó — Escoge tú, es tu turno.

Neji se inclino sobre la mesa del televisor y se dedico a examinar la lista de titulos, buscando una de su especial agrado. Era su selección, por lo cual era obvio que encontraria algo bueno allí, algo a su gusto. Aquella tarde necesitaba algo que lo absorviera, una pelicula atrayente, profunda y que lo obligase a prestar atención. Minutos más tarde, la encontro.

Kankuro se encontraba lavando los platos, debido a que su hermana se había lavado las manos alegando que ella había cocinado y, por ende, él debía lavar los inumerables platos y ollas sucias que se acumulaban en la mesada de su poco modesta cocina. Se seco las manos con un repasador que tenía a mano y al que poca atención le puso. Dejo los platos humedos allí, puesto que la orden nunca había incluido el "secalos y guardalos". Su hermana se había límitado a un seco "lavalos y ya".

Gaara tampoco era de mucha ayuda, a decir verdad. Principalmente porque había pasado solo un día en casa antes de mandarse a mudar, como si alguien lo corriese. Con una mochila apenas cargada y más dinero que voluntad para viajar, se fue. Sin avisos previos o despedidas. Temari, siempre dulce, maldijo a los cuatro vientos porque eso estropeaba sus planes. Pero, de todas formas, aquella noche había quedado solo en casa. Se iría a algún sitio con sus amigos, por lo que luego de secarse las manos seleccióno su lista de "Joda"* para enviar el mensaje de "¿Para donde tiramos hoy?". Dicho mensaje recibió multiples respuestas, dado que la lista era larga, muchos contactos en realidad eran mujeres, pero poco importaba. El primer mensaje que leyo fue de TenTen, a quien había puesto en la lista porque, a decir verdad, TenTen en ocaciones era el alma de la fiesta.

La respuesta era sensilla y directa: "Kankuro, hoy no puedo, dale al wiscky por mi… que va, dale por mi y por toda la familia!"

Obviamente, pensó, la joven estaria con el estirado de su novio.

Varias otras respuestas llegaron, un "¡Yeah, joda, joda, joda en Konoha's garden esta noche!" de parte de Naruto, otros como "¿Qué tal fiesta para dos en mi casa?" de alguna Roxie que no recordaba. Llegaron otros tantos, pero las repsuestas fueron interrumpidas por unos firmes golpes en la puerta. Kankuro dejo su teléfono en la mesada de la cocina y tiró el repasador en algún sitio que más tarde tendría que buscar para ir a atender la puerta.

Esperaba a Temari, quien habíha ido a "comprar gaseosa" hace cuatro horas. Tenía listo en su arsenal una larga lista de respuestas inteligentes, armadas con tiempo, correctas y otras tantas groseras, dependiendo del humor de su hermana. Pero en lugar de cuatro coletas rubias y ojos verdes, obtuvo una espesa melena oscura y un par de amplios ojos opalinos. Un panorama muy distinto al esperado que por un instante le dejo sin habla.

— ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?— Preguntó finalmente.

— Lo que deberíamos haber hecho hace tiempo: disculparme.

— ¿No es algo tarde? — Gruño.

Larissa se inclino de hombros.

— Permiteme una vez llegar tarde.

Larissa entró a la residencia antes de que Kankuro le cerrará el paso. Tenía miedo a que este le hubiese cerrado la puerta en las narices, sin el menor reparo o duda. Pero, obviamente, lo había tomado por sorpresa y eso no podía hacer menos que acariciarle el ego hasta niveles insospechados.

Kankuro la siguio, preguntandose porque era ella quien le guiaba cuando el dueño de la casa era él. Bueno, no él, pero era al menos el encargado. Se cruzo de brazos, con las piernas separadas y firmes, los hombros tensos y el semblante molesto. Larissa se vio tentada a sonreir, era su tipica pose de molestia, cuando solo estaba incomodo.

— Relajate Kankuro, no he venido a molestarte.

— Pues eso hacer justo ahora.

Kankuro arrastro las ultimas dos palabras como si estas últimas fueran, de hecho, una forma de echarla. Larissa, conciente de ello, lo ignoro.

— Lo siento — Dijo, al fin — Por todo.

— Es tarde para eso. — Gruño — ¿Pides perdón ahora por no contestar una puta llamada, por esfumarte, por hacerte la loca, desaparecer, tirar todo a la mierda y de la nada reaparecerte como una educada señorita perfecta, forrada en plata sucia y sin escrupulos?

Larissa quisó replicar algo como "tengo escrupulos " pero en vez de eso, una respuesta directa que dejaria a su receptor sin otra opción que explicarle sus razones, se dejo llevar. Replico, de tal forma, que se salió del papel que había creadopara si misma, dejo de ser Larissa Hyuuga para retomar su carácter natural, el de una inglesa con actitud.

— ¡Como si tu tuvieses escrupulos! ¡Como si tu me hubieses llamado una sola vez! — Exclamo, indignada — ¡Te echaste a los brazos de la primera mujer que se te aparecio, en lugar de intentar arreglar las cosas! ¡Descubriste que tengo grandes defectos y huiste!

— ¿Estas jodiendome? — Pregunto, sarcastico, el joven — ¡Tengo demaciado orgullo para llamar más de tres veces a una chica, en especial cuando tiro todo al carajo la noche anterior! ¡Una pelea fuerte y te vas de la ciudad!

— ¿Jodiendote yo, idiota?

Por instante, breve, se instauro el silencio que fue quebrado, casi instantáneamente por la chica:

— Tú me dejaste sola y cuando fui a buscarte, ya me habías reemplazado — Larissa le reprocho, con los ojos humedecidos — ¿Me reclamas haberme ido cuando me humillaste? Pensar que me juraste no hacerlo.

— Espera… ¿Qué?

Larissa tomo un almohadón de un sofá y se lo lanzo con fuerza, tomandu otro y repitiendo la acción.

— ¡A la tarde siguiente, al ver que no me llamaste, fui a verte! ¿Con que me encontre? ¡Contigo y otra chica colgada de ti!

Kankuro procuro hacer memoria, mientras se inclinaba agilmente para evitar los almohadones que la chica había convertido repentinamente en proyectiles con una sola y única dirección: su rostro.

— ¡Era Matsuri, hueca estupida insensata! — Bramo, parando un almohadón y devolviendoselo — ¡La novia de mi hermano y joder, te llame esa noche!

— ¡No quieras echarme toda la puta culpa a mi!

— ¡Estas tirandomela a mi, Larissa, como si fuera toda mía! ¿Quién fue la que me hizo el discurso de que su padre era un idiota y más tarde se fue comportandose como una nena codiciosa sin cerebro?

— ¡¿Quién fue el que me dijo que iba a apoyarme o encaminarme de nuevo? — Grito, con los ojos escociendole — ¡Tu, desgraciado, insensible, estupido, poco hombre, bastardo, sucio, sin pelotas, malcriado…!

— ¡Hueca, codiciosa, pelotuda, sin cerebro, mocosa, pendeja…!

— ¡Ahora resulta que la que cometio todos los errores fui yo!

— ¡No contestaste mis llamadas por orgullo! — Kankuro indico.

— ¡Nunca me llamaste…!

— Si lo hice, maldición, no tengo razones para mentirte.

Larissa apreto la mandibula y Kankuro las manos, mirandose, tragandose una sarta de mal vocabulario que tragaron en un amargo sorbo. Si él la habíha llamado, ella nunca lo supo. SI ella ignoro la llamada o no la recibio, para Kankuro era incierto. Pero los labios temblaban, el pulso igual, las voluntades bajaron y, por un momento, Larissa volvio a ser la mocosa atrevida y mordaz y él, por un minuto, vio en sus ojos la belleza frágil que ella siempre había poseido.

Pero las cosas no se arreglaban tan facíl, y ninguno de los dos iba a admitir que se ansiaban. De por medio estaba el orgullo, el miedo y la incertidumbre.

Kankuro, confuso, miro la puerta.

— Es mejor que te vayas — Indico.

Larissa sintio pero antes tomó su teléfono celular y anoto su propio número.

— Esta vez, llamame.

Kankuro afilo los ojos ante la insolencia.

— Tal vez esta vez te dignes a contestar, mocosa.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa altanera y con tono austero, contesto:

— Quizá.

:-:

Mientras Neji introducía el DVD en el reproductor, ella coloco una gaseosa cerca, un par de vasos y apago las luces de modo que la sala se pareciera tanto como pudiese a un cine. Se echo en el sofá, tomando el control remoto grisaceo y selecciono el menú. Desde ese momento decidio que la pelicula definitivamente no iba a gustarle. Pero le dio una oportunidad, después de todo Neji rara vez escogia la pelicula, y nunca se quejaba al respecto.

Sonrio, y pensó que quizá podía postergar un poco más el momento, hasta que tuvieran que ver la pelicula. Se maldijo a si misma por decirle que era libre de elegir la pelicula ¿No se suponía que como pareja debían realizar las elecciónes juntos y toda la cosa esa de las parejas que salía en la televisión?

Tampoco era que ellos fueran una pareja común, al fin y al cabo.

— ¿Qué tal tu semana?

Neji suspiro, había estado evitando esa pregunta a lo largo del día, preguntandole a ella sobre cualquier cosa, incluso manifestando interes en voz alta en lugar de solo asentir y dar la minima reacción que indicase que entendía todo. Pero era más que natural que su novia quisiera saber sobre el tema, incluso si lo hubiera preguntado con tacto, sabía que estaba implicito allí "con el tema en el que yo me metí"

— Todo esta en marcha, es cuestión de tiempo.

— ¿Solo queda esperar, entonces? — TenTen preguntó.

— Así es, la reunión con el señor Hiashi será en una semana.

— Tú, él, Larissa y sus abogados — Confirmo.

— ¿Entonces todo esta solucionado?

Neji la miro.

— Falta poco.

Entonces, como si quisiera evitar la conversación, y eso hacia de hecho, puso a andar la película sin más vueltas o comentarios, hundiendose en el sofá. TenTen, por su lado, se echo a su lado, apoyando parte de su ligero peso en él, cobijandose en su regazo por el simple hecho de que le gustaba su tacto y su aroma: locion despues de afeitar y jabon. Sencillo y practico, como él mismo.

Quince minutos más tarde, ella estaba buscando entretenimiento muy lejoz de la pantalla. Para ser sinceros, TenTen encontraba más divertido contar las hebras del pelo de su novio antes que ver la película. Particularmente entretenido. Eran largas, sedosas, oscuras y atrayentes ¿Usaria crema para peinar? Quizá gel, debido a que no sentía olor particular más allá del de un champú neutro.

La pelicula elegida había resultado ser, como poco, demaciado densa para su gusto. Ciertamente, ella no era de aquellas que tuviesen predilección por estupidas peliculas romanticas que al final de la historia terminaban todas igual, con una linda pareja unida. Predecible y hasta tonto, en algunas occaciones. Por otro lado, tampoco adoraba las peliculas con pura acción y poco argumento. La pelicula que veían era al revez, mucho argumento, demaciados lios y para aquel momento ella no tenía ni idea de cual era el centro de la historia. Neji, por otro lado, parecía atento.

La joven lo miro detenidamente, la curba graciosa de su nariz masculina, sus labios de atrayente contorno. Los ojos, opalinos, fijos en la pantalla y resplandecientes. La curiosa forma en que su menton encajaba a la perfección en su rostro ligeramente aniñado pero contradictoriamente masculino. En conjunto, concluyo, Neji era guapisimo.

Se rió interiormente por su termino y penso en la mirada severa que él le devolvería, apenas apenada, si lo dijese en voz alta.

TenTen miro la pantalla en un último intento por ver la pelicula, que falló definitivamente. Se acomodo, arrodillandose en el sofá y Neji volvio su rostro al sentir el cambio de peso en el mueble, ella sonrió. Neji suspiró, sabiendo que la pelicula no atraía la atención de la joven y dispuesto a hacerle un resumen sumamente sintetico de la trama, si ella se lo pedía. Pero al verla sonreir, con los ojos brillantes, cambio de planes. Se inclino, llevando su mano detrás de la nuca femenina y apoyo sus labios contra los de ella.

Siempre podía ver la dichosa pelicula más tarde.

Ella se rió contra su boca, solo para acomodarse mejor en el sillón después de que Neji lo hiciera. Ella deslizo sus impetuosas manos hasta los hombros de él, acariciandolo mientras sus labios luchaban contra los de él.

Neji acomodo su peso para no aplastarla, inclinandose aún más, llevando una de sus manos por el contorno de su silueta hasta su cintura, presionando apenas. Cuando la joven se colgo de él, casi perdió el equilibrio, pero se reacomodo mientras lamia su labio inferior.

Aquellos besos ardientes que, procurando apasiguar el fuego que ardia sobre sus labios, buscaban la calma en los de su pareja. Con las manos femeninas deslizandose sobre su espalda, marcando los musculos cada vez que movía sus brazos, acariciando el vientre plano de ella.

TenTen se levanto un poco, más firmemente arrodillada, tomando el labio inferior de Neji, mordiendolo con un poco más de fuerza de lo usual, y jalandolo hacía ella. Él, tomandola sin privio aviso de las caderas, introdujo su lengua en la boca de TenTen quien jadeo de sorpresa antes de devolverle el gesto con agrado. Ella se sentó en el sillón, mientras Neji se veía obligado a inclinarse más sobre ella para no perder contacto con su boca.

Neji pensaba que todo iba bien, puesto que no era la primera vez que ambos se besaban de esa forma apasionada, y en realidad no penso que ninguno de los dos se sintiera incomodo con el tacto inapropiado.

Ciertamente, Neji no reparo en la posición en la que estaban, él sobre ella, en el sofá, TenTen con las piernas a horcajadas de su regazo, hasta que ella no solto algo que sonó como un gemido cuando se apartaron por segundos para retomar aire. Claro, las manos de Neji iban sutilmente desde su cintura y caderas hasta su trasero, donde la retuvo un poco más de lo necesario, camino hasta sus muslos.

Eso se les estaba yendo de las manos.

— Lamento mucho que… — Comenzó, tratando de reincorporarse.

TenTen lo detuvo, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros sin ejercer una presion real.

— No te disculpes… — Murmuro, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Eso no era algo que estuviera acostumbrada a decir, de modo que procuro evitar las palabras que giraban en su cabeza.

— Sigamos — Indico, esta vez jalando un poco.

Neji no se movio. La contemplo por un instante: cabello revueltos, labios rojos por la presion, la respiración acelerada y las mejilla arreboladas.

— Neji — Lo llamo, de nuevo, apenada por verse obligada a decirlo de nuevo — Si te… preocupa, por mi está bien… sigamos.

Neji la miro a los ojos, entendiendo a que se refería. Asintió, retomando con suavidad los besos que habían dejado atrás, inconclusos. TenTen, más avergonzada de lo que pensó podía sentirse, dejo las manos de él y las propias vagar en caricias. Por supuesto que ambos lo habían pensado, había pasado por sus mentes, pero solo como una idea abstracta, no algo solido.

Minutos después, en algo semejante a acurrucarse, respiraban aceleradamente con las manos hormigueandoles. Ambos se miraron por unos instantes, mientras TenTen trataba de acomodarse el cabello castaño. Neji se levanto y ella no supo que pensar hasta que él, sin soltarle la mano, la llevo a su habitación.

Por alguna razón, eso sonaba mal, sucio y fuera de lugar, por no decir inapropiado y hasta vulgar. Pero la idea, en su mente, no parecía serlo. Quiza algo vergonzoso, pero definitivamente no inapropiado, mucho menos vulgar.

¿Cómo comenzar? Ella se dijo, pero Neji no le dio tiempo a sentirse tonta y torpe en medio de su cuarto, parada como una idiota.

Neji coloco su mano sobre su mejilla, acariciandola, mientras hizo contacto visual antes de besar de nuevo, con sutileza. El mensaje era claro; relajate. Sonrió antes de corresponder y llevar sus manos hasta su cuello. _Animate a un poco más_, se dijo, conteniendo el aire y conduciendo sus manos hasta el borde de la remera de él, metiendo sus manos debajo de la misma, acariciando pudorosamente la piel de él.

Neji, por su lado, dedujo la incomodidad de ella, de modo que decidio besarla y guiarla hasta la cama. Allí, la recosto, mientras ella lo acariciaba debajo de la remera. Se incorporo y ante los ojos castaños de su novia se quito la prenda. Esta vez ella no se sonrojo. Había convivido meses con hombres, por lo que la semi desnudez no la avergonzaba. No, era la idea de mostrarse desnuda y realizar el acto lo que la incomodaba.

_Duele como los mil demonios_, recordo le dijo Sakura. _¡Ni hablar!, sientes que te romperas en pedazos_, Ino había testimoniado.

Pero eso, con Neji sobre ella, perdio importancia. Él, por su lado, entre beso y beso desprendio los primeros botones de la blusa de ella mientras bajaba por su cuello. Ella se tenso bajo sus caricias cuando lamio su clavicula, bajando hasta el valle de sus pechos. Se mordio el labio cuando se levanto apenas para quitarse la prenda estorbosa. Neji llevo una de sus manos hasta el seno cubierto y lo masajeo, llevando la otra hasta el muslo de TenTen, apretandolo. Ella abrió sus piernas y Neji se acomodo entre ellas.

La joven, con la mente revuelta, enredo sus dedos entre los largos cabellos de él, mientras con una de sus manos delineaba el conorno del vientre trabajado.

Neji sintio la incomodidad en su entrepierna, pues la joven había decidido jugar con el borde de su pantalon. Él se concentro en eliminar la falda blanca y tirarla hacía algún sitio del cuarto. TenTen, en ropa interior, froto sus piernas entre si, incomoda y ansiosa. Neji llevo sus manos hasta la espalda de ella, que incentivamense te arqueo.

En realidad, se dijo, eres patetica, comportandote como si no supieras nada del tema y dejandole todo a él.

TenTen respiró, tomando coraje e interrumpiendo la caricia de su novia para que, con un solo y fluido movimiento, el sujetador se desprendiera. Se lo quito ella mira, pero no pudo evitar cubrirse con sus antebrazos. Neji sabía que a pesar de que cualquiera la tachase de poco femenina, TenTen era mujer, y sobre todo era _pudorosa_. Él la beso de nuevo, llevando sus manos desde las caderas donde antes reposaban hasta la cintura, con un movimiento la convencio de aparatar sus antebrazos y, mientras sus lenguas entraban en contacto, sus manos lo hicieron con la suave e inmaculada piel de sus senos.

TenTen se removio inquieta en su lugar, aferrandose a las sabanas cuando él dejo su boca para bajar, siguiendo su cuello y el camino de su clavicula, hasta su pecho izquierdo que atrapo con su boca. La joven solto un audible gemido, que procuro ocultar mordiendose el labio. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y los vecinos podían oir.

Cuando Neji se acomodo, casi sin quererlo, apreto su inflamada entrepierna contra el pubis apenas cubierto de la joven. Ella bajo la mirada instantáneamente, entendiendo al instante que ella no era la unica con dicha exitación. Llevo su cabeza hacia atrás cuando, sin que se percatara, Neji llevase sus manos hasta su entrepierna, debajo de su ropa interior. Apreto las piernas con su mano a medio camino. Él la miro.

— Lo siento… fue instintivo — Se sintio obligada a excusarse, mientras aflojaba la tension de sus musculos.

Si seguia comportandose de esa forma, pensaba ella, Neji terminaria por sugerirle continuar cuando ella se sintiera más comoda con la idea. Claro, ella nunca se sentiría comoda con la idea, tampoco segura. Pero dentro de ella, sentía que era natural, que estaba bien y que, al fin y al cabo, era con Neji con quien iba a hacerlo. Con Neji, todo estaba bien, porque aunque él poco lo expresara, la quería.

El joven acaricio, presionando con poca fuerza, el clítoris oculto de su vista, logrando que su novia gimiera, tratando inútilmente de no hacerlo. El introdujo uno de sus dedos en el centro de ella, calido y humedo, sobre para que ella se sonrojara y exclamara algo semejante a "dios".

Ella busco sus labios, apenada, y el volvio a su boca, mientras una mano seguia con el pecho abandonado. Todo estara bien, quizo decir, pero las manos de TenTen, al fin decididas, desprendieron su pantalon y ayudada de sus piernas, los bajo hasta sus pantorrillas. Él se encargo de removerselos de una patada.

Ella había oido, en un par de ocaciones, como sus únicas dos amigas experimentadas relataban, a veces sin detalles, otras con bastantes de más, sus experiencias. Por eso, sabía que hacer, en teoria. Pero nunca pensó que dirigir sus manos bajo los boxers de su novio requierse tanta fuerza de voluntad.

Neji gruño de placer cuando sintio las manos de ella tomar timidamente su miembro que, exitado, era notorio. Gimio el nombre de ella, quien con un poco más de animo, deslizo sus manos a lo largo del pene de su novio. Instantes luego, el gruñia descansado su cabeza entre sus pechos.

Simplemente, el momento había llegado y ella estaba lo suficientemente mojada para recibirlo sin mayores dificultades. Estirando el brazo, la joven lo vio abrir el cajo de su mesa de luz y buscar tanteando un paquete pequeño y cuadrado. Protección, pensó ella.

El abrio el paquete rápidamente y se lo coloco procurando hacerlo correctamente para no correr riezgos. Un instante luego, TenTen estaba arrodillada en la cama.

— Será más sencillo para ti si vas arriba — Le indico, sintiendose incomodo de decirlo en voz alta.

Abria sido mucho más sencillo solo acomodarla, pero eso sería en cierto punto abusivo. En todo cado, ella debería estar de acuerdo.

— Bien.

Neji se recosto y ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre el, arrodillada con cada pierna a un lado de las caderas de él. Avergonzada por mirarlo a los ojos mientras desendía, cerró los ojos por pudor. Él, con una mano en la cadera femenina, acomodo su mienbro en la entrada humedecida de ella antes de indicarle con un suave empujon que bajase. Ella trago, nerviosa, mientras apoyaba sus manos en el pecho de él buscando apoyo.

Neji empujo con sus caderas despacio, buscando su centro en el cual comenzo a hundirse. Ella tomo coraje y de una sola vez, se dejo caer. Tal y como le habían predicho, dolía. Claro que dolía, mucho más de lo que más tarde admitiría e incluso no quiso abrir sus ojos segundos más tarde porque se le habían acumulado lagrimas en ellos, pero no iba a quejarse por algo que ella había decidido. Él, por otro lado, le acaricio la espalda tratando de reconfortarla, yendo en contra de sus instintos primitivos que se limitaban a ordenarle un movimiento continuo de sus caderas contra las de ellas.

La penetración inicial había sido dolorosa, pero cuando asintio, abriendo los ojos, indicandole que siguiera, se fue aligerando poco despues de un par de punzantes aguijoneadas. Neji movia sus caderas en el más basico de los movimientos, mientras ella saltaba arriba, avergonzada, mientras él masajeaba sus pechos banboleantes.

Ella se volteo, quedando al final debajo de él como habían empezado, y levantando las piernas y la pelvis donde la vision que daba le resultaba demaciado reveladora.

Gimieron, jadearon, gruñeron, aruñaron y apretadon. Mordiendo y succionado por aquí y por allá. Hasta que él sintio la imperiosa necesidad de acabar y ella entendio porque existian ninfomanías. La sensación era gloriosa. Cuando el dolor menguo, pudo disfrutar de la deliciosa friccion entre sus cuerpo, él golpeando su interior en cada embestida y ella apretando su virilidad entre sus más intimas paredes.

— Yo…— Gimio, cuando con la succión de uno de sus pezones, no pudo concluir la advertencia.

Solo vino, como una abalancha de sensaciones, cuando sus paredes se contrajeron y relajaron, moviendose, haciendo vibrar cada fibra de su cuerpo, removiendose de placer y clavando sus uñas a medida que el orgasmo la alcanzaba y consumia con sus flamás en un incontrolable desenlase que culmino con un gemido que se asemejaba a un grito y él acabando con ella sin poder resistirse al sentirse apricionado por ella de aquella forma.

Neji cayo a su lado, exhausto, mientras ella aún sentia las úlimas contracciones del que fue su primer orgasmo. Apenada y cansada, cubrio ambos cuerpos con la sabana verde que había soportado todo.

Ella cerro sus ojos y se acurruco contra él, sintiendose relajada. Por instinto llevo una de sus manos a su entrepierna y descubrio un poco de sangre. Normal, penso.

— ¿Mucho mejor que ver una aburrida pelicula, no? — Intento bromear.

Neji asintio, aunque dándole una mirada un poco severa. Ella sonrio.

— Sabes que te amo — Ella murmuro, cerrando los ojos — Lo hago, pero no te acostumbres a oirlo mucho.

— Lo mismo digo — Respondio, pensandolo apropiado.

Luego, solo se acurrucaron en la cama un poco más, prolongando el momento.

:-:

Joda es sinonimo de fiesta loca en Argentina, especifico.

¡Perdí mi chip, que mala onda!

Estoy desvelandome y en cinco horas tengo que estarme yendo de vacaciones, un largo viae de veintitrés horas, oh, si, pobre de mi trasero. Pero quería rejarles esto antes de irme. El tan ansiado leemon, espero haberlos satisfecho un poco al menos, personalmente no sé si es porque estoy particularmente cansada ahora, pero no lo siento del todo bueno, tan vez algo insulso, ustedes me diran.

Les dejo los adelantos.

"Eran caricias torpes, rápidas y desesperadas, pero al mismo tiempo prolongadas, como dos amantes que no se veían en largo tiempo. Y tal vez fuera así."

"— ¿Abogado? — Pregunto TenTen, sorprendida — ¿En serio?

Neji fruncio en entrecejo.

— Por tercera vez, sí, abogado.

TenTen se cruzo de brazos.

— Bueno, cariño, tendrás serios problemas para comunicarte con el juez ¿Sabes que los monosilabos no son argumentos, no?

Neji la miro sin un real enojo.

— Del mismo modo que para ser maestra de artes marciales, no debes ser enana."

"— ¿Baile de graduación?

— Se realiza cuando terminas los recuperatorios.

TenTen dudo.

— ¿Y si me reconocen?

Neji nego con la cabeza.

— Eres libre de no ir.

— Neji.

— ¿Ajá?

— Que conste que tu me acompañaras a elegir el vestido y no, no eres libre de no ir."

"— Ire.

— No te he invitado — Argumento.

— Las mujeres actuales no esperan que las inviten, pasas por mi a las ocho."

"— ¿Pueden creer que la secundaria se haya acabado? — Pregunto Sakura.

— No, creo que no — Susurro Hinata.

— ¿Somos adultas ya, no? — Consulto TenTen.

Larissa sonrio, ligera incomoda.

— A veces, la vida nos obliga a ser adultos."


	33. Chapter 29

Infiltrada

:-:

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

:-:

Penúltimo Capitulo

:-:

Las sabanas verdes podían cubrir sus cuerpos, claro, pero no la incomodidad que se había formado en el aire ¿Qué podían decirse? "Oh, fue genial ¿Cuándo lo repetimos?" "Dolió un poco, pero estoy bien" "Era como pensé" "¿Estuve bien?" "¿Te gusto?"

Eso no iba a ser como en las películas bobas donde la pareja se acurruca y duerme y de la nada aparecen en la mesa desayunando o cosas así. No, allí no habían saltos temporales donde te saltas las partes vergonzosas. Oh, como quisiera poder hacerlo. Dudaron sobre que decir, hasta que ella no aguanto más el silencio.

— Esto es un poco incomodo — Expreso, apretando las sabanas.

Neji asintió, sentándose. La sabana se deslizo hasta sus caderas y la joven se descubrió a si misma mirándolo fijamente. Se sonrojo sin desearlo. Bueno, si, una cosa era sentirlo dentro de si, moviéndose, y todo lo demás. Pero no lo había visto, muy al contrario de cómo Neji había podido deslumbrarla a ella. Cuando lo había tocado la ropa interior lo cubría, cuando se los había quitado para ponerse protección había estado cubriéndose a si misma y había apitado la mirada. Todo el tiempo había hecho eso, apartar la mirada. La simple idea de verlo desnudo le hizo arrebolar sus mejillas.

¿Sería…?

— Deberíamos vestirnos — Sugirió él, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la muchacha.

Neji tampoco tenía una idea apropiada de que hablar. Si bien él contaba con experiencia, reducida según sus amigos, ellas no estaba realmente interesadas en hablar con él; lo hacían, se levantaban, envolvían o vestían con lo primero que veían y le preguntaban donde iban a llevarlas a comer. Y no volvía a verlas después de eso. Por otro lado, con TenTen eso no iba a suceder, iba a verla al día siguiente, y el siguiente, y el que le siguiera a ese. Y todo lo que él había podido decir era que se vistiera, era, en pocas palabras, un idiota.

TenTen miro a su alrededor buscando su ropa. Claro que debían vestirse ¿Qué pensaba, que iban a ponerse a charlar sobre los beneficios del coito o algo así? No, claro que no, ellos tenían que vestirse y quizá, más tarde, hablar. Lo vio levantarse y lo único que pudo pensar era que Neji tenía un buen trasero. Se rió de sus pensamientos y mientras él buscaba sus boxers no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente.

Debía tomar nota… después de todo, tenía que contárselo a sus amigas. Pero de momento gozaría del secreto.

Naruto corrió detrás de Akamaru, quien, juguetón, le había robado la billetera del bolsillo y entonces corría para esconderla con su dueño tras de él, tratando de recuperarla. Kiba, en su lugar en el sillón, se retorcía de risa. Ino, a su lado, apretaba los labios para no hacerlo. Shikamaru, con cerveza en mano, suspiró cansino.

— Van a destrozar la casa — Les advirtió, dando un sorbo.

— ¡Naruto, carajo, deja al perro! — Sakura intervino.

— ¡El perro tiene mi billetera…!

Hinata, que hasta entonces había estado en la cocina, se acuclillo en el suelo y extendió amabas manos para dar un suave comando:

— ¡Ven aquí, Akamaru, ven!

El perro, tranquilo, se acerco a trote, para detener su hocico en la palma de la mano femenina. Naruto solo quiso matar al animal al ver que, mansamente, soltaba la billetera en manos de la fémina que le acariciaba detrás de las orejas con dulzura.

— Perro pervertido… — Naruto dijo y Kiba rió.

— Que el perro sea más inteligente que tú no es su culpa — Burlón, agarró una lata de cerveza.

Naruto empezó a pelear con Kiba, una pelea tonta sin objetivos o puntos para demostrar. Para llevar juntos solo tres horas, TenTen pensó, se llevaban bastante bien, o muy mal, en todo caso. La joven deposito comida en la mesa ratona que todos asaltaron sin retrasos. La idea de juntar a sus amigos en su casa fue buena, pensó. Incluso Sasuke había ido, aunque sospechaba que era obra de su novia. Shikamaru también había asistido, con pereza, pero allí estaba. Con Gaara no habían podido comunicarse, estaba fuera del área y Matsuri tampoco aparecía, pero se abstuvo de remarcar el hecho en voz alta.

Por otro lado, casi todos estaban allí. Temari fue también, con Kankuro.

Shino hacía algo que parecía una conversación con su hermanastro. Naruto le parloteaba a Hinata sobre Ramen, quien asentía y murmuraba respuestas amables.

TenTen se sentó al lado de Neji, enviandole una sonrisa dulce con un mensaje claro "todo esta bien". Puesto que, el día anterior, luego del acto debía admitir que caminar le costo un poco de trabajo. Por otro lado, apenas se levanto tuvo que huir al baño a limpiarse, pues el supuesto hilo de sangre fue un poco más que un hilo. Además, recordo, y solo por precaución, se baño e higieniso con esmero y detalladamente. No es que fuera paranocia, pero después de todo, ella misma había sido un accidente.

Neji asintió ante el mensaje implicito, pensando en todo el tiempo que le tomó a la joven salir de la ducha la noche anterior. Ella se hundio en el sofá y le tendió un vaso de soda.

— Relajate, todo esta bien — Aclaro, aunque sabía que él la había comprendido sin tener que vervalizarlo.

Él siempre la entendía.

:-:

Kankuro llegó a su casa con Temari luego de la improvisada reunión en la casa de su amiga, quien había tenído una especie de conversación - discusión con su hermana mayor que termino en un entendimiento mutuo y una sonrisa aguerrida por parte de ambas. Él, por su lado, se lo había pasado genial. Ganó en el poker las dos ultimas cervezas, se burlo de Naruto, entablo una ligera amistad con el hermanastro de la anfitriona, bromeo, se burlo, bebió y, por supuesto, se olvido momentáneamente del pensamiento que se había instalado en su mente días arás, jodiendole la cabeza.

Larissa.

Sep, estaba jodido.

Y lo peor de todo es que se había jodido tiempo atrás, apenas la habíha visto, y se dejo joder la vida. Porque todo estaba bien, lo había estado, hasta que se tropezo con ella y sus afilados ojos claros. Yendo al grano, se reprendio, aún tenía el número de la joven y se devatía entre borrarlo o concervarlo. Enviarle un mensaje o llamarla no era una opción. No, claro que no, ya se había jodido bastante.

Las razon principal era sencilla: ella era una zorra mentirosa consumida por la codicia. Había sido egoista al irse a otra ciudad sin responder las tres llamadas no contestadas y los tres mensajes nunca respondidos. Había huido, claro, pues a la primera pelea realmente fea que habían tenido, al reprenderla, decirle la verdad más dura en la cara, ella había retrocedido y se había marchado.

Él se había disculpado poco después, por teléfono, puesto que las dos veces que fue a verla, no dio con ella, sino que su madre basicamente lo echo de un puntapie en el trasero. Ciertamente, se había pasado, pues aquella noche le había escupido en la cara comentarios que no creía, hirientes y mordaces, además de que presumio un vocabulario censurable. Llamarla "Perra loca" o "Sucia ambisiosa" no había sido la mejor persuasión para hacerla cambiar de idea. Pero se había enfadado. Mucho.

Principalmente porque ella echo todo al carajo en menos de media hora y todos los planes construidos en tardes de verano se desvanecieron por su culpa cuando casi eran tangibles.

Kankuro suspiro, mirando la pantalla que rezaba "Larissa" con un número adjunto.

¿A quien trataba de engañar? Quería llamarla. Del mismo modo que cuando ella concurrio a su casa, quizo romperle la boca de un beso. Pero no lo había hecho por la misma razón por la que no la llamaba entonces. Orgullo.

Si, bueno, ella se había disculpado y todo el tema, pero una simple disculpa no arreglaba nada. Él no olvidaba las noches cuando se arrepentía de haberle gritado, insultado y basicamente echado, y golpeaba la pared con frustración hasta que se rompio un dedo. La había pasado mal cuando ella no le respondía las llamadas y penso, con un nudo en el estomago, que no era la gran cosa para que ella exagerara al punto de contarle a su madre o dejarlo en el aire de ese modo. Lo peor de todo había sido cuando se decidio a llamarla otra vez, ya que su madre le había prohibido siquiera acercarse, y la operadora le dijo que la línea había sido cancelada. Fue a su casa, claro, a pesar de las adverencías de la mujer inglesa y tragandose su orgullo, para encontrar la casa completamente vacia.

Había pasado tres semanas recorriendo la cuidad, buscandola, yendo a cada escuela para ver donde se había matriculado hasta que se resigno y, furioso por su cobardía, la enterro profundo y mando todo al demonio. Su padre había tomado la dirección de una escuela y él, que ya había perdido dos años, uno por rebeldía y otro por enfermedad, se inscribio allí para alejarse de las mujeres un tiempo.

Pero las mujeres eran tentadoras y no pudo evitar acudir a ellas en busca de quitarse la frustración y la furia de los hombros por momentos.

Temari entro en su cuarto y la miro desde el humbral, alzando una ceja al verlo tan concentrado y frustrado con su teléfono movíl. Giró los ojos, mientras jugaba con el dobladillo del abrigo que tenía en las manos. La muchacha rubia suspiró, para hacerse notar, pero su hermano ni siquiera reparo en ella. Temari alzo ambas cejas, corprendida, y ella que siempre presumía que su hermano poseía unos reflejos increibles.

— Me voy — Aviso, esperando una respuesta.

— No te preguntare a donde porque se que me mentiras y el kiosquero no esta lo suficientemente bueno para que te vistas asi — Opino, echandole una mirada de reojo — Solo no olvides llevar llave, no me comprometo a abrirte la puerta.

Su hermana se cruzo de brazos.

— Estas siendo más insolente que de costumbre — Temari marco pero no tenía tiempo para discusiones sin sentido — Haber si te mejora el humor para cuando venga, quejica.

— Vete al infierno Temari.

Ella se giro e hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

— Cuando naciste tú, entre en él. — Ella salió y Kankuro lo fulmino con la mirada.

— Yo también te amo, hermanita — Mascullo, cerrando el teléfono.

Kankuro abrio de nuevo el teléfono, molesto consigo mismo. Ni siquiera debería conciderarlo, pero incluso cuando su mente le decía que debía comportarse como macho y no revajarse a caer por una mujer reemplazable, sus dedos escribieron el mensaje: "Ven aquí, ya". Lo envió por impulso, cortante y mandón, y se arrepintió al momento en que lo hizo. Lanzo el teléfono al piso y la alfombra impidio que se destrozara.

Era debíl, tenia una mierda de voluntad.

Miro el reloj, eran las siete y tres minutos de la tarde. Su padre había viajado a Tokio a ver a sus tíos y no volvería hasta una semana después. Temari, bueno, podía apostar a que no estaba tomando un helado y dudaba que volviera antes de la medianoche. Era una tontería, pero pensó que inconcientemente había esperado a que estuvieran solos en un lugar donde nadie los viese, como antes.

El teléfono en el suelo sonó, tres minutos luego, tal y como Kankuro había adivinado. La regla de los tres minutos, nunca contestar un mensaje automáticamente a una persona del sexo opuesto, es una forma de coqueteo sutil, para no parecer desesperado. Estiro el brazo y agarró su teléfono, abriendo el mensaje.

"¿Un "por favor, Lari" te haría daño? Quince minutos, haz té"

Siempre responde de forma inesperada, sin emoticones tontos que sean innesesarios. Utilizar preguntas para que no responder no sea una opción. Si no quieres que te responda, haz una afirmación al final, fuerte y presisa. Preferentemente, una indicación o, si hay confianza, una orden.

Cosas que Larissa y él se habían enseñado mutuamente, mientras bromeaban.

"— _¿Conoces la regla de los tres segundos?_

_Larissa se lo pensó._

— _Conozco la de los tres minutos, para los mensajes._

— _No, esa no, la de los tres segundos. — Kankuro corrigio._

_La joven se encogio de hombros y nego con la cabeza._

— _Cuando una chica linda pasa de frente a ti, no puedes verle el trasero, esperas tres segundos luego de que pase a tu lado. Antes de voltearte y si vas con un amigo, se ponen de acuerdo y mejor, si alguien los ve volteandose a verla al mismo tiempo, pensara que la confundieron con una conocida y le miras el culo sin que la chica se entere._

_Larissa se rió._

— _¡Los hombres son unos pervertidos!"*_

"— _Las mujeres también tenemos reglas — Larissa comento._

— _Si, la de los ventiocho días — Se burlo, ella le reprendio con la mirada sin enfado._

— _Reglas de coqueteo, idiota — Ella exclamo — Por ejemplo… ¿Conoces el mano-pecho-sonrisa?_

_Kankuro la miro ceñudo, sin entender._

— _No._

_Larissa se coloco a su lado._

— _Te pones al lado del chico que esta parado a tu lado, por ejemplo, esperando en un consultorio. Muy cerca, sacas el teléfono, ves la hora, lo guardas y "sin querer" cuando él "no te ve" le golpeas la mano sin fuerza, como si fuera un accidente torpe. Cuando él se voltee por el suave impacto, te cruzas de brazos, asi tus pechos se ven más grandes y alzas la vista, le sonries y haces un comentario como "¿estas esperando a tal doctor?". El, por cortecia, te respondera y te hara la misma pregunta. Obtienes el inicio de una conversación y si eres astuta, de un coqueteo._

_Kankuro pensó._

— _Carajo, me la han hecho."**_

Kankuro se rió, recordando, mientras el agua hervía en la pava que había puesto a calentar. Se apoyo en la mesada, se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos. La imagen de Larissa sentada en el balcon, con las piernas dobladas en el suelo, los ojos cerrados y el cabello cayendo en desordenada belleza le invadio la mente. Con los rayos del sol filtrandose entre su pelo, acariciando sus razgos y haciendola lucir como si brillara. Como si el recuerdo la evocará, el timbre sono.

— Llegas tarde — Le informo, cuando le abrio la puerta.

— Y tú aún no haz hecho el té, asi que ni hables — Contesto, entrando.

A pesar de que él la había llamado y que ella había acudido, no sabían exactamente que decir, pero no había mucho por expresar, en realidad. Kankuro busco las tasas y Larissa tomó un saquito de té negro y otro de café. Kankuro alzo una ceja.

— Tienen la misma organización que en la otra casa. — Indico — ¿Temari sigue organizando todo?

Kankuro no contesto, no pensó que lo necesitara.

Ella, detrás de él, empañada en un vestido claro hasta las rodillas, con un gorro a juego, apreto los labios. Buscar una reconciliación parecía lejano, pero al mismo tiempo casi natural. Porque no podía estar en una misma habitación con él sin sentir que el aire se hacía denso y el espacio le parecía tan escaso como inatravesable. Kankuro, dandole la espalda, se tenso.

Ella había eliminado los dos pasos de prudente distancia que habían mantenido por seguridad propia y le había tocado el hombro. Dudo si voltearse, pero ella pronto retiro la mano y retrocedio los dos pasos avanzados. Conociendola, ella no retrocedía, solo había llamado su atención y le daba espació para girarse y encararla.

Pero no pudo, porque cuando lo hizo se quedo prendido de la fuerte y absorvente mirada opalina, que lo miraba con determinación y apretaba la boca. Cuando se los lamió, incomoda, no pudo aguantar tanto nivel de provocación. Fue él quien elimino la distancia y, dudando cuando la tuvo en frente, la beso.

Así de simple, solo inclino la cabeza y fruncio los labios contra los femeninos. Todo a la mierda, sin más ni más.

Larissa se apreto contra él, sintiendo aquel calor conocido subirle por todo el cuerpo. La sensación de protección que había conocido en esos mismos brazos y las lagrimas le empañaron la vista. Cerró los ojos y se abrazo del cuello del joven. Kankuro puso sus manos en las caderas y la empujo un poco contra la mesada, solo para acomodarse mejor contra ella. Ambos se separaron por un minuto, respiraciones agitadas, labios hinchados y ojos brillantes, anhelando los contrarios.

Se besaron de nuevo, sin la fuerza inicial, torpe y desesperada, alargando el momento. Pero pronto, sus caracteres impacientes salieron de nuevo a flote, y la desesperación por recuperar las caricias no dadas crecio.

Las manos se deslizaron por los hombros, espaldas y cinturas, con tanta familiaridad como la que habían poseido. Expertas, conociendo ya el terreno tanteado, reconociendolo como propio. Eran caricias torpes, rápidas y desesperadas, pero al mismo tiempo prolongadas, como dos amantes que no se veían en largo tiempo. Y tal vez fuera así.

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que había dejado que la tocaran así? Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo, porque nadie más lo había hecho desde que se separaron. Porque otros toques no eran iguales. Gimió y, sin vergüenza o pudor, se sento en la mesada de un salto, con torpeza.

Para que mentirse y fingir una decencía que no tenía y que él sabía no poseía. Abrio las piernas y él se acomodo entre ellas. Por ese momento, resolvieron, se dejarían llevar. Ni que fuerza la primera vez que hicieran eso.

_:-:_

Kiba y TenTen estaban terminando de recoger todo, los platos usados, vasos sucios y paquetes vacios. Sus respectivas parejas habían intentado ayudar pero los hermanastros se rieron, alegando que habían hecho eso desde siempre y que lo harían más rápido sin ayuda. Ino no se quejó, hacer las labores de limpieza no era su actividad favorita, pero las hacía sin mucha protesta. Por otro lado, Neji, se sintió torpe ante la idea de limpiar. Para serse sincero, él nunca había realizado una limpieza entera por si mismo. A lo sumo ordenar un poco. Si bien vivir solo le había enseñado un par de cosas, envidio la habilidad y rapidez de los hermanastros para hacerlo todo en unos minutos. Sin decir una palabra se repartieron las labores: Kiba recogería la basura, la metería en bolsas y la tiraría. Luego barrería y limpiaría la mesa. TenTen se dedicaría a lavar platos y vasos, reacomodar las sillas, sacudir los almohadones y mientras Kiba limpiaba la mesa, perfumaría la habitación. Veinte minutos después, todo estaba limpio.

— TenTen, me mudo contigo — Ino bromeo — ¡Lo haces parecer tan liviano y sencillo! Y eres rápida.

TenTen rió un poco y se sento en el sofá.

— Lo que quieres tú es mudarte con Kiba, no conmigo — Ino se sonrojo ligeramente y su pareja se rió a carcajadas — Mis padres se enojarían pero con el tiempo comprenderan y…

— ¡TenTen…!

La chica se rió y sintió como Neji le rozaba la mano un par de veces, era una petición silenciosa de que le tomará la mano. Ella lo hizo, interpretandolo correctamente y miro como Kiba pasaba su brazo por sobre los hombros de Ino. Ella, sin incomodarse ni un poquito, le tendió el mando de la televisión a su amiga, quien la tomó.

— Pon música — Ordeno la rubia.

La chica encendio el televisor y comenzo a recorrer canales en busca de uno que pusiera música de su gusto, pero termino parando en algo que llamo su atención. Un programa de orientación vocacional, nada muy nuevo. Miro como Ino fijaba su atención en la pantalla y decidió que lo dejaría allí.

— ¿Ya han pensado que estudiar? — Ino consulto.

— Si, claro — TenTen giró los ojos — Seré maestra de artes marciales mixtas.

— Yo trabajaré en la florería de mi familia, tomaré unas clases de arreglos florales y luego me inscribire en medicina cuando tenga dinero.

Kiba se encogio de hombros.

— Futbolista profesional. — Exclamo, arrogante.

— Fanfarrón — Le espeto su hermana, quien no consentiria inflar el ego de su hermanastro.

Tres pares de ojos fueron a parar en el adolescente restante, quien viendose sin mayores opciones respondio:

— Abogacia.

TenTen lo miró, algo sorprendida, pero a los otros dos jóvenes no les sorprendio. Pero TenTen no tuvo tiempo de formular cuestionamientos, pues el teléfono de la rubia comenzo a sonar con la canción "Who's Laughing now?", un claro indicio de que la estaban llamando. Automaticamente la muchacha deshizo el abrazo y tomó su teléfono abriendolo sin dudar. Un par de palabras más tarde, Ino cerró el movíl frustrada.

— Tengo que ir a casa — Informo, Kiba hizo mala cara.

— ¿Ahora qué?

Ino lo censuro con la mirada.

— Mi padre tiene que decorar con arreglos florales un casamiento y ha faltado una de las floristas. Su parto se adelanto y no sé le ocurrio informarle a mi papá — Explicó, levantandose — ¿Me acompañas a casa, Kiba?

El joven se levanto sin demaciados animos y terminaron despidiendose unos minutos después. TenTen cambio el canal del televisor sin mucho interes y lo dejo como en un principio habían querido, en un canal de música que, para su mala suerte, entro en comerciales poco después de sintonizarlo.

— ¿Eso de abogado lo dijiste de verdad?

Neji la miró.

— Si.

— ¿Abogado? — Pregunto TenTen, sorprendida — ¿En serio?

Neji fruncio en entrecejo.

— Por tercera vez, sí, abogado.

TenTen se cruzo de brazos.

— Bueno, cariño, tendrás serios problemas para comunicarte con el juez ¿Sabes que los

monosilabos no son argumentos, no?

Neji la miro sin un real enojo.

— Del mismo modo que para ser maestra de artes marciales, no debes ser enana.

Neji casi se arrepintió de decirlo cuando vio como los colores se le subían a la cara a su novia. En verdad nunca se le había ocurrido que TenTen fuesze sencible a la tematica de su estatura. Pero había sido imposible no reparar en esta, o en la escases de la misma. TenTen era menuda, pequeña, hasta el punto de que debía inclinarse para rozar sus labios con los de ella. Pero pronto descubrio que la había ofendido cuando la muchacha se puso colorada de furia contenida y aparto la vista cuando esta comenzaba a bullir.

— ¿Me haz llamado enana? — Pregunto, con obvia molestia transparentandose en su voz — Adivina qué, esta enana te pateo el trasero en las carreras.

Oh, orgullo masculino en peligro.

Ego femenino a la defensiva.

— Eres más delgada, liviana y por ende, rápida — Argumento — Y fue solo una carrera.

— En todo caso, significa que si me venciste en lucha es porque eres más alto, pesado y por ende, tienes más fuerzas — Se burlo — Pero, oh, solo fue una lucha.

Neji afilo los ojos y ella le sostuvo la mirada, mejor sería dejarlo allí.

— En una semana es el baile de graduación — Se le ocurrió decir para desviar la conversación.

— ¿Me estas invitando?

Neji asintió y ella parecio meditarlo.

— ¿Baile de graduación?

— Se realiza cuando terminas los recuperatorios.

TenTen dudo.

— ¿Y si me reconocen?

Neji nego con la cabeza.

— Eres libre de no ir.

— Neji.

— ¿Ajá?

— Que conste que tu me acompañaras a elegir el vestido y no, no eres libre de no ir.

El chico sonrió y sintio un leve cosquilleo que eran ganas de reir. La muchacha se levanto y beso con suavidad sus labios. Entonces, cuando se inclino, Neji pudo apreciar una pequeña mancha purpúrea en la parte superior de su pecho derecho. Sonrio con suficiencia y apenas la joven se dio cuenta lo cubrio.

— Tendrías que haber sido cuidadoso — Lo amonesto, procurando no hacer notar su vergüenza — Kiba casi lo ve cuando sali de la ducha.

Neji alzo una ceja.

— ¿Qué hacía el viendote salir de la ducha?

TenTen sonrio, allí estaban otra vez, los leves celos que a veces Neji dejaba ver, si una era lo suficientemente cuidadosa para reconocerlos. Pero para alimentarlos, molestarlo un poco, y fastidiarlo por haber osado llamarla enana, se limito a sonreir, apagar la televisión hasta entonces en funcionamiento e indicarle que iba al baño.

Neji furncio el cejo, a veces, TenTen gustaba de enredarle la cabeza.

:-:

Larissa dejo su cabeza caer sobre el hombro masculino, ocultándose en el hueco de su cuello. Respiro, sintiendo aquel familiar aroma masculino y pensó que eso no era correcto. En aquel momento de lucidez, se dio cuenta que ya no era una chiquilla tonta y que no iba a dejarse llevar. No más. Se irguio, puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Kankuro y lo alejo con suavidad. Estaban yendo demaciado lejoz. Se bajo de la mesada, avergonzada por sus anteriores pensamientos, pero no espero que Kankuro mascullará una disculpa.

— Es inevitable — Murmuro la inglesa.

— Es perfectamente evitable — Gruño él.

— ¿Dejandolo allí?

Kankuro junto su mirada contra la de ella e hizo chocar sus frentes, descansando la suya sobre la de la chica frente a el. Suspiró y aspiro el perfume a flores de la chica. Prefería su anterior aroma, a limpieza, jabon y champú. Si iban directo al grano, se seguían gustando. Aquella atracción seguía tan fuerte como en un principio y casi no podía contener las ganas de acariciarle el cabello.

— Cuando no me llamaste, fui a buscarte ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que esa chica era la novia de tu hermano? — Susurró — Me dolió ¿Sabes? Y cuando mi madre me sugirió mudarnos para averiguar más sobre mi padre, lo hice. No me llegó un mensaje tuyo, Kankuro, habría respondido.

— Te los envie — Mascullo.

Ninguno de los dos tenía formas de comprobar sus afirmaciones, pero tampoco ninguno de los dos mentía.

La madre de la joven se había encargado de borrar sistemáticamente cada mensaje y de echar al joven que retenía a su hija de su glorioso destino. Por eso, cuando su hija dejo transparentar apenas que había discutido con su pareja por sus intenciones de luchar por su herencia y la mismo tiempo, dejo salir un comentario sobre si se estaría equivocando y debería dejar las cosas ser, la mujer inglesa no había perdido tiempo.

Si su hija dudaba, todos los planes se tambalearían. Ella era apaenas una adolescente, siempre podía volver a enamorarse.

En un par de días desunio a su hija de aquella ciudad y se encargo de llenar la cabeza de Larissa de ideas sobre el dinero que vendría y de cómo el chico al darse cuenta de que ella no era una don nadie se intimido ¿Tendría las mismas intenciones con una pobre chiquilla sin nombre que con una señorita importante? ¿Por qué se había intimidado al saber quien era? ¿Acaso planeaba dejarla, ya que no importaba? ¿Qué había hecho una diferencia? ¿El que entonces ella sería igual que él y no inferior en condiciones? ¿Por qué había desaparecido cuando tuvo conocimiento de que venía con ella? ¿La había dejado por sus intenciones, o por temer meterse con algo demaciado grande? Si la amara, le comento, ya habría impedido que siguiera con sus planes ¿Pero él la había buscado? Pues no.

Con la cabeza llena de rencor, dolor y vacio, cuando su madre le sugirió mudarse, empaco todo el mismo día y al siguiense te marcharon. No tardaron nada en encontrar un hotel y solo un par de días en un departamento estable, para luego, por medio de extorciones, mudarse a otro aún mejor.

Pero aún sin explicaciones, sin nada de que sostenerse, desconfiando todavía en el otro se dieron cuenta que volver a su antigua relación sería imposible. En poco tiempo ambos habían cambiado demaciado. Pero incluso con esos cambios, los malos recuerdos y el rencor, el cariño seguía latente y luchando por no extinguirse. Les tomaria su tiempo reacomodarse, acostumbrarse al otro, pero lo intentarian. Porque si bien no eran los mismos de antes y su relacion no sería igual, eso no significaba que no podían intentarlo de nuevo, no como dos amantes separados y rencorosos, sino como dos personas nuevas en una relacion nueva. Todo desde cero. Esta vez, no dejarían las cosas al azar.

Esa había sido una reconciliación extraña, lo era. Pero cuando él comenzo a besarla, no pudo dejar de hacerlo. Ella se rió y las lagrimas se le acumularon en las comisuras de sus ojos, escociéndole. Kankuro le beso el cuello, los ojos, la boca, la frente, el dorso de las manos. Ella, suspiro y apoyo su menton sobre la cabeza del chico hasta que ese se enderezo.

— He oido que tendrás al fin tu baile de graduación — Comento.

— Si, en una semana.

Kankuro resistío la tentación de preguntarle como sabía ella eso.

— Ire.

— No te he invitado — Argumento.

— Las mujeres actuales no esperan que las inviten, pasas por mi a las ocho.

— Apenas empezamos y ya me das ordenes — Gruño.

— Y tú ya eres descortez.

Ella sonrió y, para sorpresa del joven, le saco la lengua en un gesto jugueton.

Bueno, quizá quedará algo de la antigua Larissa oculta tras tanta elegancia. Y que los dioses lo escucharán, lucharía por hacerla salir a la luz.

:-:

Para la suerte o quiza desdicha, de Neji, por supuesto, escoger vestidos para su novia no fue una tarea difícil. La joven poseía una compexion atletica y esbelta, por lo que el tema del talle fue sensillo. Por otro lado, TenTen odiaba probarse ropa, por lo que escogio seis vestidos posibles y desecho los primeros tres, porque según ella no le quedaban bien puestos. Neji tuvo que colaborar a la hora de la decisión de cual de los ultimos tres era el mejor. Para la desepción de TenTen, Neji sabía tanto de vestidos de mujer como ella de frances. Poco y nada.

Suspiro y miro los tres vetidos colgados en el vestidor donde antes se los había puesto. El primero era rojo y ajustado, corto y brillante con detalles en dorado, llamativo pero lindo. El segundo, más modesto, era morado y tenía distintos motivos en un morado más claro que se veían a una determinada luz Era más largo que el primero, y no llamaba tanto la atención. El ultimo era el clasico vestido negro, ajustado y un poco corto, siendo el intermedio entre los anteriores. Con un par de broches dorados en las tiras.

La muchacha tomo el segundo y lo examino. A su gusto, habría escogido el rojo, pero era demaciado revelador y no pretendía llamar mucho la atención por más que Neji insistiera en que no la reconocerían. Sabía que muchos ya sabían su identidad, pero no tenía muchas intenciones que el resto de la escuela también se diese cuenta.

— El segundo será — Le indico a la mujer que la atendía pacientemente.

La mujer asintió y le cobro el vestido a la muchacha que, agradecida, tomó la bolsa. Al final, como siempre, había dejado todo para última hora y ese era el mismo día del baile. Ino le había advertido que no hiciera todo a las apuradas, que se tomara su tiempo y rec orriera las tiendas con un par de días de anticipación. Pero le hacía mala cara a las compras y las rehuyo hasta que no pudo hacerlo más.

— Al menos no tengó que renegar sobre como me peinare — Se consolo, acariciando los cortos mechones castaños.

Para esas alturas su cabello ya no le rozaba la nuca, sino los hombros, aunque la parte superior que en un inicio había sido de apenas unos centimetros, algo más largas querían tocas la nuca. Agradecio, en silencio, el hecho de que alisandose el cabello no quedaría tan corto y pudiera disimular sus razgos con maquillaje. Simplemente, no quería arriezgarse a ser reconocida.

Neji se había comportado paciente con ella, supuso, pero la despedida se hizo obvia. Tenían un par de horas antes de que él tuviese que ir por ella y dudo que un par jeans lo complacieran. "Kiba" había sido invitado a pesar de no haber terminado el año, de forma honoraria por su desempeño en los clubes. Su hermanastro se rió a carcajada suelta cuando TenTen le sugerio ir, pero las insistencías de Ino lograron converserlo. Al final, bromeaba, iría a la fiesta sin haber tenido que pasar el año.

TenTen beso a su novio a modo de despedida diciendole que si quería, podía buscarla un poco más tarde. Él negó con la cabeza. Bueno, lo había intentado. Ella solo quería retrasarlo un poco más, pero no podría. Suspiro, se besaron una vez más y ella entro en su casa. Allí, intercambio unas palabras y bromas con su hermanastro y tomo sus cosas. Él giro los ojos y comento algo sobre que las mujeres hacían las cosas en manada y ella le lanzo un almohadón y emprendio camino hasta la casa de la Yamanaka. El padre la misma había denominado el piso superior de su casa como "El cuartel general" y decía que era un campo minado los sabados en la noche. Sus amigos, el señor Nara, que se entero era el padre de Shikamaru, y el padre de Chouji, el señor Chouza Akimichi, agradecían haber concebido solo varones.

El señor de subio cabello y aspecto jovial le abrio la puerta y la saludo con familiaridad. El piso de arriba, le indico, pero ella ya sabía su destino. Saludo de pasada a los dos hombres que a veces estaban allí y paso derecho hasta el cuarto de la rubia. Dentro, la música sonaba alta y fuerte, ritmica y animada, mientras chicas en ropa interior se paseaban dentro.

El sueño de un adolescente hormanado.

El ambiente PRE-fiesta, de una.

— ¡Llegas tarde! — Le reclamo automáticamente Ino.

— Lo sé, lo siento — Se ahorro explicaciones y pateo un sujetador que estaba en el suelo — ¡Subele a la música!

Las chicas bromeaban y algunas hacían cambios de última hora, como Hinata, que decidio agregar algo al vestido para que el escote no fuera tan pronunciado. Al final, Naruto había terminado por invitarla de forma escandalosa. Sakura, por su lado, se auto invito, casi como TenTen. La se pelo rosado había tenido problemas para encontrar un vestido apropiado, pero uno color negro había sido la opción más aceptada. Largo y sensual, asentuando delicadamente su cintura, el vestido parecia abrazar su figura. Ino, algo más audaz, usaba un vestido color azul, corto y brillante, ajustado y aunque sin un escote para demostrarlo, hacía lucir a la muchacha un busto más que suficiente. Hinata, la más recatada, llevaba un vestido color crema, hasta las pantorrillas, suelto pero elegante.

Ella estaba poniendose el suyo, desnudandose con total naturalidad frente a sus amigas cuando Sakura solto una exclamación ahogada y le arrebato el vestido de entre las manos.

— ¡Carajo, no nos contaste! — Sakura chiyo, y todas las jóvenes de la habitación la miraron sin entender — ¡Eso de allí es un chupón!*

TenTen se sonrojo y miro el lugar que Sakura apuntaba, en su pecho, demaciado al medio para que un escote no lo ocultara. Eso, obviamente, quería decir que no llevaba una blusa, o un sujetador, cuando la mancha fue hecha. Sus mejillas se arrebolaron en el minuto y medio de silencio que se hizo en el cuarto hasta que Ino reacciono.

— TenTen… ¿Tendrías la cortecia de explicarnos que hace eso en un lugar que usualmente cubre el sujetador?

Oh, carajo.

— Ah… mierda — Mascullo — Saben perfectamente como llego allí.

Hinata, sonrojandose, se sintio terriblemente incomoda. Eso, en otras palabras, se lo había hecho su primo. Empezo, nerviosa, a jugar con la falda de su vestido.

— ¿O sea que tú y él… ya…? — Sakura la aguijoneo.

— Si — Afirmo.

— ¿Y no planeabas decirnoslo? — Ino pregunto, cruzandose de brazos.

— No ahora — Ella exclamo — Iba a hacerlo cuando m sintiera comoda diciendolo.

— Oh, claro — Sakura ironizo — ¿A los cuantos meses de embarazo será eso, cariño?

TenTen se cruzo de brazos y fruncio el cejo.

— ¿Puedes darme el maldito vestido?

Sakura se lo dio, y observaron como la más pequeña de ella se lo colocaba dandoles la espalda, hasta que se lo acomodo.

— Fue hace poco más de una semana, no les daré más detalles ahora ¿Entendido?

Sus amigas se encogieron de hombros y pronto la naciente discusión murió, cuando Hinata hizo notar que no quedaba mucho tiempo. Las cuatro mujeres se peinaron y maquillaron, aconcejandose y reprochandose. Se perdieron momentáneamente objetos que aparecían de la misma misteriosa manera en la que desaparecian. Pronto, debieron separarse.

— ¿Neji no viene a buscarte aquí? — Pregunto Hinata.

— Olvide decirselo — Explico, encogiendose de hombros — ¡Suerte chicas!

Las amigas devolvieron el saludo con la misma euforia y TenTen se dio cuenta que tenía buenas amigas, a pesar de todo en lo que se metían, los lios, peleas y bromas, y lo demás. Se rió camino a casa cuando un chico por voltearse a verla se cayo de la bisicleta y resistio la tentación de intentar hacer lo mismo con otro ciclista solo para divertirse. Llego a su casa cuando su hermanastro bajaba las escaleras, vestido con traje y sin corbata.

— ¡Tienes traje! — Bromeo — ¿Ino te amenazo?

Kiba le gruño algo incomprencible y entendio que, efectivamente, había dado en el clavo. Decidio no fastidiarlo y subio a buscar su perfume. No lo usaba con demaciado frecuencia, pero le gustaba mucho. Le recordo a Kiba que tenía que ir a buscar a Ino y, aunque sabía que ella bajaría media hora luego de lo apropiado, debía esperarla.

— ¡Pero si me hará esperar media hora! — Exclamo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

— Ese es el plan, hacerte esperar.

— Eso no tiene sentido.

— Kiba, no es que te eche… pero si, te estoy echando ¡Ve a buscarla que no quiero aguantarla quejandose en la fiesta!

— Interesada — Le susurro. — Pero bien que te aguantas al frio de tu novio.

TenTen se cruzo de brazos y penso en la marca en su pecho. Oh, claro, muy frio. Pero no podía decirselo a su hermanastro o de lo contrario, correría sangre. Se limito a sonreir y lanzarle sus llaves.

— Y recuerda decirle que esta linda — Comento, antes de que él cerrara la puerta.

— Me dira que la estoy adulando — Le recordo.

— Insiste, carajo.

Kiba se despidio y ella se observo otra vez en el espejo, examinandose.

Se veía más madura, en realidad, con el cabello corto acentuando su rostro, el vestido enmarcando su figura y el maquillaje suave, se veía más mujer que adolescente. Se miro de perfil, con el pecho inflandose de orgullo al ver que su silueta era bastante buena. Maldijo, sin embargo, no haber sido un poco más alta. Su madre tampoco presumia una altura envidiable, se lamento, era genetico.

Aunque los tacos ayudaban.

El sonido de un automovíl parar en la calle llamó su atención y reconoció el suave ronroneo conocido. Bajo, tomando su abrigo, y abrio la puerta antes de que Neji llegara a la misma. Él esbozo una sonrisa y ella le guiño un ojo coqueta. Si bien le habría gustado recibir un cumplido por haberse esmerado en su apariencia, al ver como su novio luchaba consigo mismo se río y decidio no torturarlo.

— ¿Nos ahorramos los cumplidos? Ambos sabemos que soy sexy y vamos tarde — Bromeo, y rozaron sus bocas — Ah, claro, con traje te vez aún mejor.

Neji nego con la cabeza ante la aparición del humor de su pareja quien desfilo hasta el automovíl y lo llamo desde allí.

— ¿Quieres que conduzca yo, acaso? — Lo apuro, riendo.

:-:

Cuando llegaron al lugar, el ambiente de fiesta era abrumante. Para ser una fiesta escolar, supuestamente organizada, nadie regulaba mucho nada. La escuela era originalmente masculina, de modo que el hecho de que las feminas acompañantes inundaran el lugar era un cambio positivo. Por otro lado, la ausencia de baños para damas requirio un par de traspies para ellas. Había alcohol que corría bajo las mesas, de contrabando. La comida abundaba y parecía deliciosa, pero sobre todo, la música y la gente bailando alegraba la vista.

Sakura bajo del coche luciendo su vestido y sus zapatos nuevos, su pareja, Sasuke, un poco más atrás no parecía particularmente contento. Algunos de aquella escuela poseían grandes riquezas, él era uno de esos que adjuntaban sobre sus hombros, como si fuera poco, la responsabilidad. Sakura, poco dispuesta a dejar que su novio la abrumase de problemas en su última noche como estudiante de secundaría, lo tomo del brazo y lo sacudio apenas.

— ¡Anda, alegrate! — Le dijo — He faltado a mi baile para venir al tuyo ¿Quieres al menos ponerle algo de animo?

Sasuke la miro y solto un quejido, parecido a su tipico monosilabo, que ella identifico como un "de acuerdo" de mala gana. Ella sonrio, no iba a dejarse amargar la noche.

Ino llego después, esplendorosa y llamativa, con Kiba a su lado. La joven lucia su cabello largo y suelto, como pocas veces, y se había esmerado en el.

Hinata, por otro lado, fue de las últimas en llegar, con Naruto disculpandose por su tardanza, y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Neji había llegado mucho antes, con su pareja, y los vio llegar uno a uno. TenTen, en su vestido morado, no podía evitar tratar de mezclarse para que nadie la reconociera. Naruto la vio y abrio los ojos como platos antes de tomar aire para gritar, pero Hinata, rápida, le apreto la mano y nego con la cabeza.

— Es un secreto — Aclaro, como si eso lo resolviera todo.

Para su pareja, eso basto.

— Bien.

Entraron todos al salón y los ordenaron por mesas. Para la suerte de la morena, quedo junto con Ino y Kiba, juntos por haberse anotado como pareja del baile, y algunos otros de sus amigos con sus acompañantes. Shino y una chica mucho más llamativa de lo que penso iria con él, a su lado se sorprendio de ver a su amiga Karin, con un tipo con unos dientes punteagudos. Le hizo una ceña con sus cejas y ella le giño el ojo en un gesto de "te explico luego" Sentada al lado de la pelirroja estaba Sakura tratando de monologear con Sasuke, al lado del mismo estaba Neji y, al lado de él, ella misma. Habían dos sillas vacias, para una pareja faltante, y vio sus numeros "603-604"

¿La escuela tendría tal cantidad albergada en sus jardines?

La fiesta había sido realizada en los jardines por razones obvias, el buen clima del verano y la cantidad descomunal de gente que asistía. TenTen se enfrasco en una conversación vía señales, gestos y movimientos de labios con su pelirroja amiga, quien le contestaba sin pensarlo. Neji admiro en secreto la velocidad para entender gestos, sabiendo casi automaticamente que era un sistema complejo y organizado de gestos. Una mezcla de señales de manos para sordos, lenguaje corto de mensajes de texto, lectura de labios, e imitaciones de sonidos como "wow" o "¡yeah!" que había inventado con Karin cuando tenían ocho años y se habían conocido en la primaria.

Karin sabía utilizar el lenguaje de ceñas con manos porque su madre se lo había enseñado, siendo maestra para niños con capacidades diferentes, el lenguaje de mensajes de texto lo había metido la morena, la lectura de labios simplemente había sido espontanea y los sonidos salían por costumbre, le explico momentos más tarde TenTen.

— ¿Lo inventaron ustedes?

TenTen asintio.

— Karin y yo hicimos la primaria juntas, la secundaria la hice por mi cuenta pero nos seguimos viendo. Cuando fingiamos dormir y nos escapabamos en la noche, utilizabamos los signos.

Neji asintio, preguntandose a donde irían dos chicas de trece años a la madrugada, pero no pregunto por respeto a la silenciosa conversación.

De repente TenTen exploto en carcajadas y el alzo una ceja. Kiba las miro y nego con la cabeza, como exasperado.

— ¿Eso se traduciría como "¿Tiene tanto de adelante como de atrás?"? — Kiba pregunto y TenTen lo mando a callar.

Contesto cuando su hermanastro no veía.

— ¿Kiba lo sabe?

Ella se encogio de hombros.

— Me convenció de enseñarselo, no puedo creer que él lo recuerde.

— Tú lo haces — Señalo.

Ella se rió.

— Yo lo invente, claro que lo recuerdo.

Karin se levanto para ir al baño y TenTen ofrecio ir por ella, pero un par de ceñas después, ella desistio.

Kiba tradujo:

— "No voy al baño, dientes de tiburon ira en diez minutos, tú entiendes" — Él le resto importancia al asunto.

— ¡Deja de traduccir, carajo! ¡Me arrepiento de habertelo enseñado!

Kiba se burlo de ella pero pronto Ino acaparo la atención del muchacho sin mucho esfuerzo.

Les sirvieron la cena y disfrutaron de ella sonriendo, bromeando y diciendo estupideces. Comentando sobre una u otra cosa divertida durante el año y, por supuesto, comieron. Más tarde el volumen de la música subio, los ritmos cambiaron y el DJ no necesito llamar a nadie a la pista. Algunas, como Sakura y TenTen, tuvieron que arrastrar a sus parejas. Pero no iba a quedarse sin bailar, no señor.

Cuatro o cinco canciones luego, se vieron obligadas a desistir por la obvia fala de cooperación de sus novios, sacando a Kiba y Naruto quienes bailaban sin peros o trabas. Cuando Kiba y TenTen bailaron, los demás tuvieron que aceptar que lo hacía esplendidamente. Habían bailado mucho juntos, más que nada, porque les gustaba y habían pasado veranos enteros bailando cuando la lluvia les impedía salir. TenTen giraba sabiendo que Kiba la sostendría, él se movia a sabiendas que TenTen estaría frente a él cuando lo hiciese. Se sabían los pasos y las canciones.

Pero TenTen dejo que su familiar bailara con quien había invitado y le arranco otra canción a su novio.

— Yo voy a seguir bailando hasta que los tacos me hagan sandrar ¿Te molesta?

Neji nego.

— Disfruta.

Le molestaba, claro, no poder compartir tiempo con su novia, pero no iba a quejarse. Sabia que a ella bailar le encantaba, se desesperaba por bailar una canción más y cuando se la concedian, se descaderaba bailando. Era agil y gracil, bailar era para ella como caminar para otros; natural. Pero, pasado un buen rato, el DJ llamo a un descanso que mucho tomaron sin ganas o necesidad.

— ¡Vamos por aire fresco! — Mascullo Ino, agobiada por el calor.

Ino las jalaba hasta el patio cuando se repente se toparon con otro par de ojos opalinos. Larissa había estado bailando con Kankuro y no los había visto ya que estaban en el otro lado de la pista. Hinata la miro, confusa, al no reconocerla. TenTen dirigio su vista de modo casi automatico a Kankuro, sin ninguna recriminación, solo sorpresa. Sin saber realmente porque, quiza para tratar de arreglar su descortecia al quedarsele mirando, TenTen miro a la jovencita y dijo con voz firme:

— ¿Vienes con nosotras a tomar aire? Pareces necesitarlo — La muchacha vio a Kankuro quien le solto la mano y asintio.

Ella se volvio hacía las jovenes.

— Claro.

Las presentaciones se hicieron en el camino Larissa tuvo la cordialidad de presentarse a si misma con su apellido materno y de desviar la conversación de si misma hacía Ino, quien no tardo ni un segundo en presentarse. Sakura le siguio, con una sonrisa clara y sus ojso brillantes. Hinata fue ligeramente timida, extendiendo su mano en un gesto normal y poniendo su apellido primero "Hyuuga Hinata".

Larissa la examino sabiendo que la que tenía en frente era su media hermana. Las muchachas llegaron hasta un lugar entre el jardin ocupado y el estacionamiento, un pequeño claro circular con varios bancos que juntaron sin esfuerzo.

— La escuela es inmensa. — Ino comento.

— Es carisima, una vez le pregunte a Sasuke y con lo que cuesta un mes aqui pago un año entero en mi colegio — Sakura agrego, mirando a TenTen — ¿La educación será buena?

— Muy buena, he oido que en especial la deportiva.

— Dicen por ahi que si sales de aqui con un promedio alto y acostumbrado a su ritmo de estudio, la univercidad te es pan comido.

TenTen se encogio de hombros.

— Es una educación seria, dificil y densa, pero vale la pena — Aseguro, recordando sus largas noches de estudio.

— ¿Pueden creer que la secundaria se haya acabado? — Pregunto Sakura.

— No, creo que no — Susurro Hinata.

— ¿Somos adultas ya, no? — Consulto TenTen.

Larissa sonrio, ligeramente incomoda.

— A veces, la vida nos obliga a ser adultos.

TenTen asintio.

— ¿Nos obliga? — Pregunto Hinata y nego con la cabeza — No lo creo así, mas bien creo que uno madura a su ritmo propio, y diferente ante los mismo eventos.

TenTen y Larissa se miraron.

— Los eventos acondicionan mucho — Larissa expreso, mirando fijamente a la morena.

— Uno decide como reaccionar, depende del caracter.

Sakura suspiro frustrada.

— ¡Dejen de hablar melancolicamente que no me voy a pasar la noche lloriqueando! — Exclamo, cruzandose de brazos.

Las jovenes se rieron, aspiraron aire limpio y se miraron entre si. Era hora de regresar al salón a bailar su última noche escolar.

A bailar, pensaron, hasta que los pies sangren o los tacos se despedacen.

:-:

¡Uff! Este era el penultimo capitulo, señoras y señores, queda el último y el epilogo. Reportandome desde Camboriú, Santa Catalina, Brasil ¡Hoy fui al cristo luz, que lindo! En fin, estoy sinceramente muy feliz de estar llegando al final. Cuando lo empeze realmente dudaba de mi capacidad para terminarlo porque pensaba que era un fic muy vueltero, largo y que tenía muchos líos para un solo fic. Quiero decir, la integracion, el enamoramiento, el descubrimiento, la relacion, la aparicion de un secreto de familia, la forma en que se descubre, los acuerdos y el final de una etapa de la vida. A decir verdad, lo que me animo a continuar fueron los comentarios.

Creo que este es el fic NejiTen más largo en español ¿No? Yo cuento con este 29 Capitulos.

Ya tengo comenzadomi proximo fic, si es que a alguien por aquí le gusta el KibaNabi, y les dejo el resumen. Lo subire tal vez para mediados de febrero, o poco después de acabar este fic. Depende de cuanto me tarde, no creo que sea mucho.

En fin, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por acompañarme hasta aqui ¡Ha sido un reto y no puedo dejar de darles las gracias! ¡Los quiero!

Proximo Fic :

Titulo : La esposa perfecta.

Pareja: Kiba x Hanabi.

Ranting: T o M, no sé.

Summary: "— Sabes… en realidad todo sobre ti me jode —Ella dijo.

— Entonces arreglemoslo — Contestó Kiba.

Una opuesta, un departamento y un ganador.

— Condenada todo un mes a ser "la esposa perfecta" de Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Te apatece jugar poker, Hanabi?"

:-:

Adelantos del, si, último capitulo:

"Cuando entraron en el cuarto no tenían idea de con que iban a enfrentarse. Lo primero en pasar por sus mentes, recordo, era que su padre iba a darles una reprimenda por algún error de ella y Hanabi pero cuando escucho aquellas palabras, tuvo que repetirlas en su mente varias veces para entenderlas y reaccionar. Pero su hermana lo hizo antes.

— ¡Una bastarda...! — Hanabi exclamo, incredula."

"Larissa no bajo la mirada, los ojos de la Hyuuga más joven quemaban sobre ella y la muchacha se acerco a ella y no le escupio por respeto a su padre. La miro, de arriba hacia abajo con desprecio y se fue. Aquello había sido peor que si le dieran una bofetada. La palabra giro en su mente: _Bastarda_."

"Shikamaru salio de la que había sido su último recuperatorio en segunda instancia, había, oficialmente, acabado la secundaria. Suspiró, cansino y miró hacía en frente. Apoyada en un árbol, Temari le miraba con las pestañas entornadas."

"TenTen se acurruco en las sabanas, cubriendose. Le sonrio a su pareja quien la le correspondio con un esbozo antes de cerrar los ojos y ella se sintió en paz. Podría acostumbrarse a eso, pensó, a acomodarse junto a él y solo disfrutar del silencio. Si, solo disfrutar."

"— ¿Y, vago? — Llamo la rubia, acomodandose junto a él e inclinandose. — ¿Donde tengo que infiltrarme para que me invites a salir?

Shikamaru le sonrio y miro al cielo.

— ¿Castañas asadas en el centro esta bien para tí, o prefieres una escuela?

Temari le dio una sonrisa aguerrida.

— La escuela se la dejo al Hyugga y a TenTen, quiero castañas y, vago — Llamo su atención — Tu pagas."


	34. Chapter 30

Aquella mañana ambas hermanas Hyuuga habían sido informadas de una reunión sorpresiva y no programada con su padre. Ellas intercambiaron una mirada confusa, pero asintieron para dar su consentimiento. Urgente, les indico el mayordomo. Hanabi entendió eso como "ahora mismo" pero Hinata, siempre más prudente, decidió que primero desayunarían.

Después de todo, las pocas veces que su padre las llamaba a una audiencia con él era porque había un problema que las concernía. Casi nunca, menciono con voz suave, las llamaba a las dos al mismo tiempo. Al menos lo mejor era tener algo en el estomago, pues lo siguiente podía borrarles el apetito.

— ¿Crees que sea grabe? — Consulto Hanabi, quedamente.

No querían que nadie en la mansión las escuchara y había empleados por todos lados.

Hinata la miro un momento. Hanabi era el tipo de persona que casi nunca dejaba entrever sus preguntas, de modo que eso le revolvía la cabeza al igual que a ella. Hinata sospechaba que su hermana ya estaba, al igual que ella, pensando que habrían hecho lo suficientemente mal para ser catalogado de "urgente".

— No hay forma de saberlo, dios no lo quiera — Respondió, sin querer dar esperanzas.

Su padre las había llamado a las dos en tres oportunidades; para informarles de la muerte de su madre, del fallecimiento de su tío y para avisarles de la visita de un amigo ingles importantes en su casa.

Al terminar de desayunar subieron al automóvil de la mayor de las hermanas y condujeron hasta el edificio donde su padre trabajaba. Siendo reconocidas y tras una serie de asentimientos, ambas se trasladaron hasta el ascensor que las llevo hasta el piso donde su padre tenía su oficina. La recepcionista, de aspecto arreglado pero serio, las saludo y se levanto para anunciarlas. Caminaron tras de ella y un instante más tarde, con la aprobación de su padre, la mujer las dejo pasar.

Una enorme sorpresa se llevaron al ver que su padre no estaba solo. Una joven ocupaba una de las tres sillas dispuestas frente al escritorio que ocupaba Hiashi. Él asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo y les señalo con un ademán educado las sillas.

Hinata miro a su padre luego de saludar con una sonrisa a la invitada, quien respondió del mismo modo. Hanabi, más seria, asintió a modo de reconocimiento. La muchacha, con un pantalón de vestir negro, una blusa color pastel y lentes de sol se acomodo en su lugar, nerviosa.

— El hecho de que las haya traído aquí tiene un motivo preciso — Hiashi empezó, tragándose el nudo en la boca del estomago que disimulaba — Les presento a la señorita Larissa.

Las hermanas repararon casi instantáneamente en que su padre no había utilizado el apellido, lo que debía indicar una cierta familiaridad debido a que la joven no había sido presentada con deliberada distancia.

— Un gusto — Larissa contesto, automáticamente.

Hinata la reconoció en ese momento. La chica de la fiesta. Larissa. Aquella que les había hecho compañía la noche del baile. Ciertamente le había sorprendido no reconocerla, puesto que aunque su clan era extenso y había muchísimas mujeres, habría jurado poder recordar un rostro tan exótico.

Hiashi no dudo en seguir:

— La joven es su media hermana paterna.

Las palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Larissa había estado nerviosa, pero si no exigía a su padre ser presentada como familiar en ese momento cuando todo estaba bullendo, probablemente nunca lo haría. Y si sus medias hermanas no la conocían, su padre podría mantenerla en secreto el resto de su vida hasta que el tema del testamento saltara a su fallecimiento. Además, siempre estaba el hecho de hacer alguna maniobra legal para no reconocerla, y el hecho de que Hinata y Hanabi supieran de su existencia suponía muchos puntos a favor.

Hinata estaba blanca, atónita.

Cuando entraron en el cuarto no tenían idea de con que iban a enfrentarse. Lo primero en pasar por sus mentes, recordó, era que su padre iba a darles una reprimenda por algún error de ella y Hanabi pero cuando escucho aquellas palabras, tuvo que repetirlas en su mente varias veces para entenderlas y reaccionar. Pero su hermana lo hizo antes.

— ¡Una bastarda...! — Hanabi exclamo, incrédula.

La muchacha en cuestión asintió, sabiendo para sus adentros que el término estaba bien usado. Cruelmente bien usado. Hanabi se levanto de su lugar, poniendo sus manos en sus muslos para enfatizar la incredulidad. Hinata puso una mano en su pierna y le rogó que se sentara con la mirada. Reclamarle a su padre no sería una buena idea. Y el temperamento de Hanabi hervía, indignada.

— Cuida tus modales, Hanabi — Su padre advirtió.

— ¿Mis modales, padre? — Pregunto, con ira contenida — ¿Cuido los suyos, señor, al engendrarle a ella?

Hinata le apretó la pierna a su hermana y su padre les fulmino con la mirada. No tenía derecho a reprenderle, Hinata supo, pero no era momento de reclamos, no con los sentimientos tan expuestos. Hinata estaba demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar apropiadamente por lo que solo pudo clavar sus ojos en los lentes de sol de su media hermana y limitarse a contener a Hanabi de una de sus explosiones más indomables.

Larissa se quito los lentes, como si sus ojos fueran la prueba que Hinata y Hanabi necesitaran para confirmar la paternidad que su padre confesaba. Hinata asintió pero Hanabi la miro con una rabia bulliciosa, casi con aire despectivo.

La inglesa no bajo la mirada, los ojos de la Hyuuga más joven quemaban sobre si misma y la muchacha se acerco a ella y no le escupió por respeto a su padre. La miro, de arriba hacia abajo con desprecio y se fue. Aquello había sido peor que si le dieran una bofetada. La palabra giro en su mente: _Bastarda_

— No te he dado permiso para irte — Hiashi hizo notar a su hija.

La misma solo se volvió a mirarlo y salio desafiante, retándolo a que la contuviera. Hiashi miro fijamente el espacio vacío antes de volverse a sus otras hijas.

— Eso es todo.

Hinata se sintió insultada, Larissa herida. Eso era todo. Solo un anuncio, como si la noticia de que la joven allí sentada fuese su hija no fuera merecedora de algo más que eso. Hinata se levanto y salio sin decir nada, solo una mirada discreta a Larissa. La joven presumía una empatia envidiable, entendía los sentimientos sin una palabra de por medio. Ella salio del lugar a paso lento pero firme, sin despedirse, hacerlo sería tomarlo con demasiada normalidad.

Hinata fue al baño, se mojo la cara y se miro al espejo. No era su culpa, pero de todas formas se sentía culpable. Se encerró en uno de los cubiculos del baño, se sentó en uno de ellos con la tapa bajada para que le sirviera de silla luego de revisar que no hubiese nadie, se cubrió la cara y sollozo.

¿Como podía su padre escupirles en la cara que todo en lo que su crianza se había basado, como la moral, era todo una patraña? ¿Con que impunidad podía él sacarles en la cara una infidelidad y el hecho de que todo lo creído era una mentira?

Quizá Neji tuviera razón y los Hyuuga en su mayoría fueran unos hipócritas.

Una lágrima rodó entre sus dedos.

Sí, al menos su padre lo era.

:-:

La sala de exámenes estaba casi vacía, solo quedaban él y otros tres chicos rindiendo la materia que le había jodido las vacaciones; historia. Él se sabía las fechas, los acontecimientos, nombre y el relato en si, pero era demasiado lío ponerse a escribir todo eso en cada examen cuando podía directamente rendir uno a fin de año y listo. Sí, los recuperatorios habían sido su mejor opción, la menos conflictiva.

Shikamaru se levanto, tomando su examen ya realizado y se tomo el trabajo de revisar haber colocado su nombre. Lo dejo sobre el escritorio de su profesor quien suspiró, mirando un examen que sin siquiera corregirlo sabía que tenía la nota minima e indispensable. Shikamaru Nara era inteligente, cierto, pero era también un vago incorregible.

Por su lado Shikamaru regreso a su banco a tomar su mochila medio vacía e irse. Ese día el cielo estaba perfecto para echarse sobre la hierba y admirar las nubes. Se despidió del profesor con un gesto y salio del aula rumbo a los jardines traseros donde solía descansar en los recreos y sus escapadas de horas de clase.

Era agradable recorrer los pasillos de la escuela. Para esos momentos ya casi no quedaban alumnos, por lo que un relativo silencio reinaba en los corredores. En uno que otro salón aún había gente realizando exámenes y profesores vigilándolos. Envidio a aquellos recién ingresados que comenzarían aquella etapa de su vida en la que él mismo se había quejado tanto. Recordando con un poco de melancolía admitió para sus adentros que se estaba volviendo viejo, como decía la problemática rubia.

Iba a extrañar todo eso, pensó, saltarse clases, los recreos bulliciosos, sus compañeros realizando tonterías, él mismo encubriéndolos, escapándose a la biblioteca a fingir que leía, mirar las nubes desde la azotea... sí, dentro de todo su secundaría fue buena. No le molestaría dejarla sino fuera que tenía que comenzar la facultad.

Shikamaru había hecho muchas cosas, más de las que él enumeraría de tener que hacerlo, aquel día. Primero, aguantar a su madre zarandearlo por haberse dormido, entregar unos mandados olvidados del día anterior, correr de un lado a otro llevando cosas que le tocaban ese día, oír a su padre burlarse de él con su típica risa, cambiarse para ir a la escuela, buscar su curso y un montón de cosas más, para enterarse que su profesor llegaría tarde y se había tomado prisas por nada y, con melancolía Shikamaru salio de la que había sido su último recuperatorio en segunda instancia, había, oficialmente, acabado la secundaria. Suspiró, cansino y miró hacía en frente. Apoyada en un árbol, Temari le miraba con las pestañas entornadas.

La muchacha llevaba unos jeans y una blusa negra, por lo que supo que no estaba trabajando. Temari no parecía el prototipo de bibliotecaria, principalmente porque no lo era. La primera vez que había ido a la biblioteca dos años atrás había sido por pedido de su profesora de Geografía, en busca de material. Cuando la vio, atrás del mostrador, le pregunto por la bibliotecaria. Ella, en un vestido hasta media rodilla y su pelo atado en aquel particular agarre lo miro y le informo, fría y arrogante, que ella era a quien buscaba.

La chica era muy joven para ser bibliotecaria, al menos a su parecer, pero en esa ocasión no pregunto, aunque le llamo la atención. Con su buena veintena de años, era bastante pequeña. Su carácter, aguerrido y directo, era difícil de encajar con el de una silenciosa bibliotecaria. Pero era increíblemente ordenada, meticulosa y detallista. A pesar de que no lo admitió nunca en voz alta, Temari Sabaku No, como leyó en el rotulo que debía llevar y no usaba, le llamo la atención casi de inmediato.

Descubrió, más tarde, que ella trabajaba allí de momento, por unos iniciales seis meses. Pero por razones que ella no especifico, se quedo con el puesto. Su mente le indico la posibilidad de que lo hiciera por el dinero y la capacidad de poder estudiar en el trabajo. Asimilo, al instante en que vio su apellido, que era pariente del director.

Para su buena o mala fortuna, y sin saber realmente el motivo, él también llamo la atención de la rubia. Quizá, se dijo, por su joven obviedad en instalarse en la biblioteca.

"— ¡Ni pienses que te dejare usar la biblioteca para saltarte clases, vago!"

La excusa encajaba bien con él, pero ella descubrió que era una patraña apenas él la pronuncio. Shikamaru la había sacado de sus casillas en múltiples oportunidades, al menos dos veces por semana. Ella, impaciente y voluble, se irritaba y tranquilizaba a ritmos incomprensibles.

Construyeron, sin darse cuenta, una rutina. Él llegaba en el segundo modulo, tomaba el tercer libro de la estantería tras la silla de Temari y se sentaba en un sillón a dos metros de allí donde, según él, la luz era mejor. Ella se iba unos minutos antes del toque de timbre en busca de café y cuando regresaba, en hora de clase, Shikamaru seguía allí fingiendo leer.

Con el tiempo ella dejo de reprocharle sus faltas y, en ese año, había agregado una segunda tasa de café, que le daba con una fachada molesta.

Entre sus ires y venires, choques que fingían no ser intencionales, sus coincidencias en discotecas y demás encuentros fortuitos tuvieron que aceptar que se estaban pasando de la raya. Lo hicieron cuando en la noche en que TenTen se paseo por la discoteca con sus amigas vestida de mujer ante los ojos de sus compañeros se encontraron en un rincón oscuro y sin intenciones de luchar dejaron que sus bocas se encontraran, en múltiples ocasiones. En pocas palabras murmuradas se dijeron que ella trabajaba en la escuela, que él era menor de edad, eran alumno y bibliotecaria y que estaban apurando las cosas. Temari le respondió, para irritarlo, que no había una cosa aún y que eso había sido un desliz. Shikamaru, con autosuficiencia, le dijo que nunca la había visto tener un desliz. La joven le susurro que los tenía diario y sin más se soltó de su agarre y perdió entre la gente.

Y allí estaba ella, la misma persona con la que había salido en algunas ocasiones desde que había terminado la época escolar. Temari, sentada, se levanto y emprendió camino para inmiscuirse más entre los jardines. Hasta donde nadie pudiera verlos. Antes el problema era que ellos eran personal escolar y alumno. Después venía el tema de la edad. Pero para el final de aquella semana el principal problema era que ninguno de los dos daba en necesario paso final. Y ella no tenía mucha paciencia.

:-:

Neji se acomodo en la cama, sintiendo el colchón hundirse ante su peso. Su cabello usualmente bien peinado no estaba en sus mejores momentos y sin demaciado movimientos lo acomodo. Sintio el aire fresco meterse por las ventanas abiertas y se reprendio mentalmente por no cerrarlas. Alguien podía verlos, después de todo estaban rodeados de edifcios y perfectamente un vecino con morbosa curiosidad podía estirar su cuello. Iba a levantarse a cerrarlas pero una suave risa le hizo detenerse; TenTen se acurrucaba en las sabanas, cubriendose. Le sonrio a su pareja quien la le correspondio con un esbozo antes de cerrar los ojos y ella se sintió en paz. Podría acostumbrarse a eso, pensó, a acomodarse junto a él y solo disfrutar del silencio. Si, solo disfrutar.

Neji se permitio también cerrar los ojos. El aire los envolvia, de una temperatura natural y refrescante. Podían escuchar a la perfección los ruidos de la calle, incluso desde la altura a la que estaban. El olor de ciudad les inundaba las fosas nasales y el perfume de la joven estaba por todo el lugar. Neji abrio sus ojos cuando la muchacha, envuelta en las sabanas tomo uno de los largos mechones de su pelo oscuro.

— Tienes el pelo largo, sedoso y cuidado — Le susurro, despacio, como si alguien ajeno pudiera oirla — Que envidia.

Neji alzo una ceja pero ella no enclarecio la idea, dejandola en el aire para que se disipara. TenTen volvio a tenderse en la cama pensando cuan facil podía una volverse primiscua si todos los chicos eran como su novio, si, definitivamente estaba agradecida de que fuera solo uno. Aunque si fueran gemelos, se dijo, compartir no era mala idea. Se rió de sus ideas y miro a Neji.

Con el tema de los hermanos, la mente de la muchacha la asalto, para esas horas Larissa ya debía haber enfrentado cara a cara a sus medias hermanas. Su lista de cuestionamientos desaparecio cuando unos labios calidos, humedos, recorrieron sus hombros. Se desconcentro y perdió el hilo de las ideas.

Neji le beso los hombros, subio por su cuello y se perdio en su boca. Olvido, de nuevo, cerrar las ventanas. TenTen se acomodo por inercia, como si eso fuera costumbre. No se enfadaria si eso se convertia en una rutina, claro. Neji paso sus manos, amplias y varoniles, por la espalda de ella, acariciando cada rincón de piel desnuda que tenía a su alcance. Ella, por su lado, se retorcio ante las cosquillas y mordisqueo el lobulo de la oreja de su novio. Ella estaba deshaciendose de las sabanas que los cubrian, dejando a sus piernas rondar por allí. Si, le gustaba eso que compartían.

Era curioso como ella podía reirse en medio de las caricias, y él, sonreir contra su piel cuando pensaba que TenTen no lo miraba. Ella lo sorprendia, y él se dejaba imprecionar. Las pieles, blanca contra dorada, los ojos, nieve y chocolate, y el pelo, oscuro y canela, enredados. Si lo ponían en esos terminos, no había formas de convinarlos. Pero poco importaba, la naturaleza encontraba su curso de la misma forma que ellos lo hacian.

— ¡No me muerdas...! — Exclamo ella, riendo, quitando su hombro del alcance de su pareja.

— Shhh, no seas escandalosa — Le dice al oido y la engaña, cuando succiona y otra marca roja se suma a la lista.

TenTen se resigna, sabiendo que no importa cuanto insista, él hará lo que le venga en gana. Tomó venganza, claro, pero no era lo mismo. Sin saberlo ella misma dejaba marcas en la espalda de él, cuando hundía sus uñas buscando acallar gritos ahogados en su garganta, o cuando se aferraba a él como un naufrago a la orilla.

— Deja de reirte — Neji dijo, viendola retorcerse de risa bajo su peso.

— ¡No... puedo...! — Logro balbucear.

— ¿De que re ries?

— ¡Me haces cosquillas!

Neji sonrio de costado, arrogante.

— ¿Solo cosquillas?

Ella le respondio, entre risas, con una mirada provocativa.

— Solo cosquillas, puedes... mejorar...

Neji se lo tomo como un reto, y ella pensó que podía provocarlo más seguido, solo por diverción. No era culpa de ella que fuese cosquillosa, pero señor, como disfrutaba la lenta agonia.

Más tarde la joven aprecio cuan rápido perdía una la verguenza ante esas cosas. Comenzaba con el maximo pudor, cubriendo lo que se puede, y se avanza hasta llegar a pasearse desnuda con las ventanas abiertas. Miro las ventanas percatandose de que, exactamente, estaban abiertas. Pego un grito con una maldición al ver a un chico de unos diez años mirandolos con los ojos abiertos. Se cubrio con una sabana y corrio todas las cortinas para cerrarlas mientras buscaba su ropa. Neji salio del baño poniendose la remera y la vio, alarmada, vestirse a toda prisa.

— ¿Paso algo? — Cuestiono, al verla.

— ¡Dimos un expectaculo! — Balbuceo, prendiendose el sujetador en la espalda.

Neji observo las cortinas corridas y entendio.

— ¡Traumamos a un niño, a un niño, Neji, lo traumatisamos de por vida! — TenTen se cubrio la cara, apenada — ¡Genial, ahora un niño de diez años no solo me vio desnuda, sino que me vio haciendolo contigo! ¡Excelente!

Neji supo instantaneamente que la cosa la disgustaba lo suficiente para impulsarla a usar el antinatural sarcasmo. Mientras la chica se vestía Neji penso que, de seguro, el niño de seguro supiera a la perfección que hacían. No se lo dijo, solo conseguiría hacerla sentir mal. Por otro lado, también se sentía apenado por el hecho de haberse dado cuenta y no haber cerrado las ventanas. Con un ligero rubor en las mejillas se fue al baño de nuevo, para peinarse, y esperar que la vergüenza desapareciera de su rostro.

De entonces en más, recordarían cerrar las ventanas. Seguro lo harían.

Ella se lo encontro en el baño, aún con los aires alterados y sonrojada hasta niveles insospechados. Sin parar, comenzo a parlotear sobre los futuros traumas que podrían dejar en la cabeza de un niño ante semajante idea, calculando cuanto habría llegado a ver y rememorando lo que habían hecho para medir el daño.

Neji sentía que el calor se acumulaba en su cara de modo que decidio cortar el tema. La beso, mientras ella iba a media palabra y corto su discurso.

TenTen respondio el beso y sonrio.

Sí, se acostumbraria.

:-:

Shikamaru dejo la mochila caer al suelo, sin esparcer su contenido, y camino hasta donde la chica se había acomodado, metros más allá. Temari había ido a los bordes de los dominios de la escuela, tan lejoz que casi nadie iba hasta allí. Se sentó a su lado, a prudente distancia por si alguien los veía. La muchacha parrecía estar esperando a que él iniciara la conversación, por lo que desganadamente la complacio.

— ¿Te tomaste la molestía de venir a verme?

Temari los fulmino con la mirada.

— No te tengas en tal alta estima, Shikamaru.

Con una facilidad imprecionante, ella amenazaba su ego de tal forma que era intimidante. Con su porte de reina, sus aires educados, su comportamiento siempre irreprochable, nadie pensaría que ellos se encontraban en aquel lugar. Tampoco hacían gran cosa, se dijo, pero se prestaba a diversas interpretaciones.

Temari suspiró, a sabiendas que no importaba cuantas silenciosas oportunidades le otorgara a ese bueno para nada, él no tomaría las riendas por medio de indirectas o silencios oportunos. No, ella tendría que empujarlo al borde para que Shikamaru actuase como un tipo normal lo haría.

— ¿Y, vago? — Llamo la rubia, acomodandose junto a él e inclinandose. — ¿Donde tengo que infiltrarme para que me invites a salir?

Shikamaru le sonrio y miro al cielo.

— ¿Castañas asadas en el centro esta bien para tí, o prefieres una escuela?

Temari le dio una sonrisa aguerrida.

— La escuela se la dejo al Hyugga y a TenTen, quiero castañas y, vago — Llamo su atención — Tu pagas.

Shikamaru asintio y le tomo la nuca en un movimiento rápido para un sorpresivo e improvisado beso.

—Es un trato justo. — Sentenció.

Oh, si, muy justo.

:-:

Último capitulo. Para serles sincera pensé que es un final algo insulso, a pesar de que el epilogo es un poco más llenador, es más corto. Se acabo, aún no me lo creo. Supongo que no me queda más que agradecerles a todos aquellos que siguieron la historia, a todos los favoritos y los comentarios. Finalmente, este es mi primer long-fic terminado y me siento orgullosa de haber llegado hasta aquí. Muchas gracias a todos por sus animos y si, seguire escribiendo NejiTen, aunque de momento tengo los ojos puesto en mi nueva historia que termine publicando hoy mismo con este capitulo aunque aún me queda una semana de vacaciones agitadas porque tengo que viajar hasta las cataratas de Iguazu y después volver a casa.

A este ritmo se me atrofiara el trasero de tantos kilómetros viajados.

Estoy triste por terminar, pero todo tiene un final.

¡Gracias a todos por su paciencia!

Danny (Nocturnals)


	35. Epilogo

Infiltrada

:-:

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenecer.

:-:

Epilogo.

:-:

Cuando TenTen había invitado a algunos de sus amigos a verla el día de su graduación muchos de ellos decidieron que sería muy fácil ubicarla entre la muchedumbre. Una larga fila, tres en realidad, de estudiantes recientemente graduados se alineaban uno al lado del otro. La pista para encontrarla fue obvia, era la única mujer. La única estudiante de menos de un metro setenta y cinco de altura. La única persona que no presumía una musculatura extremadamente llamativa hasta el punto de parecer forzada. Además, su sonrisa era la más amplia.

TenTen, vestida sin grandes apuros, con un vestido sencillo azúl y el pelo recogido, parecía brillar. No solo por la gran diferencia entre el general de los alumnos, sino porque su felicidad absoluta era la más notoria. Después de todo, se había pasado su adolescencia soñando con ese momento, con el titulo que sostenía entre sus pequeñas manos de soldado y un futuro casi tangible frente a sus ojos castaños.

Su madre, su padrastro y su hermanastro estaban sentados en una de las primeras filas, su padrastro orgulloso, a pesar de no ser su progenitor, su madre con una sonrisa ancha y feliz, su hermanastro con una sonrisa socarrona y el pelo revuelto. Por un instante, se olvido de todo lo que le costo llegar a esa fila.

Entrenamiento duro, agotamiento, correr hasta que las rodillas se vencían. Pies hinchados, músculos desgarrados, un par de huesos rotos, clases extensas, combates frenéticos. Tiempo invertido, horas consumidas. Por otro lado, estaba su fugaz época de escuela fingiendo ser un chico. Sonrió, más ampliamente, cuando rememoró con un sabor dulce los recuerdos.

Abrió los ojos luego de mantenerlos cerrados unos instantes. Más atrás estaban sus amigos, sonrientes y orgullosos. Discreto, pero no por eso menos importante, Neji ocupaba una silla al lado del pasillo. Todo era casi perfecto.

Casi, claro, porque no podía tentar tanto a la suerte. Su madre aún seguía ligeramente enfadada con ella por su decisión de mudarse con Neji. Giró los ojos, con el esfuerzo que había puesto en que su novio aceptara. No es que ella odiara su casa, o que estuviese desesperada por tener más tiempo con su pareja. Para tiempos anteriores, había sido lo más practico. De todas formas, básicamente vivía sola.

Kiba se había ido mudando de un equipo a otro a lo largo de los años. Subiendo y subiendo en la calidad del equipo y su importancia, y alejándose más y más. Hasta que, cuando Ino tomó la decisión de mudarse a Tokio a estudiar medicina, su hermanastro firmo un contrato y se fueron juntos. Inoichi no había estado feliz. Su madre seguía viajando, inquieta, incapaz de establecerse mucho tiempo por su carácter. Su padrastro solo aterrizaba del todo cuando su esposa lo hacía con él. Ella, madura y básicamente una adulta, había quedado sola en una casa enorme que debía no solo limpiar, sino cuidarla, mantenerla habitable. Era demasiado para una persona ocupada como ella, que apenas tenía tiempo para si misma por sus exigentes estudios, mas que nada, por su preparación física.

Y eso de convencer a su novio, recto en la moral y las normas, fue un poco más difícil. A sabiendas que él iba a negarse si lo sugería, utilizo por primera vez la llave de su departamento que él mismo le había otorgado. Hizo un par de valijas, llamo un taxi y se instalo sin decir nada. Para cuando él llego ella ya tenía las valijas vacías y Neji se vio incapaz de echarla.

Un par de días luego su madre se entero y básicamente armo una tercera guerra mundial sobre la decencia. Neji, incomodo, busco ayuda en su pareja. "Tengo veintiún años, soy mayor de edad, no puedes prohibirme que me mude." Su madre no le hablo por una semana y el último día antes de subirse a un avión aceptó la mudanza con una simple y llana advertencia "Usen protección" Una madre envidiable, bromeó consigo misma, la que dios le había dado.

Nada sobre órdenes, sugerencias, anécdotas. No, ella solo le había prohibido traer niños al mundo antes de tiempo. Primero necesitaba un titulo y un empleo, agregó la mujer, molesta.

TenTen no se sorprendió cuando vio a Kankuro y Larissa llegar tarde, era parte de ellos. Larissa rara vez llegaba a tiempo a ningún sitio últimamente. Contuvo una sonrisa cuando los vio buscar un par de sillas, de perfil. Larissa ya tenía la típica apariencia de una mujer embarazada; una barriga redondeada y abultada, los pechos algo más grandes y el moviendo adoptado al caminar. En poco menos de un mes daría a luz, según tenían previsto. La muchacha aún recordaba su propia sorpresa cuando oyó las noticias de primera mano. Pensó que estaban bromeando, la idea de Kankuro como padre y Larissa como madre parecía equivocada en su mente. Muy, muy, muy equivocada. Simplemente, no sé los imaginaba. Pero entonces, al verlos con las manos entrelazadas y cómplices, supuso que podrían arreglárselas.

Ino estaba al lado de Larissa, Sakura entre la rubia y su -no-obligado-a-asistir novio. Temari del lado de Kankuro y Shikamaru junto a su pareja. Karin no había podido ir, estaba por algún sitio en México haciendo dios sabrá que cosa, pero le había deseado cosas buenas a su modo "No lo arruines, marimacho".

Lee había sido, curiosamente, el primero de todos en contraer nupcias. La chica, de aspecto común pero una voz espectacular, era medio año mayor que él y estaban sentados detrás de Shikamaru y Temari. Naruto, como le era costumbre, al lado de Hinata y esta procuraba controlar a Hanabi. La chica no le dirigía la palabra a Larissa, sin importar cuanto intentaran negociar.

Habían pasado tres años y poco más, pero Hanabi y Larissa simplemente no congeniaban. Hinata, resignada, solo podía procurar calmar los ánimos. Y con calmar se refería a subirlos, porque Hanabi era hermética e inmutable.

Desde su lugar en la fila, el lugar que había imaginado por años, vio como las cosas habían evolucionado. Como habían cambiado, encontrado a alguien, experimentado, soñado y madurado. Y se dio cuenta, en un parpadeo, que habían envejecido. Cada día más, creciendo y viviendo. Y eso era vivir; crecer, envejecer y madurar. Y se dio cuenta de eso allí mismo, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Observo a sus padres, sus amigos y su pareja. Sonrío, mirando el titulo en sus manos.

Vivir, si, eso había estado haciendo todo el tiempo, y nunca se había dado cuenta. Sonrío con más esmero y levanto la vista al cielo ¿Tan vieja era que se estaba poniendo melancólica? Se rió de si misma y escucho la música sonar.

Quizá necesitara nuevas metas, nuevos propósitos, una lista de cosas por hacer. Había ido a la escuela, tenía amigos, una pareja y un titulo. Anoto mentalmente conseguir un trabajo.

Desde su lugar en la silla, Neji le enseño una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa.

Y quien sabe, quizás más tarde un anillo.

:-:

Fin, fin, fin, fin, final.

Este es definitivamente mi historia más larga. La comencé en mayo del año pasado, seis días antes de mi cumpleaños. Me da no-sé-que-cosa terminarlo. En especial porque me gustaba mucho escribirlo. Pero todo tiene un final, que se le hará. Espero, desde lo más hondo de mi corazón, que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo. Sé que tiene sus errores, como todas las historias, pero le tengo un especial cariño de todas formas.

Les agradezco por haberme acompañado a lo largo del fic, por sus comentarios que me animaban a seguir y porque me da gusto recibir comentarios como "te falto esto" o "quizá debiste agregar algo más de lo otro" porque me ayudan a mejorar.

¡Gracias y hasta pronto!

-Pronto subiré un dibujo final, por si les interesa estará en mi perfil.


End file.
